


Brotherhood

by rach320



Series: Clark Queen [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, also known as i'm clois trash in any universe, and i loved Oliver and Clark's bromance so much, and put it after a page break so you can skip it, but i'll put a warning at the top of the chapter, but you can understand without reading that part, chloe is a bro at matchmaking, i'm sure the tags give some things away BUT READ TO FIND OUT, in this chloe and lois are best friends but not cousins or related in anyway, it's kinda super long but oh well, largely based on Smallville with inspiration from other versions, much bromance, one minor mention of reproductive coercion, so i made this, there are a ton of clark luthor fics but none really of clark queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 93,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: Moira and Robert Queen were more than just members of Veritas. They schemed with Virgil Swann to prevent Lionel Luthor from getting his hands on the Traveler.What happens when Clark grows up a Queen with a big brother?Destiny will always find you, no matter what your name is.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/gifts), [Symphony_of_the_Damned (SymphonyWizard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/gifts), [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts), [VVSIGNOFTHECROSS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/gifts).



**October 7, 1989**

**Smallville, Kansas**

 

The Queens drove through the main street of the small Kansan town, their Mercedes SUV, in spite of being one of their less flamboyant cars, still attracting the attention of the town folk. Smallville was a farming community through and through, and up until Lionel Luthor had decided to build a fertiliser plant in town, there was little reason for anyone, let alone the upper crust, to visit.

 

Moira glanced back at her dozing son, his lips pouting as he curled up against the side of the car. “Are we doing the right thing, Robert?” She asked, playing with her wedding band. When Robert had first gotten involved with Veritas, Moira had dismissed it as nothing. But when she attended a meeting and heard about Dr. Swann’s findings and saw the power-hungry gaze of Lionel, Moira knew that she and her husband needed to remain involved; Luthor couldn’t get ahold of the last son of Krypton.

 

“We can’t let Lionel get ahold of the boy.” Robert replied sternly, glancing at the coordinates Swann had given him. While the scientist had shared with the group that the meteor shower was likely to occur in Smallville, he had only shared with the Queens the likely trajectory of the spaceship, scheming with Robert to keep Lionel from getting his hands on such ultimate power. “Who knows what would happen if Lionel raised him? We’ve seen how he treats Lex.”

 

Her lips thinned into a straight line in resolution. “You’re right. Besides, I’m sure Oliver would love a little brother.”

 

Her husband’s hand reached across to hers, giving it a firm squeeze. They both remembered the devastation of hearing that they would not be able to have more children after complications during Oliver’s birth.

 

“But won’t it be hard,” she questioned, “raising an alien child? I mean, with the power he possesses… We don’t know what to expect, what abilities he will develop. We don’t even know how we will one day explain to him his origins.”

 

“You’re a wonderful mother, Moira.” He refuted. “Raising children isn’t easy no matter what, but we will figure it out together, as a family. We’ll just have to do our best with both of them, raising them to both be beacons of truth and justice and to fight against the Luthors of the world.” Robert sighed, bringing his hand back to the wheel as they moved onto a dirt road. “Now we just have to make sure we get to him before Luthor does.”

 

They were five minutes out from the coordinates Swann gave them when the meteors started falling. Robert swerved to avoid a falling meteorite, the movement waking up Oliver. “Mom? Dad?” He screamed as more meteors fell. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’ll be okay, Son.” Robert comforted as Moira reached a hand to the back seat.

 

A meteor fell in front of them, causing Robert to steer sharply to the right to avoid it. The movement caused the car to turn over, rolling until its roof was flat on the ground. “Is everyone okay? Moira? Ollie?”

 

“I’m okay, Dad.”

 

“Oh, my.” Moira breathed. Outside the window was a small boy, crouched in front of the car with a smile on his face. “Robert, honey…”

 

“Mom, why is he naked?” Oliver asked.

 

Robert looked out the passenger window at what was drawing his family’s attention. “The Traveller.” He breathed.

 

Moving quickly, Robert got his family out of the car, Moira hoisting Oliver onto her hip as they followed the boy back into the cornfield. Oliver’s eyes widened as he saw the space ship, immediately thinking about his comic books. “Mom, Dad, what’s going on?”

 

“Oliver, honey, can you keep a secret?” Moira asked, looking into her son’s eyes that were so much like her own.

 

“Of course I can, Mom. I’m nine now.” 

 

Moira smiled at her son. For all that Oliver looked like her, there was no doubt that he was his father’s son. “You can’t tell anyone what you saw here today. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Oliver paused, looking with wide eyes to where the toddler was lifting his own space ship and following his father back towards their car. “Mom, what’s going to happen to him?”

 

“We’re going to adopt him, honey, and he’s going to be your little brother. Isn’t that exciting?”

 

Oliver watched as the toddler flipped the car over and with the help of his father, put the ship in the trunk of the SUV and hid it from view. “Brother.” He mused, imagining having someone to play catch with when his parents was busy. A grin broke out on his face, setting both his parents at ease as the family got back into the car. “I’m going to be a big brother!”

 

***

 

On the journey back to Star City, the Queens quickly gathered together the correct papers to forge the adoption of the Traveller. His birthplace would be Smallville, Kansas, explaining the Queens unexpected visit to the town and his birth day would be May 10, 1986, making his birthday six days before Oliver’s and giving their sons a six year age gap. The only thing that Swann didn’t know was how old the Traveller was, but the Queens assumed he was around age three, based on how similar he looked to Oliver at that age. Plus, giving them a six year age gap would mean that Oliver would be around for the Traveller when he first started going to school. The only thing left was to decide his name.

 

“Swann said that the messages said his name was Kal-El.” Robert mentioned, using an encrypted server to contact Swann and have the information they had gathered on the Traveller, where he came from and the stones of knowledge sent securely to their Star City residence.

 

“We can’t call him that.” Moira frowned, smiling as she turned to see Oliver showing the toddler his books, repeating words and correcting the boy’s pronunciation. Unsurprisingly, the boy didn’t speak English, mumbling occasional words in what they assumed was his native language. Moira and Robert both knew that it was going to be a difficult few years, particularly as they taught the boy about Earth and it’s customs, but they both were certain that this was the right thing to do.

 

“What about Kal?”

 

“Kal Queen?” Moira raised an eyebrow at her husband.“What about Kaleb?”

 

“No. And we don’t want anything too similar to his birth name I suppose. Lionel will already be suspicious of us adopting a son around the time of the meteor shower, anything we can do to postpone his investigation into the adoption the better.” Robert paused, thinking through the list of names they had made when they were expecting Oliver. “What about Clark?”

 

“Clark?”

 

“That’s the last name of my lawyer in Metropolis. He’s a stubborn man—disowned his own daughter for marrying a farmer I think—but he’s always had a strong sense of right and wrong. Plus, he helped me with the papers and creating an adoption agency, no questions asked.”

 

“Clark…” Moira mused. “I like it. Clark Queen.”

 

“Oliver.” Robert called, gaining the attention of both boys. With a quirk of his finger, both boys came over to him, standing expectantly in front of their parents. “What do you think of the name ‘Clark’ for you new brother?”

 

Oliver turned to look at his little brother. “What do you think?” He asked the toddler. “Do you want to be called ‘Clark’?”

 

The boy struggled to move his mouth to form the word in the new strange language he was learning, trying to imitate how his older brother said the word. “Cl-Cla-ark.” He grinned triumphantly as he stumbled around the name.

 

Moira smiled at the boy, who was wearing some of Oliver’s old clothes. Her heart filled with joy at having another child to love and raise, delighting in watching her family grow and her son take such an immediate liking to his new brother. “Then Clark it is. Welcome to the family, Clark Queen.”

 

***

 

Robert came up behind his wife as he watched their sons play in the yard. In the weeks following the addition of Clark into their family, Oliver had adapted well to no longer being the only child. They both knew that Clark was different, that he was exceptionally strong and who knows what else. But both agreed that the boys wouldn’t be told the specifics of Clark’s origins until they were both old enough to understand the gravity of the situation. For now, Oliver was teaching Clark how to control his strength by playing catch with him in their backyard, showing Clark how to throw and how to gauge how far to throw it. It was definitely good practice, and Robert anticipated many moments like this in the future, where Clark had to be taught to control his abilities. But it looked like Oliver would be there right by his side the whole way.

 

Immediately upon return to their home, Oliver had insisted that Clark had the room across the hall from his. The boys spent almost every moment that Oliver wasn’t in school together. Because of it, Clark was making remarkable bounds, and you almost couldn’t tell that a few weeks ago he couldn’t speak any English—he was now almost on par with a normal child his age. Moira and Robert spent every moment of their busy schedules that they could with their sons, wanting to ensure both of them that they were loved and wanted.

 

The elder Queens both knew that Lionel knew that they had adopted the Traveller. But Robert had made it very clear, especially after it was announced to the public that the Queens had adopted a boy, that if Lionel made any actions towards his family there would be serious repercussions. Including the release of information that proved that Lionel had killed his own parents for the insurance payoff and used that money to start his business empire. They both knew that this wasn’t the last they would deal with Lionel, but they knew it would hold off his more direct attacks.

 

“We made a good decision, didn’t we?” Moira spoke, looking at the idyllic scene in front of her. “For more than just keeping Clark from getting into Lionel’s hands. Oliver’s happier, not being an only child. I think it makes it easier for him when we go away.” They had just returned from a trip to China, where they had collected the last stone, the stones being stored securely in a secret location until Clark was old enough.

 

Robert nodded. “You seem happier too.”

 

“I like being a mother, and I always wanted more than one child. Even if Clark is not biologically ours like Oliver is, he is our son in every sense of the word.”

 

“Come on,” He placed his hand at her back, guiding her onto the field. “Let’s go join with our sons.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Clark attend Excelsior.

**October 26, 1996**

**Excelsior Academy**

 

Clark shuffled awkwardly at the side of the courtyard, watching the action progress and blending into the shadows. He wanted to intervene, he did. But he was also keenly aware that since he joined the academy five years ago, the only thing keeping Clark from being in Duncan’s place was his older brother. Oliver may have stopped acknowledging that Clark was his brother some time ago, at least publicly, but Oliver still made sure that no one bullied Clark. Clark was thankful. He may not have a lot of friends, but at least this way he avoided a possible situation where his head would end up in the toilet.

 

He watched nervously as Lex turned on his friend, a scholarship student. His father always warned him that Luthors weren’t to be trusted, and seeing Lex turn on his one friend here like that, Clark believed his father. Clark had occasionally befriended Lex, but seeing how he had treated his truest friend, Clark was glad that he had never gotten close to the older boy. How could you do that? How could you call your best friend a loser?

 

Clark’s voice caught in his throat as he saw Lex begin to punch Duncan, pummelling the boy into the ground.

 

“Why do you have to be such a loser?” Lex called, continuing to punch his former friend, a friend who had been loyal to a fault to the kid with no hair.

 

“Lex! Come on!” Oliver intervened, Clark thankful that no matter how much he didn’t recognise his older brother at times as the boy who taught his new brother how to play catch, that bits of that boy were still in there. At sixteen, Oliver was easily the most popular guy at Excelsior. But, as Clark overheard the guidance counsellor telling his parents, Oliver was going through something; Possibly a delayed response to having a younger sibling that made him almost unrecognisable to his younger brother, who had spent most of his childhood worshipping him. 

 

“Lex, come on, stop!” Oliver yelled, hoping that his words would reach Lex. Eventually, Oliver and his friends managed to pull Lex off of the boy that they had all been guilty of teasing mercilessly. Scholarships students were targets at Excelsior, a place where the richest of the rich sent their children. “There’s something seriously wrong with you.” Oliver commented, frowning as he watched Lex analyse his hands, Duncan scrambling up from the ground to escape.

 

“Duncan.” Lex pleaded, begging for forgiveness.

 

“Get away from me!” Duncan growled. “You want to be one of them so badly, Lex? Is that is? You can’t stand being a loser like me? Well, congratulations, buddy. Now you’re their friend.” He staggered towards the street as Lex called out to him, stricken.

 

“Duncan!” Oliver called frantically as he saw a car approach the limping student. He watched in horror as the car came zooming closer, remembering every insult, every attack on the student. How could he let himself stoop so low? What would his parents think of him? Oliver had always made sure that Clark was protected, that Clark wasn’t bullied, but then he turned around and bullied another student. And now that student was about to be hit by a car and who knows what would be the result of that.

 

Oliver’s shout sprung Clark into action. He could no longer wait on the side and hope that the situation resolved itself. Moving forward faster than the eye could blink, Clark intercepted Duncan, pulling him safely to the other side of the road.

 

“Are you okay?” Clark asked, reassured by Duncan’s fervent nodding, no matter how pale he was.

 

“Thank you, Clark.” Duncan grinned. “You trust fund kids aren’t all so bad.”

 

Clark grimaced. “I know what it’s like to be different.”

 

“Because you’re adopted?”

 

“Yeah.”Clark replied. “Because I’m adopted.”

 

“Clark!” Oliver called, rushing over to his younger brother and pulling him to the side. “What were you thinking?” He was terrified, not that Oliver would ever admit it. Oliver still remembered the day clearly that Clark had developed his super-speed, remembering his parents’ fear at how one moment, Clark was besides them on the hike and the next, he was gone.

 

“I’m sorry, Ollie. I just… I saw him in trouble and I… I can’t stand by and watch people get hurt. Not when I can do something to stop it.”

 

Oliver ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry for freaking out, it’s just—I don’t want people to take you away from us, okay? You’re my brother and I know I’ve been a jerk to you recently but—”

 

“You’re a great brother, Ollie.” Clark affirmed. “Maybe not at school recently but…”

 

Shaking his head, Oliver replied. “Not anymore. I’m going to be the brother you deserve, Clark. Because you’ve been there for me despite my being an asshole.” He paused, looking at his younger brother who was rapidly catching up with him in height, in spite of being six years younger. “Don’t tell Mom that I said that.”

 

Clark smirked. “Don’t worry, Ollie. Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

Oliver frowned, thinking about the secret he carried with him about the day they found his younger brother. “Come on, I think we need to go home. We need to talk to Dad and Mom.”

 

***

 

Clark heard his parents shouting at Oliver, heard his father raising his voice, before his mother shushed him, reminding him that Clark was just outside. He frowned, his hearing was probably something he should mention to his parents as well. It just seemed to keep getting better, Clark being able to hear sounds far away and discriminate between the finest of noises. The first time it happened, Clark had been in so much pain that the school nurse had given him medicine for a migraine. But he knew it wasn’t a migraine, that it was something else, so Clark spent his free time in a dark room until he had gotten a semblance of control over his new ability.

 

“Dammit, Dad!” Oliver yelled. “Clark deserves to know! He’s more mature than me sometimes. He needs the truth. Hell, I need to full truth. He told me that he can’t stand by and watch people get hurt. He needs to know why exactly he needs to be careful besides just because you said so!”

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen!” Robert bellowed.

 

“Robert.” Moira soothed. “Calm down. Oliver does have a point. Besides, Clark is how old Oliver was when we found Clark and we trusted Oliver then. It’s about time we trusted Clark.”

 

Found? Clark wondered. They found him? Before he could ponder the word choice further, his father was calling him into the room. “What’s going on?” He asked immediately, glancing furtively between his parents and brother. “I heard you—“

 

“You heard us?” Robert frowned. “Clark, this room is almost completely soundproofed.”

 

Clark blushed. “Yeah, my hearing has been getting better recently.”

 

“We’ll talk about this development later.” Moira interjected. “Clark, honey, why don’t you sit down with Ollie on the couch?”

 

“Mom?” Clark asked as he let himself be guided towards where Oliver was sitting. “What’s going on? What did you mean by you found me?”

 

“Clark, Oliver, your mother and I were members of an… astronomy club.” Robert began. “Dr. Swann, you met him when you were little, was in our group and discovered this message from the stars, telling of a planet destroyed and an infant son who was sent to Earth to be saved. Clark, that son is you. Your Mom and I, we knew that we couldn’t let Lionel Luthor get a hold of you, didn’t trust him to raise someone as special as you, so we went to Smallville on the day the meteor shower was projected to hit Earth with knowledge of where your spaceship would likely land and we took you home and made you family.”

 

“What are you saying?” Clark asked, voice rising as he became more upset. “That I’m an alien? That you found me in a spaceship?”

 

“Clark,” Oliver said softly. “It’s true. I mean, I didn’t know the rest of it about Mr. Luthor, but I was there when we found you. You have a space ship, Clark.”

 

“Oh yeah, and where is this?” Clark asked disbelievingly.

 

“It’s in a high-security storage facility.” Moira answered. “We put it with everything Kryptonian.”

 

“Kryptonian?” Clark asked.

 

“It’s where you’re from, Son.” Robert replied. “You’re from the planet Krypton. We’re not sure how, but your planet was destroyed, it exploded, and your parents sent you to Earth to save you. And we, well it’s true that we didn’t want Lionel to get his hands on you, but we also wanted another son, a brother for Oliver and… We hoped that we could give you a good home.”

 

Moira continued as Clark remained silent, stunned. “There are these stones of knowledge. They contain knowledge from Krypton and remain for your eyes only. We collected them to keep them safe, but they belong to you. And when you’re old enough, we’ll take you to them and you can learn about where you’re from.”

 

“Do you know… Do you know how many abilities I’m going to develop?”

 

“No, Clark, I’m sorry.” Robert shook his head. “You’re fast and strong and nearly indestructible, and I guess you have superior hearing, but we don’t know what else you’ll develop. We know that you need to stay away from the meteor rocks, kryptonite. They’re pieces of your home planet and their radioactive signature is harmful to you. But, Queen Consolidated has gone to great lengths to clear Smallville and the surrounding areas of it, so hopefully you won’t have to confront it.”

 

“Clark, honey,” Moira comforted, reaching across the table to grab the shaking boy’s hand. “We’re a family. And we will deal with all of this together, and anything that comes, as a family. Okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Oliver said, clapping his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You have us.”

 

Clark cracked an imperceptibly small smile. “So this hearing thing, I should probably figure out to control it, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more childhood chapter before we start getting to the meat of the story!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Oliver grow up, various tragedies befalling the family.

**2009**

**Star City, California**

 

Clark stared at the newspaper, not believing what he was reading. It felt like just yesterday he and Oliver were being sat down in front of lawyers, a similar paper on the desk.

 

_Oliver was coming home from college today for spring break and Clark couldn’t be more exited as he pushed through the doors to his home. He couldn’t wait to share with Oliver the story of how he developed super breath. He just knew his brother would find their mother’s reaction to Clark freezing her cup of coffee priceless. Plus, Oliver could probably help him control his powers. Oliver had been the one, who after much ribbing about it’s origins, helped Clark control his heat vision. He’d also been the one to come up with the idea for Clark to wear lead-lined glasses to control his x-ray vision._

 

_“Oliver!” Clark hollered, bounding through the mansion. “Ollie, you won’t believe what happened the other day!”_

 

_“Clark.” Oliver’s face was somber as he sat at their father’s desk, dried tear tracks on his cheeks._

 

_“Oliver, what’s wrong?”_

 

_“Take a seat.”_

 

_Clark’s brow furrowed, but he followed orders. “Oliver, what’s going on. Where’s Mom and Dad? I thought they were getting back from their cruise today.”_

 

_“Clark…” Oliver spoke, choking on his words. “Mom and Dad… Their ship…” His eyes flashed towards the newspaper, Clark following the movement._

 

_Grabbing the paper, Clark quickly scanned the front page. “No. No!” He screamed. “No, they can’t be dead!”_

 

_“I’m so sorry, Clark. But it’s true. I just got off the phone with the lawyers and well, there’s no trace of them. The ship went down somewhere in the South Pacific and no one has seen any remains or survivors.”_

 

_Clark crumbled to the ground. “But I… I just talked to them the other day. Everything was fine.” A humourless laugh escaped his throat. “I mean, just the other week Mom and I were joking about my super breath and how I froze her cup of coffee?”_

 

_“Super breath?” Oliver questioned._

 

_“I… I developed a new ability.”_

 

_“We’ll work on it later. Come on, we need to meet with the lawyers now.”_

 

Clark still remembered the day the Ollie left. He remembered how Oliver had finished up and graduated early, pulling a few strings with the university to ensure that he could come home and be there for Clark. After all, Clark was only 16; Oliver was now technically his legal guardian. They had pushed through it and Clark thought that everything was going to be okay. That was, until Oliver once again sat him down at their father’s old desk.

 

_“Ollie, I thought we were going to dinner?”_

 

_“We will, Clark. I just need to tell you something first.”_

 

_“What is it?” Clark asked, his interest peaked. “Is it about Mom and Dad?”_

 

_“Sort of.” Oliver sighed. It was harder to tell Clark this than he thought. “I’m going to go look for them. I need to find out who did this, Clark, I need to bring our parents justice.”_

 

_“No!” Clark protested. “Oliver, I just lost our parents, I’m not going to lose you too!”_

 

_“Clark, I have to do this.”_

 

_“No, you don’t! At least let me come with you. Come on, you know I’ll be an asset.”_

 

_Oliver shook his head. “No, Clark. You’re going to stay here and graduate from Excelsior and then you’re going to get a degree.”_

 

_“At least let me access the stones. You’ve always said that I’m afraid of who I am, of my potential, ever since I heard the message from the ship. This is me embracing it! Come on, Jor-El might be able to help.”_

 

_“No, Clark!” Oliver replied firmly, slamming his fist onto the desk. “No! This is you turning to your biological father in desperation.”_

 

_“I just want to help.” Clark replied weakly._

 

_“You’re still just a kid, Clark. You’ve got such a great destiny in front of you… You have all this potential…” Oliver laughed humourlessly. “God knows you’re a better person than I’ll ever been.”_

 

_“You’re a great person, Ollie.”_

 

_“Because you make me one. Because I want to be the best big brother to you. I’m supposed to be someone to guide you through the world and be a role model and we both know that I’ve slacked more than once in that role.”_

 

_The brothers winced as they both remembered Oliver’s various infractions with the law during college._

 

_“Look, Clark,” Oliver continued. “I need to do this. I have some leads and I need to follow them.”_

 

_“Luthor?”_

 

_Oliver nodded. “Just, just promise me that you’ll reach your full potential. That you’ll get a degree and make a name for yourself and you know, if after you go to college, and I do mean after, you want to combine the stones and go do your training with Jor-El then do. Don’t face your destiny because you think it’s the only choice, Clark. Do it because you’re ready.”_

 

_“I’m going to miss you, Ollie.” Clark frowned._

 

_“I’m going to miss you too, Clark.”_

 

That was almost six years ago. Oliver had kept in touch, travelling around the world under the pretence of Queen Consolidated business deals. He had said that he was getting close to getting enough evidence to nail Luthor, that he could feel it. And then all of a sudden, the communication stopped. Clark had immediately sent out the search party. The bodies of their parents had been found shortly after Oliver had left to find justice for them, and Clark knew that unless they found Oliver’s body, there was still hope.

 

But seeing the newspaper declaring that Oliver Queen’s plane had crashed at that the billionaire playboy was nowhere to be found was a knife in the gut. Clark knew that being a Queen meant dealing with the media. But couldn’t they leave him alone? First his parents, now possibly his brother? Couldn’t they just let him grieve in peace?

 

Clark roared in frustration, his hand twitching towards the drawer that held the stones and the key. It was time. It was time that he faced his destiny.

 

With his newfound ability of flight, Clark raced to the caves in Smallville, which he had learned several years ago prophesied his arrival and destiny. Slipping the key into its slot, Clark watched as the cave wall opened, revealing an inner chamber.

 

“Jor-El!” Clark yelled. “I’m here to start my training.”

 

“Why now, my son? You have been resistant.”

 

“Because it’s time that I face my destiny and embrace my potential.”

 

“Very well. Place the stones in the alter, Kal-El. I will see you again shortly.”

 

Clark obeyed his father, placing the stones into the alter. He was then surrounded by a swirling vortex of light, the stones forming a crystal that flew into his hands. Clark gathered his bearings as the lights stopped, confused to find himself surrounded by snow. Acting on instinct, he threw the stone into the distance and watched as a giant ice structure emerged out of the stone.

 

He marched forward resolutely and entered the structure, eyes wide as he took in its magnificence. What was this place?

 

“Kal-El, my son.” The voice of Jor-El boomed. “You have travelled far, but your true journey has yet to begin. In this fortress of solitude, you will learn the knowledge from all known galaxies and you will learn to harness your abilities. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you've been raised as a human, you are not one of them. You have great powers, only some of which you have as yet discovered. You can be a beacon of hope for the people of Earth, a light to show them the way.”

 

Clark gulped at the sound of his destiny. “Jor-El, I have a request.”

 

“Yes, my son.”

 

“My brother, Oliver Queen, has gone missing.”

 

“You wish for my aid in finding him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Very well. If I grant this wish, you must return in a day’s time, Kal-El. It is past time for you to begin your training.”

 

“I will, Jor-El. You have my word.”

 

Clark waited with bated breath as the fortress whirred to life, crystals chiming as the knowledge was obtained. 

 

“He is at the location portrayed here, my son.” A set of coordinates appeared in front of Clark, and he immediately recognised them as the coordinates where his parents ship had gone down.

 

Without further delay, Clark flew out of the fortress, flying towards the South Pacific. When he touched down on the island, he immediately searched for Oliver, relieved to find him relatively unharmed, in spite of talking to a bug.

 

“Looks like it’s you and me little guy.” Oliver grimaced. “Don’t worry, I’m going to hate this as much as you do.”

 

“Oliver!” Clark called.

 

“Clark!” Oliver shot up, rubbing his eyes at the sight of his brother before him. “Clark, are you real?”

 

Clark rushed forward, enveloping his brother in a hug. “I was so afraid that I lost you.”

 

“Clark, how did you find me?”

 

“Jor-El.”

 

“Clark…”

 

Clark held up his hand. “No, this is my destiny, Oliver. It’s time that I faced it. But come on, I have some time before I need to return to Jor-El. Let’s get you home.”

 

Clark’s face was grim as he listened to Oliver’s tale of how he ended up on and how he survived on the island. “I wish that I had found you sooner.”

 

“No,” Oliver shook his head. “You kept your promise to me and you went to college and got a degree. Thank you. But now I guess it’s your turn to go M.I.A., isn’t it? How long is your training going to take?”

 

“I don’t know. But I promise that I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

 

“I know.” Oliver paused, turning away. “I love you, Clark. Come back soon.”

 

“I love you too, Oliver.” Clark smiled, making to lighten the mood. “And you’re my brother. Of course I’ll be back. Who else will take your ego down a notch?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, get out of here.”

 

Oliver watched as Clark flew away towards his destiny. His eyes strayed towards his compound bow—his sport in college—and wondered about his own destiny. Clark was facing his heritage and his purpose in life, it was time that Oliver faced his.

 

Picking up the bow, Oliver strung an arrow and faced forward. It was time to face his destiny as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever have those moments where everything falls on top of each other?
> 
> I had planned to visit family this weekend and I did. But this tutoring job that I have training for sent this binder with pre-training homework to do that arrived when I was gone. And I got back tonight and skimmed through things (that I'll have to read again because there's a teachback to make sure you know everything) so that I can at least say I did it (there were other things I couldn't BS that I had to do for the training). And I have a lit review due Friday for this lab and I've finished a rough first draft (just references, making sure it makes sense, and adding anything else I think is needed). And I'll have more homework for the second day of training on Thursday.
> 
> Honestly, can't wait for this week to be over. It's going to be the week from hell (and I'll have to relearn everything I'm skimping before the teachback, but I'd have been doing that anyway). Plus, tutoring for a company will look good on my CV. And at least I'm on a break from school. I'd still have preferred a job in the library, but I need a job period, and this pays well, so I'll just have to fit it into my schedule. If I can do it for at least a year then it will be worth the time I'm spending prepping for it.
> 
> Trying to have a life + grad school + making money because I'm broke is hard.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think about the chapter! Bout to really get into it soon.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark returns home from his training.

**September, 2013**

 

“Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. But always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son.”

 

“I will, father.” Clark turned to leave the fortress, dressed in a traditional Kryptonian battle costume.

 

In the past four years, Clark and his father had discussed immensely how Clark wanted to fulfill his destiny. While they disagreed on many points, they had eventually come to a compromise. Clark would wear the Kryptonian battle costume in the colours of the house of El and proudly portray his family crest on his chest, but only if Jor-El implanted a Kryptonian technology that would keep Clark Queen from being recognised as the flying saviour. Jor-El conceded and now when Clark wore the suit, everyone would see a different image. Only those who knew the truth would see him for who he really was.

 

Clark quickly returned to Star City and changed into his normal clothing, surprised to find that Oliver wasn’t in their childhood home, or anywhere in the city. It was in the office that Clark found the answers he was looking for. Four years ago, the Green Arrow had appeared in Star City. Two years ago, Queen Consolidated ventured into the media business and bought the Daily Planet, and quickly expanded into other news mediums. Two years ago, the Green Arrow started appearing less in Star City and more in Metropolis.

 

Smirking, Clark flew to Metropolis, landing on the balcony of his family’s old penthouse. X-raying through the wall, he saw the tall figure of his older brother moving about, alone in his apartment. Clark jimmied the lock, stepping into the living area of the apartment. “Green leather, Ollie?” Clark cracked to announce his presence. “I guess you never did grow out of your Robin Hood phase.”

 

“Clark!” Oliver exclaimed. “Jesus, give a guy a heart attack why don’t you. I’m 32 now, you know?”

 

Clark laughed as he embraced his brother. “So, what have you been up to for the past four years besides prancing around in tights?”

 

Oliver scowled. “Hey, I’m lowering crime rates.”

 

“Don’t worry, Ollie. In fact, I plan on doing something similar.” At Oliver’s raised brow, Clark waved him on.

 

“Well, I’ve bought the Daily Planet and we’re extending into television news now. Lex took over the family business and I’ve been trying to balance out his media conglomerates with my own.”

 

Clark frowned, remembering that Lionel had died shortly before he had found Oliver. “Is he as bad as his father?”

 

“Worse.” Oliver replied grimly. “But don’t worry, together, the Queen brothers can take him. In fact, we can finally put your journalism degree to use and you can head up the Daily Planet. And once I get all the media settled, that can be your department of the family business.”

 

“Ollie…”

 

“Clark, you need a job besides being a trust fund kid and a superpowered alien.” Oliver joked. “Besides, Chloe can show you around.”

 

“Chloe?” Clark raised an eyebrow.

 

Uncharacteristically, Oliver blushed. “Yeah, I started dating her soon after I moved here. She’s… Well, she’s great. She’s currently the editor for the International Section.”

 

“Is it serious?”

 

“Very.” Oliver nodded. “I’m thinking about proposing to her.”

 

Clark smiled. “I’m happy for you, Oliver. Of course, she still needs to seal of approval from your little brother but…”

 

“About that… I was hoping, now that you’re back, you know, once you meet her and all… Well, I was hoping that I could tell her about you.”

 

“Does she know that you’re Green Arrow?”

 

“Yeah. I told her as soon as I realised what she meant to me. I don’t like lying to her, Clark.” Oliver chuckled. “That, and she’s such a good reporter she knows when I’m lying anyway.”

 

“If you trust her, then I trust her. Maybe she can tell my story?”

 

Oliver immediately went on alert. “Your story? Clark—“ His words were cut off by Clark twirling around at speed. Oliver’s eyes widened as Clark stopped moving, standing before him in blue spandex and a red cape. “Clark?”

 

“Say hello to Metropolis’ newest superhero.”

 

Oliver eyed the costume. “And you were giving me shit for the green leather.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes. “It’s a traditional Kryptonian battle costume. Jor-El insisted. Plus, it has a device that hides my identity so that only those who know the truth can see that it’s me.”

 

“And how does that work?”

 

“It’s Kryptonian.” Clark shrugged. “They were light years ahead scientifically.”

 

“Well, as long as it works.”

 

“It does.” Clark assured him.

 

“Alright, well once you change back and stop looking like an oversized blue bird, we’ll go get you set up at the Daily Planet. And I don’t think that Chloe can introduce you to the public, but her best friend can.”

 

“Her best friend?”

 

Oliver smirked, already imagining the fireworks, both good and bad, that would go off when Clark Queen met Lois Lane. “Don’t worry, Clark, I’ll introduce you.”

 

***

 

That evening, Chloe stumbled into the penthouse, frazzled beyond belief. She had spent the better half of the evening chasing Lois around and then editing her spelling errors as her best friend wrote up what she called ‘the article of a lifetime’. Never mind that Chloe had to bail her out of jail for assault of an officer for it. Chloe loved her best friend, who had been more like her sister since they first met in a journalism class at NYU. They had clicked immediately, Chloe’s more logical nature balancing out Lois’ passionate one. But it was days like this where Chloe was glad that she had moved from the city beat to international section if it meant that she only had to chase after Lois once in a while, instead of every day. The daughter of a general, Lois had no fear and it was exhausting to keep up with her.

 

“Ollie, you’re never going to believe what happened today—“ Chloe stopped mid-sentence as she found a strange man in her kitchen, grilling what looked like steak. “And you are?”

 

The man turned to face her, and Chloe frowned. He looked familiar, really familiar. He was even taller than Oliver, with nearly black hair and piercing blue eyes. “Chloe Sullivan, pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

“And you are?”

 

“Sorry!” The man fumbled around until he found a pair of glasses, putting them on. “I forget that people are used to seeing me with my glasses.”

 

“Oh my God!” Chloe exclaimed. “You’re Ollie’s brother! Does he know you’re here? I mean he said you were travelling and he didn’t know when you’d be back and now you’re here—“

 

Clark chuckled as the girl started rambling. “Yes,” he cut her off. “Oliver knows I’m here. We were setting up the paperwork today for me to take over the Daily Planet and eventually all media divisions of Queen Consolidated. He thought it was finally time for me to put my journalism degree to use.”

 

“Chloe.” Oliver greeted as he came up behind his girlfriend, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “I see you’ve met my brother.”

 

“Yeah, though a bit of warning next time we have a visitor would be nice.” She scolded.

 

“Don’t worry, Chloe. We got me set up in an apartment near the Planet today. You can wound him appropriately for not telling you that his brother was back later.”

 

Oliver glared as Clark continued cooking before turning his attention to the blonde in his arms. “So, tell me about your day.”

 

“Well, I spent five hours correcting Lois’ spelling after bailing her out of jail.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “What was she in jail for this time?”

 

“Oh, the usual, assaulting an officer.”

 

Clark dropped the knife he was using to cut the steaks. “Assaulting an officer?” He exclaimed. “Oliver, this was the girl you were telling me about earlier.” Clark’s fury grew as Oliver nodded, grinning. “You want a girl who got bailed out of jail today to tell my story?”

 

“Relax, boy scout.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Lois is just a little hot-headed when it comes to something she cares about.”

 

“Whoa, wait, slow down.” Chloe paused, stepping between the brothers, her journalistic instinct kicking in. “What’s this about a story? Does this have to do with where you’ve been for four years?”

 

“Thanks, Clark.” Oliver replied drolly. “I was hoping to make it through dinner first before we told her about you.”

 

“Yeah, well, you should have told me that the reporter your trust to write my story gets arrested on a daily basis.”

 

“It’s not daily…”

 

“Oi, boys?” Chloe interrupted. “Mind telling me what’s going on?”

 

Clark and Oliver paused, exchanging a look. “Chloe, you know that Clark’s adopted, right?” Oliver started.

 

“Yeah, the whole world knows about the adopted Queen brother. He’s adopted, so what?”

 

“The so what is that I was adopted after they found me in a space ship.”

 

Chloe’s eyes bugged out of her head before she broke out laughing. Clutching her stomach from laughing so hard, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, space ship?”

 

“Clark’s an alien, Chlo.” Oliver explained. “Our parents were members of a secret society called Veritas, and with the help of Dr. Swann, they intercepted Clark before Lionel Luthor could get his hands on him. Clark spent the last few years doing his training with his biological father and now he’s back and he’s going to be a sort of vigilante. Kinda like his big brother.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes at Oliver’s insinuation. “I’m the sole survivor of the planet Krypton. Oliver didn’t want to lie to you anymore, so I gave him permission to tell you about me now that I’m back.”

 

“Are you okay, Chloe?” Oliver asked, concerned at how quiet his girlfriend was being.

 

“Okay?” She parroted. “I’ve got about a thousand questions.”

 

Clark and Oliver smiled as Clark turned back to finish making dinner. “Well, ask away.”

 

Several hours later, Chloe had seemingly satisfied her curiosity and Clark had officially welcomed her into the family. Chloe watched with amazement as Clark flew out of the penthouse apartment, as if defying gravity was a normal occurrence. Then again, she guessed that for him, it was.

 

“You’re making him the head of the Planet?”

 

“Yep.” Oliver confirmed.

 

“And you think his alter-ego should tell his story to Lois?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You realise that them meeting is going to be the equivalent of a nuclear bomb going off, right?”

 

Oliver grinned. He did. In fact, he was counting on it. When Clark was fourteen, their parents began doing business with a Kansas farmer turned Senator, who happened to the married to the daughter of Clark’s namesake. This was around the time the Queens began putting together the pieces on how Smallville fit into Clark’s destiny. It was on one of these visits to the farming town that Clark met and subsequently fell head over heels for Lana Lang. Oliver had thought the girl was sweet, but something had always rubbed him wrong about her. Lo and behold, Oliver was proven right when Lana dumped him the moment Clark needed emotional support, breaking up with him right before their parents’ funeral. Since then, Clark had taken no risks in the dating department, dating girls who were nearly identical to Lana Lang, but never letting it get serious. Oliver liked Lois, as brash as she may occasionally be. And she was exactly what his younger brother needed. Someone fiery enough to shake him up and strong enough to stand by him and his extraordinary destiny.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Chloe.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, look! I can be nice to Chloe. When I'm not venting existential angst about poor writing on the show and how they brushed over issues that really needed further discussion to be resolved.
> 
> But that is a different conversation.
> 
> Anyway, Lois is introduced in the next chapter! But hopefully you can already kinda see where 'Chloe is a bro at matchmaking' is coming from.
> 
> And remember, best friends, not cousins!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark meet.

Lois Lane, fearless reporter, stormed into the Daily Planet, nearly knocking over an intern as she took her coffee from him, the steaming liquid immediately soothing her. Today was not her day. Her source in the police department refused to corroborate her story in spite of helping her get it, meaning that all that time she spent yesterday typing it up was now useless unless she could get another way to corroborate it. Plus, she had woken late and her first cup of coffee—the one from her favourite café down the street—had gotten knocked over by some pompous lawyer who had tried to grope her while cleaning her up. That had only ended with him getting swiftly kneed in the balls, but it still pissed Lois off enough to cause her to slam the door to her office shut so loudly that the mail lady ducked into a nearby cubicle, mumbling that she would deliver Lois’ mail later.

 

“Lane!”

 

Lois groaned. She had just gotten to her desk and was looking forward to sitting down and relaxing for just a millisecond when Perry had to holler for her. It was definitely going to be one of those days.

 

“What, Perry?” Lois growled, stomping her way towards her editor’s office.

 

“Stop scaring the mail lady.” He warned. “Now go upstairs, there’s an announcement coming from up top.”

 

Lois quirked an eyebrow. “Aren’t you coming too?”

 

Perry growled. “Of course, I am, Lane, but you missed the first announcement about the meeting earlier this morning because you arrived late today.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, knowing that he was waiting for her to take the bait, daring her to. “I’ll see you upstairs, Chief.” She replied before turning on her heel and making her way towards the elevator.

 

“Don’t call me Chief!”

 

Lois chuckled as the door closed behind her, turning to find her best friend laughing at her.

 

“Antagonising the boss, Lois?”

 

“Aw, come on, Chlo, you know that it’s our thing.” Lois nudged her blonde friend. “So, any hints about what the meeting is about today?”

 

Chloe smiled slyly at her ferocious friend. It was clear that Lois was having one of those mornings. That would just make her meeting Clark even better. Oliver had shared with Chloe earlier this morning why he thought that Lois would be good for Clark, and Chloe agreed. Lois was tough, but after a bad breakup a few years ago in which her fiancé had cheated on her, Lois had closed herself off, trusting no one with her heart. And Clark, well, from what Chloe knew of him from Oliver and from meeting him last night, well, he might just be the one to make her believe in love again. 

 

“Come on, Chloe, please.” Lois begged, interpreting her friend’s silence as reluctance. “You know I hate surprises.”

 

“Sorry, Lois, you’re just going to have to wait like everyone else.”

 

“Aw, come on. Just because you’re dating the top boss…”

 

Chloe chuckled and dragged her friend into the meeting room, making sure to sit her front and centre. Lois glanced at her friend, wondering what exactly Chloe was playing at. Before Lois had a chance to interrogate her however, Oliver walked up to the front of the room, his beaming smile on display as he easily gathered everyone’s attention. The Daily Planet had been thankful when Queen Consolidated had bought the newspaper, most of the employees fearing that LexCorp would outbid him.

 

“Good morning.” Oliver greeted. “Thank you all for taking some time out of your busy days to come to this meeting. I have some exciting news. I will be resigning as C.E.O. of the Planet and placing it in the hands of someone I trust very much.” The room gasped and Oliver fought to keep from grinning. “He got a degree in journalism from Metropolis University.”

 

“Met U?” Lois muttered under her breath, knowing just how competitive the journalism program there was. Chloe smirked, seeing the wheels begin to turn in Lois’ head.

 

“And he spent the past few years travelling around the world, writing for and learning from some of the best and worst newspapers, learning what works and what doesn’t in the newspaper business.” Oliver’s grin broke through as he watched the excitement build. “Please, everyone give a warm welcome to my little brother.”

 

Lois gasped as Clark Queen walked into the room. After Oliver had gone missing, the younger Queen brother had gone off the map, rarely appearing in photos or at public events. The last picture of him was from four years ago, taken the same day that Oliver had been found. And Lois hated to admit it, but the years had done him well. He was even more solidly built than his brother, towering over everyone in the room. Even through his glasses, Lois could see how piercing his eyes were and she wondered why someone as rich as him chose to wear glasses instead of contacts or having laser surgery done. His hair was pushed off of his face and Lois reddened as she imagined it falling onto his forehead in the heat of the moment, his full lips causing sinful thoughts to float through her head. She squirmed in her seat, unaware of Chloe’s knowing gaze.

 

The room watched with rapt attention as Clark clapped his brother on the back in a hug before turning to face the room. “Thank you for the introduction, Ollie.” He grinned, Lois inhaling sharply at his brilliant smile. “As you all know, I’m Clark Queen. Queen Consolidated, at its roots, is a family business. It was the ideal that our parents founded it on and it’s a tradition that Oliver and I wish to carry on. While for now I will just be in charge of the Planet and its assets, I will eventually be in charge of the entire media division.” Clark paused, taking a moment to smile at Chloe, but his attention was quickly drawn to the brunette next to her. “At Queen Consolidated, we pride ourselves at treating the employees at every level like family. So please, I may be the boss now, but if you have any concerns about the company, do not hesitate to tell me. Many of you have been in the news business much longer than I have, and I appreciate any advice that you may be able to give me.” He took a deep breath and ripped his eyes from Lois, making sure to make eye contact with every person in the room. “I look forward to working with you all.” His lips quirked into an easy smile. “And whoever is assigned the story on my return is welcome to schedule a meeting with my secretary.”

 

Lois watched as Clark exited the room with Oliver, quickly falling into step with Chloe as they returned to their respective offices.

 

“You okay there, Lois?” Chloe asked after her friend, who was self-proclaimed as uncomfortable with uncomfortable silences, but was remaining eerily quiet on the journey back to her desk.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lois replied curtly. “I mean, why wouldn’t I be fine. No offence to Oliver, Chlo, but I highly doubt that his little brother spent the past fours years travelling around the world and working for newspapers. I mean, he’s a Queen. They’re known womanisers.” Lois grimaced at the look on Chloe’s face. “I mean, except for Oliver. He’s a reformed womaniser. But you know, why would a billionaire spend his time travelling around the world and working for newspapers? It doesn’t make sense. That’s probably just the press release. I bet he was partying it up on some beach in Thailand—“

 

Lois squeaked as she entered Chloe’s office, finding Oliver and Clark leaning against Chloe’s desk. Oliver looked beyond amused with the situation and Chloe simply smirked as Clark walked up to Lois. Clark shook her hand, Lois’ hand limp in his as her mouth gaped open and close, her brain working double-time to figure out a way to cover for her rambling mouth.

 

“Why, I had no idea, Miss Lane, that you were so familiar with the ways of billionaires.”

 

Lois quickly replaced her walls. “Well, once you know one, you know them all.”

 

Clark smiled smugly. “Is that so?”

 

“It is.” Lois replied as she turned around. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to my office.”

 

Clark quickly caught up with her, moving to stand next to her in the elevator.

 

Lois glared at him. “What are you doing? Following me?”

 

“You wish.” He replied. “I’m meeting with the editors of every section. But since I met Chloe at dinner last night, my next stop is Perry White.”

 

“Good luck.” Lois chuckled. Perry was going to eat him alive. Her editor had been in the newspaper business since practically the printing press.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Lois. Perry and I have a history.” Clark smiled widely at Lois’ wide-eyed look. “You should ask him about his time working on the X-files.”

 

“The X-files?”

 

“Why, Lois, didn’t you know?” Clark asked as the elevator opened. “Perry had a brief stint there. But don’t worry, I’m sure that he’ll tell you all about it. And by the way,” he paused, walking forward so that Lois was forced to press her back against the wall as he hovered over her. “I most certainly didn’t spend the last four years partying on a beach in Thailand.”

 

Lois gulped as she accidentally inhaled his cologne. “Oh yeah? So where did you spent it all?”

 

His smirk grew. “That, Miss Lane, is for me to know, and you to find out.” Clark turned around, making his way towards Perry’s office. “See you later, Lane!”

 

***  
  


Lois was uncharacteristically patient as she waited for Clark to leave her editor’s office. And as soon as his large frame walked through the door, Perry clapping him on his back with a rare smile on his face, she pounced. That little scene made Lois all the more curious. Perry was almost treating Clark like he was a son to him. Eyes narrowing, Lois ignored the warnings of his secretary, who by now should really be used to Lois coming and going as she pleased, and barged into his office.

 

“Okay, what’s the deal with Mr. Queen Junior?”

 

The editor raised an eyebrow at his star reporter. “Junior?”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Clark Queen? Six foot something, built like a brick wall? Was just in your office? Ringing any bells?”

 

He smirked at her description of the young billionaire. Perry had seen the little scene as the two got out of the elevator and while he wished it was anything other than the new boss that was able to rile Lois up like that, Perry was excited for what was about to come. “I don’t know what you’re asking, Lois.”

 

She growled, stomping over and bracing her hands on his desk. “Look, he told me that he knew you. Something about your career on X-files, which by the way, I didn’t know you ever worked for that…”

 

“Crap television program?” He asked, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. “You’re not my wife, Lane, you don’t know everything about me.”

 

“Yeah, just your work wife.” She grumbled. “Look, he insinuated that he knew you really well and I find it a bit odd that an heir to a billion dollar corporation knows a reporter well enough to call you by your first name.”

 

“Well, if you want the truth, Lois, I ran into him when I was chasing a story about those meteor freaks in Smallville. You know that the Queens supported now Senator Kent in his various election campaigns and they made a lot of stops by the town, sons in tow, to get to know who they were putting their money behind.” Lois nodded, well aware of the type of people the deceased Queens were. “On one of those trips, Clark saved me when I drove into a telephone pole and nearly got electrocuted. I gave him hell, certain that he was hiding something from me, but he just kept calm and eventually I realised that I was looking for a story where there wasn’t one. I was in a bad place and finding out that the adopted son of the Queens had meteor powers? That would have gotten me back into the real reporting world. But Clark is just one of those rare people who have a compulsion to help people. He’s one of the good guys. He convinced me that there was still a bit of the old me alive and to stop drinking and now, here I am.”

 

Lois frowned as her boss gestured to his office. “Chief, stuff like that doesn’t happen in real life.”

 

“Believe it or not, Lois, but Clark’s a good kid. Strong sense of right and wrong, much like Oliver. Their parents raised them well, God rest their souls. Don’t look for a story in his return, Lois, he’s not hiding some hidden evil plot. He’s not a Luthor.”

 

“Is that an order, Chief?” She asked, hands flying defiantly to her hips.

 

He shook his head. “It’s advice. You’ll be wasting your time when you could be getting an actual story. Or in your case, corroborating one?”

 

Lois growled as she stomped back out of his office, making her way to hers and slamming the door. Tossing her now cold coffee into the trash, she sat down with a huff at her desk. Maybe she wouldn’t write a story about the Queens, she trusted Chloe’s judgement too much to believe the family was doing anything dubious. But both Queens, Clark in particular, had a secret.

 

And Lois had a thing about secrets.

 

***

 

Clark waited until the end of the day before going down to Chloe’s office, hoping that she would still be in. He could tell why his older brother liked the petite blonde. She was similar to their mother: motherly and warm, but with a bite. Clark felt that he could trust her with more than just his secret and was hoping she would prove to be an ally in his current quest; Figuring out Lois Lane.

 

“Knock, knock.” Clark smiled as he leaned up against her door frame.

 

“Clark!” Chloe smiled back. “To what do I owe this visit, boss?”

 

He entered her office, sitting in the chair across from her desk. “I’m just Clark right now, Chloe, not C.E.O. of the Daily Planet.”

 

“So what’s up?”

 

“Well, Oliver mentioned that you’ve known Lois since college…”

 

“Uh huh…” She urged him on, hiding her grin behind her computer as she shut it down.

 

“And I was just… I was wondering… I mean maybe you could…”

 

Chloe smiled gleefully as the normally confident Clark Queen stumbled through an explanation for his visit. “You want a little insight into the mind of Lois Lane.”

 

Clark visibly sighed in relief. “Please. She just, she’s so…”

 

“Infuriating?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“That’s a part of her charm, Clark.” Chloe laughed. “She was raised by her father, who’s an army general. It’s why she’s so good at her job, she’s practically fearless.”

 

“Practically?” He questioned, leaning forward in his chair.

 

“Well, I’ll let her fill you in on the nitty gritty details, but Lois is fearless with everything but her heart.” Chloe watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his face. From what she knew, that sentence could also apply to Clark.

 

“I—“ Clark paused, tilting his head to the side as his hearing picked up a scream. Eyes wide, he turned to look at Chloe. “I have to go. Someone’s in trouble.”

 

Her eyes widened as she pushed him out of her office, knowing exactly what this meant. It was time for his debut. “Go, I’ll inform Ollie.”

 

Chloe barely had time to get the sentence out before Clark disappeared from sight and a blue streak appeared outside of her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!
> 
> Hopefully that lived up to any expectations.
> 
> Next chapter: Superman's debut


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark makes his first save as Superman. Chloe and Oliver host a family dinner.

Clark had recognised her scream immediately. At first, he just thought that she was working late and was yelling at a source. But then he had heard the familiar sound of a scuffle and he had changed and flown out of the Planet faster than he knew he could move. Clark had saved a fair amount of people during his four years of training, Jor-El occasionally letting him out to practice his skills in real-world situations. But nothing prepared him for having to save someone that he knew, even if he had only met her that day.

 

Lois was eerily silent as she plummeted towards the Earth. At least she got some good kicks in before her attackers outnumbered her three to one and sent her flying off the roof. Getting threatened was a normal part of Lois’ job; It meant that she was pushing the right buttons and asking the right questions. However, normally Lois could get herself out of whatever situation she found herself in. This, well, even a Lane would have to admit that they couldn’t do much about falling to their death.

 

It was as if that thought made Lois realise that she really was about to die, and she let out a blood-curling scream as her body plummeted, praying to the God she hadn’t believed in since her mother died that somehow, someway she would live. Even if she was in a full-body cast, Lois wanted to bring these people to justice.

 

It was mid-scream that Lois felt herself stop moving, hitting a solid, yet warm object. Peaking an eye open—they must have closed at some point during her descent—Lois was agape to find herself in the arms of someone. She looked around frantically, legs kicking as she was surprised to find herself still in mid-air. Lois looked up with wide-eyes at her saviour, finding a Greek God of a man smiling back at her.

 

Lois gulped. Maybe she should start going to church again.

 

“Don’t worry, Ma’am. I’ve got you.”

 

His voice was deep and rumbly in his chest as he spoke. “You’ve got me!” She exclaimed. “Who’s got you?”

 

Clark chuckled as he flew back up to the roof, setting her gently down on the gravel top. He pointed towards the men he had tied up in the corner. “I believe that these men were the ones who assaulted you.”

 

Lois whipped around, eyes becoming the size of saucers as the three men who had thrown her over the roof were hog-tied in the corner. “How did you—“ She whirled around, looking at her mysterious saviour curiously. “I mean you saved me but then—“

 

He smirked. “That, Miss Lane, is a secret.”

 

Her eyes narrowed. There was that thing about secrets again. “Who are you?”

 

Clark glanced nervously as he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. Chloe and a cub photographer burst out onto the roof and Clark fought to keep from frowning as the photographer, Olsen, he believed, fumbled with his camera. “I’m a friend.”

 

Lois watched as her saviour flew away, Jimmy capturing a few images of him flying away, his cape and body a blur. “Wow.” She muttered in amazement, turning back around to face her coworkers.

 

“You okay, Lo?” Chloe asked, stifling a giggle at the never-amazed Lois’ starstruck face.

 

Lois ignored the concerns of Chloe, immediately taking the camera from Jimmy and seeing if there were any usable photos. The only non-blurred photo was when he had turned around to leave, his red cape flowing elegantly and brushing against his legs, the same emblem that was on his chest proudly portrayed in gold. Lois looked up eagerly. “Come on, we’ve got a story to write.”

 

***

 

Oliver waited impatiently for Clark to join him at the crow’s nest. He heard the familiar swoosh announcing his brother’s arrival, but remained facing out towards the city. “I thought we agreed that your alter-ego would wait a few more days before making his appearance.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ollie.” Clark grimaced. “But I couldn’t just let her die.”

 

The blond sighed, remembering a similar conversation all those years ago, back when they were both at Excelsior. “I know you couldn’t, Clark. I just, I worry that someone will connect the dots.”

 

“Lois didn’t recognise me. Neither did Olsen. The device is working so far. I made a few more saves before coming here and no one recognised me in spite of our family’s notoriety.”

 

“Olsen?” Oliver asked. “Isn’t he a photographer?”

 

“Don’t worry, I heard him coming up. He only got photos of me as I was leaving.”

 

“Are you ready for this?” Oliver asked. “You’re not staying in the shadows like me, you’re showing your face, planning on making saves in broad daylight. Both Clark Queen and whatever your alter-ego gets dubbed as are going to be in the spotlight.”

 

“This is my destiny, Ollie.”

 

“I know it is, Clark, I’m asking if you’re ready to face everything that you’re about to become.”

 

“For once in my life, I’m not running anymore. This is who I am. I’m not afraid of my potential.”

 

Oliver smiled for the first time since Chloe had called him to inform him that Clark was making his debut. The brothers stood side-by-side, staring out at the city they both vowed to protect. Oliver put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, remembering the day that Clark had fallen into his life. “They’d be proud of you, you know.”

 

“They’d be proud of you too, Ollie. They’d be proud of you too.”

 

***

 

Clark stooped slightly as he entered the newspaper, aware that both sides of him were in the paper today for wholly different reasons. The return of Clark Queen and his takeover of the media division of Queen Consolidated was on the first page of the financial section, while the return of Clark Queen period was on the first page of the society section. His alter-ego was on the first page of the newspaper as a whole.

 

He grabbed his copy on the way to work from his building, a bemused smile on his face as he learned what Lois decided to name him; ‘Saved by a Superman’ reported by Lois Lane. Next to the headline was a photo of him, taken just after he had turned away from Lois. The only thing that was remotely recognisable was his hair, but even then, the suit had done its job and made it appear several shades darker than his natural colour.

 

As he went up to the top floor, he smiled to himself as no one gave him more than a passing glance. Not even Lois, who he passed by near the coffee station, noticed his resemblance to her Superman. And of all people, Clark thought for sure that Lois, the one who couldn’t tear her eyes from his face as he saved her, would be the one to make the connection. But she hadn’t and Jor-El was right; People see what they want to see.

 

Clark jumped slightly as he entered his office to find Chloe waiting for him, perched in one of the chairs he kept for business meetings. “Jesus, Chloe.”

 

Chloe chuckled. The man had super-hearing and yet she still managed to scare him. “Sorry, Clark.” She spied the newspaper in his hands and grinned. “Enjoying your newfound stardom?”

 

“Well, I’m not sure about the name.”

 

“Why not?” She glanced at the door, ensuring that it was closed. “Superman.”

 

Clark growled. “Ollie’s already given me shit about it.”

 

“He’s probably just jealous that he didn’t inspire such a grandiose name.”

 

“He wears green leather and plays with bows and arrows. Meanwhile, I can fly.” He teased, sitting down at his desk. “So, what are you doing up here?”

 

“I’m inviting you to dinner Thursday night.” She grinned. “Ollie wanted a family get together.”

 

Clark grinned knowingly. “Is this a superhero family get together or…”

 

“Just get your ass to our apartment on Thursday.” Chloe ordered, standing up to go back down to her floor. “Oh, and if you and Ollie are planning something, Mister, I may be his girlfriend, but that doesn’t mean that only he gets to face my wrath.”

 

“Well aware.” He stated, standing as she left. “See you then, Chloe.”

 

***  
  


Landing on the balcony to Oliver’s penthouse, Clark swiftly changed back into his original clothing for the evening. Clark Queen had entered the penthouse through normal, human means. Then approximately five minutes after entering the building, he had to leave on a save—ten car pile-up on the freeway.

 

“That’s definitely the last save of the night, right?” Oliver asked.

 

Clark chuckled, knowing just how nervous his brother was right now. “Relax, Ollie. I’m not going to mess up your evening.”

 

“You do still have it, right?”

 

“You mean this?” Clark spoke, pulling the velvet ring box out of his pocket. “Don’t worry, I haven’t lost it.”

 

Oliver grabbed the ring box from Clark, taking a quick look to ensure that the solitaire diamond ring was still there before stashing it in his pocket. “Thanks for hiding it at your place. Chloe was so close to finding it the other day that I couldn’t keep it here any longer.”

 

“It’s no problem. I’m sure that you’ll pay me back someday.”

 

The door bell rang, announcing the presence of the final member of the evening. Clark heard Lois’ now familiar voice travel through the apartment, Chloe’s slightly higher-pitched voice joining in as the best friends caught up.

 

“Are you doing it before dinner?” Clark asked, speaking in hushed tones.

 

“Yeah.” Oliver glanced around, making sure that Chloe hadn’t entered the room yet. “I was going to bring her out onto the balcony so if you could keep Lois inside and then we can celebrate after…”

 

“What makes you so sure she’s going to say yes?” Clark teased, Oliver smacking him in the shoulder. “Ow!”

 

“Oh, shut up, GQ, I know that didn’t hurt you.”

 

Lois laughed as she and Chloe walked into the kitchen, having witnessed the interaction between the brothers. Lois had met Oliver on a more than professional level shortly after he and Chloe had started dating, Chloe wanting her best friend’s approval of the man that she was falling in love with. Oliver had always spoke about Clark, talking about stories from their shared childhood and the trouble they both got into. It was weird for Lois, whose relationship with her own sister was just finally getting on the mend in the past few years, to see siblings who were so close.

 

Chloe chuckled as she watched Clark pretend to be in pain, knowing as well as Oliver that Clark had felt nothing. “Boys, stop fighting.”

 

“He started it!” Oliver protested, pointing at Clark.

 

“Uh huh.” Chloe rolled her eyes. Clark may have only been back a week, but Chloe was already well aware that the brothers were as bad as each other. “I’m so sure.”

 

“Well, if you think I’ve been bad why don’t you take me on a time out?” Oliver said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“And what did you have in mind, Mr. Queen?” Chloe flirted.

 

“Okay!” Lois interrupted. “Cool it, you two. No mushy, lovey-dovey stuff until after the company has left.”

 

“Take it outside, Ollie.” Clark grinned, taking the opportunity that Lois had unknowingly provided him with.

 

“Gladly.” Oliver smiled, guiding Chloe outside by the small of her back.

 

Clark coughed uncomfortably as he was left alone with Lois for the first time outside of work. Turning back to the stove where his ingredients were half prepared from before he left for the save, he began to fix dinner again. “There’s wine open.” He offered, nodding towards the open bottle of red on the counter.

 

Lois eagerly poured herself a glass, happy for anything to ease the tension. “So…” She spoke, taking a sip of her wine. “What are we having for dinner?”

 

“Wine-braised chicken.” Clark answered as he fussed about the kitchen, sautéing vegetables.

 

“Wow.” She spoke, impressed. “And I can’t even boil water without burning it.”

 

“So I’ve heard.”

 

Lois frowned. “Chloe told you about the time I almost set the apartment on fire making pasta, didn’t she?”

 

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Clark chuckled. Chloe had in fact told him that story, along with several others.

 

Growling, Lois decided it was time for a change of topic. “So, how did you learn how to cook?”

 

“Well, I used to hang out with our family chef and the cooks at Excelsior a lot. Adopted kids were just one step above scholarship kids at school so I didn’t really have a lot of friends growing up. Thus, in my free time, I learned how to cook.”

 

“But didn’t you have Oliver? I mean, you guys seem so close.” She frowned. In spite of how often the media reported on the Queens, there was obviously a lot that wasn’t covered.

 

“We are.” Clark was quick to confirm. “Especially when I was first adopted, Ollie was great. Taught me how to play catch, you know, typical big brother stuff. And we’re really close now, especially after everything we’ve gone through.” He paused, choosing his wording carefully. “But we weren’t always so close. Ollie always made sure I was never bullied, but he had his own friends and he was the most popular guy in school. So at school he didn’t really talk to me.” Clark shrugged.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. It did change eventually, but Ollie’s gone through some stuff. I don’t know how much Chloe’s told you, but being a Queen, it comes with a lot of baggage. And Oliver kinda got sucked in for a bit. Part of it, I think, was him trying to protect me from the things he was dealing with, but he’s always been there for me when I needed him, even when we weren’t as close as we are now.”

 

Lois nodded, knowing only about Oliver’s more publicised exploits, but imagining that there were much worse ones. “That sounds like the Oliver I’ve come to know.” She watched him cook for a while, watching as his normally tense shoulders relaxed. Cooking was clearly something Clark enjoyed. “I have a sister. Younger. Her name’s Lucy.” She offered.

 

Clark nodded encouragingly and Lois found herself spilling out her life story. “We really aren’t that close unfortunately. My mom died when I was six, lung cancer, and my dad didn’t really know what to do with two girls.” She wrapped her arms around herself, glad that Clark was still facing the counter. “So he instituted a chain of command like any good general. I reported to him and…”

 

“Lucy reported to you.”

 

“It took sibling rivalry to a whole new level. I basically became her mother. Then the General shipped her off to boarding school in Switzerland while he dragged me around the world with him and we both rebelled in our own ways. I dyed my hair and started smoking for a few years, she decided to get involved in the criminal underworld.”

 

Clark’s eyes widened as he turned around to look at her. “And now?”

 

“Well, you know where I am now. Don’t smoke, back to my natural hair colour, and a part of the gainfully employed.”

 

He smirked. “I meant your sister.”

 

“Well, Lucy’s still a wild child. There was a while where I didn’t know what continent she was on, but my dad had a mild heart attack a few years ago and after that, we’ve gotten closer. We may not talk on the phone, but at least she keeps me updated on where in the world she is.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Clark said softly, unsure as to how she would take his comfort.

 

“Siblings.” Lois shrugged, brushing off his concern. “You can love them without really liking them. Chloe’s closer to me than any of my biological family.”

 

“It’s not blood that makes a family.”

 

She squinted. “Who told you that?”

 

“Lex.”

 

Lois’ eyes widened. “I didn’t realise that you were friends with Lex Luthor.”

 

Clark shook his head. “Not anymore. We were for a bit when we were younger. We went to the same boarding school and Lex was a bit of an outcast as well. But Luthors can’t be trusted and he showed his true colours eventually.”

 

“You know, I think that too, but besides your brother and Chloe, no one else has ever really agreed with me. What do you know about him?”

 

“Lois, the moment my brother and I gather enough evidence to take Luthor to trial for his sins, we’ll let you know so that you can write the story.”

 

“Not even a hint?”

 

“Let’s just say that if Lionel was still alive, he’d be away for two life terms.” Clark spoke coldly, eyes icing over.

 

Lois froze, realising that she was heading into sensitive territory with someone she had only known a week. And while as a journalist, Lois normally loved hitting sensitive territory, this was not an interview. “So, what do you think they’re doing out there?” She asked, hoping to ease the stony look on his face.

 

Clark focused his hearing onto the balcony, smiling when he heard Oliver finally pop the question. “I think you’ll hear in about five seconds.”

 

She opened her mouth to ask, only to hear Chloe squeal ‘yes’ in a frequency that only dogs could hear. “Did Oliver just propose?”

 

“Yep.” He grinned.

 

Chloe bounded back into the apartment, dragging Oliver behind her. “We’re engaged!” She shouted, flinging her left hand into Lois’ face.

 

“Congratulations!” Lois said, hugging her best friend before pulling back to analyse the ring. “Wow, Chlo, it’s beautiful.”

 

“It’s his grandmother’s.”

 

Lois eyed Oliver meaningfully as the brothers embraced. Oliver turned red at something Clark said, pushing his younger brother lightly before ordering him to finish dinner. Oliver was practically glowing, joy evident on his face.

 

“I think you stumbled into something good here, Chloe.” Lois said, hinting towards how Chloe and Oliver had met when Chloe had literally tripped into him.

 

“Shut it.” Chloe laughed, before turning to look at where Oliver was reminding Clark to use the potholders to get the chicken out of the oven. “And yeah, I think I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an epic of a chapter. It just kept getting longer as I was editing things together.
> 
> I posted today as I'm not sure I'll have the time to tomorrow! If I do, just consider it a Christmas present!
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark decides to give Lois the interview everyone has be clamoring for.

Lois sighed in relief as she slipped into her bunny slippers, leaning back into her garden chair with her favourite beer in hand. It was a balmy autumn evening, the last of summer still clinging in the air as she thought about the events of the day. Chloe, her best friend and practically sister, had gotten engaged. It seemed like just yesterday they were freshman at NYU bonding over a love of chocolate and vodka and promising each other that they’d be each others maids of honour. And now, Chloe was engaged to Oliver Queen. And Lois well, she was married to her work.

 

Taking a sip of the pale ale, Lois leaned her head back and thought of what she learned about her new boss this evening. Clark was just as affable as Oliver, if not a bit more serious than his brother, despite being Oliver’s junior by six years. He had laughed and joked throughout the evening, but was also one of the best listeners Lois had ever known. She rarely told people about her childhood, especially not someone she just met. But with Clark, it had felt right. There was just something about him. Because as much as Clark bugged her like no other, he also seemed to just get her. And that bothered Lois more than she was willing to admit.

 

But what bothered Lois more was that she felt that Clark was hiding something. It was more than just being cautious around the media due to who he was. No, Lois had seen something in Clark’s eyes as they had talked about the Luthors, saw the cold determination to bring the junior Luthor to justice, even though the senior could no longer be. There was more than just right and wrong there, it was personal.

 

Clark watched Lois on her rooftop garden from across the street. She had mentioned something at dinner about how the world deserved to know more about their newest saviour. He hadn’t exactly planned on hiding who he was from the world, but he didn’t plan on giving them the nitty gritty details. But Lois had, rather passionately against Oliver, argued that if people only knew the basics, they would feel detached. This larger than life being needed to be brought down to Earth.

 

So he flew around, making a few saves before eventually deciding to give her the interview. He didn’t exactly know at the time how he was going to, but he stopped by her apartment and hoped for the best.

 

Swooping down onto the rooftop, Clark landed gently between two planter boxes—flowers of course, as Lois couldn’t cook. He grinned at the blooms, not having imagined Lois partaking in such an activity and feeling as if he was invading her private space by being here. “I hear that you’ve been asking about me.” He spoke, lowering his voice.

 

Lois jumped, twirling around and spilling her beer at his voice. “Shit!” She swore, setting the foaming bottle down onto a table. “You scared me.”

 

He fought back a chuckle. “I’m sorry, Miss Lane. It wasn’t my intention.”

 

“Yeah, well, what do you expect when you surprise someone on a rooftop.” She muttered, looking down at her attire to realise that she was wearing her ratty bunny slippers and an oversized t-shirt. “I uh… I should change. I mean, if I’m going to do an interview…”

 

“You’re fine as you are.” Clark blushed, realising how that sounded. “I mean, I’m sure you’ve had a long day. Don’t change on my account.”

 

“I just… I’ll be right back. I need to you know, grab my stuff and…”

 

“Of course.” He smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Lois ran into her apartment, waiting until she was in her room to freak out. Superman was on her rooftop, ready to give her an interview, and she had been wearing her pyjamas! Dear lord the man looked like a Greek God and that was the impression she made! Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a blouse, Lois ran a brush through her hair and touched up her makeup before grabbing her recorder and notepad and running back out.

 

Clark looked up as he heard her re-appear, smirking as he realised that she had changed. “Are you ready?”

 

She nodded, turning on her recorder and tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, um, I guess I’ll just start with the basics. Are you married?”

 

“No. No, I’m not.”

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“Uh, no I don’t, but if I did Miss Lane, you’d be the first to know.” Clark smiled warmly at her, delighting in her resulting blush.

 

“Um…” She stuttered, nervously pulling at her hair. “How old are you?”

 

He paused, wondering how to best answer the question. Too specific, and it would be easier to figure out his identity. “Over 21.”

 

Lois smirked. “Oh, I see, you don’t want anyone to know. Alright then, how big—“ Her eyes widened at the connotations that word brought to mind. “I mean, how tall are you?”

 

“About six-four.”

 

That meant that he was a full eight inches taller than her, so that she could wear heels and still have to look up to meet his eyes. Lois shook her head. What was she thinking? This was an interview, not a first date! Especially considering that the man in question was an honest-to-god superhero! “And how much do you weigh?”

 

“Around 225.”

 

“Two-twenty-five?” Lois looked up, eyeing his body. He was definitely solidly built then. “And um, well, I assume the rest of your bodily functions are… normal?”

 

Clark quirked his head. “Sorry, beg your pardon?”

 

“Well, putting it delicately.” She shuffled, looking at her feet. “Do you eat?”

 

“Uh, yes. Yes, I do. When I’m hungry.”

 

“You do! Of course you do.” Lois clapped her hands together, eager to move onto the next subject. “Well, I guess the next subject is your powers. I mean, you’re a man who can fly!”

 

“Yes, I can fly.” Clark paused, facing away from her. “I have many abilities that most humans don’t.”

 

She frowned at his wording, but decided to leave it be for the moment. “So what can you do?”

 

“Well, I can fly, as you said. I have super-speed and strength and I’m nearly completely invulnerable.” Lois opened her mouth to ask another question, but Clark barrelled forward, wanting to get out his laundry list of abilities. “I have enhanced senses, including super-hearing, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, and x-ray vision.”

 

“X-ray?” Lois squeaked.

 

“I also have heat vision, and have an incredibly large lung capacity.” He paused, racking his brain for anything else. “Oh! I can also freeze things with my breath.”

 

“Whoa.” It wasn’t the most eloquent of reactions, particularly for someone who wrote for a living, but it was all that she could manage at the moment. “Can you demonstrate them?”

 

Clark turned, eyeing a puddle from where she had been watering earlier. He quickly blew at the puddle and Lois watched in amazement as the water turned to ice. She then watched his gaze concentrate and watched as the puddle melted back to liquid before her eyes. Clark tilted his head. “Your neighbours downstairs are fighting over whose turn it is to take the trash out.”

 

Lois chuckled. That sounded like the Liebermans. “And uh, x-ray vision?”

 

“That’s a bit harder to test.”

 

“Well, um, what colour is my underwear?”

 

Slightly shocked at her request, Clark turned his gaze towards her torso, reddening slightly. “Pink.” He smiled. “And a matching bra, nice.”

 

Now it was Lois’ turn to blush. “Do you like pink?”

 

“I like pink very much, Lois.”

 

She fought hard to keep her composure, deciding to go back to his odd wording. “So, uh, you made a comment earlier, about things that most humans don’t. Why that word choice?”

 

“I think you can figure that out yourself, Miss Lane.”

 

He watched carefully as the gears turned in her head, Lois’ face turning into one of shock as the realisation hit her. “You’re not human! I mean, of course you’re not human, humans can’t do such incredible things.” She stopped her rambling, realising that he had put some distance between them and turned away, almost as if he was afraid of her reaction. Lois took a tentative step towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Where are you from? Why are you here?”

 

Clark startled at her gentleness, warmth filling him at her acceptance. “I’m from the planet Krypton. That’s K-r-y-p-t-o-n.” He was already well aware from both Chloe and Perry that Lois, talented she may be, couldn’t spell to save her life. “My planet was on the verge of destruction, its core radioactive and unstable, and my parents sent me to Earth to save me.”

 

Lois felt her heart breaking for this man, this saviour, who had lost his entire people, but chose to spend his time saving others and asked for nothing in return. “And they couldn’t join you, could they?”

 

“There wasn’t time.” He confirmed. “My ship had barely left the atmosphere when the planet exploded.”

 

“So you’re…”

 

“I’m the sole survivor of Krypton, yes.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Lois apologised, knowing that she was many years too late. “How long have you been on Earth.”

 

“I’ve been here since I was a child,” Clark answered vaguely. “A family found me and brought me into their home and raised me into who I am today.”

 

“They must be incredible people.”

 

“They were, yes.” Clark sighed at her confusion. “My adopted parents died several years back.”

 

Lois’ mouth fell open, wondering the pain this man must be feeling to have lost both sets of his parents. “Are you… Are you alone then?”

 

He shook his head. “No, I have an adopted sibling who is still alive. And there is one other person who knows me entirely.”

 

“Entirely?” She questioned. “You sound as if you have two lives.”

 

“Off the record?” He asked, continuing at her confirmation. “I do. I have my human persona and then… This.” He said, gesturing to his costumed glory. “Try as I might, I can’t be on duty all the time. I may not be human, but I am just a man, trying to do what I can to make the world a better place while juggling everyday responsibilities like work, bills and taxes.”

 

“Can I ask what compelled you to, you know, don a cape?”

 

Clark studied her seriously. “Come.” He spoke simply, holding his hand out to her. Lois gasped as he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. “Do you trust me, Lois?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He rose slowly into the air and her eyes widened as she realised what he was doing. Lois tightened her grip on him, placing her bare feet on top of his. Soon, they were up, up above the city and above the clouds, floating among the stars.

 

“What do you hear, Lois?”

 

“Nothing.” She spoke airily, amazed at the view. 

 

“I hear everything.” Clark closed his eyes, letting voices from around the world wash over him. “So many people, crying out in pain, crying for a saviour. There is so much pain in the world and if I can use my natural abilities to help those that I can and maybe to inspire hope and inspire others to do the same, then that’s all I can ask for.”

 

***

 

Lois had spent all that night writing up his story after he dropped her off, careful to keep the more intimate parts of their conversation vague, in case he could somehow be identified by them. She was a journalist, but she also had morals. There was always a line she wouldn’t cross, even if it meant getting a Pulitzer. Betraying the trust of the world’s new hero was on that list. When she had finally turned the article in, Perry deciding to call it ‘My Night With Superman,’ Lois was exhausted. Collapsing onto the couch she had in her office for this very reason, she groaned when, no sooner than she had started to sleep, Chloe knocked on her door.

 

“It’s an amazing story, Lo.” Chloe complimented, watching as Lois blearily took her head up from the couch. “So amazing that almost no one is talking about Oliver’s and mine’s engagement announcement.”

 

“Yes.” She replied flatly. “It’s an amazing story. But one that I stayed up all night writing.”

 

Chloe smirked, getting the hint. “I’ll leave soon. I just wanted to know, what’s he like? You know, in person?”

 

“He’s… Well, he’s incredible, Chloe.” Lois replied, sitting up. “I mean, he has such a powerful presence, but at the same time, he’s so gentle and unimposing.”

 

“I can only imagine.” Chloe paused, turning to leave. “Alright, I’ll leave you to catch up on sleep, but pretty soon, we’re going to have to start working on wedding plans.”

 

Lois nodded, raising her thumb in the air, already lying back down on the couch. Chloe chuckled as she left the room, wondering how Lois would react when she finally learned that Clark and Superman were one and the same.

 

“My night with Superman?” Oliver questioned as he met Clark in his office that morning. “Why, Clark, I had no idea that you even knew how to move that quickly.”

 

Clark scowled. “It was Perry’s idea, he thought it would sell more newspapers. All I did was give her an interview, nothing more.”

 

“Well, don’t worry about it, little brother.” Oliver stood up, slapping his back. “I have a feeling that Lois will be getting a real night with Superman soon.”

 

Clark growled, pushing Oliver out of his office. “Don’t you have a multi-billion dollar cooperation to run?”

 

“And don’t you have a reporter to visit?”

 

“Out!”

 

“I’m going, I’m going, jeesh.”

 

Clark sighed as Oliver finally left his office. He knew he was going to get teased about the interview as soon as he saw what it was titled. However, Oliver did have an idea about visiting Lois. 

 

He passed by Chloe on his way to Lois’ office, wanting to see himself what her reaction was to interviewing his alter-ego. He held in a laugh as he looked into her office to find her passed out on her couch, one leg dangling off the edge and one arm hanging over the arm of the couch as she snored softly. As ungraceful as she looked, Clark thought she looked adorable. Though she’d probably sock him for thinking it; Lois didn’t strike Clark as one who liked being called cute.

 

“Lois.” Clark whispered, gently touching her shoulder. The woman in question shot up in response, arms coming to fighting position. He laughed, bending over slightly at the sight of her, ready to fight with her hair sticking up in five different directions. “Lois,” he wheezed, “it’s just me.”

 

Lois glowered at him. “Don’t you know not to wake a sleeping woman, Queen?”

 

“I apologise.” He smiled. “I just wanted to congratulate you on the article. How’d the interview go?”

 

“Eh, it was a bit rocky at first, but I am your star reporter.”

 

Clark smiled a secret smile. He knew exactly what moments she was referring to. “That you are.” He replied. “And I’m your boss. And as your boss, I’m ordering you to go home and sleep in a real bed.”

 

“Clark—“

 

“No buts, Lois. You just landed the article of the year. Now go home and get some sleep. You can have the day off.”

 

“But Perry—“

 

“I’ll take care of Perry. You just take care of yourself. I can’t have my star reporter falling asleep on the job now, can I?”

 

She grumbled. “Fine, but if some story comes up—“

 

“Yes, Lois. I will call you personally and get you to come cover the story if something big comes down the wire. Now go home!”

 

“Sir, yes, sir!” Lois saluted, gathering her things and turning to leave. “Oh and Clark?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Clark watched as she left before straightening his glasses and leaving to go inform Perry that he had sent Lois home. He had been afraid that she would be so star-struck by Superman, that she wouldn’t even notice him.

 

Sometimes, it was good to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I know the interview with Superman has been done a hundred times, but I needed to set up some intimate details that aren't in the stereotypical interview because of reasons that don't actually have to do with Lois finding out Clark is Superman, but another plot point. It will all come together, just give it time.
> 
> I hope you all have a great day and I'll be back to my regular updating schedule now (with random oneshots etc. posted as they come to me).


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois delves further into Superman as she and Clark get closer.

Clark had been just about to step through the rotating doors of the Planet when he heard the burglar alarm go off. Accepting that he’d have to be late this morning, he backtracked into a nearby alleyway, scanning for people before changing into his costume and flying off. He arrived at the bank to find the police already there. Granted, it was the Bank of Metropolis, and the silent alarm that Clark had heard caused an immediate alert to occur at the police station.

 

“What seems to be the situation?” Clark asked. While most of the law enforcement officers were normally thankful for any assistance Superman had to offer, some were wary of him, accusing him of stealing their jobs. Since the first grumbling against him, Clark had made sure to, unless lives were imminently in danger, always consult with the on-scene officers first.

 

“Superman!” Officer Ramirez jumped slightly at his appearance. “It’s just a simple hold-up. Group of three guys entered the bank in clown masks and they’re holding the people inside hostage. You going to go in?”

 

Clark nodded firmly, Superman persona in place. He flew to the roof of the building, breaking the lock on the door before speeding his way down to the ground floor of the bank. “Gentlemen,” he warned, “I suggest that you put your weapons down and let these people go.”

 

One of the robbers scoffed. “Yeah, what are you going to do about it, fly boy?”

 

Clark smirked, reaching forward and squashing the barrel of the gun. 

 

“Shit!” The robber screamed, realising that defeat was imminent.

 

Moving faster than the man could blink Clark tied him and one of the other robbers up together, guns laying crumpled to their sides.

 

“Hey, Supes!”

 

Clark whipped around to find the third and final robber holding a little girl hostage, tears rolling down her face as her mother sat frightened in the corner. “Leave the girl alone.” His eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, stopping as he saw the robber bring his gun to her head.

 

“You take one step forward and I’ll blow her brains out.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Clark analysed the situation carefully. While he knew logically that he could move and remove the girl before the man could blink, Clark knew that the robber was aware of his speed and didn’t want him to preemptively fire. Narrowing his gaze on the gun, Clark trained his heat vision on the grip, heating it up until the robber shrieked in pain, the gun falling to the floor.

 

With the gun now removed, Clark sped forward and caught the bullet that had expelled from the chamber before it could hit any hostages. Turning on the safety of the gun, he then sped the girl back to her mother and tied up the final robber before returning to the middle of the room. The hostages eyes were wide as Clark flew outside to alert the police officers.

 

The officers flooded into the building, arresting the burglars and leading the hostages outside. Clark milled about, answering questions about what had happened inside to the officer tasked with detailing the official report.

 

“Superman!” A familiar voice called out, Clark turning to find Lois waiting impatiently at the barrier. Of course, Mad Dog Lane was here, Olsen at her side, probably having heard about it on her way to work and ordering the intern to meet her at the bank.

 

“Miss Lane.” He nodded curtly.

 

“Can you tell me anything about the situation?”

 

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait for the police to release an official report.” He smirked as he heard her growl under her breath. He was well aware just how much it bugged her when information was withheld. “I can say however that the perpetrators have been arrested and will undergo due process of law to determine their guilt and sentences.”

 

Lois frowned as Superman turned away, mumbling about how she would harass her police sources when she was back at the office and turned to move. Jimmy stopped her however, tugging on her sleeve. “What, Olsen?” She snapped.

 

“Look.”

 

Lois continued frowning but looked at where Jimmy was pointing, heart filling with emotion at the sight before her.

 

Clark had turned away from Lois and was about to fly off when a small voice had called out to him tremulously.

 

“Superman?” 

 

Lois fumbled to got her recorder working, pleased that it managed to record the very initial part of their conversation as Jimmy began to snap pictures.

 

The little girl from earlier was next to him, one hand gripping firmly onto her mother’s while the other gripped onto her teddy bear. He knelt down next to her, looking into her red-eyes as she sniffled. “Hello,” he greeted with a gentle smile. “You were very brave in there, you know.”

 

She shook her head. “I’m not very brave, I was scared.”

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” He spoke, dropping his voice. As the girl nodded fervently, Clark continued. “I get scared sometimes too.”

 

“Really?” She asked, eyes wide.

 

“Really.” He answered truthfully. “It’s okay to be scared. Being scared is normal. What’s important is what you do with that fear.”

 

“What do you do with it?”

 

He smiled. “I use it to do my job, to fight for what is right. I put my fear towards doing what needs to be done and don’t let it stop me from accomplishing my goals. And see, you were very scared and you had every reason to be in there. But you remained calm and you let me do my job and trusted in me. And that was very brave.” He paused, adding with a warm smile. “And, it means a lot to me that you trusted me.”

 

“Well, of course I trust you!” The girl exclaimed, teddy bear flying into the air before Clark caught it. “You’re Superman!”

 

Clark chuckled, returning the teddy bear to the girl. “Thank you. Are you going to be okay?”

 

She nodded as he stood up. “Thank you, Superman.”

 

“And thank you.” He spoke before flying off, leaving an awestruck Lois in his wake.

 

“Miss Lane?” Olsen asked.

 

Lois shook her head. “Come on, Olsen. We have a story to write.”

 

“About the robbery?”

 

“No, Olsen, about Superman.”

 

***  
  


Clark fixed his tie as he walked down for his weekly meeting with Perry. A last minute save on the freeway that ended with him saving a kitten out of a tree—Oliver was so going to give him shit for that later—had resulted in him running just a few minutes late, and Clark had barely landed on the roof before the reminder popped up about his meeting. He had groaned as he spun back into his clothes. No wonder Ollie chose to only patrol at night; It made life a hell of a lot easier. He stopped at the secretary’s desk as loud shouting was heard coming from Perry’s office, the voice none other than Lois Lane.

 

“Of course it’s a story, Chief!” She shouted vehemently. “Give someone else the robbery story, hell, give it to Cat! I’ll even share my quote from Superman and temporary access to my police contacts!”

 

“Lane, Cat is a society columnist.” Perry’s gruff voice came through the glass.

 

“Well, give it to someone else then. There has to be some other competent reporter on this staff besides me who can write about the robbery!”

 

Clark decided to intervene at this point, knocking gently on the door before opening it a crack and poking his head in. “Sorry, to interrupt, but if you’re busy, Perry, we can schedule the meeting for later.”

 

“No, Clark, Lois was just about to leave and do a story on the robbery, wasn’t she?”

 

Lois’ eyes narrowed, a sure sign that she was about to blow. Clark quickly intervened, pushing his glasses up as he spoke. “I don’t mean to intervene, Perry, after all the city section is yours and Lois is your reporter, but uh, I couldn’t help overhear that Lois wanted to do a different story?”

 

“She wants to, but I don’t think she’s going to have enough information to fill out an article.”

 

“Chief, I—“

 

“What do you want to do an article on, Lois?” Clark queried, cutting her off before the profanity could begin at Perry’s insinuation.

 

Lois balked at his interruption, but took it as a chance to make her point. “I was at the scene of the robbery at the Bank of Metropolis today, okay, and while obviously, Superman helping the police with a hostage situation is huge, what he did afterwords, I think, is bigger.”

 

“And what exactly did he do?” Clark asked. He frowned internally. He hadn’t been aware that Lois had seen his interaction with the little girl. Clark had done his best to keep Superman’s public image portrayed as tough and emotionless, but occasionally, his natural compassion and empathy slipped through. It was why he helped the elderly cross the street and rescued treed cats. Clark knew that he had extraordinary abilities, but he didn’t think that he was only needed for big problems; He wanted to help out in day-to-day life as well. The media hadn’t caught onto this side of him, which was good for his tough on crime reputation. Lois, however, had finally noticed, it seemed.

 

“There was this little girl who came up to him. I later found out that one of the robbers had grabbed onto her in desperation and held a gun to her head. Obviously, Superman dissolved the situation safely, but the girl was pretty shaken up. And he knelt down and he talked to her and he really, really cared, you know? It was incredible. This man, this superpowered alien who can move mountains if he wants to and can defy gravity, took time out of his day to comfort a scared little girl.”

 

Clark felt himself smiling at how she described the situation, his bliss interrupted by Perry’s rebuttal. “I just don’t think that one instance is enough for a story.”

 

“Chief, it’s not just one instance! Last week, he was caught helping an old lady cross the street. The other day, he helped a single mother get her groceries into her car so that she could calm her crying baby.” She paused, looking at her phone as it buzzed. “And look!” She held it up as proof. “Just now he was helping a cat out of a tree and returning it to its owner!”

 

“So what are you going to call it, Lois?” Perry replied. “Man of Steel with a heart of marshmallow?”

 

Lois growled at Perry’s wording. “Of course not! I just think that we need to show all sides of Superman. People need to trust him and besides the interview he gave me, he hasn’t been forthcoming with the press. I think that we, as journalists, need to show that Superman doesn’t just spend time helping out with car accidents on the highway or wildfires in California. We need to show that no problem is too small, or too big to care about! That everything, everyone matters. And that this alien, no matter how different he may be from us, cares about us. It’ll help build trust, Perry. Don’t tell me you haven’t heard the murmurings that he’s just gaining our trust to stab us in the back _Independence Day_ style.”

 

Clark nodded. He had heard those rumours and they bothered him more than he was willing to admit. As much as he wanted Superman to appear as tough and unbreakable, he knew that Lois had a point. He needed to show people that he cared, that he was there to help in problems both big and small. “She does have a point, Perry.” Clark admitted, Lois turning smug as Clark agreed with her. “Besides,” he added, unable to not voice his opinion on how he wanted his alter-ego to be perceived. “If people see that Superman cares about mundane issues and helping out the little people, maybe they’ll start doing that to. You know, helping their neighbour take in their groceries, for example. My parents always told me that everyday acts of kindness are the stepping stones to making a world the better place.”

 

Perry huffed. “So what, you’re going to do an expose on Superman’s lesser known saves and show that the Last Son of Krypton has a human side and that we should all take a page out of his book?”

 

“Exactly.” Lois beamed, her excitement growing.

 

“Alright, fine.” Perry relented. “Just don’t make me regret this, Lane.”

 

“When have I ever let you down, Chief?”

 

Clark’s meeting with Perry went swiftly, and he left the office soon after Lois had. He sighed with relief as he made his way back to the elevator, glad that at least one of his meetings ended on time.

 

“Clark!”

 

He turned at Lois’ call, the reporter rushing up to him with a stack of papers in her arms. “Lois,” he greeted. “What’s up?”

 

“I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me in there. Perry knows his stuff but he sometimes loses the human interest side of a story in his chase for the big leads.”

 

“It was no problem, Lois. You pitched your story well and I’m sure it will be great. I can’t wait to read it.”

 

“I want to get it out in the morning edition. Are you going to be working late tonight?” She blushed profusely, realising how her words could be taken. “I mean, if you’re working late, I could bring it up to you before it goes to print and you can tell me what you think. I mean you did go to Met U and all, so you clearly know your stuff when it comes to journalism, and your input could be great! Plus, you’re a part of the reason that this story is getting written in the first place.”

 

Clark bit back a chuckle. Lois didn’t know just how true her words were. “I know what you meant, Lois.” He grinned. “And it just so happens, I will be working late tonight.”

 

“Great!” She chirped. “I’ll uh, see you later then.”

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

***  
  


“So,” Oliver smiled slyly as he walked into Clark’s office. “Did the kitty make it out of the ordeal okay?”

 

Clark groaned. “Random acts of kindness, Oliver. That’s what we were taught.”

 

“Relax, boy scout, I’m just teasing you.”

 

“Not that I don’t love seeing you, Ollie, but are you here for a reason?”

 

“Just dropping off the papers for our takeover of nightly news. World News Network is going to be the live version of the Planet.”

 

“And you couldn’t get them delivered?” Clark quirked an eyebrow.

 

“There is something else.” 

 

Clark looked at his older brother, skimming through the contract before setting the papers aside. “What about?”

 

“I was thinking about starting a league.”

 

“A league? Of what? Billionaires or superheroes?”

 

Oliver glared. “Of superheroes.” He paused before adding thoughtfully. “Though, the two do tend to overlap a bit. Anyway, the league. Look, you’ve heard about that kid in Central City who can move as fast as you and there’s a guy off the coast of Florida who people swear can talk to dolphins. I think we should get together and meet up. I’m not saying that we have to work together all the time, but having a network of people like us who fight the good fight for the bigger issues? That could be worthwhile.”

 

Clark paused to think about the proposal, folding his hands under his chin. “Not that I disagree with you, but last I heard, vigilantes were popping up around the country. How are we going to contact them all?”

 

“Chloe’s been creating a database and figured out how to contact most of them. I just figured that if I could tell them that Superman’s on board, people would be more willing to join.”

 

“I didn’t realise that I had that much pull.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Clark. Your appearance has inspired a lot of camera-shy heroes to come forward.”

 

A small knock on the door interrupted their conversation, Lois poking her head in. “Sorry! I can come back if I need to?”

 

Oliver’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, don’t worry, Lois, I was just leaving.”

 

“Oliver,” Clark called as he brother moved to leave the office. “It’s a good idea.” He spoke carefully, aware that Lois was in the room. “Let me know when you have the ball rolling.”

 

“Will do.” Oliver smiled, saying goodbye to Lois before closing the door behind him on his way out.

 

“What was that about?” Lois asked.

 

Clark shuffled the papers for the WNN contract, putting the papers in the appropriate folder before answering her question. “It’s just business, Lois.” He looked up, eyeing the paper in her hand. “Is that your story?”

 

She nodded, eagerly handing him the paper. Her eyes skimmed around the office as he read her article, surprised by its contents. It was professional, clean and crisp in a similar way to Oliver’s. However, there was a uniquely personal touch. There were several photos of his family before his parents had died and a few of him and Oliver growing up. But what surprised Lois were the pictures from around the world. Clark in Haiti, helping to rebuild houses after an earthquake. Clark in the Ivory Coast, providing aid to a woman and children’s shelter in a recently war ravaged village. Clark in Cambodia, helping farmers plant after a flood had washed away their previous crop. There were more photos than Lois could count, all of Clark in remote places, helping out the locals. So this is what he’d been doing during the four years he was away.

 

Lois looked at the man before her in a new light. She had always known that the Queens were good people, meeting Oliver furthering that opinion. But Clark had gone off around the world and helped people without asking for anything in return. Not even publicity.

 

“It’s good.”

 

“What?” Lois spoke, his words breaking her out of her train of thought.

 

“The article?” Clark smiled, tilting his head. “It’s good. I can see why you’re Perry’s star reporter.”

 

She smiled as she sat down on the edge of his desk. “He’s just amazing, isn’t he? I mean, I know people who just walk by that old lady crossing the street or that woman struggling with her groceries and do nothing, but Superman, this man who probably has way more important things to do than the person who brushed by, stops to help. Like—“ She paused, hands flailing. “When I interviewed him and he told me why he was here, I thought it was for the big things you know? To do things that other people couldn’t do. But, he just wants to help. In any way that he can.”

 

Clark found himself mesmerised as her eyes glittered as she spoke, her passion shining through them. Lois was possibly the most infuriating and stubborn woman he had ever met, but she was also, without a doubt, the most beautiful as well. At least, in his eyes. “So,” he prompted, eager to keep her talking and in his presence. “What else did you do today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that 2018 is off to a great start for all of you. I'm personally only mildly hungover with a minor headache.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois has a lead in suicide slums that worries Clark.

Lois stood toe to toe with Perry, the rest of the newsroom backing away from the confrontation. Perry stood with his arms crossed in front of her chest, Lois with one hand on her hip, the other gesticulating wildly. Chloe and Clark exchanged glances as they stepped out of the elevator, having heard the confrontation from their meeting on Chloe’s floor.

 

“It’s a damn good lead, Perry!”

 

“Lois, last time you followed a lead like this, you ended up in the hospital!”

 

Clark’s eyes widened as he looked to Chloe for confirmation. So this was his first real glimpse at Mad Dog Lane.

 

“She spent one week in the hospital with a broken leg and concussion and then two months recuperating. That’s not even counting the physical therapy for her leg.” Chloe expanded on Perry’s words, explaining Lois’ most recent hospitalisation. “Plus, she had received a bullet wound to the shoulder and had intensive therapy for that.”

 

“Bullet wound?” Clark questioned, eyes wide.

 

“Chief, I’m onto something with this! I know that the mayor is dirty and I can prove it!”

 

“I said no, Lois, and that’s final!”

 

Lois roared in frustration, eyes landing on Chloe. “Chloe, tell Perry that I’ll be careful and that my leads always pan out!”

 

Chloe raised her hands. “Sorry, Lois, but I’m not getting into this one.”

 

“Lane,” Perry sighed. “It’s not that your leads don’t pan out and that you don’t have the best nose for a story since well, me, but I don’t want my star reporter in the hospital again. That lead and this story is too dangerous, even for you!”

 

“My father’s a general. I can complete an obstacle course with the best of the armed forces.”

 

“But you’re not bullet-proof, Lois, and these types of people, in that area of town… They have guns.”

 

“Would it make you feel better if I brought someone with me?”

 

“Maybe.” Perry admitted gruffly.

 

“Fine, I’ll take Chloe with me.”

 

“No, Lane. Sullivan’s got enough on her plate and the two of you combined is more trouble than my heart can handle. Don’t forget, I was your editor when you two were interns.”

 

“Fine, I’ll take Jimmy.”

 

“No.” Perry glanced around the room. Most of his reporters were too scared of Lois to stand up to her and wouldn't do anything to help keep her out of trouble. His eyes landed on Clark. Though he was the boss, he definitely had a soft spot for the headstrong reporter. “Queen!”

 

Clark looked curiously at Perry. “Yes, Perry?”

 

“You’re a strapping guy. Would you be willing to chaperone Lois on a lead so that she doesn’t end up in the hospital again?”

 

“Uh, Perry…” Clark stuttered.

 

“Chief, you can’t ask the C.E.O. of the Planet to chaperone me.” Lois’ voice dripped with venom, showing her distaste for his word choice.

 

“Well, Lois, it’s also in his best business interest to keep the best damn investigative reporter at this newspaper alive and working and not in a hospital.”

 

“Uh, if I may,” Clark interrupted. “Where is this lead?”

 

“Suicide Slums.” Lois shrugged. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“Suicide Slums?” Clark parroted, looking at Lois incredulously. “I’m coming.”

 

***

 

Lois pulled up to the abandoned factory at the east end of Suicide Slums. The old industrial district used to be a booming part of town fifty years ago, but since the move towards making products overseas and automation in recent years, the area had fallen into destitution. Businesses moved away, factories fell to pieces, and no one cared enough to put new industry in the area. Instead, it became an area full of homelessness, crime and drugs.

 

“Okay, just to be clear.” Lois spoke as they got out of her car. “I do all the talking. You’re only here so that Perry doesn’t have a heart attack. You are low man, I am top banana. Got it?”

 

“You like to be on top, got it.”

 

She growled at Clark’s smirk before stomping forward and knocking three times on the flimsy metal door. “Just stand there and look intimidating.”

 

Clark quickly scanned around as Lois waited for her source to open the door. There didn’t seem to be much activity in this section of the slums, which was something he supposed he should be thankful for. However, Clark had never seen suicide slums this empty. It was disquieting.

 

The door squeaked open and a small, balding man ushered them inside. He glared at Clark suspiciously, looking to Lois for explanation. Lois rolled her eyes. “He’s my bodyguard. Don’t worry, he won’t squeal. Now, spill, Lou, I don’t have all day.”

 

“I overheard the mayor on the phone. He was doing some of that good will publicity shit down in the slums, you know? Working at a soup kitchen. But he stepped out of the room and I heard him talking on the phone about a weapons contract.”

 

“Weapons contract?” Lois clarified, eyebrow furrowing. “Why would the mayor have anything to do with a weapons contract?”

 

Lou shrugged. “That’s why I came to you. Figured if anyone could figure it out, Mad Dog Lane could.”

 

“Look, Lou, did you hear anything else?” Lois asked. “Like maybe who he was talking to?”

 

“I heard him mention something about Smallville, but he was careful not to mention any names.”

 

Clark stiffened at the mention of Smallville. Lois shot him a strange look, but he shook his head. He would clarify later, but only after talking to Ollie. There were no businesses in Smallville except for farming and the Lexcorp plant. Lois gave him a look that clearly suggested that she wasn’t about to let the topic drop, but continuing to pump Lou for information.

 

He wandered off slightly as Lou mentioned that this was one of the buildings that the mayor had mentioned in his phone call, Clark motioning to Lois that he was going to take a look around. Using his various visual capabilities, Clark scanned the room. There was nothing unusual except for the typical garbage and rats. There wasn’t even an abandoned weapon or any blood stains. And that, Clark knew, was even more unusual. He continued looking around the building, freezing at the sight of a lead-lined room. His gut clenched. There was a lead-lined room in one of the facilities used, and it involved something from Smallville.

 

“Thank you, Lou.” Lois finished. “Contact me if you find out anything else.” She shuffled over to Clark, who still stood frozen, staring at a wall. “Find anything interesting?”

 

Clark shook himself out of his frozen state. He’d talk to Ollie first before revealing anything to Lois. “No, not really. But don’t you think this place is too clean?”

 

Lois looked around, grimacing. “Uh, not really. I keep having to step over rat poop so I wouldn’t exactly call this place clean.”

 

“Think about it, Lois. There’s no signs of any homeless people staying here for shelter, no evidence of any gang fights, not even a drop of blood or any other bodily fluid. How weird is that for this part of town?”

 

“Well,” she paused, looking around the room more carefully. “It is weird. With the exception of the general animal waste and leaves, there’s no sign that this is an abandoned factory. I mean, I’ve been in a lot of abandoned factories in the Slums and there’s always been some evidence of criminal activity and the distinct smell of urine.”

 

“Come on,” Clark urged. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Lois nearly tripped over her heels as Clark dragged her out of the warehouse. “And are you going to tell me what made you freeze up like that in there?”

 

“I need to check on some things first.”

 

“Uh, excuse me?” Lois put the brakes on, forcing Clark to stop walking. “I’m the actual reporter in this scenario. You were only brought along as insurance. So you’re going to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” She barged on, arms crossed, hip popped, not registering her verbal slip.

 

“If it’s what I think it is, it’s too dangerous, Lois.” Clark replied.

 

“Too dangerous my ass—“

 

Before Lois could continue her tirade that would most likely include more expletives in one breath than Clark had ever heard before, a mugger came out from behind the corner, gun pointing at Lois and Clark.

 

“Give me the purse, lady!” The man ordered, hands shaking, likely from withdrawal.

 

“Like hell I will.”

 

“Lois…” Clark groaned.

 

“You too, rich boy, hand over that wallet.”

 

“Look, kid.” Lois spoke. “If you want to mug us, you’re going to have to work for it.”

 

Clark tilted his head up towards the sky. No wonder Lois had gotten shot the last time she had been in this part of town. She had certainly earned the nickname Mad Dog. Lois went to kick the man as the robber tried to grab her purse, forcing Clark to intervene. He put himself between Lois and the mugger, forcing the mugger to drop his hold on the bag.

 

“Run, Lois.” Clark ordered. As Lois magically followed his order and started running, Clark turned towards the mugger. “Give me the gun, and no one has to get hurt.”

 

The mugger’s hands were tremulous as he held firm, shaking his head negatively. “No. No, I’m not going back to jail, I can’t!”

 

The gun fired off several times, and Clark made sure to catch all the bullets in his hand, flinging himself backwards to land against the wall. The mugger took the opportunity to run away, skittering out of the alley.

 

“Clark!” Lois yelled, rushing back up to Clark. “Are you hurt, are you okay, did he hit you?”

 

Surreptitiously, Clark slipped the flattened bullets into his pocket. “I’m fine, Lois. He didn’t get me.”

 

“Are you sure?” She asked, skimming her hands over his suit jacket to search for any bullet wounds. “I could have sworn he fired right at you.”

 

He shook his head, pushing his glasses back into place. “I’m fine, Lois. Come on, let’s get back to the Planet.”

 

***

 

Clark barged into Oliver’s office after dropping Lois off at the Planet. Oliver looked up from his computer, quickly concluding his meeting with the head of computer science and ushering the woman out of the room. Oliver analysed his brother carefully, noting that his hands were twitching at his sides.

 

“What’s going on?” His eyes narrowed. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I was out with Lois meeting with a source in Suicide Slums—apparently the last time that she went she ended up shot and in the hospital and Perry didn’t want her to go alone.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

Clark rolled his eyes. “She’s fine. I had to prevent a mugger from shooting her without having my identity revealed, which it wasn’t, after she incited him.”

 

“But that’s not what has you twitching like that time you caught one of our board members being less than honourable with company funds.” Oliver observed, leaning forward and propping his hands on his desk. “So what happened?”

 

“Lois thinks the mayor is corrupt. Her source overhead the mayor talking to someone on the phone about a weapons contract and Smallville. He didn’t hear who he was talking to, but he had us meet in one of the factories he heard was used in this weapons contract. But there wasn’t anything there. It was too clean. Especially for an abandoned warehouse in Suicide Slums.”

 

Oliver frowned. “Okay, so the mayor is involved in some shady shit. But, who would want anything out of Smallville?”

 

“That’s what has me concerned. The only business in Smallville is farming and a Lexcorp fertiliser plant. Neither of those have to do with a weapons contract, never mind the fact that the mayor shouldn’t be dealing with a weapons contract anyway. But I looked around the factory and there’s a lead-lined room. But only one.”

 

“Why would there be a lead-lined room in an abandoned factory?”

 

“I don’t know. And it looked like a new addition. Someone is using it for something and I have no idea what it is. I mean, the only thing I can think of from Smallville is kryptonite, but Mom and Dad got rid of all of that right?”

 

“Yeah, Clark, they did. They did a whole environmental clean-up.” Oliver grew concerned, bringing up the old documents of the clean-up on his computer. “Look, I’ll look into it. Maybe have Chloe do her cyber-thing and find out anything she can about the clean-up. I know our parents tried to find everything but…”

 

“I know.” Clark pinched his forehead. “We can’t guarantee that they got everything, but with me now out in the open, I just don’t want someone making the link between the meteor rocks and Superman.”

 

“I know, Clark, I know.” Oliver sat back down at his desk with a heavy sigh. “Look, that was my last meeting, I’ll look into this for the rest of the day. You just go to the Planet and get Lois to back off until we know what we’re dealing with.”

 

***  
  


Chloe intercepted Clark before he could even get to Lois’ office. The petite blonde managed to corner him in his office, stopping his confrontation.

 

“Chloe, I need to get Lois to back off. Ollie and I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“And you don’t know Lois as well as I do! If you go in there all gung-ho and wild-eyed like I know you’re about to without giving Lois any answers as to why it’s dangerous because you can’t without revealing your identity, then she’s going to go after the story even harder. She doesn’t give up. Lois gets a lead and she’s like a pitbull on a pant leg.”

 

Clark growled. “Then what do you expect me to do, Chloe?”

 

“Don’t say anything. Just stay in the loop, stay calm, and she’ll keep you in the story. No doubt there’s going to be more iffy locations and leads that Perry won’t let her go alone on, okay?”

 

He grumbled, clearly unhappy with her reasoning, but understanding it nonetheless. “Fine. Can I go now?”

 

She shook her head. “No, I have something else that I want to talk to you about, but it does have to do with the same fiery reporter.”

 

“What about Lois?”

 

“When exactly are you going to ask her out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, told you that Chloe would be matchmaking! I start my second quarter of grad school tomorrow! Ah! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark swallows his fear and a certain villain makes his debut.

Chloe’s words vibrated through his head for the rest of the week. Clark had skillfully avoided Lois since his conversation with Chloe, using a combination of Superman duties, Queen Consolidated duties and his super-speed. He was sure that Lois was probably wondering what the hell had happened to him, but he needed to sort out his head first.

 

Did he even want to ask Lois out?

 

Yes, she was an incredibly attractive woman, who while infuriating and pig-headed, was intelligent and compassionate. He definitely did want to know more about her, which he guessed, would be the purpose of a date. But with his new double life, did he really want to bring someone into it? Someone who wouldn’t know about Superman, who wouldn’t get why he just disappeared, who would be in danger if people ever figured out that Clark Queen was the Man of Steel?

 

Of course, as Chloe had aptly pointed out, Oliver had taken that risk. Oliver had let Chloe into his life and now he was happily engaged. But Oliver didn’t hear every call for help. Oliver didn’t have these superhuman abilities and this destiny to use them. How could he expect someone to understand his higher calling? That there would be days where he’d be home all the time, and days where he wouldn’t be home at all, helping with a disaster on the other side of the world.

 

But then, Chloe’s words kept reverberating through his head.

 

_“Lois is strong, Clark.” Chloe had insisted. “If anyone could handle who you are and what you do, it’s her. Don’t let your fear stand in the way of something great. You’re never going to know what you could have if you don’t go out and get it. And trust me, I’ve seen the way you look at her. You don’t want to let Lois Lane go through your fingertips.”_

 

Clark groaned, letting his head hit solidly against his desk. Why couldn’t everything just be simple? He hadn’t even known that his attraction to Lois was that obvious. Though really, knowing himself, he should have known. The only secret he’d ever been able to keep was his origins and any related secret. Everything else, Clark was pretty much an open book, wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

 

His phone buzzed, Clark looking up to see who it was. Unsurprisingly, it was Chloe.

 

“Just do it!”

 

With a groan, Clark pushed up from his desk. Chloe clearly wasn’t going to leave him along until he asked Lois out and most likely got shot down. She hadn’t left him alone all week, even to the point of leaving post-it notes around his office and home. Clark didn’t even want to know how she got into his apartment, though it had most likely been Oliver.

 

“I can do this.” Clark muttered to himself as he stepped onto the elevator. He had asked hundreds of girls out. Sure, most of them were just as dates to important functions and they weren’t people Clark had been seriously interested in dating, but still. Clark was a Queen! Queens were supposed to be confident and assured and—ah fuck.

 

He pulled at his collar as he walked into the nearly empty end-of-the-day newsroom. Lois was standing over the copier, the fading light of the sunset streaming in through the office window and painting her figure in shades of pink and orange. Chloe was right. He was so, so screwed. He might as well get this over with so at least he knew, one way or another.

 

“Lois.” Clark greeted as she picked up her pile of papers from the copier.

 

“Clark!” She returned, her smile luminescent. “I thought you had disappeared off the face of the planet.”

 

He gulped hard as his stomach flip-flopped. He was screwed. He was so, so screwed. “Yeah, um, I’ve just had a really busy week.”

 

“Well, walk with me, tell me about it.” 

 

Clark followed her through the maze of cubicles until he got towards her office, closing the door gently behind him. While the newsroom was mostly empty, Clark didn’t want any witnesses.

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, slamming her papers down on the desk in yet another of her many piles. “I almost forgot, did you explore that lead that you refused to tell me about?” The accusation was clear and Clark suddenly wondered what bright idea it had been to go and fall for Lois Lane.

 

Granted, he hadn’t planned it. It had just sort of happened. “About that, I’m still looking into it. The information is really old and highly concealed, so it may take a while.”

 

“Well, let me know. I’ve had a feeling about the mayor ever since he ran for office and I want to get him for this.” She shut down her computer, looking up curiously at Clark, who was still standing nervously in the corner. “Not that I mind seeing you after a week of you being practically M.I.A., but what’s with the office visit?”

 

“Oh, um, I guess…” He took a deep breath. “I w-was, just w-wondering…” Clark cursed internally. Of course his stutter from when he was younger would act up now.

 

“Clark?”

 

“Sorry, I used to have a stutter and occasionally it acts up and… fuck it” He mumbled under his breath. Clark looked up at Lois, her eyes shining with concern. His hand went to rub the back of his neck as he spoke. “W-would you like to maybe go out with me tomorrow night?”

 

Her eyes widened and Lois could have sworn that she stopped breathing. “What?”

 

“You know what, forget it, this was dumb, we can just forget that this ever happened. And I’ll just be the boss and you’ll just be employee and that’s fine, I mean that’s what we are and I’m just going to leave.”

 

“Clark!” Lois called as he turned to leave. “Wait, were you, were you asking me out on a date? Like a date, date?”

 

He shrugged, moving to face her again. “Well, yeah, but I mean, it’s fine.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Can’t a girl be a little surprised that someone as—“ She cut herself off before she revealed something she didn’t want to. “Ignore that. But, Clark, I would love to go on a date with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

She smiled as his eyes lit up with an almost childish joy. “Really.”

 

“Wow.” He exhaled. “Um, tomorrow? Dinner at seven? There’s this great French place downtown. I’ll pick you up at half six?”

 

“That sounds great, Clark.”

 

“Great! I’ll uh, see you then!”

 

Lois chuckled as Clark nearly knocked over a stack of papers and then ran into a copyboy on his way out of her office. He was always so smooth and confident, the perfect Queen. But then there were moments like this where he become so nervous and bumbling. Lois couldn’t help but find it endearing.

 

She sank back down into her chair, letting herself marvel over the fact that the man she had been secretly crushing on since they had that little heart-to-heart in Chloe and Oliver’s apartment had asked her out and that they’d be on a first date tomorrow night.

 

Lois’ eyes widened. They were going on a first date. She hadn’t been on a date in months, and subsequently, had nothing to wear. “Fuck.”

 

***

 

The office on the top floor of the tallest skyscraper in Metropolis took up the entire floor. In fact, the receptionist for said office was on the floor below. People who wanted to visit its occupant had to go all the way up to the 110th floor, wait patiently at the receptionist’s office and then, when allowed, enter a separate elevator that would take them to the 111th floor.

 

It was in this room that Lex Luthor sat, leaning back in his chair as he sipped on his favourite scotch—an 18 year old single malt. His father had grown up in poverty and had taught Lex few things about being a good person, and everything about how the world worked. The strong prevailed because they put themselves above others. It was simple natural selection—only the strongest survived. Lionel had killed his own parents, Lex’s grandparents, for the insurance pay-off in order to start his business. While small, with Lionel’s cunning and eventual marriage into an old money family, he had been able to grow Luthorcorp into the vast enterprise that it was. At least, until Lex had taken over and re-named it. No one liked his old man, Lex among them. So it wouldn’t do to keep the name the same after Lionel’s passing.

 

No, that’s why Lex had almost immediately renamed the family business Lexcorp. He thought it had a better ring to it.

 

Lex was many things. He knew that if a heaven existed, he wouldn’t be going to it. But what did he care? Lex had never been one to believe in a deity. He didn’t believe in the sanctity of so many things that society held dear. Like marriage, for instance. He had been married twice before, and engaged three times. The third engagement, Lex admitted that he might have aimed too high, found too moral of a target for him to claim. He should have known that a reporter who made a name for herself fighting for truth and justice would only allow the wool to be pulled over her eyes for so long. Of course, her walking in on him en flagrante delicto with another woman had probably sped up the process, but Lionel had taught Lex that women only existed for two purposes: to scratch an itch and to provide him with heirs. Nevertheless, Lex had learned his mistake with that last engagement and the current woman he was after would be much easier to manipulate. Sure, she wouldn’t provide free positive publicity for his company, but she also allowed herself to ignore Lex’s darker instincts and had so far proven to be incredibly naive.

 

It was just what Lex needed.

 

However, something was bothering Lex as he sat in his office, the scotch slipping down his throat and providing a temporary warmth. Superman.

 

Lex didn’t like him. Superman upset the natural balance in the world, his very existence proving that humans were not alone in this universe, that intelligent life on other planets clearly existed. Not only that, but he had so much power. Power that Lex could only dream of. And yet, instead of using that power for himself, Superman chose to save the world. What was that recent article about? The Man of Steel’s random acts of kindness? Lex could hardly stomach it.

 

No, Superman was a menace. Showing people that power could be good. No, Lex didn't believe it. The oldest lie in America was that power could be innocent. Lex knew this, he lived by it, he let himself be corrupted by power and relished in it. Superman needed to be dealt with.

 

He pushed the empty glass back onto the table. Lex would deal with Superman. But first, he had a date with his soon to be wife, Lana Lang. They’d elope soon and he would finally have himself the woman to provide him with a worthy heir.

 

Lex would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Lex! Finally! Clark being a nervous little bug asking Lois out!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! So far, this quarter is going to be a lot more work for me, but I have some time this week to write and this fic is finished. So there's at least that.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark have their first date.

Clark landed in watchtower, joining Oliver at the control centre. The elder brother was reading files that Chloe had unearthed on the removal of the meteor rock from Smallville, but so far it hadn’t been very enlightening. Something fishy was going on though, and Oliver was determined to figure it out.

 

“I need you to cover for me tonight.”

 

“Hello, Oliver, how was your day? How’s wedding planning going?” Oliver replied to his younger brother’s order. “Thanks, Clark, my day’s been fine and it’s been going really well, but if Chloe drags me to one more florist’s, I might lose my mind.”

 

“Can you cover for me?” Clark asked, completely missing his brother’s sarcasm. “I need the night off without having to worry about Superman duties.”

 

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. “And why do you need the night off?”

 

Clark blushed, rubbing his neck. “Uh, I sort of asked Lois out on a date.”

 

Oliver whooped, clapping his brother on the back. “Took you enough time.”

 

“God, are you and Chloe scheming or something?”

 

“Nah,” Oliver chuckled, “we just know a good thing when we see one. Enjoy your date tonight, Clark.”

 

Chloe walked down into the main room as Clark left in a hurry. She hung up her phone as she walked, kissing Oliver’s cheek before taking over at the control centre. “Was that Clark?”

 

“Yep.” Oliver replied. “He and Lois have a date tonight.”

 

She chortled. “Oh, believe me, I know. I just went through Lois’ entire wardrobe with her over the phone.”

 

“This is going to be really fun to watch, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

***

 

Clark smoothed down the lapels of his sports coat as he stood in front of Lois’ apartment. He had carefully chosen his attire for the night, knowing that the French restaurant was fancy, although not requiring formal attire. The charcoal of his sports coat contrasted the navy of his silk button-up, the top two buttons undone. His slacks were neatly pressed as he cleared his throat, knocking on the door with the hand that wasn’t holding the bouquet of lilies, a tip that he had gotten from Chloe.

 

“Coming!” Lois voice rang through the door.

 

Lois scrambled to put on her heels, a trusted pair of black stilettos that she knew made her legs looks amazing without killing her feet. After much deliberation with Chloe and a trip to a favourite boutique, she was wearing an off-the shoulder maroon satin cocktail dress. The late autumn air was starting to get a chill, so Lois grabbed her black wrap, smoothing out her dress and giving herself one last glance in the mirror. Deciding that her makeup, a careful gold smokey eye and a berry lip, was still in place, she answered the door.

 

“Hi.” She smiled, drinking in the sight of her date. Clark’s eyes raked her body subtly in approval, his smile widening as he shuffled nervously.

 

“Hi.” He replied, shoving forward the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.”

 

“Thank you,” she beamed, “they’re my favourites.”

 

“I know.” He grinned sheepishly. “Chloe told me.”

 

Lois chuckled softly. “Let me just put these in a vase and then we can go.”

 

Clark smiled at Lois’ neighbours, an elderly couple who had poked their head out of the door at the conversation. Lois came back outside quickly, shutting her door and locking it behind her. She glanced in the direction that Clark was looking, rolling her eyes at her nosy neighbours. Lois had had one too many conversations with the wife in the elevator, telling her that she should stop focusing on her career and focus instead on finding a good man.

 

According to the Kleins, it was still the fifties.

 

“Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Klein.” She greeted cheerily before wrapping her hand around Clark’s elbow and swiftly steering him into the elevator. “They didn’t talk to you, did they?”

 

Clark laughed at her anxious tone. “No, Lois. I think they were trying to place who I was.”

 

“Good. They’re a sweet couple, but way too damn nosy for their own goods.”

 

“This coming from the investigative reporter.”

 

She scowled at his raised eyebrow and smirk, shoving him lightly as they walked to his car. “Hey, I’m paid to look into other people’s business.”

 

The ride to the restaurant passed in easy conversation, Clark pulling up to the front of _Le Petit Bistro_. He let out a low curse as he spotted the paparazzi in front of the restaurant. Lois’ brow furrowed as he swore.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

“Someone must have spilled that Clark Queen made a reservation. Don’t worry, I’ll pull around back and they’ll let us in through there.”

 

Clark apologised profusely as they made they’re way through the kitchen and to their sheltered table, the host having finished his own round of apologies. “I’m sorry. It’s just that ever since I’ve been back in town, they’ve been practically stalking me.”

 

Lois grabbed his hand as she sat across from him, giving it a squeeze. “Clark, it’s okay. You’re a Queen, it comes with the territory. I signed up for that when I agreed to this date.”

 

“I know, it’s just. I understand it for events, but in my day to day life, I just wish that they’d leave me alone, you know?” He shook his head. “Forget it, I’m not going to let them spoil our evening.”

 

She smiled, grabbing the wine menu. “So, I’m going to guess that you’re a red guy.”

 

“How’d you know?” He grinned, leaning forward.

 

“Oliver has lots of good wine, and you only touched the red when we had dinner with them. You didn’t even touch the champagne he brought out.”

 

Clark shrugged. “Never been much of a fan of white wine, even the bubbly kind. To be honest, I normally just kick back with a beer, but red wine is a close second. I spent some time in France and really learned to appreciate the science of winemaking.”

 

She handed him the menu in challenge. “Alright then, show me your knowledge, connoisseur.”

 

He chuckled, selecting one of his favourite bottles before calling over the waiter. “Do you know what you want to eat, Lois?”

 

Lois looked down at the menu in front of her, wondering why she took German in high school instead of French. “Uh, why don’t you order for me? I trust your judgement and frankly, I can’t read the menu.”

 

He grinned, looking up to the waiter. One of the things Clark liked best about this restaurant was that they hired people who spoke fluent French to add to the atmosphere. That, and that all the chefs were trained in France. “ _Nous voudrions une bouteille de cabernet sauvignon de Bordeaux. Je voudrais le steak au poivre, moyen rare, avec des pommes de terres dauphinoise et pour elle, le poulet à l’estragon, aussie avec des pommes de terres_.”

 

“D’accord, monsieur.”

 

Lois blinked as the waiter walked away. “Okay, what did you order me and you can speak French?”

 

“Just trust me, Lois, you’ll like it. It’s one of my favourite dishes. And I took French in school, though I didn’t really become fluent until I was older. Travelling helped. I can speak several languages.”

 

“Which ones?”

 

Clark shrugged. He wasn’t about to explain that his birth father had implanted in him every known language on the planet and that as a Kryptonian, he had an eidetic memory that made languages easy. “Well, besides English and French? Spanish, Mandarin, Hindi and Arabic.”

 

“Wow. And I struggled to get through high school German.”

 

“Well, I learned French and Spanish out of interest. The other three were due to practicality in the business world.”

 

“So if I ever have a source that doesn’t speak English?” She quirked an eyebrow as the waiter came and poured them their wine.

 

“Then I’m your man.” Clark took a sip of his wine, watching as Lois looked at him curiously. That was one of the things that attracted him to her. She normally always saw below the surface, but rarely pushed unless it was in relation to her job. “So, Chloe told me that you were an army brat. What was that like?”

 

“Hectic.” She replied. “We moved around a lot and I got dragged along by my dad. In retrospect, it was really cool moving from place to place and living in all these different countries, but by the time I was choosing colleges, I was just happy to be in one place for four years straight.”

 

“I’ve always thought that travel was important. Of course, not everyone can afford to travel, especially around the world, but even just travelling a few towns over. Just travel to see a different way of life and a different point of view. We’ll never progress as a society if we don’t try to understand the other side.”

 

Lois smiled as their food was delivered, the conversation flowing easily. Clark kept surprising her around every turn. His opinions, for the most part aligned with hers, and he was surprisingly honest with her. In turn, she revealed more to him than she normally did on a first date. There were a few times where Lois thought there was more to the story than what he said. First, with the languages, and then again with his opinion about understanding the other side, something that he maintained repeatedly throughout dinner. He preached and lived tolerance, understanding, and compassion it seemed, even for those who disrespected others or who lived less than honourable lives. It was a breath of fresh air for Lois, who had come from a family where people believed that their way was right and that that was the end of the story. And she had to admit that she could be prone to such behaviour as well, but coming from the cutthroat world of investigative journalism, that was hardly a newsflash.

 

When dinner was finished, followed with crème brûlée that Clark had rightfully claimed was to die for, they decided to talk a walk around centennial park, enjoying getting to know one another better. Lois shivered slightly as she pulled her wrap tighter around her. She hadn’t wanted to hide her dress with a coat, and now she was paying for it. She’d be damned if she let Clark know though. She had picked up from Oliver that Clark was a genuine boy scout and most likely would scold her for not bringing along a coat considering the time of year.

 

“Are you cold?” He asked perceptively, grinning when she stubbornly shook her head. Chuckling, he took off his sports coat, holding it out for her. “Here. Can’t have you getting hypothermia on our first date, now can I?”

 

She begrudgingly accepted his offer, smiling slightly as he helped her into his jacket. The material flooded her, the sleeves reaching well past her hands. Lois had always considered herself a tall girl, but Clark was almost ridiculous. He towered over most people, as well as being built like a linebacker. It was no wonder that his sports jacket dwarfed her. But Lois couldn’t help but find the situation endearing, mind wandering off towards sleepy Sunday mornings where she would steal his shirt, the material skimming her thighs. She shook her head. It was just the first date, she couldn’t let her imagination get away from her.

 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, staring down at her with concentration.

 

“Ah, nothing really.” She blushed, leaning into him as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. It wasn’t the most productive way of walking, but Lois enjoyed the warmth his body emitted. “Just wondering how we’re going to do this dating thing. Technically speaking, you are my boss’ boss’ boss.”

 

“We’ll take it slow.” He answered. “And definitely out of the workplace.”

 

She chuckled. “God help us if Cat Grant got wind of this.” Lois paused as they arrived back at his car, heading towards her apartment. “You know, if we’re going to do this dating thing, you’re going to have to take me to a monster truck rally?”

 

He raised an eyebrow, sparing a glance at her as he drove. “Monster truck rally?” She nodded. “Alright then, I’ll trade you a monster truck rally, for whenever you’re comfortable with it, one weekend backpacking.”

 

“Backpacking?” Lois asked incredulously.

 

“My parents used to take Oliver and I backpacking all the time. It was great. Just us four, no internet or phones. We could really disconnect.”

 

She had to admit that that sounded nice. “Alright, one day in the future, and I do mean, decently far in the future, like, you have several more dates to go before that, Queen, I’ll go backpacking with you. But, the same does not go for the monster truck rally.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes as he pulled up to her apartment, getting out to walk her to her door. “Fine then, pinky promise about the backpacking and I’ll take you to a monster truck rally next Friday.”

 

“Pinky promise, Clark? Really?”

 

“Yes, really, now pinky promise.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes but complied none-the-less, wrapping her much smaller pinky around his. “I promise.”

 

They reached her door and Lois turned her key in the lock, turning around to look back at Clark. “I had a really good time tonight.” She spoke quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear and biting gently on her lower lip.

 

“I did too.” He replied, voice dropping slightly as his eyes zeroed in on her lips. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, asking silently for permission. At her almost invisible nod, Clark stooped down, pressing his lips gently to hers. Lois stumbled back against the frame of her door, Clark’s large hands holding onto her hips. Her palms pressed against the soft silk of his shirt, fingers curling into the fabric. 

 

His lips massaged hers, coaxing an energetic response out of her. Lois whimpered slightly as he pulled away, biting softly on her lower lip. She breathed heavily as he stared at her, forehead resting against hers, his blue eyes piercing. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He spoke, his voice gravely. “Seeing you bite your lip all the time in the office…” He trailed off before clearing his throat and putting space back between them. “I should go. I’ll, uh, see you Monday?”

 

She smiled blissfully. “Monday.” Clark started to walk away, only for Lois to call out after him. “Clark!” He turned around to face her, confusion lessening as he saw her shrug out of his jacket. “Here.”

 

He took the proffered jacket from her hand, leaning in to press a more gentle kiss to her lips. “Good night, Lois.”

 

“Good night, Clark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: We would like a bottle of cabernet sauvignon from Bordeaux. I would like the pepper steak, medium rare, with dauphinoise potatoes and for her, the tarragon chicken, also with the potatoes.
> 
> The first date! Ah!
> 
> Let me know what you all think!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a few months and the cat is out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with implied reproductive coercion. If you are uncomfortable with that, stop reading after the page break. The page break is just another lovely look into the mind of our favourite super-villain.

Lois ducked into the elevator at work, scarf wrapped around her head and giant sunglasses on. She and Clark had been going out for a three months now and while it was absolutely wonderful in almost every way possible and Lois found herself rapidly falling in love with him, they had managed to avoid the society pages thus far. However, a warning call from Chloe this morning alerted Lois that their luck had run out. 

 

It was rapidly approaching Christmas and since Lois would be heading to her father’s current base for the holiday, Clark had insisted that they have their own Christmas together early. Of course, Lois hadn’t known what that had entailed at the time. They had spent the entire day decorating his apartment for the holidays and cooking—well, Clark cooked, Lois poured the wine. After dinner, Clark had insisted they take a carriage ride around Centennial Park. It was a date idea he had originally planned for New Year’s Eve, but since Lois would be gone, he had moved up his schedule.

 

On the carriage ride they were spotted. Thought it was a private carriage company that Oliver had recommended, someone had leaked that Clark Queen had rented a carriage for the weekend. They had made it halfway around the park before the paparazzi showed up and began snapping pictures of them. They had been snuggled under a blanket drinking hot chocolate when all of a sudden, they were bombarded. Society columnists were snapping pictures left and right while questions were shouted at them. Clark had urged the carriage driver to go faster, leaving most of the crowd behind them, but Lois could tell that it had bothered him.

 

Now as she trudged into the office, hoping beyond hope that no one else had seen the papers that morning, she understood why Clark was so upset. They were dating at their own pace and both had agreed to take it slowly. While they hadn’t talked about it yet, they both had their own sets of scars from previous relationships. Lois breathed a sigh of relief as her office came into view. She had almost made it.

 

“Lois!”

 

Lois scowled at Cat’s too perky voice too early in the morning. She and the society columnist didn’t get along on the best of days, let alone now, when Cat was undoubtably only approaching her because of the pictures in the tabloids. “Move, Cat.”

 

Cat tittered on as if she didn’t hear Lois growl at her. “I had no idea that you and Mr. Queen were dating! I mean, I know that Chloe’s engaged to Oliver but I didn’t think that you’d jump on the billionaire bandwagon again after your last experience with one—“

 

“Cat, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get out of my way right now.”

 

“Anyway, I was just wondering if I could get a few quotes from you? Clark Queen dating someone is huge news. I mean, he hasn’t dated since—“

 

“Excuse us, Cat.” Clark swooped in with a sickly sweet smile. “But I need to talk to Lois about a story she’s working on.”

 

Cat barely had time to turn her questioning towards Clark before he had successfully steered himself and Lois out of the newsroom and into her office, sitting his girlfriend down and handing her a cup of coffee.

 

He went to close her blinds as she took the first sip of her coffee, leaning back in her chair. “Thank you for that.”

 

Clark grinned. “You looked like you needed rescuing and well, I couldn’t have you throttling Cat in the middle of the newsroom.”

 

Lois watched carefully as he sat down on her couch and put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. “So I guess that you’ve seen the tabloids too.”

 

“Oliver called me.” He explained. “I’m sorry, Lois. I know that you wanted to keep this under wraps for longer.”

 

“Clark,” she soothed, getting out of her chair and sitting next to him. “It’s okay. It was going to happen eventually, right? This is what happens when you or someone you date are in the public eye and it sucks, but I understand, okay? Don’t start beating yourself up about this.”

 

He shrugged. “I guess it could be worse.” Lois’ brow furrowed, not following his train of thought. Clark took a folded up newspaper out of his suit jacket and gave it to her. “My ex-girlfriend and ex-friend eloped this weekend.”

 

Lois froze as she stared at the gossip page in front of her. In a larger picture on the same page as the photo of her and Clark in the carriage, was Lex Luthor and Lana Lang, with what was clearly wedding bands adorning their left hands. “You used to date her?” She queried, voice quiet.

 

“Yeah, uh, when I was younger and we spent a lot of time in Smallville, she and her aunt lived on the farm next door to the Kents.” Clark explained. “She was the perfect girl-next-door, you know? And I was practically stupid with how much I liked her and we dated for quite a while actually. But there were always things I wouldn’t tell her, which she didn’t like, and when my parents died, she decided that she couldn’t deal with a grieving boyfriend and dumped me.” Lois’ hand gripped his in comfort as he continued speaking. “Oliver had called it, said that she only wanted me for my money, but I had been too blind to believe it at the time. She taught me a lesson though and I’ve been much more careful about who I trust.”

 

“I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better, they deserve each other.” At Clark’s questioning eyes, she continued. “It’s not just your ex in the picture.”

 

“Wait, you dated Lex?”

 

Lois sighed, running her free hand through her hair. “More than dated. I was engaged to the bastard for a while.” She cringed, expecting Clark to recoil in horror. The warmth and acceptance in his eyes spurred her forward however, revealing details of her past that very few knew about. “I met him when I first moved to Metropolis. I thought that I was so savvy and street-smart and was so eager to take the journalism world by storm. I had a job at the Planet and one of my first assignments was to interview Lex, who had just taken over what was then called Luthorcorp.

 

“What can I say, I was young and stupid. He was so charming and suave and he’d take me to operas and benefits and dress me up in jewellery and fine gowns that there was no way that I could afford on my basement reporter salary. And I let myself be charmed by him and the next thing I know, we’re engaged and planning a wedding. It was at that point that I started to see the man he really was. I was investigating how the police captain at the time was corrupt and the trail led back to Luthorcorp. Lex insisted that it was his father who was paying him to do his dirty work, but I found that the payments hadn’t stopped once Lionel had died.”

 

Lois took in a shuddering breath before continuing. “I was on my way to confront him, to confirm that he was the man I thought he was, that damn gaudy ring on my finger, when it happened. I walked into his office and he was fucking his secretary on his desk.” Clark’s grip on her hand tightened as Lois let her repressed anger take over her rage. “I had always known, you know? That he wasn’t the man he portrayed himself to be and that he wasn’t faithful. I had heard the rumours, but I ignored them in favour for the glitzy curtain he pulled in front of my eyes and ignored my gut. I called him every bad word in the book before throwing my ring at him and never looking back. And then I published an article proving that he was behind the corrupt police chief. So trust me, when I say that they deserve each other.”

 

“Lo,” Clark spoke tentatively, knowing that Lois was trying to hold herself together. His voice held barely contained rage as he fought against paying Luthor a visit. “You know that I would never, never, do that to you. I would never betray your trust like that and the thought of him hurting you—“

 

“I know, Clark.” She replied softly, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. “I don’t trust easily and I know that you don’t either. I wouldn’t have let you this close to me if I didn’t trust you. Lex may be a bastard, but I learned from that experience. And you know that I… I’m not Lana, I won’t…”

 

He cupped her face. “Lois, you had me take you to a monster truck rally. I know that you’re not with me for my money.”

 

She laughed. “And I’m a Lane, Queen, you’ve got me for thick and thin, Lanes don’t run at the first sign of trouble.”

 

He chuckled grimly. “Believe me, Lois, I know that.” He kissed her softly, not wanting to smear her makeup. “Now, I should get out of here before I start office rumours, but I’ll see you at Chloe and Ollie’s tonight?”

 

“I’ll see you then.”

 

***

 

“I want it done, dammit! I’m not paying you to sit around on your ass all day like you’re the Queen of Sheba!”

 

Lex was on the phone with his contractor in Suicide Slums, enraged at the lack of progress in his newest project. It had taken time to find the meteor rock from the shower in the eighties, and even more to properly refine the radioactive element and weaponise it. Lex didn’t have time for failure and he didn’t have time for people who didn’t follow through on what they promised him.

 

“I’m, I’m sorry, Mr. Luthor, but the meteor rock is temperamental and—“

 

“I don’t want excuses! Just get it done and start distributing it!”

 

“Right a-away, Mr. Luthor.”

 

He slammed the phone down on his desk before sitting in his chair. Lex leaned back and sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why did people have to be so stupid? He didn’t expect everyone to have his level of intellect, but he did expect the people he paid to be able to carry out simple tasks.

 

If all went well, the meteor rock bullets would be distributed throughout Suicide Slums in the New Year and then it wouldn’t be long before Superman was truly tested. Lex had had a feeling ever since that article by his ex-fiancée had been printed that Superman was somehow connected to the meteor shower in Smallville that had made him lose his hair. And if his hunch was right, then the meteor rock was the one thing that could harm the indestructible alien.

 

Of course, the Queen family had done the good samaritan thing and had cleaned up Smallville after it was discovered that the meteors were radioactive. Lionel had tried to stop them, but the Queens had had government backing from the EPA and there were certain battles that couldn’t be fought. Eventually though, Lex had found a small reserve of meteor rock in the gorge and had used his resources to secretly siphon the mineral out of the surrounding rock and discover if it could be weaponised. Meteor rock bullets were more fragile than lead, but Lex didn’t care if they splintered immediately upon impact as long as they hit their target.

 

Soon, Superman would be brought down to Earth and people would see who this benevolent alien really was.

 

“Mr. Luthor?” His secretary and current flavour of the month spoke over the intercom.

 

“What?” He barked.

 

“Your wife is on line one. She wants to know when you’ll be home for dinner.”

 

“Tell her that I’ll be leaving soon.”

 

Lex grinned as his secretary relayed his message. Lana had been too easy. She had found the idea of eloping daunting at first, wanting a big wedding with hundreds of guests, but Lex had assured her that there would be plenty of time for parties in their courtship. Instead, he had sold her on the romance of eloping and she had quickly caved.

 

A quick ceremony by a justice of peace and they were legally bound in holy matrimony—with a prenuptial agreement, of course—and then they were headed off to the Bahamas for their long weekend honeymoon. Lex had had to work a fair portion of it, but he had simply sent Lana to the spa or shopping with his credit card, and she was happy enough. During one of those trips, he had switched her birth control with identical sugar pills. With any luck, she’d fall pregnant by the time that Lex brought Superman to his knees and he’d finally have an heir. 

 

He smirked. Lana practically fell to her knees every night after dinner to worship him for the lifestyle he gave her, not caring about the quality of their relationship as long as she had access to his black card. And that was more than fine with Lex. The sex was good and nightly, and he knew that he’d soon have an heir to mould the way that Lionel moulded him. Sure, he had hated the old bastard, but he wouldn’t be who he was today without Lionel’s brutal lessons on leadership and business.

 

Lex was practically bursting with happiness as he walked into his apartment door that evening, his blushing bride greeting him with a kiss. Yes, everything was falling into place. Lana would give him an heir and Superman would be brought to his knees and the natural order of the world would soon be restored with him in his rightful place on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm really busy at the moment but I will reply when I can!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve

Clark looked out over the city on New Year’s Eve. Chloe, Oliver and Clark had had a quiet Christmas, Chloe’s father joining them for Christmas Day. Gabe Sullivan had been good company, but with Chloe and Oliver retreating to the tropics for the New Year, Clark was alone in the city. He spent most of his time fighting crime and ensuring that Queen Consolidated stayed organised over the holiday period, which, while not exciting or festive, filled his days. On New Year’s Eve, he had spent most of his time preventing drunk drivers from getting behind the wheel, but that had grown tiresome, considering that Clark could only do so much in that situation.

 

So now, with a half hour to midnight, he decided to stay home unless he was absolutely needed. He popped the lid off of his beer, taking a drink out of the bottle as he stood on his balcony. It was weird. Clark had spent the last four years in solitude and before that, had largely spent the big holidays with only Oliver or alone. It was surprising that he wished so much to be in the company of someone else. Okay, he admitted to himself, he wanted to company of someone specific. But she was spending time with her father and Clark couldn’t begrudge her that. She was trying to repair their relationship and given how Clark would love just one more day with either his adopted or biological father, he could understand.

 

Lois growled as she sat in the back of the cab. She had really tried with her father. Christmas had been okay. Tense, but okay, both of them taking care to not get too personal. They had been getting ready to go to dinner at the Officer’s club tonight when Lucy had showed up. She had been a welcomed addition, as originally her flight out for the New Year’s had been cancelled. Of course though, unlike her father, Lucy paid attention to the gossip rags. They hadn’t even left the house before the topic of Lois’ love life came up.

 

Her father hadn’t taken the news that Lois was dating Clark Queen very well. He had berated her for falling for the lies of another billionaire and had refused to hear anything to the contrary. Lois had fought tears standing up for Clark but her father was as stubborn as always. The evening had ended with Lucy apologising profusely while Lois stormed out of the house and caught the first flight back to Metropolis.

 

Now slightly jet-lagged, she sat in the cab as the cabbie drove her back to her apartment. But she didn’t want to be alone. Surprising herself, she wanted to be with Clark. She just hoped that he hadn’t made plans for the evening with her out of town. “Wait!” She called to the cabbie. “Take me to 538 Fourth Street.”

 

The cabbie shrugged but complied nonetheless, dropping Lois off at the address she specified. Clark lived only a few blocks from the Planet and while Lois knew his address, she had never been to his apartment. She buzzed the penthouse floor, shuffling as she waited for Clark to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, uh, it’s Lois.”

 

“Lo?” Lois could hear him bite his tongue, holding back questions. “Come right up.”

 

He opened the door to her with two beers in hand, handing her one in exchange for her suitcase. “You sounded like you needed a drink.” Clark remained quiet as he set her suitcase down in the entryway, Lois taking a sip of her beer as she looked around his apartment. “So, uh, this is my place.” He shrugged. “Bathroom is down the hall to the left and kitchen is through there.”

 

Lois took in his apartment, which, much like his office, had a very homey feel to it. There was a large couch facing an impressive TV, and Lois was unsurprised to find a football game playing. “I didn’t get a chance to watch it earlier today.” He explained. “We can turn it off if you like though, I wasn’t exactly expecting company.”

 

“I’m sorry to just drop by unexpected but I just… I didn’t want to go home.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He pulled her into him, tucking her head against his chest. “You can come here whenever you like.”

 

“It’s just, Lucy mentioned that I was dating you and my dad didn’t handle it very well.” Clark stiffened as she pulled back and began to pace his apartment. “He was certain that you were going to hurt me like Lex did and no matter what I said, he wouldn’t listen and nothing would change his mind and I just got so mad that I left and got the next flight back to Metropolis. You’re not like Lex and I know that and you know that and the whole damn world knows that but my father didn’t care because he’s right, he always has to be right, even when he’s wrong, and he wouldn’t even listen to what I was saying until I was walking out of there!

 

“And you know, I stood up for you and I told him that I don’t care what he thinks because I… Because I love you!”

 

Clark’s eyes widened, surprise at her admittance taking over the rage he had felt building towards Sam Lane. “You… You love me?”

 

Lois blushed. “I… Uh… I do.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Her grin was beatific as she launched across the space between them and jumped into his arms. Clark stumbled as he caught her, carefully setting their beers onto the table as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

 

“I love you.” She spoke. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

He laughed, twirling them around his living room as the clock struck midnight. “I love you. Happy New Year, Lois.”

 

“Happy New Year, Clark.”

 

“Lo, there’s something you need to know—“

 

“Clark?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“For tonight, can we just have tonight?”

 

He nodded as her lips swooped down onto his, her hands cradling his face. Her legs tightened around his waist as they continued kissing, his hands cupping her ass for support. Lois’ mind was turning. Throughout all their dates, Clark had remained the perfect gentleman, understanding that they both needed to take it slow. And as much as Lois appreciated taking it slow, she wanted him.

 

“You know,” she pulled back, whispering against his ear, “they say that you end the year the same way you started it.”

 

Clark gulped as she kissed along his jaw line. He wanted Lois, oh God, he did. But she didn’t know about Superman, didn’t know where he really came from, that he wasn’t human. “Lois, there’s things you don’t know and…”

 

“Clark, unless you’re a serial killer who kills after having sex, then I’m not really seeing the problem here.” At his exasperated look, she chuckled. “Look, there’s things you don’t know about me and things that I don’t know about you. That’s the point of a relationship; You learn things over time. But what I do know, is that I want you. Right now.”

 

He felt his resolve weakening as she kissed down his neck, somehow finding that spot behind his ear and sucking on it, tongue flicking out to soothe the area after she bit down. He groaned. “Lo…”

 

“Clark, stop thinking and just… Do.”

 

Well, he could do that.

 

Lois gasped as he pressed her up against the nearest wall, his mouth attacking her neck and making his way down to her collarbone. She gripped at his hair as he bit down gently before continuing his quest. “Clark…” She breathed. “Where was your bedroom again?”

 

She laughed as he stumbled towards his bedroom, tossing her down onto his bed before climbing over her. He supported his weight on his forearms, looking down at her with reverence. “Hey.” He smiled.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lois tilted his head down to meet hers again, hands exploring his back and pushing up his shirt. Taking the hint, Clark separated them briefly to remove his shirt, his glasses getting caught in the fabric. She chuckled as she helped him out of his mess, hands pushing his shirt the rest of the way off of him. His glasses were skewed as she took them off.

 

“Why do you wear glasses?” She asked.

 

Clark shot her a look. “You’re asking about this now?”

 

“Well, I mean, you can still see…”

 

“I have an astigmatism that makes me a bit nearsighted.” He dipped down so that his lips were a hair away from hers, his voice raspy. “But don’t worry, I can still see you.”

 

“Good.” She simpered, pushing him back and straddling his lap. “Because I wouldn’t want you to miss this.”

 

Lois pulled her shift off, relishing in his hungry gaze. Her hands roved over his muscular chest and broad shoulders, finally touching the muscles that she had seen flexing. She always wondered how strong he was, ever since he had picked her up the other day as if she weighed absolutely nothing. His muscles weren’t overbearing, but were clearly powerful as his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her flush against his chest.

 

“May I?” He asked huskily, fingers toying with the clasp of her bra. She nodded, eyes glued to his as he removed her bra, first one strap, then the other, before finally unclasping it. Lois blushed as his gaze took in every inch of her, hands moving from her hips and sliding up to her breasts, cupping them gently. “You’re beautiful.”

 

She didn’t get a chance to respond as he latched onto one of her breasts, toying with the nipple between his teeth while giving the other similar treatment with his hand. Embarrassed at her loud moan, Lois was suddenly very grateful that Clark had a penthouse apartment and thus no neighbours. “Clark, please.” She begged as he massaged her breasts. “Please.”

 

“What do you want, Lo? You have to tell me.”

 

Lois whined at the slight power play. “Touch me, please, touch me.”

 

His devilish smile sent tingles down her spine as he laid her back on the bed, pulling her trousers down and stroking up and down her legs. Toying with the edge of her lace thong, Lois writhed as he took his sweet time with her, luxuriating in the feel of her skin beneath his palms. Finally, he stroked up and down her labia, spreading the wetness that had begun to accumulate there before pressing down on her clit.

 

“Clark!”

 

Tongue replacing his finger, he began flicking his tongue against her as he pushed one finger inside of her, slowing thrusting it back and forth. Lois moaned above him, her hands fisting his hair as he added another finger and began moving his tongue faster. Her legs tightened against his neck, holding him in a vice grip as she felt her climax built. Her moans were definitely becoming louder but that was all Clark’s fault.

 

“Oh, oh, oh F-f-fuck!” She screamed as she came, her vision spotting. Panting, she wondered how the hell Clark had done that. Lois had never had oral sex that incredible before. “Jesus, Queen.”

 

Clark chuckled at how breathless she sounded as he kissed his way up her body. He kissed her, Lois tasting her arousal on his lips as her hands slipped down to his waistband, worming their way into his jeans. Clark froze as her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down his erection. Her thumb pressed down on the slit, hand spreading his precum down the shaft.

 

“Lo…” He growled.

 

“Where are your condoms?” She asked innocently, moving to fondle his balls, massaging them between her fingers.

 

“Table.” He croaked.

 

Rolling over to retrieve a condom, Lois was unsurprised to find him waiting for her, jeans long discarded and his erection leaking as it pointed straight up. She pressed a gentle kiss to the head as she stroked his impressive length, fingers unable to completely wrap around it. Biting her lip at the thought of him inside of her, she took him in her mouth, determined to tease him the way that he teased her.

 

Clark moaned as her tongue swirled around him, taking him deeper with every downward movement. His hands fumbled to the back of her head as she took him deep in her throat, gently controlling her movements. “Lois…” He warned. Lois ignored him, determined to make him unravel. Finally, Clark had had enough and pulled her off of him and into a searing kiss. “I want to be inside you when I come.” Lois shuddered at his gravelly voice, quickly handing him the condom.

 

The condom was swiftly rolled on and Clark spread the lubrication as Lois arranged herself in front of him, body laying supine. His hand guided his cock to her entrance, rubbing the head in circles over her clit before he finally push into her opening, the walls of her pussy creating a delirious friction as they resisted his invasion.

 

Lois moaned as he seated himself inside of her, both staying still, panting, as they adjusted to the sensation. Slowly, Clark started to move, thrusting hard and slow. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to push deeper into her. Lois looked up into his eyes, unsurprised to find them nearly black with arousal. Her fingers dug into the rivers of the muscles on his back, clawing at his skin for purchase as the pleasure began to roll through her.

 

“Clark, fuck…” Clark slung his arms under her knees, pushing her legs closer to her shoulders as he thrusted in harder, faster, desire overtaking his need to make this last as long as possible. “Oh, God, Clark, please, I wanna, I wanna…”

 

“What do you want, Lois?” He growled. “Do you like the way I’m fucking you? Do you like the feeling of my big cock inside you?”

 

“Yes! Yes! But I… I wanna ride you.”

 

Lois swore Clark’s eyes flashed red at the suggestion as he rolled them over without breaking his rhythm, continuing to thrust into her. Heat flooded her at the show of strength and she began to ride him, bracing her thighs on either side of his hips as she rocked back and forth. His hands on her hips guided her so that her downward thrusts met his upward thrusts and Lois played with her breasts, pulling her nipples as she bit her lip.

 

Clark was going wild, thrusting so hard that his hips were rising off the bed as he bent his knees so that he could get more momentum, his feet bracing himself. Lois began to wail loudly as spikes of pleasure began to travel up and down her spine. Her hands fell against his chest, scratching the skin, fingers tangling in his chest hair.

 

“Oh, oh, God, Clark!” She screamed, head falling forward as his skilled fingers found her clit. “I’m close.”

 

“It’s okay, Lo, I am too, fuck. Let go.”

 

Lois moaned loudly as she came, shakily still riding him as she waited for Clark to finish. He came with a throaty shout into the condom and she collapsed against him, their skin slick with sweat. Clark stroked her back slowly as they caught their breaths, eventually slipping out from underneath her to dispose of the condom.

 

He rejoined her in bed, pulling the covers over them. Lois rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She vaguely heard him wish her sweet dreams as her eyes closed, his strong arms wrapping around her and holding her close. If the saying was true, Lois couldn’t wait to end this year in the same way, safe in Clark’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tried to tell her! But Lois only wanted that Super D! (and Clark completely can't resist her). The first subplot starts picking up after this point so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lead in Suicide Slums leads Lois to an terrifying conclusion.

Ever since New Year’s Eve, Lois had started spending more nights at Clark’s apartment. It was normally on weekends, as they didn’t want to start speculation at work by showing up together. But slowly but surely, her things started to appear in his apartment and she had a toothbrush next to his in the bathroom. Clark would often wake before her and Lois noted that by the time she woke up, he normally had breakfast cooked and coffee waiting. It was a domestic side to Clark that Lois had always suspected was there, but that she had never had in a previous relationship. And she really liked it.

 

At night, he’d catch up on his sports while she either worked or read a book, Clark gently massaging her feet if it had been a particularly long day. And in return, Lois had started doing his laundry, though she did admit that started because while Clark was incredibly competent in most ways, Lois had been aghast to learn that he didn’t separate his darks and lights.

 

And the sex, well, the sex was incredible. With Clark it was truly making love, and their sexual desires aligned perfectly: they were both naturally dominate but submitted beautifully when required. Lois had been surprised at first to learn about Clark’s kinky side, even though she knew that he enjoyed power plays from their first time. She had been doing laundry when he had marched into the room and sat her on the dryer. In one swift movement he had pushed her skirt up around her waist and pulled her panties off and then thrust into her, the vibrations of the dryer bringing Lois to her climax swiftly and violently.

 

And then, there was the shower. It was a lazy Sunday, so they hadn’t gotten into the shower until the afternoon and their teasing washing of each other had resulted in Clark banging her against the tile wall, her legs hanging limply around his waist as the water cascaded over them. Right after the shower, Clark had thrown her onto the bed, not yet satisfied, and took her on all fours until Lois’ arms had collapsed, unable to support her weight as she came hard.

 

Lois smirked as she snuggled deeper into his side. It was a Monday morning and while Lois didn’t normally stay on Sunday nights, they had had a late dinner at Chloe’s and Oliver’s and Clark’s apartment was significantly closer to theirs than Lois’. The sun was only just rising as Clark’s fingers traced the curves of her body and she briefly wondered how he always got up so early.

 

She pushed against him, smiling as she felt his erection pressing against her ass. “Well, good morning, Clark Jr.”

 

Clark ignored her, pressing kisses along her shoulder as one hand moved between her thighs, stroking her folds to see if she was ready for him. Lois gasped as he raised her top leg and pushed inside of her, their sideways position allowing him to reach new depths. “God, you feel so damn good.” He moaned as he began thrusting.

 

Shortly after their first time together, Lois had gone back on birth control, needing to feel his girth inside of her without the condom; She hadn’t been disappointed. “Clark…” She moaned as his fingers found her clit, flinging her leg backwards over his waist as he continued to thrust hard into her.

 

She came in an explosion of stars, Clark following shortly after as her walls squeezed him in delicious retaliation. He tilted her head back and kissed her as they remained joined. They eventually untangled, Lois getting up and stretching, hands clasped above her head. She smirked as she turned to find his eyes locked onto her, following her every move. “You know, if most people started their Monday that way, I’m sure they wouldn’t hate Mondays as much. That was the perfect way to start a day.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I could start your day in the right way.”

 

Lois simpered as she leaned over him, his eyes flicking between her face and her dangling breasts. “Come on, Mister, we have to be at the office in an hour and I still have to prep before I meet with my informant later.”

 

He grumbled as they slowly got ready, showering and getting dressed. He watched from his bed as she applied her makeup, fiddling with the buttons on his shirtsleeves. “I still wish you’d change your meeting time so that I could come with you. I don’t like you going into Suicide Slums by yourself.”

 

“Clark, I’ll be fine.” She sighed. “I know this guy and I know the area. You have a meeting with the board of advisors because the news show goes live next week. That’s your job and this is mine.”

 

“Fine, but if you feel the slightest bit unsafe—“

 

“I’ll hightail it right out of there. Don’t worry.” She kissed him gently. “Now come on, we’re going to be late.”

 

***

 

Lois walked carefully through the abandoned shipping district to meet up with her source, picking her way through broken glass. Glancing at her watch, she waited patiently by the D dock for her informant, relief flooding her face as her source showed up. So far, so good.

 

“Jenny.” Lois smiled. “Glad you could still make it.”

 

Lois had met Jenny when she had been following leads on a different case at the police station. The elder woman had lived in the Slums her whole life and had always been a law-abiding citizen, but her son was being held wrongfully in jail for theft and the police had refused to listen to her explanation that he had been with her at the time, helping an elderly neighbour move furniture. It was unfortunately the plight of African-Americans in many parts of the country, but Lois had listened to her story and after Lois had threatened to write an exposé on institutionalised racism within the police precinct, the cops had listened to Jenny and her son was released, free of all charges.

 

“I don’t have much time.” Jenny lamented. “But I knew that I needed to get this to you as soon as I heard it.”

 

Lois listened carefully as Jenny talked about the conversation she had heard between her boss and someone on the phone. The reporter frowned. The conversation sounded awfully similar to the one that had got Lois on this story in the first case when she had met with Lou. “So someone’s weaponising meteor rock and distributing it throughout the Slums? And they’re storing them in rooms that have been retrofitted with lead? Why would you retrofit with lead? Lead had stopped being used a long time ago, even for industrial purposes, because of the adverse health effects.”

 

Jenny shrugged. “I don’t know, Lois, but I don’t like it. My boss is a big guy and he looked absolutely terrified of whoever he was on the phone with. Whoever’s behind all this, they must be mighty powerful.”

 

Lois sighed. “Thank you, Jenny, you’ve been incredibly helpful. I’ll let you go now.”

 

Lois was pensive as she made her way back to the office. The only person she could think of in this city who held both power and was intimidating was Lex. The billionaire had always been shifty, especially regarding his intentions towards the Slums. Every clean-up effort he sponsored in the rough area of town always fell apart disastrously, and Lois was sure it was because with poverty in the Slums high and crime rates skyrocketing, Luthor could profit. He surely had enough money to get the mayor in on scheme, which would explain why these buildings were allowed to be retrofitted with lead. But why meteor rock?

 

Back at the Planet, she locked herself in her office and began researching everything she could about the meteor shower than came down in Smallville in the 80s. Some of the sites were clearly run by conspiracy theorists, but the conjecture was still intriguing. The Queens had been responsible for the clean-up of Smallville, joining with the EPA after findings were revealed that the rocks had a radioactive signature that could lead to genetic mutations in humans after prolonged exposure. Most of the rock was destroyed, but some were not, held in a secure location and stored in lead, the only thing that contained the radiation.

 

So that explained the lead retrofitting. Luthor likely had a mole in the EPA who siphoned the rock out to him. Lois quickly jotted that down, notting that she’d have to use some of her contacts to solidify the connection if she really wanted to nail the bald billionaire. She had already gathered payments connecting Luthor to the mayor, now she just had to connect him to the EPA and figure out what the hell he was doing with the meteor rock.

 

Lois clicked on a website run by a Steve Hamilton. The man had once been a brilliant scientist who had worked for none other than Luthorcorp, but had been fired following what Luthorcorp had claimed was a psychotic breakdown. Hamilton claimed that if you looked at maps of the trajectory of the meteor shower, there was an object that didn’t follow the same path as the rest of the meteors. Hamilton claimed that it could possibly be a spaceship, though his ideas had been debunked as the ravings of a mad man.

 

“Oh, my God.” Lois inhaled sharply. While she hadn’t published the intimate details of her conversation with Superman, he had told her that he had grown up on Earth and had been raised among humans. What if he had arrived with the meteor shower? Had Lex somehow made that connection even without the information that Lois had?

 

It did stand to reason, as both the meteors and Superman came from outer space, that they were related. But Superman was invulnerable, wasn’t he? So what did Lex want with the meteor rock? But, if the meteors and Superman were related, it could be possible that the meteor rocks’ radioactive signature could have an effect on him. In humans it caused mutations, but what if it affected Superman differently? What if it hurt him? That could explain why Lex wanted the meteor rock, if it did, in fact, harm Superman, the beacon of truth and justice that Lex had publicly lambasted as untrustworthy. Lois had laughed at the time, thinking that that was rich coming from Luthor, but Lex clearly had a vendetta against the flying saviour, who had the power to get in the way of Lex’s plans. Superman had been bringing the crime rate down in Metropolis, and Lois knew that that had to be hurting some of Lex’s more devious endeavours.

 

“Holy shit.” She breathed, rapidly closing her browsers and clearing her search history. Everything from now on would be paper based. Luthor was in deep this time and this likely involved the mayor and the EPA. Lex wasn’t just spreading weapons to increased violence in the Slums to help his own financial gain.

 

No, Lex was going against Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've forgotten what it means to not be tired.
> 
> Or to have free time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter in suicide slums doesn't go as planned.

It was a routine call for Clark. He had been exiting his last meeting of the day when he heard the sirens and had immediately followed the sound. It was a firefight in the Slums, an unfortunately common experience. Clark had taken to interfering in as many of the fights as possible, knowing that his interference would help prevent police and civilian casualties. He arrived before the police, unsurprised to find two rival gangs facing off.

 

“Oh hey, it’s Supes!” One of the men sneered.

 

“Gentlemen,” Clark warned sternly, “if you put your guns down, no one has to get hurt.”

 

“Yeah? You come one step forward and I’ll shoot!”

 

Clark laughed internally. He had been in this town how long as Superman and yet people hadn’t learned that the average bullet would have no affect on him? The gang member took a step forward and Clark barely held together his composure as he felt the undeniable effects of kryptonite. Thanks to his training, he was able to withstand exposure for minimal amounts of time.

 

As he saw police cars pull up, he decided to pull back. He used his heat vision to force the gang members to drop the guns as the police began to take charge of the scene. It was when he trained his heat vision on the gun of the gang member who had been talking to him that he got shot. The gang member had caught onto his plan and the moment that Clark trained his vision on him, the man fired.

 

The gun clattered to the ground as if in slow motion for Clark as the glowing bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. He sped out of the scene as fast as his weakening powers could allow him while the police officers began to arrest the gang members, a small crowd gathering at the scene. He couldn’t let people see that he had a weakness, hoping that people instead assumed that he had somewhere else to be.

 

His veins were turning green, the poison spreading from the point of impact. Clark collapsed against an alley wall, feeling weaker by the second. He tapped twice on his communicator. “Ollie… Ollie, help.”

 

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice was scratchy as it came through the earpiece. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ve been shot. Kryptonite bullet.”

 

Oliver swore as he located Clark through the GPS in his communicator. “Okay, Clark, hold on tight, okay? I’ll be there soon.”

 

He didn’t explain to his secretary as he sprinted out of his office, cancelling all meetings for the rest of the day. Arriving at his apartment, he quickly dressed in his Green Arrow gear before taking his car, thankful that the time of year meant that the sun was rapidly setting and it would be easier to get Clark out of the alley and back to safety so that the bullet could be extracted.

 

The car skidded through the streets, Oliver breaking several speed laws on his way to the alley. He arrived, parking the car sideways and immediately finding his brother. “Clark!” He called, face paling at the sight of Clark drifting in and out of consciousness, blood seeping out of a green-tinted bullet wound. He heaved Clark over his shoulder fireman style, wincing as his normally invulnerable younger brother groaned. “It’s okay, Clark, it’s okay, I’m going to get you out of here.”

 

“Excuse me, Sir? Are you aware that you’ve broken several speed limits on your trip across town?”

 

Oliver raised his head towards the police officer, gaze cold. The officer gasped at the sight of the Green Arrow holding an unconscious Superman. Oliver turned on his voice modulator. “Unless you want to be responsible for Superman not getting to the care that he needs, I recommend you let me continue to break speed limits.”

 

“What, I…” The police officer bumbled, getting out of Oliver’s way as Oliver loaded Clark into his car, closing the door shut. “Is he going to be okay?”

 

“He’ll be fine.” Oliver growled. “Forget what you saw and tell no one.”

 

“I will, Green Arrow. I’ll, uh, get out of your way now.”

 

Oliver quickly drove back to his apartment, getting Clark upstairs and depositing him on the couch. “Okay, Clark, I’ve got you. Just stay with me, buddy.” He heated up a pair of tweezers and a knife, sterilising the equipment. Ripping off the top of Clark’s uniform, Oliver went to remove the bullet. The knife sliced into the wound to expand it enough to get the bullet out, Clark groaning. “I’m sorry, Clark, I’m so sorry.” The only comfort for Oliver about Clark’s pain was that if Clark was in pain, he was still alive and hadn’t been exposed to the kryptonite long enough for the unthinkable to happen.

 

He dug the tweezers into the wound, digging around until he found the bullet. Oliver pulled out the glowing poison, safely storing it in a lead container for later investigation. He waited impatiently for Clark to heal, growing frustrated when the wound remained open and bleeding. “Dammit, Clark, wake up!” He cried. “You have to wake up! You can’t… You can’t leave me! I already lost Mom and Dad, I can’t lose you too!”

 

Using an iodine solution, Oliver flushed out the wound, unsurprised to find small kryptonite particles leaving the wound. The bullet had clearly fragmented after it hit, spreading out in a small radius beyond the point of impact. Once again putting the kryptonite remains in the lead container, Oliver held his breath as he waited for Clark to regain consciousness, hoping that he hadn’t been too late.

 

The bullet wound glowed before closing up, Oliver exhaling in relief as Clark healed, his skin once again unmarred. Several long seconds after he healed, Clark took a gaping breath, shooting up from his position on the couch. “Clark!” Oliver launched himself at his brother, holding him close and crying into his shoulder. “Thank God you’re okay.”

 

“I’m okay, Oliver. I’m okay. Thank God you got the bullet out in time.”

 

“I could have been too late, Clark. My office isn’t exactly close to the Slums and I couldn’t just take the bullet out there so I had to get you back home—“

 

“I’m okay, Oliver.” Clark spoke firmly. “And now we know what we’re up against. Someone got ahold of kryptonite and they’ve weaponised it and distributed it. I’ll take care to avoid the Slums if I have to until we get this solved.”

 

Oliver growled. “It’s Lex. We both know that it’s Lex.” He grabbed onto his Green Arrow gear, moving to head out of the apartment. 

 

“Oliver, no.” Clark stepped in front of him, blocking his exit. “No. This isn’t the solution.”

 

“Get out of my way, Clark.”

 

“No, Oliver. You’re angry, I get it. Lex is a sadistic bastard, but I’m not letting you make this mistake.”

 

“The damn bastard nearly killed you, Clark! He’s gone after my family now, this is personal! First his father kills our parents and now he’s going after you! I’m not losing you too! This is fucking personal!”

 

“We don’t know that Lex is going after me. For all we know, he’s just going after Superman and he hasn’t made the connection yet. Don’t go over there right now, there’s a better way to deal with this.”

 

“Dammit, Clark, I arrived to find you going in and out of consciousness in that alley! You nearly fucking stopped breathing as I was getting the bullet fragments out of you!”

 

Clark shook his head, grabbing onto his older brother’s shoulders. “Oliver, you need to calm down! I’m not going to let you make the same mistake that I almost did. When you were missing, I was so angry, I almost crossed a line that I could not come back from. Dammit, Oliver, I’m not going to let you make the same mistake!”

 

Chloe’s laughter stopped as she and Lois entered her foyer, Clark’s last statements ringing loudly throughout the apartment. Lois shot her a concerned look, but Chloe shook her head. When Chloe had learned that Oliver had left the office with no explanation in a hurry, she knew that something big had happened. Judging by Clark’s impassioned voice, it was something big indeed.

 

“We should go see what’s going on—“

 

“No, Lois.” Chloe shook her head. “This is a family matter.”

 

“And how do you know?”

 

“Lois, you’ve only been dating Clark a few months and while I know just how much he cares about you, trust me when I say that there are skeletons in the Queen family closet that you don’t know yet.”

 

“But—“

 

“Let me go in and see what’s going on, okay, just stay out here.”

 

Chloe didn’t wait for a reply, journeying into the apartment to see what the hell was going on. She gasped at the hole in Clark’s Superman uniform, blood staining the fabric. Bloody tools were on the table, a telling lead box laying innocently beside them. “What happened?” She asked, staring intensely at the brothers. “Lois is in the foyer and we walked in on Clark talking about a line that he couldn’t come back from?”

 

Oliver shook with rage, unable to answer as Clark sighed. “I was in Suicide Slums and there was a gang shootout. At least one of the gang members had a gun with kryptonite bullets and as I was disarming them with my heat vision, he shot at me. I managed to get out of there before anyone saw anything and called Oliver from an alley. I’ll go to the fortress tonight and get a new suit.”

 

“You nearly died, Clark.” Oliver fumed. “I don’t know how you’re so calm right now.”

 

“Because killing Lex, as much as I’ve wanted to in the past, won’t solve anything. And I’m not about to let you cross that line.”

 

Chloe sighed as the tension built in the room. “Look, Clark, why don’t you get into normal clothes and throw Lois off the scent somehow. Oliver and I will investigate how the bullets are getting distributed and how they’ve managed to make the meteor rock into bullets. Leave the suit here. Right now, it’s evidence.”

 

Clark nodded and swiftly changed, turning to leave the room. Chloe could hear Clark feeding Lois a well-fabricated lie about how recent information had come to light in their parent’s death and that it had brought up old wounds. She looked at her enraged fiancé. “So, you want to get Lex the old-fashioned way?”

 

Oliver snorted. “I don’t think that an investigation involving the remains of another planet and the sole survivor of that planet could be done the old-fashioned way.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. Let’s bring Lex to justice the right way. Come on, Hero, let’s go to the headquarters.”

 

Oliver’s face set in determination, his blind rage slowly transforming into steely determination. “Let’s do this, Sidekick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME.
> 
> But yeah, the plot thickens. And shit's going to hit the fan.
> 
> I survived midterms mostly! But now I have another one next week and two presentations in two weeks and a paper? Winter quarter sucks balls. That is the summary. Apparently it always sucks.
> 
> But, I'm surviving! Just perpetually tired and always busy.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Clark begin to assemble the League and Lois starts tracking down leads.

Clark flew into the newly acquired league headquarters. Oliver had had grand ideas of having the headquarters be in space, but Clark had convinced him to wait and see if the idea of a league worked out in the first place. If it did, well, then they could consider the idea of a space station.

 

He greeted Chloe as she worked on the computer systems, setting up alerts and communicators for the members who were already interested. Oliver was sitting at a round table and Clark laughed at the cliché. “What are we, Ollie, knights of the round table?”

 

Oliver glared at his little brother. “This way everyone can see each other. It makes us more like equals, which is what I want. I want every member to feel as if they are important.”

 

“Anyway,” Chloe interrupted. “We need to figure out how we’re going to do this. I mean, I can leave the room, I can just be watchtower for missions and nothing but a voice. How are we going about our dual identities? Well, yours.”

 

Oliver frowned. “Honestly, I was just expecting that we all be straight forward. The reason for the league is so that we can have two identities and that we can have lives separate from our hero personas. We can come together for big events but also cover for the others on family gatherings etc. changing who gets the holidays off and what not.”

 

“But do we trust these people implicitly?” Clark asked. “If they know who we are beyond the costume, that could leave us vulnerable.”

 

“Yes, but assuming that they’re also trusting us with their real identities…”

 

Clark sighed. “I see your point, but was this discussed with them when they were invited?”

 

Oliver blushed sheepishly. “Well, no.”

 

“And I’m the younger brother.” Clark muttered. “Chloe, leave the room until after everyone arrives. Once they’ve arrived, we’ll discuss if we want to reveal our civilian identities and if so, we’ll call you back in.”

 

Chloe left the room after ensuring that neither of them would touch her computers and no sooner has she left than the first member had arrived. The Flash skidded to a stop in the headquarters, whistling as he looked around.

 

“Nice set up you guys have here.” He commented.

 

“Thank you.” Clark replied. He and Oliver had decided that while the league was Oliver’s idea, Clark would take the leadership position as his lack of a mask and friendly relationship with the media made him the most trusted of the so-called vigilantes, even if he was from outer space. As well, Superman exuded confidence and authority, making him a natural-born leader.

 

The rest of the members arrived shortly after, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg circling around the table. Clark and Oliver nodded to them, Oliver giving Clark to go ahead to begin speaking.

 

“Green Arrow and I welcome to you to what will hopefully be the headquarters of the Justice League. If you all agree to join, you will leave biometric information so that you can enter and leave the building securely. Green Arrow approached me with this idea in case of large threats or events that required combined effort. As well, a league would allow you to take time off when required.

 

“You have been selected not just because of your abilities and reputations, but because we believe that you will help us fight for truth and justice. If you all agree, our first order of business is if we reveal to you our civilian identities, and any other names we may go by.” Clark looked pointedly at Wonder Woman, whom he had met during his training.

 

“I agree with Superman.” Wonder Woman replied. “If we are to trust each other on the battle field, we need to trust each other with our real identities. If everyone agrees, I will go first.” At everyone’s consent, Wonder Woman continued speaking. “My first name is Diana, Princess of Themyscira. I met Superman some years ago before he was Superman. I am an Amazon with powers derived from the Gods but I left my people years ago to join humanity. My human name is Diana Prince and I am based out of D.C.”

 

Clark nodded. “Thank you, Diana, and it’s good to see you again. Flash?”

 

“My name’s Barry Allen, I’m a forensic scientist in Central City and I’m just a meta-human. Got hit with a bolt of lightening and when I woke up from my coma, I could move faster than the speed of light.”

 

Cyborg spoke next. “I’m Victor Stone. My parents were scientists and experimented on me, causing me to have a genius level IQ. The robotics is because I nearly lost my life due to a lab experiment that killed my mother and my father saved me using experimental cybernetics. I’m based out of Oakland nowadays, but originally I was from here in Metropolis. My parents worked for S.T.A.R. labs.”

 

“I’m Arthur Curry, but you can call me A.C. I’m Atlantean, and technically, I’m Orin, King of the Seven Seas. My wife, Mera, can help occasionally, but one of us needs to stay in Atlantis and I’m mostly your best bet for things that are water-based.”

 

Oliver spoke next, pulling down his hood. “I’m Oliver Queen. Temporarily based out of Metropolis, though I may be relocating back to Star City in the future. And I’m just a guy who happens to be good with a bow and arrow. My fiancée, Chloe, is Watchtower. She helped me find and contact you all. Chlo?”

 

Chloe smiled as she stepped out of the back room, handing each of the members a communicator. “As Ollie said, I’m Watchtower. I’ll coordinate between all of you, especially on any missions. I’m also tech support, but I’ll take any help that I can get.”

 

Clark cleared his throat as he spoke. “I’m Superman, and as you may know from my interaction with the press, I am Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. My powers come from the yellow sun in this galaxy, as well as Earth’s weaker gravity compared to my home planet, and I am largely indestructible. But, I was raised as Clark Queen.”

 

Barry yelped in shock as Clark’s face appeared unobstructed before him. “Dude, how did you do that?”

 

Clark smirked. “Kryptonian technology to protect my identity. Only those who know the truth can see my true appearance.” He paused, tilting his head to the side.

 

“What is it?” Oliver asked, assuming that his brother was hearing something.

 

“We have an unexpected member joining us. He was in space so I was uncertain as to if he received my message, but he is telling me that he has.”

 

“How?” A.C. asked. “Telepathically?”

 

“Actually, yes.” Clark greeted his friend as he flew into Watchtower. He had met J’onn towards the end of his training, Jor-El introducing him to the man he had assigned to be his son’s protector. “Everyone, this is J’onn J’onzz. He’s currently a policeman here in Metropolis by the name of John Jones, but he was also my birth father’s most trusted manhunter.”

 

Diana gasped. “You are a Martian Manhunter, the last of your kind, are you not? We have heard of you all the way in Themyscira.”

 

“You are correct, Princess.” He turned to Clark. “I am just stopping by Kal-El to pledge my allegiance to the league, but unfortunately, I am due back at work today. My ‘vacation’ to space has ended too soon for my liking.”

 

Clark said his goodbyes to J’onn before turning back to the remaining members of the league. “Oliver and I have one more member to recruit currently, but he’s an old acquaintance who doesn’t work in teams very well.” Clark rolled his eyes, remembering Bruce from their youth. “You all know of him as the Batman in Gotham.”

 

Oliver broke in. “The reason that we called this meeting so soon is because things are taking a dangerous turn here in Metropolis.” The team immediately grew concerned. “We believe that Lex Luthor is distributing meteor rock weapons in Suicide Slums and because of that, Clark can no longer patrol the area. I am picking up the slack at the moment, but because of the weapon distribution, violence has risen to an all-time high.”

 

“Why can’t Clark patrol there?” Victor asked. “I thought you were invulnerable.”

 

Clark shook his head. “The meteor shower in Smallville years ago was the remains of my home planet. The radioactive signature of the meteor rocks, kryptonite, is poisonous to me and with long enough exposure, can kill me. Last week, I was responding to a gang fight in the Slums when I was shot with a kryptonite bullet. Ollie managed to get to me in time, but it was a close call.”

 

Oliver shivered at the memory. “Until we can get this solved, we need all members on board to help bring violence down in the Slums when you can and Bart, Diana, since you two have better transport than the rest of us, if Clark is ever in distress again, respond to him as quickly as possible. If it’s in his skin, get him here and remove it. It won’t be pretty, but as soon as all of it’s in a lead box, Clark will be as good as new. If it’s just a piece of kryptonite, get it as far away from him as possible and he’ll be fine.”

 

Barry and Diana nodded seriously, understanding the imminent threat to Clark’s life. Clark moved to introduce the plans for the league and protocols that he and Oliver had come up with, but a sound tickled at his ear and he cursed. He always remained in tune with Lois’ heartbeat and it was spiking dangerously high.

 

“Whoa, Supes just swore.” Barry joked.

 

“Clark, what’s happening?” Oliver asked.

 

Clark groaned. “Lois… It sounds like a scuffle and there’s definitely guns.” He took off quickly, not giving any further explanation to the new league members.

 

“Who’s Lois?” Diana queried.

 

Chloe smirked. “The only person who has Superman wrapped around her little finger and doesn’t even know it.”

 

***  
  


Clark arrived at the scene as Superman, quickly taking in the masked thugs. This had Luthor written all over it. Clark decided to freeze the weapons, the thugs dropping them immediately. As soon as the weapons hit the ground, Clark blew them across the garage, not wanting to chance the thugs being armed with kryptonite. He tied the thugs up quickly, wrapping a bit of discarded metal around them and trapping them against a light pole.

 

“Are you all right, Miss Lane?” He asked, fighting to keep his worry from entering his voice.

 

Lois was shaking. “I’m, I’m fine, but I, I think that someone sent them after me. I’m working on a story and Superman, I think that someone is out to get you. I think it’s Lex Luthor. He has this idea that the meteor rock is deadly to you and even though I’ve been keeping everything on paper, he’s somehow found out about my work.”

 

Clark placed a calming hand on Lois’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, some friends of mine and I are aware of Mr. Luthor’s plans.”

 

“Wait, does that mean that Lex is right about the meteor rock?” He turned away, unable to confirm her suspicions, though her gasp told him that she knew anyway. “So it’s true? They can hurt you.”

 

“Miss Lane, is there anyone you would like me to get? I will drop these men off at the police department and they will likely contact you later today for a statement.”

 

“I… Uh… My boyfriend, Clark Queen, if you can find him.”

 

He nodded before taking the thugs to the police and giving J’onn his statement. J’onn promised to follow up on it himself and contact Lois within 24 hours for a statement. Clark then returned to the garage in civilian clothes. He shot Oliver a quick text, explaining what had happened and that he wouldn’t be back to Watchtower until later.

 

“Lois!” He called as he rushed up and pulled her into his arms. “Thank God you’re okay. Are you hurt, do you need to go to the hospital?”

 

She shook her head. “I just want to go home.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take you home, come on.” Clark waited until Lois had fallen asleep in the passenger seat before he let himself think of what had happened. Lex was behind this. It was one thing for Clark as Superman to be targeted, but another for Lex to go after Lois.

 

Clark now knew where Oliver was coming from. Lex was going after Lois and now it was personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The league is starting to take shape! And the next chapter is definitely a fiery one so... Keep an eye out for that! The next I want to say five or so are the beginning and resolution of the first arc for this story.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois talk.

Clark carried a still sleeping Lois to her apartment, opening the door as quietly as he could. Laying her down on her bed, he moved to make coffee, knowing that she’d want some as soon as she woke up. He gripped tightly onto the counter as he waited for her to wake up. Clark had never felt rage like this before, fear like this. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to find Lois stumbling out of her room.

 

“Hey,” he pushed her the coffee. “Want to tell me what happened?”

 

“I’m working on a story.” She admitted. “Lex is involved and it goes pretty deep, so I took all my normal precautions. I took everything off my computer and am only using paper, which I keep with me at all times. I’m only researching in person or in the records room, nothing by phone or computer. I’m using my backup phone that has military grade encryption… I took every precaution, Clark, I don’t know how Lex found out.”

 

Clark grimaced. She had taken every precaution but Lex had vast resources. Not only that, but Lois had a connection with Superman as she was one of the only reporters he talked to, especially on a consistent basis. He had done his best to not let the world see how special Lois was to him, but clearly Lex had taken note. “Lois, if this is over a story, you need to drop it. Hand it over the correct authorities, something. This is too dangerous, Lo.”

 

Lois scoffed. “Clark, I don’t drop stories just because they’re dangerous. If Lex is coming after me it means that I’m on the right track and I’m going to continue chasing this. This is my job, Clark, this is what I do.”

 

“Dammit, Lois,” he exploded, “do you know how I felt when Superman told me that he had saved you from being attacked and likely kidnapped by a group of thugs? I could have fucking lost you, today, Lois! I can’t lose someone else that I love.” Especially not when it could likely be because of who he was that helped get her into so much danger.

 

“This is what I do, Clark!” She yelled back. “This is who I am. By loving me, this is what you signed up for, but hey, maybe you forgot, so let me introduce myself again. I’m Lois and I can be a bit reckless but I will chase the truth and fight for justice no matter what the danger to myself. Get used to it. The truth needs to be told and if I don’t tell it, who will?”

 

“Fucking hell, Lois.” He roared in frustration, combing his hands through his hair. “Do you not see the danger that you’re in?”

 

“Of course I fucking do!” She screamed. “But I’m not going to stop just because the path gets a bit more difficult or because there are some more obstacles in the way. There’s a reason they call me ‘Mad Dog,’ Clark.”

 

Clark slammed his hand down onto the table. This was their first fight ever and it irked him to no end that it was over Luthor and his alter-ego. “Dammit, Lois, as your boss I order you to stop chasing this story.”

 

Lois grew eerily silent for a long time before she finally spoke. “Oh, so you’re playing the boss card now? What happened to being equals in this relationship, huh?”

 

“Fuck, Lois, your life’s in danger and I’m not going to stand by and let you risk your life for a story!”

 

“This is more than just a story!” She screamed blindly in frustration, not able to explain to him what this story really meant. “Get out.” She ordered.

 

“Lois—“

 

“Get out, Clark.”

 

“Fine.” He replied. “But this isn’t the end of this conversation.”

 

“I said, get out, Queen.”

 

Clark said nothing further as he slipped from her apartment and went back to his. Clearly, Clark wasn’t getting through to Lois, and knowing how pigheaded she could be, he doubted that Superman would be able to either. He slammed his hand against a telephone pole, groaning as the metal bent slightly under the force. Straightening out the pole, he went into his apartment and poured himself a glass of scotch. There was only one thing in Clark’s power now. He’d get members of the league to help watch over her and he’d distance himself from her as Superman. Maybe him not associating with her as his alter-ego would make her less of a target for Lex.

 

He sighed and threw his head back. “Please.” He prayed to no one in particular, hoping that he hadn’t just royally screwed up the relationship with the only woman he’s ever really loved because of personal fears that she couldn’t possibly understand.

 

***

 

Lois poured herself another glass of vodka, her third since Clark had left that afternoon. Shortly after Clark had left, she had been called to give a statement to the police. After that was done, she had begun to drink herself into a stupor. Lois had never seen that side of Clark before and while she knew that he’d never hurt her, it was still terrifying to see him that angry. It had been their first ever fight and while Lois knew that Clark’s anger and irrational request had come from fear, she wasn’t going to change who she was to placate him. She was a journalist and she chased after the truth, no matter the cost.

 

As the vodka went smoothly down her throat, Lois glanced at her phone. She really couldn’t call Chloe. It had been a long time since Chloe had been on this end of a relationship talk, but Lois needed someone to talk to and besides Chloe, she didn’t really have anyone else. God knows that she couldn’t talk to Oliver about his own brother. Sure, Clark was about to be Chloe’s brother-in-law, but Chloe was her best friend first.

 

“Hello?” Chloe picked up on the second ring, stepping away from the group of heroes.

 

“Chlo?” Lois slurred.

 

“Lois, what’s wrong?” Chloe questioned, voice lowering. “Are you drunk?”

 

“Clark and I just had our first fight.”

 

“Oh, honey,” she soothed. “Couples fight but it’s okay. Take the night and sleep on it and I’m sure everything will be okay in the morning.”

 

Lois hiccuped. “I don’t think so, Chlo. I was attacked by Luthor’s thugs because of this story I’m working on. Lex is going after Superman, Chloe, I know it. And Clark was s-so worried and he told me to stop following the story and I told him no and it was just awful, Chloe.”

 

Chloe winced. She could only imagine how ugly that had been. Lois was stubborn as hell and Clark was fiercely protective over those he loved. And considering the relation to his alter-ego, there was no doubt that Clark was somehow blaming himself for this. “Oh, Lois…”

 

She spoke through tears, sobbing down the phone. “It was so bad, Chloe. I don’t know if we can come back from that. I… I kicked him out and he was so angry and I got angry right back…”

 

Yep, it had definitely been fireworks and not of the good kind. “Lo, what were Clark’s last words before you kicked him out.”

 

“H-he said that the conversation wasn’t over.”

 

“Okay, hey, Lois, that’s not that bad. He wants to push through this. What you need to do is get a good night’s sleep and think about this tomorrow with a clear head, okay?”

 

Lois mumbled her understanding before hanging up. Chloe whipped around to Oliver, the members of the league looking at her curiously. They had obviously overheard parts of her conversation with Lois.

 

“Chloe, what’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

 

“You know how Lois got attacked by Luthor thugs?” He nodded. “It’s because she’s uncovered Lex’s plot against Superman.”

 

Oliver winced. “How bad?”

 

“They had their first fight and it sounded pretty ugly. Lois called me drunk and crying. They’re both stubborn and add in Superman and you know that Clark somehow feels responsible. We need to go talk to Clark. Now.”

 

***

 

Clark grumbled as he went to answer door, wishing that whoever was there would just go away. “What?” He barked.

 

Oliver frowned at his younger brother. “Are you drinking?”

 

“Relax, Ollie, we both know that alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

 

“Then why are you drinking?”

 

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t hope it will.”

 

Chloe sighed at the irrational logic. Clark was clearly taking the fight as hard as Lois was. “Look, Clark, Lois called me drunk and crying. You need to fix this.”

 

“And she needs to realise that she can’t just throw herself headlong into danger without giving a flying fuck about the consequences!”

 

Chloe seethed, trying to keep her composure. “And she won’t realise why you’re so upset unless you explain it to her, but you can’t do that until you tell her the truth about yourself!”

 

“That will just put her in more danger.”

 

“She’s going to find out eventually, Clark. Better sooner than later.”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s if she’s even going to talk to me again.”

 

“Clark, she loves you. And she can handle your secret. She’s strong enough.”

 

Clark ignored Chloe, instead pouring himself another drink. Chloe screamed, turning to leave the apartment. “I’m going to wait in the car. You try to talk some sense into him.”

 

Oliver turned towards his brother with a contemplating look. Years ago, a young Clark had talked Oliver out of a drinking bender, reminding him of who he really was and what he stood for. “You know, Clark, I’m not going to argue that you need to tell Lois the truth about yourself, though I think you should tell her. You need to come to that decision on your own and I know that one day, you’ll make the right choice. And I’m not going to negate your frustrations and worry. I know what it’s like to have a woman in your life who goes after things with little regard to her own safety and is determined that she is in the right.

 

“But this, you fruitlessly hoping that you can drink yourself into a stupor? Get ahold of yourself. You know, I don’t think this is solely about Lex and protecting Lois. I think that you’re scared by how much you love her. I think that you purposefully said things that you knew would push her away, hoping that by pushing her away, she would leave you and you could protect your heart. But life doesn’t work like that, Clark. You’ve fallen for her and you’re damn lucky that she feels the same way.”

 

He turned to leave the apartment, sending a last glance Clark’s way. “Don’t let your fear keep you from something great, Clark. I almost did and I’m glad everyday that I didn’t. Think about it, little brother.”

 

Oliver’s words sank in long after he had left the apartment. Clark stared at the bottle of whiskey before him, knocking back a drink from the bottle. Clark had thought about it, he had thought about it a lot.

 

The problem was is that he still didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a more realistic fight between the two of them where they're both yelling and tempers are high because well... It's Lois and Clark. They're both passionate people and when passionate people fight, it gets ugly.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> *disclaimer: do not use alcohol to cope with your problems, it's a very unhealthy coping mechanism, other methods are much more effective and less destructive and dangerous.*


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois begins to put the pieces together. Meanwhile, Lex is upset that his plans were interrupted.

Lois woke up the next day slightly hungover and still more than a little upset. She perked up at the sight of a glass of water and advil in front of her, but realised that it had probably just been Chloe. After she had kicked Clark out of her apartment, she knew that he wouldn’t return unless she explicitly invited him in. That was just the type of person that Clark was.

 

She frowned as she quickly swallowed the advil, thinking over yesterday’s events. Sure, Lois could see why Clark had been so angry. His anger had come from fear and Lois knew that. Clark had confessed to her when she asked about his birth parents that they had died when he was little. Clark had lost both sets of his parents and had nearly lost his adopted brother a few years ago. It was little wonder that almost losing her had set him off.

 

But the line had been drawn when Clark had used his position as boss to order her to stop following the story. Her tenacity was a part of her and she had taken every precaution. She wasn’t just going to let creeps like Luthor get away with stuff because it was dangerous. He needed to be brought to justice and if it wasn’t by her, who else would do it?

 

What hurt Lois was that she thought that Clark understood that, thought that he understood her love of the job and her relentless pursuit of the truth. No, Lois refused to think that Clark had no understanding of her motives. He probably did, but maybe his fear of losing someone else he loved had overridden that?

 

Lois shook her head. Something wasn’t adding up. She had been involved in dangerous situations plenty of times since she and Clark had gotten together and while he had always been upset and had lectured her, he had never reacted as angrily as he had yesterday. Something else had come into his decision that had made him act so irrationally, but Lois just didn’t know what it was.

 

Pulling open her files on the story, Lois began to go through the pages one by one. Clark had been with her at the initial warehouse and he had almost seemed to intuitively know what the purpose of the lead-lined room was. He had told her repeatedly that he was looking into it, but had never gotten back to her.

 

So possibly, Clark had known a while ago about the meteor rock. After all, his parents did spend a fair amount of time in Smallville in his youth. But then why was he so closed-lipped about it? Lois knew that he had a history with Luthor, but there had to be more than that. Superman had confirmed to Lois in not so many words that her suspicions about the meteor rock were true. Was Clark protecting Superman too? Hell, did Clark know who Superman really was?

 

Lois stiffened as she remembered the scene that she and Chloe had walked in on. She had had inklings for a while now that Oliver was the Green Arrow, though she had never pursued it, feeling that Chloe knew that truth and that that was all that mattered. Clark and Oliver had been yelling and Oliver had seemed incredibly upset about something. So upset, that Clark had almost seemed to be talking him down from something.

 

Yesterday, the lead that Lois had been chasing was someone in the police department. He had heard that Lois was chasing after the meteor rock story and had come forwards. Very quietly, he had told her about the scene that he had walked in on. He had been sworn to secrecy, but had felt that Lois needed to know this information. He had chased after a man who had been driving recklessly, arriving to find the car parked in front of an alley. Upon entering the alley, he had found the Green Arrow throwing Superman over his shoulder, the invulnerable alien in apparently a lot of pain. Green Arrow had spoken sternly with him that it couldn’t get out that Superman had a weakness and that he would be getting him the help that the hero needed.

 

With a shaking hand, Lois picked up her notes from her meeting with the policeman. The policeman had spotted the heroes in the alley about half an hour before Lois and Chloe had walked into the scene at the apartment. It fit perfectly. If Oliver was the Green Arrow, of course he knew how to help Superman. They probably worked together and Lois suspected that they had some sort of secret base.

 

But then, why would they have been in Oliver’s apartment? Oliver was only human and couldn’t have helped Superman at a different location and gotten back to his apartment in just a half hour.

 

She gasped, the paper falling from her hand. It would make sense, if Clark was Superman. He had told her that his birth parents had died. Superman had told her that both sets of his parents had died and that he only had an adopted sibling left. When Lois had pushed to take things further, Clark had been reticent, claiming that there was more that she needed to know about him, but Lois had ignored it. Clark being Superman would explain why Oliver was so upset if his brother had just gotten injured. Lois had no idea how quick Clark’s recovery time from injury was, but clearly it was rather fast.

 

Time seemed to slow down as everything fell into place. So many things about Clark finally made sense. Why he didn’t really seem to need glasses, why he would randomly make up excuses to leave rooms. Hell, why he had always seemed so conflicted in his opinion on Superman and why he had been gone for four years. Plus, yesterday he had arrived without a car and Lois had assumed that it was because Superman had dropped him off but what if…He was Superman! 

 

Clark Queen was Superman.

 

“Oh, my God.” Lois breathed. “I’ve had sex with Superman.”

 

***

 

Lex was upset as he sat in his office. Superman had, of course, gotten in his way of kidnapping Lois Lane. Of course he did. And Superman had clearly caught on to Lex’s plans as after Lex had retrieved his disposable thugs from jail, just to interrogate them, nothing more, they had recounted the scene. Superman had stayed far away from them until he had gotten rid of the weapons.

 

The hired thugs would turn up in the Slums in a few days, looking like they were the casualties of a gang fight. Lex meanwhile, needed a different plan to get Lois. She knew too much, had somehow made the connection between Lex and his plan to destroy Superman. And Lex couldn’t let Superman or anyone get in his ways now, not when everything was falling into place.

 

He pressed on his intercom, asking his new secretary—the other had gotten boring—to send his associates up the his office. Several impatient minutes later, the new hired thugs arrived, standing stoically at his side. Their first job had been to dispose of the previous lackeys, a move designed by Lex so that they knew exactly what was at stake if they failed him.

 

“I want Lois Lane out of my way, and I want her out of my way now!” He ordered.

 

“Is there a specific plan, sir?”

 

Lex shook his head. “I want her kidnapped and taken to the planned location. I don’t care how you do it, but I want her alive.” He grinned maliciously. He wanted to look his ex-fiancée in the eyes when he killed her beloved champion. “She’s going to be the bait. I will be there as soon as I can.”

 

“When will that be, Mr. Luthor?”

 

Lex stared the man down. “Whenever I fucking feel like it. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

 

He walked out of the office confidently, assured that everything would be going his way. Lex would be meeting up with Lana at the doctor’s office, where her suspected pregnancy would be confirmed. Soon, Lex would have everything he had dreamed of.

 

But first, he had to get rid of a pesky reporter and a man pretending to be God, flying around in a pair of tights.

 

***

 

Lois snorted as she read over tabloid articles speculating about Superman’s love life. “Clark and Wonder Woman?” She scoffed. “She’s an Amazonian icicle.” The articles speculating about what Superman was like in bed were far more interesting, as he had recently been declared the number one bachelor in the city. Lois found it incredibly ironic that Clark had been listed as number two. Apparently the glasses and the lack of mystery had been a drawback, but little did the writers know, Clark and Superman were one in the same.

 

Frankly, she was still trying to wrap her head about her conclusion, but her gut and her heart were telling her that it was true. She felt connected to Superman in a very similar way that she felt connected to Clark. Lois chortled as the magazine speculated that maybe Superman couldn’t even have sex with humans due to all his abilities, but said that if he could, he’d likely be a gentle lover. “Oh, he’s gentle alright,” she smirked, “when he wants to be. But God, does he appreciate some rough sex.”

 

She really knew that she shouldn’t be looking at these articles because as soon as she and Clark reconciled—and they would, Lois would make sure of it—this would somehow come up. And Lois would be mortified because Clark would never let it go that she read articles about Superman’s speculated sex life. Of course, she could always bring up some of the kinkier speculations, that would make Clark shut up really fast.

 

A noise brought her out of her head and Lois frowned. She was alone in her apartment and since she had taken the day off of work to deal with her earth-shattering realisation, most, if not all, of her neighbours were likely out. Thinking that it had likely been a rat or something equally unpleasant, she decided to ignore it and instead continue her mental perusal of every moment with Clark. She knew that Clark couldn’t have not told her because he didn’t trust her; He wouldn’t let someone have a key to his apartment if he didn’t trust her. Plus, he had trusted her to give her his first public interview, even though he hadn’t known her that well at the time.

 

She sighed, remembering again how Clark could pick her up as if she weighed nothing. Of course, to him, she really must weigh nothing. Lois stood up and closed her laptop, deciding that she needed to take a break from the online world of Superman and instead checked her newsfeed for any alerts of a Superman rescue. Apparently Clark had just rescued a puppy from being run over and had returned it to the little boy who owned it. “What a boy scout.” She snorted, but couldn’t help but find the whole situation endearing.

 

Lois walked into the kitchen and froze. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Lois grabbed onto a knife from her never-used cutting block and held it out in front of her. “Okay, whoever you are, you should know that I have a black belt in karate and you are in for some serious ass whooping.”

 

She rounded the corner and lunged at a man dressed in the same uniform as the men who had attacked her yesterday. It was obvious that they were all working for the same man. Her attacker yelped as the knife slashed his cheek, tearing through the ski mask and drawing blood. Lois attacked again, this time to debilitate him, but was taken from behind by someone.

 

Kicking out, Lois fought against her attackers, but the man in front removed the knife from her grasp as the man behind pressed a cloth to her mouth. Lois’ screams were muffled by the cloth but she managed to get a good kick in, stomping on the insole of the attacker behind her and kicking the attacker in front of her in his crotch.

 

Lois faded in and out of consciousness as the chloroform took effect, eyes closing shut as her world turned black.

 

The next thing she knew, she was waking up tied to a chair in an empty warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the scene was what everyone thought it would be!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois' kidnapping is discovered and the team goes after Lex.

Clark froze as soon as he entered Lois apartment. The lock on the door was broken, a knife was scattered on the floor, and Lois was nowhere in sight. He immediately called J’onn then Oliver. J’onn arrived at the scene first with several detectives, the detectives immediately going to work processing the scene while J’onn took a statement from Clark.

 

“What do you know, Clark?”

 

Clark sighed, running his hand over his face. “We had a fight yesterday over how she got into danger and I was just coming over to apologise. The door was open and I just knew. It has to be Lex, J’onn. Her story’s about him. He’s going after Superman.”

 

Oliver frowned as he entered the room, Barry in tow. “Jesus, what happened here?”

 

Barry bent over and analysed the door, gloves on. “Well, there’s definite signs of forced entry, look at the splintering in the door frame.” He stood up and introduced himself to J’onn. “Barry Allen, forensic scientist with the Central City PD. Oliver brought me along to hopefully speed things up.”

 

J’onn nodded, motioning for Barry to analyse the scene. “Look, Clark, Oliver, I’m sure that this is Lex too, but I need to stay here with my men and make sure that the scene is analysed properly. I know that Chloe is collecting evidence to bring Lex to justice, but the more we can get, the better.”

 

“Hey guys!” Barry called out. “I found a cloth and from the smell of it, it’s definitely chloroform.”

 

“Of course.” Clark agreed grimly. “That’s the only way they would have been able to subdue Lois. She would have gnawed her own arm off before going with Luthor’s henchmen willingly.”

 

Oliver placed a steadying hand on his brother. “Look, J’onn, if you and Barry can handle it from this end, Clark and I will go and see if we can try to locate Lois and figure out a plan of attack. Chloe has a list of facilities Lex bought under different subsidiary names so we can maybe locate her in one of them.”

 

“Of course.” J’onn agreed. “I’ll stay with my men so that when you’ve located her, I can be the man at the scene and hopefully arrest Lex. But as soon as Barry has processed the scene, I’ll send him to you.”

 

Clark nodded as he and Oliver turned to leave, immediately heading towards watchtower. The team had already assembled. Chloe and Victor had gathered a complete list of Lex’s various buildings and had a map of the city up on the monitors.

 

“Okay,” Chloe said, “we’ve managed to narrow it down to just a few buildings. Victor is currently running an analysis of every addition to the building since Lex bought them to figure out which one Lois was taken to. Barry is going to give us an analysis in a few minutes on how much chloroform Lois was dosed with and that will give us a timescale of how far from her apartment they are.”

 

A.C. spoke up. “As none of the likely places are near the water, I will stay here with Chloe and gather all evidence against Lex. As soon as Lois is rescued, if Lex isn’t arrested at that time, I will deliver the information to the police as an unnamed informant and Chloe will publish an article about his exploits and the mayor and EPA’s involvement in the paper. News will spread around the city. There’s no way that Luthor will be able to get out of Metropolis. And if he tries by water, I’ll stop him.”

 

Chloe answered her phone quickly as Barry called, giving Victor Barry’s information. “Barry’s on his way here.” Chloe told the group. “The scene has been completely analysed and unsurprisingly, it reeks of Luthor.”

 

Victor plugged himself into the computer, his eyes turning red as he rapidly processed the information that Chloe had given him. He pulled away from the computer as the search finalised. “I know where Lois is.” He brought the facility up on the screen, displaying the schematics to the group just as Barry arrived. “They only gave her enough chloroform to knock her out for thirty minutes and witnesses said that they saw a black car leave the scene. Combined with which facilities have lead shielding, Lois is likely at this one, right in the centre of the Slums. Once there, I can dismantle the security systems easily and get you guys all access without immediately alerting whoever Lex has there.”

 

Clark’s jaw hardened. “Then what are we waiting for? Gear up.”

 

“Clark,” Oliver called. “You can’t come with us.”

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” He asked, approaching his brother and staring down at him.

 

“Luthor is experimenting with meteor rock. You know he’s going to have it at that facility. He probably only took Lois as bait to get Superman to show up. You’re who he’s really after, Clark. You can’t come.”

 

“The woman that I love is in danger, Oliver. I’m not going to sit around on my ass and do nothing.”

 

“You’ll be a liability.” Oliver stated. “If you’re around kryptonite, you’re completely debilitated.”

 

“I don’t care. I’m going after the woman I love and there’s nothing that you can do to stop me.”

 

Diana intervened before the fight escalated, stepping between the brothers. “Let him come, Oliver.” She insisted. “I will stay by Kal-El the whole time. Men in love, they do crazy things. If you don’t let him come with us, he’ll go on his own and be even more in danger.”

 

Oliver grunted. “Fine, but you stay with Diana the whole time or I swear on our parents’ graves, Clark, that I will get Jor-El to punish you.”

 

“Fine.” Clark relented. “Let’s just get moving.”

 

***

 

Lois yelled into the vast room that she was being held in, angrily shouting into the void. “My father’s a four star general!” She yelled. “And trust me, he’s not going to be happy to hear that his eldest daughter has been kidnapped! He’s close to the president too, so you better prepare because as soon as I’m done with you, I’ll hand you over to him!” ‘And let’s not even mention what my boyfriend will do to you.’ She thought to herself. Lois had no idea what time it was, but people have had to have found out that she had been kidnapped and Clark would be livid.

 

Lex walked into the room and Lois glared. “You know, Lex, you should really get a new M.O. This whole thing has you written all over it. I wouldn’t be surprised if the police were on their way here already.”

 

“Thanks, but I don’t take advice from my ex-fiancée.”

 

Lois growled. “Believing that you could change was the biggest mistake of my life but I fucking dodged a bullet with you.”

 

Lex smirked, leaning over and kissing her. Lois fought against the kiss but her hands were bound. Instead, she spat at him when he pulled away and Lex grimaced, wiping his face. “You never were the most refined person.”

 

“You sick fuck. I’m in a relationship and you’re fucking married! Never mind the fact that I wouldn’t touch you again if you were the last man on Earth!”

 

He chuckled. “It doesn’t matter what you think of me, Lois. My wife, as you stated, is currently carrying my child and I will have the heir that I’ve always wanted. Congrats,” he smiled indulgently, “you’re the first one to know. She’s almost two months along.”

 

“You’re sick, you know that, Lex? You’re a raving, homicidal maniac and you will get your day in court.”

 

“Will I? You see, you, the reporter who is currently on my tracks, is tied up in a warehouse. And Superman, your precious little Superman, will be here soon and then I will subdue him using the remains of his own planet. I had hoped that he would have died just through patrolling the Slums, but alas,” he shrugged, “if you want something done, you have to do it yourself sometimes.”

 

“You won’t get away with this, Lex.” Lois warned.

 

“But don’t you see, Lois?” He spoke as he stepped back, having strapped a kryptonite bomb to her chair. “I already have. I hope that whatever life there is after death pleases you. You always were a good lay.”

 

Lois screamed as he walked out of the warehouse. She looked furtively at her bindings and at the bomb. She couldn’t let Clark walk into a trap. There had to be a way out of here. There had to.

 

***

 

The league arrived at the warehouse, Victor moving to turn off any security systems. Clark scanned the building, frown deepening at the sight of a large room with lead walls. “I can’t see Lois.” He announced. “But there’s a large room in the middle that lead-lined. That’s where she’ll be.”

 

“Okay, Victor, you contact the police and then join Barry and I. We’re going to try to round up as many of Lex’s cronies as possible. If anyone sees Luthor, detain him on the spot. Clark, you and Diana go find Lois, but be smart, Clark, use your brain.” Oliver ordered before the team broke apart.

 

Diana and Clark swiftly made their way through the building until they reached the lead room. Diana’s hand on his chest stopped him and Clark growled. Oliver had put him with one of the only people who could keep him safe, but also had the closest chance of being able to stop him without the use of kryptonite. Clark knew that he had more abilities than Diana and that he was stronger than her, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t powerful in her own way.

 

“This Lois,” Diana spoke softly and Clark immediately knew that she was thinking of Steve, the human man who she had fallen in love with and had left Themyscira because of his call to action. Clark had comforted her after his death, but knew that Diana still held Steve close to her heart. “How much do you love her, Kal-El?”

 

“I would die a death by kryptonite a thousand times over for her.”

 

Diana nodded. “Good. Let’s go.”

 

Clark entered the nearly empty room and immediately made his way towards Lois. He ignored the pain and the way his blood began to boil as Diana dealt with the few guards that Lois had on her, easily tying them up and holding them in her lasso. Clark knew from experience just how strong that lasso was, as at one point, it had trapped him.

 

“Superman, no!” Lois begged, minding herself to keep from mentioning his real name with guards in the room. “There’s a bomb! It’s going to go off in two minutes and you can’t be here, it will kill you! You can’t die.” She cried as Clark fumbled, pushing against the searing pain. “The city needs you!”

 

Diana approached them then, pushing Clark back as he began to fall to his knees. “You can’t, Superman. Let me deal with the bomb.” Diana approached Lois, kneeling to get a better look at the bomb.

 

“You’re Wonder Woman.” Lois stated with wide eyes, eyeing her weapons.

 

“And you’re Lois Lane.” Diana smiled. “Don’t worry, Miss Lane. What can you tell me about the bomb?”

 

“Not much. It’s filled with kryptonite and there’s a timer. I know Lex attached it to the chair but I don’t know how.”

 

Diana frowned as she analysed the explosive. “I need the Flash in here now.”

 

Barry arrived quickly, eyes widening at the sight of Clark on the floor, his skin and veins a sickly green. “What do you need me for, Wonder Woman?”

 

“When I tell you,” Diana ordered, “you need to remove Miss Lane from the chair as quickly as possible. Move her and Superman as far from the explosion as you can. I’m going to contain the blast.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“I have before.” Diana gripped tightly onto the bomb, looking up at Lois in pride. Kal-El had chosen well. Lois remained brave in the face of danger, her face stoic as she watched Diana slowly move the bomb away from her. This was a woman who could stand by Kal-El’s side. “Are you ready, Sister?”

 

Clark watched in slow motion as Diana yanked the bomb away and covered it with her body and shield. Simultaneously, Barry grabbed Lois and put her on the far side of the room, returning to drag Clark away. Time sped up as the bomb went off, the shield taking the brunt of the blow as Diana held it in place. Barry sped forward, checking to see that she was okay.

 

“I am fine,” Diana brushed him off. “Get a lead box from Green Arrow.”

 

Barry returned in the blink of an eye, the rest of the team filtering into the room as the police showed up, J’onn leading the charge. But Clark didn’t notice any of it, instead scanning Lois to see if she was okay. With the exception of a few bruises, she seemed unharmed and he let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Are you okay, Miss Lane?”

 

Lois could see the indecision warring in Clark’s eyes. On one hand, he looked as if he wanted to pick her up in his arms and never let go. But he not only wasn’t aware that Lois knew the truth about him, but also knew that this wasn’t the time nor place for such a reunion. “I’m fine, Superman.” She replied. “Just pissed that the bastard got away.”

 

Clark cracked a smile at her response. “Don’t worry, Miss, my friends and I are on it. Lex Luthor won’t get away with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I wrote this chapter before Justice League came out and I really had no idea what to do with Aquaman in a battle situation. I still kinda don't, but I'm working on it.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Chloe work together again.

Chloe had arrived to take Lois away, as Lois’ other emergency contacts were obviously busy. Clark and Oliver were still at the scene with the other heroes, answering questions. The bomb, minus the kryptonite pieces, were handed over, but Lois had suspected that someone on their team had taken pictures of the bomb so that they could analyse it themselves.

Lois frowned as Chloe started driving to the Planet. “Chloe? I thought you were taking me home.”

“Okay, don’t be mad, but when I heard that you were kidnapped, I started to piece together the information that you had on Lex into an article. If we hurry, you can put together your copy and we can get it to the evening presses and have it online in a few hours. The sooner we get Lex’s exploits out there, as well as the mayor’s and EPA’s corruption, the sooner that we can create an uproar and make it impossible for Lex to leave the city.”

“Lana’s pregnant, you know.” Lois stated. “Lex’s wife. You used to know her, didn’t you?”

Chloe sighed. “We met briefly when she moved from Smallville to Metropolis with her aunt. I showed her around Metropolis High. It sucks that she got sucked into his web and now she’s carrying his spawn. She was always rather spoiled, but… Why did Lex tell you that?”

“He thinks he’s invincible and wanted to rub in how his plans were all falling into place. I just feel bad for the kid. He’s going to grow up knowing that that’s his father.”

“Did he say anything else to you?”

Lois laughed. “You mean did he spill his plans? No, but he did say that he had hoped that Superman had died patrolling the Slums and that’s pretty damn incriminating if you ask me.”

“Anything else?”

“He thought that I should feel privileged to be the first to know about Lana’s pregnancy. Of course, that was after he kissed me.”

Chloe slammed on the breaks in the middle of the Planet’s barking lot. “He kissed you!” She exclaimed. “That slimy fucking—“

“Don’t worry, Chlo, I spit right in his face.”

“Good.” She nodded. “Come on, we’ve got a bald billionaire to incriminate.”

Lois and Chloe immediately went to work. Though they hadn’t paired up in years, they quickly fell back into their old routine. Chloe went first, writing up the article with all of the facts and creating the general outline. Lois then came in, adding in details that Chloe didn’t know or had thought were superfluous. Then she tweaked how it was written to be less factual and more engaging, making the words almost jump off the page.

Several cups of coffee later, they were sending the draft to the copy editors for a final editing before it would be printed. Perry had held the evening edition for them, knowing that this was going to be the big bucks. He had even slated it for the front page of the morning edition, wanting to ensure that everyone saw it. 

Lois sighed as she leaned back in her chair. “I can see the follow-up article now. ‘Slimy Bastard finally gets what’s coming to him: sentenced to jail for life.’”

“Catchy,” Chloe commented, chortling. “But I don’t think that Perry will let you print the word ‘bastard.’ This is a family newspaper, you know.”

“I’m just calling it like it is, Chloe.”

“Are you going to call the General?” Chloe prodded gently.

Lois shook her head. “No, he can read about it in the papers like everyone else. Besides, I’ll have enough to deal with because Clark—“ She stopped talking, mind travelling in a million different directions. Chloe was someone Lois could talk to. She was the only other person Lois knew of who was in love with a superhero and while Oliver had more limitations than Clark, Chloe would understand. Of course, Lois didn’t just want to come out and tell Chloe that she knew about Clark’s alter-ego.

“What about, Clark, Lois?” Chloe asked. “You aren’t still thinking about the fight, are you?”

“No, no, it’s something else. Chloe, what would you do if you woke up one day and realised that someone you thought you knew really well had this whole other side to him. Or her!” Lois quickly amended. “I mean one day you’re making fun of him for spilling coffee on his shirt and then the next you realise that he has this larger than life destiny!”

Chloe smirked, knowing exactly what this was about as Lois launched into a tirade. “What are you talking about, Lo?”

“Nothing! It’s just, my dad was in the army, you know, and for him, duty came before everything, even Lucy and I. And I just… I always swore that I wouldn’t put myself through that, but I mean, what if I have to? This realisation, it changes everything. How do I know if I’m strong enough to handle being left behind? To handle his destiny? Or hers!”

Chloe shook her head. Lois was trying hard, but it was obvious who she was talking about. “Look, let me tell you something about when Oliver and I started dating.” Lois leaned forward eagerly as Chloe continued. “Back then, Clark was still off travelling, so Oliver was in charge of the entire company. Sure he had employees and advisors, but at the end of the day, all the big decisions were his and his alone. And that’s really time-consuming. Oliver works a lot.”

Lois nodded, remembering Chloe’s complaints about Oliver’s hours. And that wasn’t even including the second job. Chloe continued, losing herself in her memories. “We had this huge fight about it after he missed three dates in a row because of business. We were screaming and I threw a vase at him. It wasn’t pretty.” She chuckled. “We actually stopped talking for a week because he had told me that this was who he was. He didn’t want to have to cancel a date at the last minute, or leave in the morning before I woke up, but this was his job. His parents had built this company and he was going to carry on their legacy. 

“In the end, he gave me an ultimatum. I could have him and occasionally be upset over missed dates or his long hours, but know that he loved me and would always come home to me, or I could live without him. I went a whole week thinking that I could easily go without him in my life. After all, I had survived in my life before him. Surely I wouldn’t miss him when he was gone.”

“What happened then?” Lois asked curiously. She had never heard this story before.

“I woke up on Sunday alone and realised that he wasn’t there, bugging me to make him french toast like a five year old.” Chloe laughed. “And then I just started crying, right there in bed, over the stupidest thing. And I realised that no matter how much our relationship had it’s faults, at the end of the day, I’d rather be with him, having him bug me about french toast and spend the occasional dinner alone, then live without him. I marched right over there and the next thing I know, we’re moving in together.

“So I guess, Lois, this person that you’re talking about with this grand destiny? It’s not a question of whether or not you can handle his destiny. It’s a question of if you love him enough to stand by them, even when times are tough. People with destinies, they need someone to come home to, someone to ground them. I think that your mom did that for your dad and that when she died, he lost that person and didn’t know how to deal with it. This person you’re talking about, can you be that for them? And at the end of the day, would you rather not have him at all, or would you rather have what you could, knowing that you share him with the world, but knowing that he loves you. That he’s chosen you. Of all the people in the world, he chose you.”

Lois gulped as Chloe words sank in. The best friends sat in silence for several long moments before Lois moved in a flurry of motion, gathering her things together. Throwing her phone and keys into her purse, Lois turned to sprint out of the office. 

“Lois, where are you going?” Chloe called.

“To find Clark!”

Chloe smiled as she watched Lois leave the Planet like a tornado, running over a copy boy. “Go get him, Lois.” She beamed. “Go talk some sense into our local big dumb alien.”

Lois arrived at Clark’s apartment, somewhat unsurprised to find it empty. She traced her fingers over the surfaces of his apartment, memories flooding her. In their short relationship there had been so many moments where Lois’ heart had nearly bursted with love. Never before had Lois felt so cared for, so desired, so loved. Lois had always taken care of herself, but with Clark, she never had to. He took care of her without her asking him to. He loved her. Clark, he loved her. As Chloe said, he chose her. Out of everyone he could have had, he chose her. He thought she was worthy of his love.

She took a deep breath before pouring two glasses of what she knew was Clark’s favourite wine. Placing them on the coffee table, she sat down on the couch, tossing her purse to the side. Lois took a sip of her wine, fortifying herself for the conversation to come.

It would be okay, it had to be. All she needed to remember was that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE FLUFF!
> 
> The next chapter gets fluffier. And then some shit goes down again.
> 
> You're welcome.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a brotherly talk with his little brother. Clark and Lois finally talk.

Oliver cornered Clark in Watchtower after they debriefed with the team, discussing various escape routes that Lex could take out of the city and making shifts for patrolling the city so that the criminal mastermind couldn’t get away. Diana had come to Oliver, expressing her concerns about Clark and his dedication towards Lois. She had explained that while she could see Lois was his perfect match, and knew that Clark loved Lois beyond distraction, Diana feared that Clark would let his duties as Superman get in the way of his personal happiness. Her observations had confirmed Oliver’s own fears and he had taken it upon himself to talk to Clark about just how he was going to approach his relationship.

 

“I’m taking your shift patrolling the city.”

 

“Oliver—“ Clark protested.

 

Oliver raised his hand in the air. “No buts, Clark, you have a relationship that you need to work out.”

 

“We need to make sure that Lex doesn’t leave the city.”

 

“And we have a whole league of superheroes looking into that and watching him. Plus, the entire police department. He’s not going to get away, Clark. But if you don’t do something, Lois might.”

 

Clark sighed. He turned away from his brother, gripping hard onto the edge of the table as he stared out the stain glass window. “I can’t lose her, Oliver. She means so much to me, I, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her.”

 

“Clark, that fight, combined with keeping your identity from her, that’s going to push her away eventually. Lois is an amazing girl, but she’s not going to wait around forever. I think you need to tell her that you’re Superman.”

 

Clark didn’t respond, staring into the empty space as if it held all the answers. Oliver had seen Clark many times like this in his adolescence, pondering where he came from and what his purpose was on this planet. Clark had a tendency to think too much, something that they later learned came from his Kryptonian nature. Kryptonians were by nature logical, but with Clark’s human upbringing, his logic became diluted with emotion. As a result, Clark could logically see the end to several different situations, dreaming up a million possibilities and driving himself sick with worry.

 

“You know, I almost broke up with Chloe once.” He confided. “We had only been going out about six months, but I already knew that she was the one, you know? I had known from almost the moment we had met.” Clark nodded, understanding completely. “But somehow, people connected her to the Green Arrow and they went after her. She was kidnapped and I was so afraid. Of course, Chloe didn’t know that I was the Green Arrow yet. Well, I hadn’t told her yet, but she had apparently figured it out weeks before.

 

“Anyway, I blamed myself for her capture, ignoring the other reasons for it, and broke up with her for her safety. I was convinced that if I broke up with her, if I distanced myself from her as both Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, that she’d finally be safe, you know? I was completely willing to sacrifice my own happiness if it meant that she’d be safe.”

 

“What happened?” Clark asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“She got kidnapped again a week later, this time for pissing off some foreign diplomat. Chloe may work the international section, but she’s an investigative reporter at heart and she knows all the right buttons to push.” Oliver sighed. “I managed to rescue her a second time and after a visit to of all people, Bruce, I talked to her, told her that I was the Green Arrow, and that I was so sorry for being an idiot.”

 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Bruce convinced you to do that?”

 

Oliver snorted, shaking his head. “No, Bruce told me that I was doing the right thing by letting her go—You know how that man is. And I realised that if the emotionless Bruce who distances himself from everyone who could mean something to him but his butler thinks that I’m making the right decision, then I’m probably not.”

 

“Good call.”

 

“Look, what I’m trying to say,” Oliver finished, “is that you can’t let fear make decisions for you. You don’t hesitate to jump into a burning building, Clark, and hell, you’ve finally faced who you’re destined to become, but you’re still afraid to take risks with your heart. And you’ll never know what you could have unless you take that leap.”

 

“But what if—“

 

“You love her, Clark, what else is there for you to need to know?”

 

Clark had flown around aimlessly before eventually deciding to go to Lois’ apartment. He frowned when she wasn’t there, the police tape from earlier still draped across the door. Sighing, he meandered back to his apartment, thinking that Lois was probably staying the night with Chloe and Oliver as her place was technically a crime scene until Lex was captured.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened his apartment door to find Lois sitting on his couch, two glasses of red wine in front of her as she fidgeted. “Lois?” He questioned. “I thought that you’d be with Chloe?”

 

She shook her head. “I wanted… I need to talk to you.”

 

Clark gulped. “Lois, I’m so sorry—“

 

“Clark, I understand where your fear comes from.” She interrupted, halting his apology. “I know that your biggest fear is being alone and the people that you’ve lost or nearly lost in your life haven’t helped that. But you need to understand that this is what I do. This is who I am and I’m not going to change.”

 

“I get that, I do, I over-reacted. I just… I love you so much and after my worst fears manifested today when I went to your apartment to apologise and you weren’t there—“

 

“Detective Jones told me that you were the one who called it in.” She grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “But, Clark, it wasn’t so much your reaction, but the words you said that hurt me. I thought we were equals, Clark. You ordering me, using your position of my boss’ boss to order me around… I won’t stand for that, Clark.”

 

He closed his eyes shut, squeezing tight. “I wish I hadn’t said that. You know that I’d never stop you from doing your job. I just, I wish that you were more careful sometimes. I can’t lose you, Lois, and it scares me how much I’ve come to depend on you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Lo.”

 

Lois grabbed his face, turning him to look at her. “Hey, I need you too. And that scares me more than I’m willing to admit. Falling in love, it’s scary. But it’s also the best thing in the world.” She paused, knowing that she needed to phrase her next sentence carefully. 

 

Lois had deliberated for a while on how to best hint that she knew about his alter-ego, but decided to make it as vague as possible, instead hinting for Clark to tell her, but not cornering him into doing so. “I guess what I’m trying to say, Clark, is that I know you. Sure, I don’t know all of the nitty gritty details, but we have time for that. But I know who you are as a person and I love that man. So if you’re willing to put your all into this relationship, I’m willing to join you.”

 

She watched as Clark stood up and paced the room. Lois was being uncharacteristically patient, but for Clark, she could be. Clark fiddled with his glasses as he faced away from her. “Lois, I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone and I want to put my all into his relationship, I do, but I can’t give it my all until you know the truth about me. It’s not going to make this relationship easier, hell, it might even make it harder. But if you’re willing to take that risk, there’s no one else I’d rather take that risk with.”

 

He took his glasses off as he turned around, gulping. Placing his glasses on the table, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his family crest. She gasped as she realised what he was doing, holding tight onto the edge of the couch. “Lois… Lois, I’m… I’m Superman.”

 

His apology and explanation for keeping such a large secret from her was on the tip of his tongue when Lois launched herself at him. Clark barely had time to brace himself and bend his knees as Lois jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him. He stumbled back, ending up against the wall as she kissed him thoroughly. 

 

“Lois?” He questioned when she finally pulled away, leaving him breathless. “Are you sure that you’re okay with this? I’m Superman. I have this whole destiny and hell, I’m not even from this planet, I’m not even human—“

 

Lois quieted him with a finger to his lips. “Truthfully?” She blushed. “I put the pieces together this morning before the whole kidnapping thing. Something about why you were so upset just didn’t make sense. And as I worked through my notes, I began to realise things and well, one thing led to another.”

 

“But, you, you didn’t say anything, not even when I rescued you this afternoon.”

 

“I knew that I couldn’t use your real name around the thugs and besides, I wanted you to tell me in your own time.” She admitted. “I knew from our interview that you very rarely tell people who you really are and that it wasn’t a decision that you took lightly. Besides, I know that you trust me. Superman wouldn’t give just any woman the key to his apartment, you know.” She delighted in Clark’s blush as she continued, winking at him. “So I realised that the only thing that would make sense was that if you were afraid that me knowing who you are would make me a target and that Lex targeting me had only served to make that fear come true, hence the emotional reaction.”

 

Clark stuttered, stunned. “You’re brilliant, you know that, right?”

 

“Well, duh, Queen, I’m your paper’s best investigative reporter. Figuring out puzzles is my job.”

 

“So you’re sure that you’re okay with…”

 

“My boyfriend the alien?” Lois smiled. “Of course. You know what was the hardest to wrap my head around?” As he tilted his head, looking like an adorably confused puppy, she continued. “I had read all these tabloid speculations about what Superman was like in bed, you know, what turned him on, who he was dating, everything… And I realised that I knew, because I’ve had sex with Superman.”

 

“Lois!” Clark exclaimed.

 

“What, it’s true? I’ve had sex with Superman. And,” she simpered, tightening her legs around him. “If I have any say in it, I’ll be having a lot more.”

 

Clark carried Lois to the bed, laying her down reverently on the mattress. He had never thought that he would find someone who loved him for all of him and yet here she was, laying in front of him, the most beautiful, intelligent, special creature he had ever seen. And this was coming from a guy who had travelled the world and knew knowledge from galaxies far, far away.

 

“I love you.” He whispered as he pulled off her shirt and kissed down her cleavage.

 

“I love you too.” She smiled dreamily, “Clark, Superman, Kal-El. I love all of you.”

 

His mouth took hers hard as their clothes were quickly stripped. Lois gasped as Clark teased her folds, testing to see if she was ready for him. Clark revelled in how wet she was as he lightly stroked her, sending delicate shockwaves up Lois’ spine.

 

“Clark, please.”

 

His answer was a quick thrust inside of her, filling her completely, Lois’ legs wrapping automatically around him. They moaned as they joined, beginning to engage in the primal dance as they rocked into each other, hands joining above Lois’ head. His fingers wrapped tightly around hers as he stared down into her eyes, never breaking their intense gaze.

 

Lois felt her body begin to spasm as Clark rolled his hips expertly against hers, brushing his pelvis against her clit. Her moans spurred him forward and as his thrusts increased in pace, Lois reached her orgasm, climaxing violently against him, pressing her chest against his as her back arched off the bed. Clark followed shortly after, coming with a groan.

 

They collapsed against the bed, panting from their exertions. Clark smiled as Lois tucked into her place against his chest and he pulled the covers over them. Eventually they fell asleep and Clark smiled in his sleep. He and Lois had made up and best of all, she knew that he was Superman and she was okay with it.

 

“Stop smiling in your sleep, Clark, it’s creepy.” Lois grumbled, peaking one eye open.

 

Clark chuckled. “Ah, you love me.”

 

“Yeah,” she affirmed quietly, “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the talk lived up to expectations!


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark discuss his secret before Clark goes to answer a call for help.

Lois was sat on the kitchen counter in nothing but Clark’s shirt while he cooked breakfast, boxers slung low on his hips. This morning, Lois had turned on investigative reporter mode, asking Clark all the questions that had been floating through her head since yesterday.

 

“So, the glasses,” she started, “do they actually serve a purpose?”

 

“They do.” Clark answered. “I don’t need them to see, but when I first developed my x-ray vision, it would give me headaches. Oliver came up with the idea to give me lead-lined glasses since I can’t see through lead, and I’ve been wearing them ever since. I don’t get headaches anymore, but now it’s really just out of habit and to help keep Superman and Clark Queen separate.”

 

“Okay and all the enhanced senses and ability things, how do they work in general?”

 

“Well, growing up, they developed over time. I get my abilities from the yellow sun of this planet for the most part, as Krypton had a red one. At first, they were really erratic but eventually, I learned what triggered them and how to control them. When I first got my freeze breath, I accidentally froze my mom’s coffee.” He smiled as the bittersweet memory. “That was right before they died.”

 

“Hey, I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about this.”

 

“No,” Clark shook his head. “They’re good memories.” He chuckled. “I remember when I got my heat vision.” Lois raised an eyebrow, asking him to continue. “My heat vision is triggered by desire, so when I first entered puberty…”

 

Lois laughed, seeing where this was going. “Oh, God, how much shit did Oliver give you when you figured that out?”

 

Clark groaned. “Honestly, you don’t want to know. Most of my powers were pretty okay after a while, but my speed always scared Oliver. I first developed it when we were on a family hike. One moment I was there, the next I wasn’t. I had ended up several mountain ranges over, but couldn’t figure out how to get back to them.”

 

“Wow, I can only imagine what your parents felt.”

 

“I don’t think my dad let me out of his sight for days. I actually went to work with him one day because of it.” He sighed. “It was hard, growing up, you know? Oliver was a great help, really helping me to control my abilities, but I was so different and I had to learn how to do everything that people take for granted, you know?”

 

Lois shook her head. “Like what?” She asked, curious.

 

“Well, giving a hug, for example. I was strong pretty much from the get-go. And I had to learn to control my strength really quickly, else I accidentally break someone’s hand when I’m shaking it. Since my training, I’ve had really fine control over my abilities but before Jor-El’s guidance, I used to worry over the simplest things. Girlfriends in the past… I never let myself fully go with them, so terrified that during sex I’d hurt them that I never really acted on my urges. I was always so gentle, so careful…”

 

“I never thought about it like that. I mean, since I’ve known you, you’ve had incredible control. I swear I’ve seen your eyes flash red a time or two, but you’ve always remained in control.”

 

“Well, I do have Jor-El to thank for that. I was afraid of my Kryptonian destiny for the longest time, running from being different. Jor-El was this omnipresent voice in my life telling me to do my training and rule the planet—which I later found out was a translation error—but I didn’t like him. We have a good relationship now. Well,” he smirked, “as good of a relationship as you can have with an avatar of your long dead father.”

 

Lois smirked. “You know, you’ll have to take my up to the fortress sometime.”

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll see it soon. It’s quite beautiful really. Kryptonians, by the time I was born, had retreated into crystal domes.”

 

“Okay and the ‘El’ thing. I mean you’re Kal-El, your father was Jor-El… What is that?”

 

“I descend from the noble house of El, that’s all. It’s like a last name.”

 

“Noble?” She questioned, eyes wide. “Does that mean that you’re like, royalty?”

 

“On Krypton, I would be, yes. My father was a renowned scientist but also had a seat on the ruling council. As the first child, it would have been my responsibility to take over his seat. Kryptonians are logical by nature as I’m sure you’ve noticed in a lot of my decision-making.” Lois nodded, having seen Clark at work. He seemed to make decisions on a purely rational basis, rarely letting emotion into the equation. In fact, the only time he made emotional decisions seemed to involve her and Oliver. “My emotional side comes from being raised by the Queens.” He answered, as if reading her mind.

 

“Clark,” Lois questioned tentatively. She didn’t want to ask these questions, but she needed to know. “I need to ask, but yesterday in the warehouse when your veins turned green and you couldn’t stand up, that was because of the meteor rock, wasn’t it? That’s what is does to you?”

 

Clark nodded. “Krypton exploded because its core had become radioactive. Decades of mining and pollution had destabilised the planet and the council refused to listen to my father’s warnings. My parents sent me off the planet just in time before the core finally ruptured and some of Krypton’s remains followed me to Earth.

 

“I call them kryptonite and the green kind is poisonous to me. In my training, I learned to withstand the effects a bit, but it still gets to me. Before, I used to collapse immediately. There’s different kinds and they all effect me in different ways. There’s red, which is like a drug to me. As awful as it is, when I’m exposed to that, I’m dangerous and the only way to stop me is to use the green.”

 

Lois frowned. “Clark, I saw what that stuff does to you, I don’t know if I could do that.”

 

“I’m fine as soon as it’s removed from the room or put in lead, Lois. But someone with my powers, you can’t have me going around drugged.”

 

“The other day,” she asked, “when Chloe and I walked in on you and Oliver fighting, what had happened?”

 

“Lex has weaponised kryptonite and distributed it around the Slums in bullets. I had been patrolling there when I was shot. Oliver managed to get to me in time and took me back here to remove the bullet, but meteor rocks are fragile and fragmented upon entering my body. Oliver had to really flush out the wound before it closed up and I returned to normal.”

 

Lois shuddered, the whole interaction now making sense. Oliver had nearly lost the last family he had in this world besides Chloe and at the hands of the same family who had killed his parents. “Clark—“

 

She was interrupted by Clark groaning. “I’m sorry, Lois, but—“

 

Lois waved her hand. “Go, I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

 

Clark had flown out of the apartment quickly after spinning into his suit and Lois watched in awe as he disappeared along the horizon. She stood there for a second, holding her cup of coffee before an idea came to her. She was a reporter and he was her superhero, both professionally speaking and privately. Lois grinned. It was time to do her job.

 

***

 

Arriving at the Slums, Clark took a careful look around the nearly empty parking garage. His every muscle was tightly bound, his nerve endings alight. Something was telling him that Lex was behind this. But the echo of the woman screaming in pain reverberated through his head and he couldn’t leave before checking to make sure that the woman was okay.

 

Clark tapped twice on his communicator. “Watchtower, track my GPS location.”

 

“Affirmative, Superman.” The electronic voice for when the watchtower wasn’t being monitored came through the communicator, Clark moving forward cautiously.

 

As he turned the corner, Clark came face to face with the woman in question. He schooled his expression at seeing Lana bound together, wondering what type of maniac would use his own wife, his own pregnant wife, as bait. Lex was standing behind her, malicious grin on his face. 

 

“I knew you couldn’t resist the sound of a damsel-in-distress. I’m just so lucky that my lovely wife here has such a perfect scream.”

 

Lana resisted her binds as Lex traced her face. Finally, she had seemed to realise the man that she had married. Only it was too late. “Superman, you need to leave!”

 

Lex slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark. “Don’t disrespect me, Wife. You’re mine in holy matrimony and if you even think about filing for divorce, you should think again.”

 

Clark frowned. Lana may have been incredibly selfish when they dated and was undoubtably a very swallow person who let riches blind her, but she didn’t deserve to be treated like this by her husband. “Let Mrs. Luthor go, Lex. This is between you and me.”

 

Lex scoffed. “Always the noble one aren’t you? I’m Superman, I fight for truth and justice and I’ll never turn on you humans!”

 

“I love this planet.” Clark swore. “And I will do everything in my power to protect it.”

 

“Power isn’t innocent, Superman, it never can be.”

 

Clark took a step forward, wondering how to handle this. Lex had clearly become unhinged as he began to rage over how Superman had ruined his plans. This wasn’t the Lex that Clark had known in his youth. That Lex, while dangerously brilliant and with a dark side all his own, would never spill his plans to someone. No, Lionel had taught Lex to keep everything close to his chest and not reveal anything. Somehow, between yesterday and today, Lex had snapped.

 

“Take one more step forward, Superman, and I shoot.”

 

“Luthor…”

 

Lois stepped into the building as she heard shots ring out. Sprinting faster through the parking garage, she screamed. Clark’s body was flailing in the air as shards of kryptonite riddled his body. This was the gun that Luthor had clearly made for himself, a semi-automatic gun with kryptonite bullets. Clark had never stood a chance.

 

“Superman!” Lois screamed, watching as Clark fell to the floor. She immediately started to sprint over to him, stopping when she heard Lex’s maniacal laughter. He wasn’t going to get away with this.

 

Reminding herself to thank her father for insisting that she went through his own version of boot camp, Lois disabled Lex, knocking the gun out of his hand and pushing him down onto the floor. Lex fell hard, moving to get the gun back, but Lois trapped his arms behind him, heel digging into his back, while handing Lana her pocket knife. “Get yourself loose and call 911.”

 

Lana hurried to untangle herself from the mess of rope, scrambling free. She grabbed Lex’s phone, quickly picking it up and dialling 911 while Lois took the rope and tied Lex up, binding together his hands and feet. Lois looked at the gun, unsurprised to see that Lex had made the gun out of lead. Clark couldn’t see through lead and he wouldn’t have felt the radiation, unlike the other times that he had approached weapons filled with meteor rock.

 

Tossing the gun to the far side of the garage, Lois sprinted forward towards Clark as policemen started to filter into the building. “Clark?” Lois whispered, tears beginning to stream down her face. “Clark, baby, you need to be okay, you need to answer me.” Clark groaned as Lois began picking out as much of the kryptonite that she could, flinging it away. “Clark, honey, can you hear me?”

 

“Call, J’onn.”

 

Lois frowned. “Detective Jones?” Confused, she complied while the policemen took Lex into custody, Lana filling them in on what had happened. Thankfully, they hadn’t seen Superman yet. Somehow, Lana knew that the police couldn’t help him and that Lois needed the hero to remain unseen for as long as possible.

 

“Hello, Miss Lane?” J’onn answered.

 

“John, Clark, he—“

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

Lois hung up the phone and continued her task of picking the shards of poison out of Clark’s body. But there was so much and some of it was so deep. “Clark, I called John, you just need to stay with me, okay? You’re Superman, you can do this! If anyone can it’s you, Clark, please.” She sobbed.

 

Several gasps were heard behind her and Lois whipped around. “Get out.” She ordered to the policemen.

 

“But shouldn’t we call him an ambulance—“

 

“Paramedics won’t be able to help him! Help for Superman is on the way. Now get out!”

 

J’onn arrived precisely at that time in his true form. “Officers, please move.”

 

As if parting the red sea, J’onn stepped through the throng of officers, kneeling down next to Lois. “Kal-El,” he whispered softly. “Are you able to be moved?” Clark nodded his head weakly and J’onn moved to pick him up, carrying him as if he weighed nothing.

 

“Where are you taking him?” She demanded.

 

“The fortress.” J’onn answered. “Only his father will be able to help him now. Go to Oliver, Lois, he knows how to reach the fortress. Tell him what has happened. I will deal with the police later.”

 

Lois balked at leaving Clark, but J’onn’s look told her that he could be trusted. “Okay, go. I’ll distract the police so that you can leave.”

 

She filled the police in on her end of events as J’onn left with Clark. Lois was itching to get out of there, sprinting out as soon the police had told her that she was free to go. Lex was arrested and Lana was willing to testify against her husband. They were charging him with various different felonies and attempted murder. While it was satisfying that Lex would likely never be a free man again, none of the good news was sinking in. Lois drove as fast as she could to Oliver’s and Chloe’s apartment.

 

“Please,” she prayed to herself, “please let Clark be okay.”

 

She didn’t want murder added to Lex’s list of charges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I WROTE SIX CHAPTERS IN FOUR DAYS FOR A DIFFERENT STORY THIS IS CRAZY.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Oliver travel to the fortress.

Lois could barely wait for the elevator to take her up to Oliver’s penthouse. She seriously considering sprinting up the many flights of stairs, but realised that she needed to be able to speak once she reached the top. But she had never felt worry like this before, and she had no clue what was happening to Clark in her absence. Was he okay? Would he be waiting for them at the fortress, good as new? He had told her that his healing ability was quite remarkable.

 

“Whoa, Lois, where’s the fire?” Oliver inquired as she burst into the apartment. 

 

“We need to go to the fortress.” She announced. “Clark’s been injured and Detective Jones took him there and—“

 

“Lois, what do you mean that Clark’s been injured?” Chloe asked. “I thought that—“

 

“He was with me this morning. He had told me he was Superman last night and I was just asking him questions, you know, being my usual charming self.” Lois choked up, fighting tears. “And he went to go on a save because of something he heard and I just happened to follow him because hey, reporting is my job and Clark is news. And I don’t know what happened before I got there but Lex had shot him with a semi-automatic. It was a lead gun so Clark couldn’t have felt the radiation and—“

 

“Did you get the bullets out of him?” Oliver asked seriously.

 

“I tried but there were so many and he managed to tell me to call John but he was so weak and then the police showed up and arrested Lex and John said he’d deal with the police later but—we need to get to the fortress. I need to know if Clark’s okay.”

 

Oliver jaw set firmly. “Come on, Lois. I know how to get there, but it’s going to take a little while longer. Chloe can you—“

 

“I’ll go down to the station and see what’s going on with Lex. You two just go be there for Clark.”

 

***

 

Lois was fidgeting the whole drive to Smallville, hand gripping the safety handle as Oliver swerved in and out of traffic, ignoring speed limits and people honking at him. Somehow, they had managed to avoid policemen, but Lois suspected that had more to do with Luthor finally being arrested and the sheer amount of paperwork to document all his misdeeds than any luck on their part.

 

Oliver eventually pulled through the town of Smallville, slowing as he drove along the main street. Somehow, this town was incredibly connected to Clark’s destiny. He had landed here all those years ago, he had spent so much time here growing up, and now, they had come to the town because this was how they would get to Clark’s fortress. The small Kansas town was the centre of so much history and they didn’t even know it.

 

The car skidded to a stop in the middle of the woods and Lois got out curiously, wondering where they were. “Ollie, where are we?”

 

“The Kawatche caves.” He answered. “I don’t know how much Clark has told you, but did he tell you the legend of Naman?” When Lois shook her head, Oliver continued, helping her down into the caves. “A long time ago, the Kawatche were visited by a man from the stars who prophesied that one of his descents would return in a rain of fire. He would have the strength of ten men and could shoot fire from his eyes.”

 

“Clark.” She exhaled.

 

Oliver nodded. “These caves tell of Clark’s destiny and they also contain the portal to the fortress.” He pulled an octagonal key out of his pocket. “This is the key. I picked it up when you were dropping Chloe off at the police station. Come on.” Lois watched in awe as the cave walls opened, Oliver ushering her into the cavern. “You’ll have to get Clark to add your DNA to the key so that the chamber will recognise you.”

 

Inserting the key into the alter like Oliver had seen Clark do a thousand times, he grabbed onto Lois’ hand tight as they were enveloped in a swirl of light. “Oliver, what’s happening?” Lois yelled over the noise.

 

“Just wait!”

 

They stumbled as they hit the ground of the fortress, Lois’ eyes widening. “So this is Clark’s fortress. Wow, it really is beautiful.”

 

“Come on, he’ll be through here.”

 

Lois looked around as Oliver led her deeper into the crystal palace. So this was the replica of where Clark was from.

 

“J’onn.” Oliver asked. “How is he?”

 

Lois gasped as she properly took in Detective Jones, too distracted earlier to note too much about his change in appearance. He was several feet taller, with red eyes and green skin. “My God…”

 

“Lois,” J’onn apologised, his voice metallic. “I’m sorry that there was not time for me to properly explain my role in Clark’s destiny earlier. I am a friend of Clark’s birth father and he sent me to Earth to watch after his only child when he was no longer able to. I am originally from Mars and this is my natural form.”

 

“I, wow, does Clark…”

 

“No, Lois.” J’onn answered. “Martians and Kryptonians come from different evolutionary lines. Humans and Kryptonians evolved under similar evolutionary pressures, hence your physical resemblance.”

 

Lois pondered over J’onn’s explanation, finding it satisfactory. Besides, she was pretty sure Clark would have told her if he was able to shape-shift. “Is Clark, is he okay?”

 

J’onn shook his head grimly. “Only time will tell. I managed to remove all of the kryptonite shards and destroyed them using the fortress, but he has yet to heal. One of the shards reached his heart.”

 

“No.” Lois shook her head, not willing to believe it. “It’s Clark, he’s going to be okay. He has to be okay.” She added vehemently.

 

“I have placed him under his father’s care in the anterior chamber. You may visit him, if you like. I read his mind and he is able to hear. He is alive, Lois, Oliver. Just very weak and not healing. Now, if you excuse me, I now must go deal with the police who arrived at the scene.”

 

“Oliver, what did he mean by deal with the police?” Lois asked after J’onn left.

 

“J’onn had many abilities including telepathy. Because of that, he’s able to… alter people’s memories if the need ever arises. He will simply alter the memories of the police that arrived at the scene about Clark’s weakness. We don’t need word about kryptonite getting around.”

 

Lois and Oliver walked into the anterior chamber to find Clark lying still on a crystal platform. J’onn had stripped him to tend to his wounds and had clearly cleaned him up, but it was still gruesome sight. His torso was littered with jagged cuts, some deeper than other. The deepest cut was, as J’onn said, at his heart, where the kryptonite shard had cut through the layers of protective muscle to reach his heart.

 

Lois stood frozen as Oliver approached his brother, fiddling with a crystal display screen. “Well, he’s stable.” Oliver frowned. “This screen is displaying Clark’s vitals. I guess that all we can do is wait for his body to heal itself. He’s never received kryptonite so close to the heart though, so I don’t know how long it could take.”

 

“There has to be something else!” Lois broke out of her frozen state, voice rising. “I can’t just sit here while Clark’s body is fighting for life, I have to do something, there has to be something that we can do!”

 

“Lois, Chloe’s already following up on Lex. There’s nothing for us to do.”

 

“I can’t just stand around doing nothing, Ollie! I love him!”

 

“Lois Lane.” 

 

Lois whipped her heard around at the sound of the strange voice while Oliver froze. “Uh, Ollie, what is that?”

 

“That’s—“

 

“I am Kal-El’s father’s, Jor-El. Or at least, I am what remains of him.” Lois gave up looking for a source of the voice, instead just staring at the wall in front of her. “Kal-El has told me much about you.”

 

“Really?” She asked. “Clark, I mean, Kal-El talks about me? To his father?”

 

“He told me that he had found a life mate capable of standing by his side. I agree with his assessment of you. You are a worthy life mate for my son, Lois Lane.”

 

“Wow.” Lois’ eyes widened, falling back down to look at where Clark laid unconscious. “Jor-El, is there anything that I can do for him? I can’t just wait for him to wake up!”

 

“Your presence is all that is required, Lois Lane. Clark is receiving sun light and his wounds have been tended to. The only thing that is left is time.”

 

Lois crumbled to the floor next to Clark, dropping her head between her knees. All she could do was wait and feel helpless. Lois hated feeling helpless, hadn’t felt such helplessness since her mother had died. Oliver sat down next to her, squeezing her shoulder.

 

“He’s going to be okay, Lois. Clark’s strong and Jor-El, he may be a cold bastard at times, but Kryptonians were years beyond humans in the medical field. Clark’s gotten the best care he could have.” He paused. “You know, I’ve never heard of Jor-El praising a human like that. Clark must have really made an impression on Jor-El about you.”

 

“I don’t know about Clark, but I’d do anything for him, Oliver. It’s like, when he’s in pain, I physically feel it, you know? When he hurts, I hurt. I really love him, Ollie. I don’t know what I’d do if… If…”

 

“Hey, don’t think like that. Look, what do you feel right now in regards to Clark?”

 

Lois looked at Oliver like he had grown two heads. “What do you mean, Ollie? I love him, I just told you—“

 

“No, I mean, what do you _feel,_ Lois?”

 

“Why?” She asked curiously, sensing that Oliver knew something that Lois didn’t.

 

“Humour me, Lane.”

 

“Fine.” She paused. “I feel… I feel at peace, weak, but at peace. Earlier when Clark was shot, I felt this searing pain and it felt like my insides were turning inside out and I was being stabbed with a thousand different knives, but it stopped a while ago.”

 

“That’s exactly how Clark once described kryptonite to me.”

 

“Ollie, what do you know that I don’t?”

 

He shook his head at her demanding question. “That’s for Clark to answer. I’m sorry, Lois. And really, I only know fragments of things that my parents knew from Veritas. You could try to ask Jor-El, he seems to like you, but even with Clark he’s generally not forthcoming and likes to speak in puzzles.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I’m sorry, Lois, you’ll have to wait for Clark.”

 

Lois and Oliver sat in silence, staring at where Clark’s body lay prone and riddled with bullet wounds. “Oliver Queen.” Jor-El’s voice broke the silence. “Chloe Sullivan is trying to contact you about the man who did this to my son.”

 

Oliver looked guiltily towards Lois. “I’m sorry, I need to—“

 

“Go, Ollie. Make sure the bastard doesn’t get away with this.”

 

“Keep me updated on Clark, yeah?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Soon, Lois was left alone with Clark in a room that reminded her all too much of a hospital room. She shuddered, memories of visiting her mother in the hospital during the last months of her life haunting her. Losing her mother to cancer at such a young age had taught Lois that nothing was permanent and that nothing was guaranteed. But Clark, Lois needed him. She couldn’t lose him. She wasn’t sure if she’d survive losing him.

 

Getting up, Lois situated her body next to Clark’s on the crystal platform, holding him in her arms. His body was still warm, but it provided her with little comfort as she curled up against him. She wanted his strong arms to wrap around her and she wanted him to tell her that he was okay, that everything was going to be okay.

 

“Please, wake up, Clark.” She begged. “Please, I need you. I just got you, I can’t let go of you. Not yet.” Her tears fell onto his chest, staining his skin with her tears. “Please, Clark, please.”

 

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Lois felt Clark move below her. She bolted upright, staring down in anticipation. He had moved, she had felt it. Hope filled her chest as she watched his wounds miraculously close, the skin seeming to glow momentarily before healing. She reached out, caressing his cheek. “Clark?” She questioned, leaning over him.

 

Several long moments later, Clark’s eyes flutter open. He took in his surroundings, staring up at the angel above him. Foggily, his memory came back to hime. Following a cry for help, getting shot at by Lex, Lois showing up… Lois, that was his angel. “Lois?” He asked. “I’m…”

 

Lois inhaled sharply as he spoke, tears streaming down her face. “Clark, you’re okay!”

 

He closed his eyes as she threw herself on top of his, taking in the feel of her. “I’m okay, Lois, I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark talk. Chloe shares some news with Oliver.

Lois melted as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close and safe in his protective embrace. “Clark, J’onn said that the kryptonite nearly pierced your heart, you could have died!”

 

“But, I didn’t, Lois.” 

 

He had almost left her today. He had almost died and left her alone and there was so much more he wanted to tell her, so much more he wanted to experience with her. He wanted everything with Lois. He wanted to teach her about Krypton. He wanted to hold her close when she cried over her father’s harsh words. He wanted to move in with her and wake up every day next to her. He wanted to get engaged and get married and love her for the rest of his life and he had almost left her. And here she was, somehow still strong besides him, not breaking, not leaving, accepting all of him and standing strongly by his side while waiting for him to wake up in his fortress, not even blinking at the alien nature of the whole situation.

 

God, she was amazing.

 

He froze, remembering what got them in this situation. “Lois—“

 

“Clark, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? Are you okay? There’s no more kryptonite is there?” Her hands began to efficiently search his body, searching deftly for any signs of injury or glowing green rock.

 

Clark was definitely enjoying her touch, his nerves on fire after nearly coming back from death, but he needed to know what had happened. “Lex, is he—“

 

“Police took him into custody. I tied him up before taking care of you. Oliver and Chloe are at the police station right now I think.”

 

“How did you, how did you get here?” He asked.

 

“Oliver.” She answered. “After J’onn took you out of there, I went to Oliver and he took us here. I received quite the warm welcome from Jor-El, actually. Apparently I’m worthy of being your life mate?”

 

Clark blushed. “Yeah, I, uh, came up here when I realised that we were getting serious to ask him some questions.”

 

“About?”

 

“I knew that eventually I’d have to tell you about Superman and with my alien nature comes a whole host of problems. I may look like a human, Lois, but biologically, I’m different. I just wanted to make sure that if the topic ever came up, I’d be able to answer on if I can father children with a human woman or not. And then Jor-El asked why and I told him about you and he’s sort of omnipresent and looked you up and well, he approves of you. A lot, actually.”

 

“Oh.” Lois spoke softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’ve never actually thought about children.” She admitted. “I’ve always been so career oriented. And, I mean, I’m glad that your birth father approves of me, but um, what did he say?”

 

Clark gulped. “Any tests that he and my mother ran before sending me here were inconclusive. They could only predict what abilities that I would develop when I got here and they only had limited knowledge about human biology. They knew that I’d be sexually compatible with humans but genetically speaking, they weren’t sure. Are you, are you okay with that?”

 

“Clark,” Lois spoke slowly, aware of his emotions portrayed so vividly on the surface. “I honestly haven’t thought about kids and I don’t know if I want any. I love you, with or without the prospect of children. And if one day we do decide that we want kids, if we can’t have them the old-fashioned way, we can always adopt. Besides, any hypothetical children are still way, way in the future.”

 

He shook his head. “I know, it’s just, Chloe and Oliver had been talking about it and that made me think.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I know that you have a tendency to overthink, but right now, I just want to celebrate that you’re okay. I almost lost you, Clark, and how that felt, I… I could feel your pain, Clark. I don’t know how but I could feel what you were feeling. Oliver seemed to know something but he refused to tell me.”

 

Clark gulped. “Lois, are you sure, really sure that you could feel what I was feeling?”

 

“Clark, I can describe to you how it feels when you’re exposed to kryptonite right now if you want me to.”

 

“No,” he paused, “no, I believe you, I just, I never thought this would happen.”

 

“Clark, what’s going on?”

 

“Lois, you know who J’onn is now right? And you know that he’s telepathic?” She nodded. “There’s different degrees of telepathy. Humans are very low on the spectrum normally, your most telepathic people being very empathetic and in tune with the emotions of others. Kryptonians, some were more telepathic than others, but there was this old tale, that when Kryptonians found their soulmates, they became telepathic, but only with that person.”

 

Lois’ eyes widened. “What? Are we, am I going to be able to read your thoughts now?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. During my training, Jor-El told me that with humans, if it happened at all, it’d probably only extend to emotions and feelings, not thoughts.”

 

“Whoa.” She exhaled. “So soulmates, huh?”

 

Clark grinned. “Soulmates.”

 

“Well,” Lois hopped up from the table, Clark moving to follow her. “Come on, Soulmate, we have an evil billionaire to put in jail and to show that Superman is still alive in spite his best efforts.”

 

***

 

Chloe sighed as she and Oliver finally retreated to their apartment after a long day of lawyers and shouting. After they had both been assured that Lex would likely remain in federal prison for a very, very long time, they had met up with Lois and Clark. Clark had still been weak, so Lois had called them from the caves to ask to be picked up and for Oliver to bring clothes for Clark. A tearful reunion later for the brothers, and they were finally home, leaving Lois and Clark to some time alone to work out the remainders of the kinks in their relationship now that everything was out in the open.

 

Oliver frowned as Chloe practically collapsed onto the couch. It had been a long couple of days, he could admit that. But she seemed more tired that usual, especially after the almost picture-perfect ending to it all. Clark was going to be okay, Lex was in jail and everything was going to be okay. “Hey,” he sat down next to her on the couch. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Ollie.” Chloe laughed. “It’s just been a long day.”

 

“Chloe, are you sure?” He insisted. “Normally you’d be on cloud nine right now. I mean Lex is in jail, you and Lois partnered up again for a killer story that will probably get the both of you pulitzers, the Mayor is resigning and the EPA is under fire.You should be over the moon right now!”

 

“Ollie, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”

 

“Chloe…”

 

She sighed again. He clearly wasn’t going to let this go. She had been getting more tired recently, and knew that eventually Oliver would have cottoned on. Everything had just been so hectic recently that he had thankfully not noticed anything out of the ordinary. Not even in their medical cabinet. “Okay, don’t freak out.” She started.

 

“That’s really not a good way for you to start a sentence if you don’t want me to freak out.”

 

“We might… We might need to move up the wedding. To like, as soon as possible.”

 

His eyes narrowed. “Why? Chloe, what’s going on?”

 

She took in a deep breath. “Because I’m pregnant and I’d really rather not look like a whale on my wedding day.” In any other situation, Chloe would have found Oliver’s face comical. It was frozen in a weird mixture of shock, happiness and fear as his brain short-circuited. Which was surprising, because Oliver always knew what to say. He was Oliver Queen, billionaire C.E.O. extraordinaire, who was well known for his charm and power in the board room. “Ollie, say something.”

 

Oliver stuttered. He and Chloe had talked about children before. Quite a lot actually. They both wanted a big family, Chloe having been an only child. But he had never thought that they’d have children so soon. “I… What… How?”

 

“Well, when a man and woman…”

 

Chloe laughed as Oliver sent her a glare. “Very funny, Chloe. I thought you were on the pill?”

 

“Remember when I was on antibiotics a few weeks ago because I got strep throat?”

 

“Yeah, that was right before Christmas and we were afraid that you’d still be sick for the holidays.”

 

“Do you remember the plane ride we took the day after Christmas before I restarted my pill again?”

 

Oliver’s brow puzzled as his memory came back to him. “The plane ride… Oh! I, uh, well I was just really excited to be getting away with you for a vacation, I didn’t think that—“

 

“We’d conceive a baby at the same time we joined the mile high club?”

 

He laughed. “Well, when you put it that way.” His eyes found her stomach, imagining the little life growing there. “How far along are you exactly?”

 

“Doctor says I’m a little over four weeks. I, um, I visited the other day to confirm. I didn’t want to get your hopes up or anything—“

 

Oliver grabbed her hands in his. “Chloe, from now on, I want to know everything, okay? Don’t worry about getting my hopes up or anything silly like that. We’re getting married, Chloe, and I want to be here with you every step of the way.”

 

“Okay, Oliver, from now on, I will keep you completely in the loop.”

 

“God, Chloe, we’re going to be parents. I’m going to be a dad!” He grin split his face in half and Chloe smiled widely at his happiness. She had had a whole week to get used to the news, but Oliver was just learning it. “You’re pregnant!”

 

“Yeah, I am, and I’ve got the morning sickness to prove it.”

 

Oliver frowned. “Everything’s okay, right? My mom had a difficult pregnancy with me and—“

 

“Oliver, everything’s fine.” Chloe soothed. “I’ve started on prenatal vitamins and I’ve scheduled a visit with an OBGYN next week. But the person who did the test told me that my blood pressure is normal and that I should have a completely healthy pregnancy.”

 

He sighed in relief before freezing. “Oh, man, your dad is going to kill me for knocking you up before we’re actually married.”

 

“Don’t worry, Ollie,” she joked, “he’ll only seriously maim you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who doesn't believe in soulmates or a soul I am a sucker for soulmate storylines.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things settle down, Chloe, Oliver, Lois and Clark have dinner together.

Chloe fussed about in the kitchen as she waited for Clark and Lois to arrive. Tonight, she and Ollie were telling them that that the wedding was being moved up to a few weeks from now. The week after Clark’s brush with death, Luthor immediately went to trial. Lois and Chloe had spent the week following up on the court cases, writing about the results of the trials. Independently, other reporters followed up on Lana Luthor, who’s pregnancy had reached the media thanks to a sleazy tabloid reporter. Lana was currently in a messy divorce because unfortunately, in spite of the fact that Lex was facing life in prison for various felonies, he was still rich and powerful, and an unborn child was involved.

 

“Chloe, sit down.” Oliver called from the couch. “Dinner is ready. All you’re doing right now is watching it while it stays warm in the oven. Sit down, have some sparkling water.”

 

“Yeah, but Lois and Clark are the first people we’re telling about my pregnancy. All we’re telling the other guests is that the wedding has been moved up. I just… I feel nervous talking to them about it when I’m still in the first trimester and we’re not even telling my dad because if we just didn’t tell anyone, Lois would guess anyway because she’s Lois and then she’d tell Clark and—“

 

Oliver fought laughter as he stood up, placing his hands on his fiancée’s shoulders and giving them a gentle massage. “Relax, Chloe. They’re going to be happy for us and they’ll understand why we want to keep it quiet. What you need to do, is go and relax. I’ll watch over the oven for you if it makes you feel better.”

 

“I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

 

“A little bit, babe. Just a little bit.”

 

“Okay, but can we go over the plan for the evening one more time?” She begged.

 

“Alright, one more time. They come over, we don’t mention anything. After dinner, we sit them down and tell them that the wedding is being moved up and that you’re pregnant. Good?”

 

“Good.” Chloe nodded her head, closing her eyes. “Okay, I’m good. We can do this. It’ll be fine. Everything is going to be fine. Lex is going to jail, the Justice League is coming together, you might even be able to get Bruce to join, everything is going to be fine.”

 

The buzzer rang and Oliver kissed the top of Chloe’s head before moving to answer it. Chloe took a deep breath as he ushered Clark and Lois inside. She honestly didn’t even know why she was worried. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, maybe it was just that they were the first people that they were telling. Either way, Chloe hadn’t felt this nervous since she had introduced Oliver to her father for the first time.

 

Clark smiled as Lois went over to talk to Chloe. Somehow, in spite of them having worked on articles together this week on top of their normal time together, Lois and Chloe always found more things to talk about. Then again, Lois was learning new things about Clark every day and was still adjusting to knowing that Clark was Superman. Knowing something and seeing evidence of it was a completely different story. Lois was adapting to Clark telling her when he was leaving for a save, and when she saw Superman, she now saw Clark, the man she loved, not just some faceless saviour. It was a paradigm shift that while Lois didn’t talk about it much, Clark knew that she had trouble with occasionally. Seeing the man you love get crushed by a collapsing building but then walk away the next second harm-free couldn’t be easy, but Lois was taking it in stride.

 

It definitely did help that she had Chloe, Clark could admit. While Chloe and Oliver had a different relationship with different demands, Chloe still understood what it was like to be with a hero and to have to find a balance between their identities, duties and life in general.

 

“So,” Clark interrupted Chloe and Lois. “What’s for dinner?”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Chloe, you better have cooked a lot, because Clark here has been complaining about being hungry for the past hour. Never mind that he biologically doesn’t need to eat as much as we do.”

 

“Hey!” He protested. “I’m a big guy and a normal guy of my size needs to eat a lot of food! That’s why I’ve requested that whatever food is served at your wedding is bigger than finger-sized. I need to keep up appearances.”

 

“Sure you do.” Lois humoured him, patting his stomach. “Whatever helps you to convince yourself that you’re not just a big fat fatty.”

 

Oliver chortled as Clark responded in kind to Lois. Their bantering was something unique to their relationship. Chloe had informed him that a lot of gossip around the Planet was about how Lois and Clark seemed to tease each other constantly. Most of the workers there didn’t understand that dynamic, thinking that it was a sign of underlying tension. But those close to the couple knew that Lois and Clark enjoyed exchanging barbs, happy that someone could finally keep up with them.

 

“Ready, Sidekick?” He asked Chloe as they brought dishes out to the table.

 

“Ready, Hero.”

 

Dinner flowed easily, and while the wedding was the main topic of discussion, Chloe and Oliver were easily able to deflect attention from more specifics parts of the plans easily. Lois wasn’t quite as easily fooled though. While the mention of a hotel ballroom as the venue had confused her since Chloe had always wanted to get married on a beach, Lois had just accepted it as a matter of practicality. Keeping the wedding in Metropolis meant that people had to travel less, and if they did have to travel, Oliver could put them up in the same hotel as the ceremony was being held.

 

Lois and Clark exchanged a subtle glance as Chloe turned down a glass of wine, seemingly content with her water. There were two things that Clark had known about Chloe from the moment that he had met her: she liked coffee to start her day and wine to end it. Something was clearly up, though Clark and Lois both hesitated from drawing conclusions before they had all the information.

 

At least, Clark did.

 

“So, uh, we have an announcement.” Oliver started, grabbing Chloe’s hand a giving her a reassuring look. “We’ve, uh, moved the wedding up to March 30th.”

 

Lois shot Clark another look. “Any particular reason?”

 

“We’re, well… I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby!” Chloe gushed.

 

Lois shot up from her chair, Clark catching her glass of wine as it nearly toppled from the table. “I knew it!” She shouted. “I knew it. You never turn down coffee but you didn’t have a single cup this week! Plus, when Jimmy came into my office to drop off photos from the trial, you looked positively green at the smell of his tuna sandwich. I knew it!”

 

Clark laughed, pulling Lois back down into her chair, before turning to congratulate the couple. “This is amazing, guys, I’m so happy for you. Do you know when you’re due, Chloe?”

 

“We visited the doctor earlier this week and they estimated around the end of September. I’ll be just over three months at the wedding, so hopefully I won’t be showing too much.”

 

“Have you told your dad yet?” Lois asked, knowing that Gabe Sullivan could be rather traditional.

 

“We figured that we’d wait until after the wedding to really start telling people. You know how my dad can be Lois, and even though Oliver and I are engaged, I wouldn’t be surprised if he marched us down the aisle with a shotgun.”

 

“Really?” Clark asked.

 

Oliver nodded. “Oh yeah. When Chloe told him that we had moved in together, he’d nearly blown a gasket. Gabe’s a pretty traditional guy and he’s always believed that a couple shouldn’t live together and share a bed until they’re married. He’s accepted that times have changed sort of…”

 

“But we’d like my dad to not have a heart attack before the wedding because he found out that his little girl knows what sex is.”

 

Lois chortled. “If only he knew some of your more risqué college stories.”

 

“Don’t you dare, Lois.” Chloe warned. “Don’t you dare or I won’t make you the godmother. Your maid of honour speech has to be completely PG, do you hear me?”

 

“PG-13?”

 

Chloe sighed, deciding to compromise. “Fine, PG-13. God, I’m going to regret that, aren’t I?”

 

“Probably.” Clark admitted. “She’s drafted several versions already. They’re spread all over my apartment.”

 

“And speaking of your apartment, when are you two going to move in together?” Oliver asked with a raised brow.

 

Lois choked on the sip of wine she was taking, Clark turning red as he patted her back. “Ollie, we’ve been going out for like five months.” Clark told his brother, shaking his head.

 

“So,” Chloe questioned. “Lois practically lives at yours. She spends most nights there anyway and doesn’t your lease expire in the beginning of July, Lois?”

 

Lois’ eyes narrowed. “And how do you know that?”

 

“Because I went with you when you got it?” Chloe smirked.

 

“We’ll move in together when we move in together.” Clark frowned. “I think we should talk about more important things.”

 

“Like what?” Oliver questioned. “I, for one, am interested in hearing about my little brother’s relationship.”

 

“Well, like if my future niece or nephew is going to wear Superman onesies.”

 

Oliver scoffed. “It’s my kid, Clark, boy or girl, they’re going to wear Green Arrow onesies.”

 

“Yeah, but I can fly.”

 

“And I’m the father.”

 

“Favourite uncle.”

 

“Only uncle, nice try there, Clark.”

 

Lois and Chloe laughed as Oliver and Clark continued to mock fight. “Alright, you two, go finish it in the kitchen while you do the dishes.” Chloe ordered, the bickering brothers complying.

 

Chloe sat back in her chair and chuckled. “I swear, with those two around, it’s practically like having children already.” 

 

“Chloe?”

 

“Yeah?” Chloe asked, leaning forward. Lois was very quiet, her boisterous mood from earlier in the evening gone.

 

“Did you always want to be a mom?”

 

Chloe frowned. “Well, kinda. My mom wasn’t there for me as a kid and I wanted to have kids and be there for them in a way that my mom wasn’t for me. Why?”

 

“Well, uh, Clark and I have been talking about kids recently, you know? Super casually, but he had admitted to checking with Jor-El the other day on if it was even possible for him to have children with a human.”

 

“And?” Chloe urged.

 

“Jor-El’s results were inconclusive. But it got me thinking, you know? Clark would be such a great father, but I don’t know if I’d be a great mother. I mean, I’d have no idea what to do with a kid, you know?”

 

“Lois, let me let you in on a secret. I was terrified when I found out that I was pregnant. Even though I’ve always wanted children, I don’t know the first thing about being a mom. I don’t know about babies, I’ve rarely been around them, and I’m scared that I’ll screw this kid up.”

 

“Chloe, you’ll be a wonderful mother.” Lois insisted. “But, I just, you know about my relationship with Lucy and—“

 

“Lois, you were just a kid at the time. It was not your responsibility to raise Lucy. Lucy is not an indication of your parenting skills.” She lowered her voice, aware that while Clark respected their privacy, sometimes certain words would garner his attention accidentally. “And if you and Clark ever do have kids, either biologically or through other ways, you will learn how to be a mom and you’ll have Clark by your side every step of the way, just like I have Ollie. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good, now don’t start worrying about things that are still way off in the future for you.” Chloe leaned back. “Now, why don’t you tell me why I kept hearing people complain about not being able to get into Clark’s office yesterday afternoon and that all of his blinds were closed?”

 

Lois’ answering blush was all the answer that Chloe needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just more complete fluff. The next five chapters are varying degrees of fluff and then the next story arc kicks off.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Oliver's wedding day has arrived.

Lois had woken up before Chloe, slipping out of her bed to order breakfast for them. She and Chloe had stayed the night before the wedding in the hotel, having a spa day yesterday in order to relax Chloe before her impending nuptials. Clark was staying with Oliver in Clark’s apartment and they would be arriving at the hotel much later in the day for the afternoon ceremony. Guests would start arriving around one and it was Lois and Clark’s jobs to make sure that neither part of the couple freaked out. 

 

It was going to be a small ceremony. Clark was Oliver’s best man and Bruce Wayne was the only other groomsmen. He had flown in two days ago, and Lois had been slightly shocked to see the camaraderie between the three billionaires, considering how different all their personalities were. But then again, they had grown up together. Lois was the maid of honour, a girl from Chloe’s youth, Alicia, filling in the rest. Alicia had gone to M.I.T. and Lois had spent much of the day before floundering in how intelligent she was.

 

Alicia knocked tentatively on the door, arriving just after the breakfast did. “Hey, is Chloe up yet?”

 

Lois shook her head. “I was just about to do that, but Chloe’s almost as bad as I am in the morning.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Alicia offered, disappearing into the other room and appearing shortly after with a disgruntled Chloe.

 

“Good morning, future Mrs. Oliver Queen.” Lois sang, placing an omelette and a cup of decaf in front of her best friend.

 

Chloe winced. “You are far too perky for this time of the morning.”

 

“Well,” Lois started, “we have a busy day ahead of us. Hair and makeup are coming in an hour and then we have three hours to get ready and dressed before going outside and getting photos of just the bride and her bridesmaids. So come on, Chloe, chop, chop!”

 

Chloe groaned as Alicia handed her the bridal robe that she’d be wearing throughout the day. “I still don’t get why we’re up so early.”

 

“Because you only get married once and Oliver Queen is one hell of a man to get married to.” Alicia stated.

 

“Besides,” Lois said, handing a mimosa to Alicia and orange juice to Chloe. “This way, we get time to gossip and I can gush over how beautiful you look and how I can’t believe that you’re finally getting married and—“

 

“Okay!” Chloe laughed. “I’ll go along for the ride as long as I’m Mrs. Oliver Queen at the end of the day. Well, Sullivan-Queen professionally speaking.” Alicia and Lois laughed at Chloe’s minor correction and Chloe leaned back, head against the couch. “Let the festivities begin!”

 

***

 

Oliver meanwhile, was sitting perkily at Clark’s counter with a cup of coffee while Bruce stared at him oddly. “I’m getting married today!”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Yes, Oliver. As you’ve said for the fifth times in the last ten minutes.”

 

Clark chuckled as his brother reddened. “Ah, let him be happy, Bruce, it’s not every day that you marry the love of your life.”

 

“I still think that you’re insane for getting married considering what we all do.”

 

“What can I say, Bruce, when you meet the right person, you can’t imagine doing anything else.”

 

Clark ignored Bruce’s eye roll, but couldn’t help but notice their more serious friend’s grin. He was happy for Oliver, natural pessimism aside. 

 

“Alright, Lois just texted me that the girls are on schedule for the day, which means that I have to get our asses in gear because ‘not everyone has super-speed.’” Clark chuckled. “That, and Chloe says to keep Bruce from flirting with anyone until after dinner.”

 

“I resent that statement.” Bruce growled. “Being a player is just a part of my persona.”

 

“Yeah, and you don’t enjoy it at all.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Okay, I guess that means we have to get ready and make it down to the hotel room before Lois skins me alive. Let’s get moving!”

 

***

 

At the hotel ballroom, Clark watched with amusement as Lois barked into a headset. Even though Oliver and Chloe had hired a wedding planner, Lois had ended up taking charge of the event. She had made a very thorough itinerary, including bathroom breaks, and had planned the day down to the final minute. Currently, she was telling hotel staff what to do and where to move tables so that guests could move seamlessly from the ceremony to the reception.

 

He approached her, placing his hands on her hips and kissing the skin on her neck that was exposed by her hairstyle. “You look beautiful.”

 

Lois blushed, tugging slightly as the hem of her pale green bridesmaid dress. “And you are supposed to be making sure that Oliver doesn’t get cold feet.”

 

Clark laughed. “Oliver is practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. He’s driving Bruce insane. I don’t think that we have anything to worry about. But, I haven’t see you since yesterday morning when you disappeared for your spa day…”

 

“And look, you haven’t died yet.” She quipped sarcastically.

 

“I missed you.” He whined, nuzzling into her neck. “My bed felt weird last night without you.”

 

Lois snorted. “At least you got to sleep in your own bed. Chloe insisted that we have a sleepover in her hotel room.” She leaned back into him, letting his broad chest support her. “But I missed you too.”

 

A companionable silence fell over them, his strong arms wrapping around her. Clark looked around the room, pale green table cloths and yellow and white bouquets of roses on the tables. “Do you ever think about it?” He asked tentatively.

 

“About what? Getting married?” He nodded. “Sometimes. I think about what I’d want a wedding to look like, where I’d want it to be. Do you?”

 

“Yeah, though to be honest, I could care less about the small details as long as at the end of the day, I was married and leaving for my honeymoon.”

 

Lois giggled. “You are such a guy, sometimes!”

 

“Yeah? And what’re you going to do about it?”

 

“Kiss you.” She leaned in, reminding herself not to get lost in the kiss lest she mess up her makeup. Lois pushed back, patting Clark on his chest. “Okay, handsome, you go get the groom to the alter and I will make sure that the bride walks down the aisle to it.”

 

Clark watched as Lois once again began barking into her headset before moving and heading back to the groom’s room. Oliver was fidgeting with his tux while Bruce detailed his latest exploits. “You ready, Oliver?”

 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”

 

“Good.” Clark paused, shooting Bruce a look. 

 

Bruce understood immediately, turning to leave. “I’ll go greet the guests.”

 

When Bruce was gone, Clark pulled his older brother into a hug. “They’d be so happy for you, you know. I think that they’d really like Chloe and they’d have been over the moon at being grandparents.”

 

Oliver smiled bittersweetly. “I think so too.”

 

“Come on, Ollie,” Clark squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s get you married.”

 

***

 

The ceremony passed in a beautiful blur and soon it was time for the couple’s first dance. Oliver held Chloe tightly against him as they swayed gently to the music. Oliver’s jaw had practically unhinged when he had seen Chloe walk down the aisle, tears glittering in his eyes. Chloe had laughed at him, but she had had her own tears forming.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver whispered in Chloe’s ear as he stooped down.

 

She shrugged, looking around the room. Lois and Clark were swaying together in a corner, oblivious to everyone around them. Bruce and Alicia were still talking animatedly, as they had since they had first been introduced. Her father was talking to an old friend of Oliver’s parents who had recently been widowed, showing his first interest in dating again since her mother had left all those years ago. “I’m just… Happy. Everything seems okay and for a while there, it seemed uncertain if it would be.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Oliver replied grimly. “But you are now officially my wife and as soon as we sneak away from this reception, we have a jet heading towards Fiji.”

 

Chloe slapped him playfully. “Ollie, we are not sneaking out of our own wedding early. People have come here to see us.”

 

“Not even a little bit?”

 

She shook her head. “You mister, need to learn that the best things comes to those who wait.”

 

“Chloe, I waited two years before asking you to marry me. Believe me, I know.”

 

Chloe smirked as she leaned forward, pressing a teasingly soft kiss against his lips. “Then I guess I’ll just have to reinforce the lesson then.”

 

Clark tugged Lois out with him as other couple’s were invited to join the dance floor. As Chloe’s mother and Oliver’s parents were no longer in the picture, they had decided to forgo traditional parent dances. Gabe had been surprisingly all for it, claiming that he had two left feet anyway.

 

Clark glided them up to where Oliver and Chloe were in the centre of the dance floor. “Trade?” He suggested cheekily.

 

Lois laughed as Clark twirled her away, Oliver catching her expertly while interchanging her with Chloe. Chloe squealed as Clark caught her, lifting her effortlessly into the air. “Alright, no need to show off there, Clark.” Oliver laughed. “Please don’t expect anything like that, Lois. Learning how to waltz was enough of a challenge for me.”

 

“Come on, Clark.” Chloe teased. “Let’s show them how it’s done.”

 

Chloe and Clark could be heard laughing as Clark twirled her around and around. Chloe was always a petite girl, so she had to step on Clark’s feet in order for her hand to even be able to reach his shoulder. It was quite a comical sight.

 

“Thanks for making my brother so happy, Chloe.” Clark spoke up, stopping their shenanigans momentarily. “I was worried about what he’d do when I went away, but I’m glad that he found you.”

 

Chloe smiled. “He makes me happy, Clark. We’re just one of the lucky ones. Thank you for making Lois so happy. After Lex, I never thought I’d see her trust her heart with someone again, but you broke down her walls. She’s happier than I’ve seen her in years and that’s all you.”

 

“I don’t know, Chloe, I’m pretty sure she’s the one who saved me.”

 

Oliver was having a similar conversation with Lois. “I want to thank you for everything that you do for Clark. His whole life, he’s been so afraid of who he really is, what would happen if people found out, if people would accept him and even if they did accept them, losing them anyway. Sure he had me and I’m sure that helped, but my parents were always afraid that he wouldn’t find someone. I’m glad that their fears were unfounded.”

 

“Oliver, you don’t need to explain.” Lois stopped him. “Clark is an amazing person and I’m lucky to be with him so completely. And frankly, we should be talking about you. How’s married life, Mr. Queen?”

 

Oliver grinned, looking over at where Chloe was now dancing with a group of small children, Clark having gone off to talk to Bruce. She was glowing as she talked to the toddlers, joining them in their uncoordinated dance. She was going to be such a great mother. “It’s fantastic. Now if you excuse me, I have to go rejoin my lovely bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is more angst than fluff. You can't be warned.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois introduced Clark to her family.

She had gotten him to agree to it in bed. They had just gotten back from Oliver and Chloe’s, who had returned from their honeymoon for their first ultrasound, where they had found out the sex of their child. Chloe was just barely starting to show, both of them doing their best to hide her pregnancy until they were ready to reveal it. But, as she was now twenty weeks, they both knew that they wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer. They had called Lois and Clark over and announced that they were having a girl. After a lot of congratulating and celebrating, Lois had come back with Clark to his place, where she had thoroughly buttered him up for her request.

 

_“Clark?” She cooed, tracing her finger on his chest as they basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking. It had been particularly passionate tonight and Clark was dazed as he pulled the covers over them, trying to catch his breath._

 

_“Hm?” He responded, thought process going hazy as she pressed her naked body up against his._

 

_“There’s this thing in two weeks time and I was wondering if you wanted to go as my date?”_

 

_“What thing?” He mumbled, eyes dropping to her cleavage as she rolled on top of him._

 

_“Well, it’s this military gala. My father’s being promoted to a five star general and he’s requested that I attend the ceremony. Lucy’s going to be there too and I thought that it’d be a good time for you to meet my family.”_

 

_His hands moved to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him. He was raring up for round two quickly as he pressed gentle kisses along her collarbone and down her breasts. “God, I love your tits.”_

 

_Lois giggled at his distraction. “Clark?”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“The Gala?”_

 

_“Right.” He momentarily tore himself from her to reply. “Of course, baby, just put it in my calendar in the morning, okay?”_

 

By the time he had come to his senses on what he had agreed to, Lois was waking him with a morning blow job and he was useless to resist her once again. She played dirty, but Clark was still here, preparing to enter into a military gala. He sighed as their car approached the hotel in DC where the gala was being held. There was no other way that he would have agreed to this if his girlfriend wasn’t such a crafty manipulator. Meeting Lois’ father was one thing. Meeting him at a military gala was another entirely. Never mind that the General hated him just for being who he was, Clark was also walking into a room that was going to be very anti-vigilante and definitely anti-Superman.

 

“Clark, relax.” Lois squeezed his hand. “It will be fine and the General can’t kill you in front of witnesses.”

 

He groaned. “Because that makes me feel so much better.”

 

“Besides, you’re Superman. He can’t hurt you.”

 

Clark shook his head. “Doesn’t mean that he can’t try.”

 

She laughed as they pulled up to the hotel, Clark rushing around to open the door for her. Lois straightened out his tie and fixed his glasses. “Relax.” She soothed. “Everyone is covering for you tonight and I’m not going to let him walk all over you. Besides, the General doesn’t make a scene in public; That’d be a tactical error.”

 

He stifled a groan as they walked into the ballroom where the General was being honoured. Lois wrapped her hand around his elbow, holding him close to her in case he decided to bolt. Which he wasn’t about to, but he had to admit, the idea was tempting.

 

“Daddy!” Lois greeted, leaning forward to kiss her father on the cheek as they walked up to where General Lane and Lucy stood.

 

“Lois.” The General greeted gruffly, his attention immediately turning towards Clark. The smaller man huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his daughter’s boyfriend.

 

“Daddy,” Lois spoke, her voice a warning. “I’d like you to formally meet Clark.”

 

Clark extended his hand, keeping his handshake firm as the General reluctantly greeted him. “Sir, it’s good to finally meet you.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Dinner was awkward. There was no other way to describe it. The General spent the whole time grilling Clark about his life while Lucy and Lois exchanged looks. This was one of the only things that the sisters agreed on; That their father went overboard whenever they introduced him to a potential suitor.

 

“So, Daddy,” Lucy spoke, hoping to divert the conversation so that they could get to know Clark without it feeling like an interrogation. “I heard that—“

 

“So, Clark, you’re adopted, yes?” The General continued as if he hadn’t heard his youngest daughter.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Clark nodded. “The Queens adopted me when I was three.”

 

“And your birth parents? Have you ever met them?” Lois shot her father a glare that he ignored. Clearly, no question was off limits to the General.

 

Clark handled the question gracefully, Lois squeezing his hand under the table. “They died shortly after I was born, Sir, so I’ve never met them.”

 

The General had the tact to look slightly taken aback at the history Clark’s answer exposed. “I see. And uh, Queen Consolidated. What is your role in the company?”

 

“I’ve taken over the media division of the company, currently controlling the Daily Planet and WNN. Eventually I will take over all assets in Metropolis as Oliver plans to move back to Star City some day, but for now I’m just in charge of the media division.”

 

“So you’re Lois’ boss then, aren’t you?”

 

“After a fashion, yes.” He frowned. “But I’m not directly in charge of her and make no immediate decisions that affect her. I let Lois do her job, sir, and I don’t interfere. That’s what her editor is for.”

 

The General huffed again. “And what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?”

 

“Daddy!” Lois scolded. “Clark is not Lex!”

 

“Well, Lois, I think I have a right to know what type of man you’re fraternising with.”

 

She growled. “This is when you decide to parent? You won’t be a father for most of my life and force me to raise your youngest daughter, but the moment I make a decision in my life, the moment it comes to approving my love life, you decide that you need to fulfill your fatherly duties?”

 

“Lois, it’s okay.” Clark spoke softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“No, it’s not!” She shook her head. “Daddy, Clark is not Lex! And I know that Lex was a mistake, but I learned from that! I have never felt this way about anyone before and I’m not going to let your misguided attempts at protecting me ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Lois stood up from the table, fighting tears. “I thought that after New Years, this invite would help us to repair bridges. I brought Clark because I wanted you to get to know him and I thought, naively maybe, that this was the olive branch. I guess I was wrong. I know you like straight talk, General, so I’ll give it to you in one razor sharp line: everything you need to know about Clark is standing right in front of you.” She looked towards the ceiling, trying to regain her composure. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get some air before I say something that I regret.”

 

Clark glared at the General as Lois left, standing up to follow her. “I love your daughter.” He spoke passionately, staring the General straight in the eyes. “And I don’t want a day to go by where I’m not with her. You know, Lois told me what it was like growing up, and after she came to my apartment crying on New Year’s Eve…” He bit his tongue, not letting himself say what he really wanted to. “You may grill me to see if I’m worthy of your daughter, but I think that you need to look at yourself. You may be a five star general, but you haven’t earned my respect, not in regards to your parenting. And I think that you need to take a good, long look at yourself and see if you even have the right to comment on Lois’ life choices. There’s a difference between being a father, and being a parent, General, and I think you need to learn it.” He paused to let his final blow sink in. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go comfort your daughter.”

 

Clark stalked out of the room and Lucy glared at her father. “Way to fucking go, Dad.”

 

“Lucy—“

 

Lucy shook her head. “You know, Lois and I, we’ve both bent over backwards to please you? We try so hard to earn your love and we shouldn’t have to. And look what you’ve done? She wanted to share with us someone who’s become important to her, and you chased her from the table!”

 

“Lucy, I—“

 

“No!” She shook her head. “God, you’re half the reason that Lois and I don’t get along, do you know that? We competed against each other growing up for your attention. Why do you think we rebelled so much? You know what, Mom would be really disappointed in your for how you’ve raised her daughters.” Lucy stood up. “I’ll leave you here to think about that. I may or may not be back in time for the ceremony, I don’t know. But I’m going to go find my sister.”

 

Clark found Lois out on the balcony, knocking back a glass of wine. He stepped up next to her by the railing, saying nothing and waiting for her to talk. She leaned against him and Clark wrapped his arms around her, letting her muffle the sound of her tears against his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I just wanted him to be happy for me, you know? Be happy that I’m happy.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Lo.” He spoke, kissing the top of her head. “I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Lucy tentatively stepped out on the balcony, knocking lightly against the door. Lois and Clark turned to look at her and Lucy rushed forward at the tears in her older sister’s eyes. “I’m so sorry that he’s such an ass, Lois.” Lucy spoke, joining the hug. “But I’m so proud of you for standing up to him.”

 

Lois sniffed. “I wish that I’d done that a long time ago.”

 

The younger sister smirked. “Yeah, I do too.” At Lois’ curious look, Lucy elaborated. “After you left, Clark put the General in his place. I’ve never seen him look so contrite—I didn’t even know that that’s an emotion he was capable of. And well, I guess seeing you two stand up to him gave me to power to stand up to him as well.”

 

Lois chortled. “So what, is he just sitting in there now alone?”

 

Lucy nodded. “He’s probably pretending that nothing’s wrong, you know him, but if anything can make him change, this has to be it.” The two sister’s shared a laugh. “Look, Lois,” Lucy continued. “I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I want to change that.”

 

“Luce—“

 

“No, I know now that the General was being unfair to you, making you clean up after all my mistakes. I can’t change that, but I’ve gotten a job as an air controller in Metropolis and when I’m in the city, I’d like to start making up for everything and get to know Clark.”

 

Lois smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

“And Clark?” Lucy grinned. “I know that I’m not the head of the family or whatever, but I think you’re a great guy and I approve of you.”

 

“Thanks, Lucy.” Clark smiled at who he hoped would one day be his future sister-in-law.

 

“Well, I’m going to go back in and represent the family.” Lucy spoke. “But you two take all the time you need. Personally, I think it’d serve him right if you just left.”

 

Clark looked down at Lois as she curled back into his chest, not quite ready to make a decision on staying or leaving yet. He sighed. He had hoped that tonight would have gone well as he had wanted to ask the General for his blessing. But frankly, the man had done nothing to earn his respect, and with or without his blessing, he would ask Lois to marry him.

 

But right now, he just wanted to see her smile again.

 

“Lo?” Her head perked up to look at him. “I know this isn’t ideal timing, but…”

 

“What is it, Clark?”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?”

 

A smile broke through her tears. “Yeah, I would. I really, really would.”

 

He leaned down to kiss her, gently massaging her lips with his. “Do you want to go back inside or…”

 

She shook her head. “My father can come to me and be the bigger person for once. I’m not going to keep putting myself around him unless he’s willing to change. He may be my father, but I don’t want to be around someone who belittles me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him again. “And really, I just want to go to our apartment and celebrate moving in together.”

 

“Our apartment.” He grinned. “I could get used to that.”

 

“Good.” She smirked. “Because you’re stuck with me, Queen.”

 

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And General Lane made an appearance.
> 
> Lois' relationship with her father is always tense no matter what version of the character you're looking at. I purposefully chose a very tense relationship, partly from my own issues with family, but also because I think given a lot of the context and things that I have planned for this story, a close relationship between the two isn't happening.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I tried to sandwich the sucky scenes with fluff.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark move in together

Lois laughed as Clark pretended to stumbled under the weight of the boxes she had piled into his arms. They had spent the morning moving out of her apartment and either donating, selling, or storing her old furniture. For the most part, they had decided to just keep Clark’s furniture, with the exception of a few things that Lois was particularly fond of, like her journalism awards and her Whitesnake throw pillow. Most of her things were quickly moved into his, but they still had to tackle the bedroom and adjoining bathroom, seeing as that was where most of Lois’ things would be going.

 

“Don’t even think about faking it, Queen, I know that you can handle it.”

 

He grunted, moving and taking the boxes into his—their—bedroom. He had cleaned aside space for her in the closet, but Clark was betting he’d have to get a second dresser or another rack to fit everything in. Lois, for the most part, was pretty rough and tumble. She had grown up a tomboy and, without a feminine influence for much of her life, had never really gotten into clothes. She had only owned one dress until she went to college. And while her love of clothes had obviously expanded, she mostly had a thing for shoes.

 

It was Chloe’s influence. Clark knew it. He had seen just how much wardrobe space Chloe took up. Chloe had even admitted that she had repeatedly dragged Lois out shopping until she had fallen as in love with it as Chloe was. But Lois was obsessed with shoes. More than Chloe was. Lois claimed it was because unlike clothing, you could always find shoes that fit. Apparently, that justified her shoe collection.

 

He set the boxes down and looked at them stacked precariously throughout the apartment. He’d let Lois unpack most of it, knowing that she was particular about the organisation of her clothes, shoes, makeup, etc. Clark wasn’t about to guess where she’d like things; He wasn’t stupid. He was just grateful that for the most part, the blending of their lives had been going seamlessly and that the last frontier—the bedroom—he’d not really have to deal with.

 

Clark relaxed as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, small hands finding the front pockets of his jeans, slipping in and pulling him back towards her. “Any more boxes, your highness?”

 

She chuckled as Clark turned around, wrapping his arms around her. Her hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, his hands slipping into hers. “No, I think that’s it. Now we just have to unpack it all.”

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I moved it all in here and someone has to start on dinner.”

 

“What!” She exclaimed, propping her hands on her hips. “Clark! You’re not even going to help at all?”

 

“Lo, you know I’d move you in with super-speed, I would. But you’re picky about how you organise your things and I’m not about to step on your toes.”

 

Lois growled. She wanted to scold him, but she couldn’t exactly punish him for the truth. Most likely if he did help, Lois would just follow him around, re-organising the things he put away. “Fine. But I expect lasagna for dinner.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Wine.”

 

“Will do, Babe.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Dinner will be ready in a few hours.”

 

Lois sighed as she looked at the mess of boxes. She had placed the plaques where she wanted them hanging and she knew that Clark would get the note she left for him to hang them. Her throw pillow was already on the couch, now Lois just had to officially make Clark’s room theirs. Sure, she had slowly spread across his room, and she had had a toothbrush in his bathroom for months. But now she was officially moving in.

 

She opened up the closest box to her and prepared to unpack it; She had a lot of work to do.

 

Clark cooked dinner while listening to the music Lois had blaring from their room. Occasionally, she’d sing along and Clark would smile as she belted out the lyrics. He’d heard her sing in the shower before and she had a pretty decent voice. Of course, when he called her on it, she blushed and denied, but singing was one of her hidden talents.

 

He slid the garlic bread into the oven next to the lasagna, moving to work on an accompanying salad. Clark liked having someone to cook for. Cooking for Oliver whenever he had dinner with him and Chloe was nice, but Clark liked to cook. And cooking was really only fun if you had someone to cook for on a regular basis, to try out your new recipes and either praise them or spit them right out.

 

When Lois had started staying over at his, he had gotten to cook for her; Mostly on weekends. But now she was living with him and they’d have dinner together on a mostly regular basis. She’d be there when he woke up and when he went to sleep and Clark didn’t know that he could be this deliriously happy. And okay so, they’d probably still have fights and it would take some adjustment to live with someone and tell them where he’ll be and Lois wasn’t the most pleasant person in the morning, but she was living with him! They were living together and he’d be there when she came home from work excited about a lead and he’d be there when she felt as if the world was crumpling in on her. The good and the bad, they’d be there for each other.

 

He felt something brush against his head and Clark looked up to find the he had floated up to the ceiling. Lowering himself back down, he shook his head. His ability of flight was linked to his happiness and how free he felt. Clark had thought that he had enough control over his ability to keep his feet firmly on terra firma unless he demanded it, but clearly, his elation over finally moving in with Lois trumped that control.

 

“Is dinner ready?” Lois asked as she walked into the kitchen, brushing her hands against her jeans. It had taken several hours, but Lois had moved everything that was urgent in. Most of her clothes were in the closet, and her toiletries were all unpacked. Her shoes still required some organising, but she had the rest of the weekend to do that. Everything important was done and the room now was the perfect amalgamation of their personalities. Lois had set up her own dresser and she knew that Clark had put her desk and things into the office. That was one of the things that Clark had known how to set up—he spent enough time at her desk at the Planet to know how she liked her work place set up. 

 

“Just a few minutes. Can you set the table?”

 

She complied, moving about to set the table for their dinner. Lois smiled as she looked around the apartment. It was truly theirs now. It had taken all day, but with the exception of their bedroom, everything was completely done. Of course, it helped that Clark had super-speed and super-strength.

 

It finally hit Lois. They had moved in together. She had never taken this step before, even when she had been engaged, always delaying moving in with another person. It scared her, what would happen if the relationship fell apart and they were living together, but with Clark, it felt right. She had to stop herself on a regular basis from thinking too far ahead, from daydreaming about the future with him. Lois was dating Superman, and as much as Clark occasionally wanted a normal life, Lois couldn’t let herself get lost in her fantasies. No relationship with Clark would ever classify as normal, and Lois had vowed to herself to just roll with the punches and not take things too seriously. Granted, they were pretty serious at the moment, but there was a difference between serious and getting lost in idealistic fantasies. Lois was happier than she had ever been and she just wanted to sit in the moment and appreciate it.

 

Clark came out of the kitchen, balancing two trays on his arm and a bowl in the other hand. Lois laughed. It was definitely still taking some getting used to, seeing Clark put burning hot plates on his skin without injuring himself. But, she reminded herself, this was all just a part of the amazing package that was Clark Queen.

 

“Need help?”

 

Clark shook his head. “But if you could get the wine from the kitchen, that’d be great.”

 

Lois swiftly retrieved the bottle and two glasses, pouring them both a drink while Clark served up their dinner. She licked her lips at the cheesy lasagna, watching as the steam practically rolled off of it. Ever since Lois had first had Clark’s lasagna with accompanying garlic bread, she had practically demanded it once a week. Plus, it helped that the leftovers worked great for lunch the next day and could even be brought to the office.

 

“So Lucy’s going to take over my lease.” Lois announced. “It’s going to be nice having her in the city, you know.”

 

Clark knew all too well how much Lois wanted to rekindle her relationship with her sister. “I think it will be great. We can have her over for dinner, if you want.” After all, they had had plenty of dinners with his brother.

 

She smiled. “That’d be great! I’ll give her a call tomorrow so that we can schedule it.” Her finger traced the edge of her wine glass as she lost herself in thought, Clark watching her carefully. “We should do a toast.” Lois proposed, raising her glass. 

 

“A toast?” Clark quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Because it’s our first night officially living together and that’s a huge step in a relationship. Plus, this, you, living together, it feels rights.” Lois gestured between where they were sharing dinner. “And I want to make a toast.”

 

Clark raised his glass to hers, their eyes meeting. “Alright, a toast. To us.” He grinned as they clinked glasses, taking a sip of their wines.

 

Lois beamed at him and repeated his words. “To us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the pure fluff. Shit's about to go down in about two chapters.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark finally go backpacking.

The sun was rising high in the sky on the late August heat, basking the mountains in a light that Lois would normally have appreciated it she wasn’t currently huffing up said mountains and trying to keep up with the literal lumberjack in front of her. In fairness, Clark’s backpack did have all the heavy stuff considering that he had super-strength. Lois just had her own supplies and her pack did weigh less than the standard thirty pounds. But lifting thirty pounds and carrying it uphill on your back were a completely different stories. Lois liked to think she was in shape. She went to the gym, went on runs, she kept fit. But, backpacking? That was something else.

 

Of course, she could see why Clark liked it. It was beautiful, once you could see through your own sweat. The forest glittered in the afternoon light and little could be heard besides the chirping of birds and the scurrying of ground squirrels. The added benefit of disconnecting from the fast-paced world that they lived in and for Clark, being out of cell-phone reach and tabloid-reach, was something great. 

 

But couldn’t they just do that in a remote cabin?

 

Clark chuckled as Lois huffed behind him, more in annoyance than out of fatigue. “We’re almost there, Lo, just two more miles and it starts going downhill soon.”

 

“I still don’t get why you couldn’t have flown our stuff there. I haven’t hiked like this since my dad made me go through bootcamp.”

 

“Because in exchange for going to a monster truck rally, you said that you’d come backpacking with me. And carrying the pack is a big part of backpacking. Come on, it’s good for you!”

 

She scowled. “Says the man who isn’t even sweating.”

 

“Hey, Oliver likes backpacking too and he sweats!”

 

“Yeah, you two grew up doing this. I only did this when the General was testing our survival skills. We weren’t an outdoor family.” Lois sighed in relief as they reached the top of the hill, the slop slowly tilting downwards.

 

The ache in her thighs had soothed by the time they had reached the alpine lake that they would be camping by. Clark helped Lois take her pack off as she looked around, hands planted on her hips. The sun, which had been a furnace when they were hiking, danced across the lake, which was such a clear shade of blue that it reminded Lois of the Caribbean sea.

 

“Wow.” She breathed.

 

Clark smirked. “Told you it was worth it.”

 

Lois shook her head. “I concede this to you. You’re right, dying of death hiking uphill was totally worth this.” At his smug look, she turned to face him. “But don’t get used to it, Queen.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Lois.” He wrapped his arm around her, steering her towards the campsite. “Come on, let’s get the tent up.”

 

***

 

Lois snuck away from where Clark was currently putting food into the bear container and prepping their meal. She had helped him set the tent up, but what she really wanted was a dip. Besides, knowing Lois, she’d miss out on something that had to go into the bear container. Like toothpaste, because apparently that did. Lois toed out of her hiking boots and pulled off her top, thankful that they were the only ones who were mad enough to hike this far up to get to the lake. Shimmying out of her shorts, she dipped a toe into the water, unsurprised at how cold it was. After all, it was snow melt.

 

However, Lois’ desire to feel clean after hiking overwhelmed her distaste of the chilly water and she slowly waded in. Yelping as the water slapped against her upper thighs, the noise drew Clark’s attention. He laughed, closing the bear locker and walking over to where her things were discarded.

 

“Whatcha doing, Lo?” He questioned, chuckling as she jumped up and down in the water.

 

“I was going to go for a swim!” She spoke. “But it’s so damn cold.”

 

Clark laughed as he shucked off his own shirt and shorts, leaving his shoes next to hers. “Well, that’s because you’re doing it wrong.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, how do you enter a lake wrong? Enlighten me, oh wise one.”

 

He shrugged. “Well, if you want.”

 

Clark sprinted forward, given Lois barely enough time to react before he tucked her into his arms and barrelled them both into a deep water part of the lake. Lois sputtered as they surfaced, wiping water out of her eyes. Clark laughed as she glared at him, playfully splashing her as they treaded water.

 

“Clark Joseph Queen!”

 

“Well, you asked, Lo!”

 

“And just how is this better?”

 

“Because then your body is all one temperature and you don’t have half of your body still overheating and the other half in the water.”

 

“You don’t even feel temperature.” She growled, kicking water at him.

 

Clark laughed as he moved away from the wave. “I feel it, it just doesn’t affect me.”

 

Lois quirked an eyebrow. “Same effect, Queen.”

 

“But hey, you’re in the lake now!”

 

“You know, my way was much more enjoyable.” She shivered. “And less shocking.”

 

“But you asked.”

 

“Dear Lord, why do I put up with you?”

 

Clark swam forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Their legs tangled as they kicked gently to stay afloat, the water rippling around them with their movements. “Because you love me.”

 

“Yeah, I do.” She shook her head, a wry smile on her face. “Call me crazy, but I love you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m a little crazy too.” Lois legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her, using a bit of his abilities to keep them afloat. Eventually, Clark pulled away, a gleam in his eyes. “Come on, let’s go cook dinner.”

 

***

 

Lois came out of the tent just as the sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. Clark brushed his hands on his jeans as he felt for the ring box he had stashed earlier in his pocket. While Lois had been getting changed, Clark had set up a camera in a tree to be continuously taking photos so that this moment would be captured. As soon as they had cleaned up from dinner, he would ask her to marry him.

 

Clark hadn’t felt this nervous in his life as he and Lois quickly finished dinner, the moment fast approaching. Everything was going as planned. The sun was setting, giving the area a rosy hue and Clark could faintly hear the camera, still flashing away.

 

“Are you okay?” Lois asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been really quiet.”

 

“I’m perfect.” He responded, putting the last of their things back in the bear locker. “Everything’s perfect.”

 

“Clark?” She asked as he stood up and took a deep breath.

 

“You know, they always say that you never know when you’re going to meet someone who makes your whole world come undone.” He spoke, getting down on one knee. Lois gasped, hands flying to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes, as what he was doing hit her. Pulling the ring out of his pocket, Clark continued. “When I met you, I knew that nothing would ever be the same. You’ve accepted me for all that I am and you love me in spite of it. You make me want to be a better man, Lois, and I don’t want a day to go by when I’m not with you. So, Lois Joanne Lane, I love you, and I promise to love you for the rest of my days. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” Lois exclaimed, extending her left hand.

 

Clark’s grin threatened to split his face in half as he slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as the ring was in place, Lois hauled him up to her by the collar of his shirt and melded her lips to his. His arms wrapped firmly around her as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Reluctantly, Lois pulled away when the need to breath overcame the need to be closer to him.

 

She smirked, palm flat against his chest. “What do you say we take this into the tent?”

 

Lois and Clark stumbled into the tent as a tangle of limbs, falling onto the sleeping bags. She laughed as Clark struggled to remove his shirt in the confined space, removing her clothing with significantly more ease.

 

“What’s so funny?” Clark asked, finally managing to pull his shirt off.

 

“You didn’t think about the space issue when you planned the proposal, did you?”

 

“Honestly, I was too busy figuring out how to take pictures of it.”

 

“There’s pictures?” Lois asked curiously.

 

“Later.” Clark ordered, crawling over her and forcing her to lie flat.

 

Any reply Lois may have had was silenced by his lips as they first descended on hers, and then began to trail down her body. Skilled hands removed her bra, mouth descending onto peaked nipples shortly after the offending fabric was removed. Breathy moans left her mouth as his fingers rubbed the damp material of her panties, pressing down on her clit.

 

“Clark, please.” Lois begged. “Please.”

 

His teeth scrapped lightly against her nipples as his pulled his mouth free, evoking a sharp cry of pleasure. “Well, if the lady insists.”

 

In a swift movement, her panties were off and two of his fingers were inside her, curving expertly. Lois’ body arched, tight like a bow, as pleasure coursed through her. His lips latched around her clit, tongue flicking the bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly, finger twisting in his hair hard as she felt her climax building. He knew just where to push, just when to back off to get her begging. Lois came with a wail around his fingers, pussy walls clenching tightly as the waves of her orgasm shocked through her.

 

Lois pulled him up by his hair, capturing his lips in a kiss. Her hands made quick work of his jeans, pushing them down his legs with his boxers. Clark kicked them off in a hurry as her thumb pressed down on the soft underside of his cock, eliciting a groan from Clark. Lois’ hands spread the precum leaking from the tip as she guided the head of his cock towards her pussy.

 

Clark pushed in slowly, shaking as he went in to the hilt. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the warmth of his thighs against her. His cock filled her deliciously, stretching her just enough to be pleasurable, but not enough to be painful. He started thrusting into her, her finger nails digging into his back as she urged him to go faster, harder.

 

“Oh, God, Lois, I’m close.” His hand slipped between them to rub her clit in circles.

 

“It’s okay, Clark, it’s okay. I’m close to. Let go.”

 

Clark came with a throaty groan, continuing to thrust shakily into her as his climax rocked him. Lois followed shortly after with a sharp cry, body pushing against his. He collapsed to the side of her and Lois immediately curled into his chest. Her left hand laid against his torso and Clark played with the ring he had just given her.

 

“You know, this is my mother’s ring. Well, a replica of it.”

 

Lois’ head shot up. “You mean Moira’s or your birth mother’s?”

 

“My birth mother’s. Her name was Lara. Lara Lor-Van.” Lois looked down at the ring as Clark continued his explanation. There were three stones, the largest in the middle, on a silver-toned band. “The stones are Kryptonian crystal and the band is Kyptonium, a type of metal that Kryptonians used to use for almost everything. It’s nearly indestructible and it won’t rust or tarnish. Just like the crystals will never chip or lose their shine.”

 

She looked down at the other-worldly ring on her hand. “Wow.” Lois blushed at the uncreative response, but it was the only one she could think of.

 

“On Krypton,” Clark continued. “Nobles houses like mine often had arranged marriages. So my mother and father didn’t really like each other at first. They grew to, but my mother was one of the few people who would call my father on his bullshit and who’s gumption in her convictions matched his own. It drove him insane when they first met.”

 

Lois smirked. “That sounds familiar.”

 

Clark turned to look at her. “Do you want to hear the rest of the story, or not?”

 

“Continue, continue.” Lois replied, snuggling tighter against his body.

 

“Well, my father designed this ring for her to show that no matter their differences, he respected her. The three crystals are supposed to represent the past, present and future.” Clark’s finger tapped on each of the stones as he spoke, pointing to the middle and the largest stone as he mentioned the future. “He told her that no matter their differences in the past and their current reluctance at an arranged marriage, he promised that he would do everything in his power to give her a great future. And I want to give that to you. I will do everything in my power to give you the best future possible, Lo. It’s my promise to you.”

 

“It’s my promise to you too, Clark.” She replied, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

 

“They really loved each other, you know? My ship recorded their final moments before they sent me off the planet, and my father had tried to send her with me. After the council had refused to listen to his warnings, he had wanted to save her as well. But she wouldn’t leave him. She said that they’d save me, but that she didn’t want to live a day without him and that if she had to die, she wanted to die by his side.”

 

“I know just what that feels like.” Lois replied, remembering all too well the feeling of Clark laying unconscious from kryptonite exposure. She looked at her ring, the thought Clark had put into both the ring and the proposal making her heart fill with emotion. “I love you, Clark.”

 

Clark pulled her closer and pulled the sleeping bags around them. “I love you too, Lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY GOT ENGAGED!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The league hold a press conference.

Lois took little heed to the fact that Clark was bringing her to the league’s top secret headquarters as she barrelled into Watchtower, seeking out the blonde head of her best friend. Clark laughed as Lois pushed past a costumed Bruce, who had reluctantly joined a few weeks ago, the hero shocked at her one-track behaviour. Anyone else would be amazed to be in the league headquarters, surrounded by superheroes, but Lois only had one thing on her mind. She had practically walked into a tree when they were hiking back from the campsite, Clark deftly steering her out of the way as she stared at her new ring. She was already planning which of the pictures from their engagement she wanted in their apartment and where she wanted them.

 

“We’re engaged!” Lois shrieked, bringing work in the tower to a standstill as she propped her hand in front of her, showing her ring off to Chloe.

 

Chloe joined Lois in her shrieks before the girls celebrated. “You know what this means, right?” Chloe asked. “We’re going to be sister-in-laws!”

 

The shrieking continued, Chloe fawning over the ring as Lois told her the story of how Clark proposed. Oliver came up to his younger brother, slapping him on the back.

 

“Congrats, Clark.” He smirked. “Took you long enough.”

 

Clark laughed. “And how long did it take you to propose to Chloe again?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “So? You have super-speed.”

 

Clark grimaced as Chloe excitedly demanded to see the photos that Lois had downloaded onto her phone from the camera Clark had set up. “Yeah, I also have super-hearing.”

 

Oliver winced in sympathy as he steered Clark towards the table, knowing just how sensitive Clark’s hearing could be. “Come on, while they gush over everything, we need to straighten some things out before the press conference this afternoon.”

 

J’onn smiled at Clark. “I see congratulations are in order, Kal-El. Am I correct in assume that that is a replica of Lara’s ring?”

 

Clark nodded. “I had the fortress create a replica of the ring when I first started planning to propose.” Turning the conversation to less personal topics, he assumed his role as leader. “So is the press conference finalised?”

 

Oliver nodded. “Lois will be there as a representative for the Planet, as planned. We have several major news networks coming, WNN among them. There’s going to be press from Gotham, Central City, D.C., San Francisco, everywhere. This is going to be big. All they know is that Superman has called a press conference, they don’t know about the league yet. It’s going to be shocking when we all turn up together.”

 

Clark looked at his friends around him. J’onn, Oliver, Bruce, Diana, A.C., Barry and Victor. In a lot of ways, Clark was still surprised that so many of them had decided to band together. This was truly the dawn of a new age.

 

“We decided as a group that you’d do most of the talking, Clark. People still find J’onn’s natural appearance startling and Bruce doesn’t have the best reputation with the press, so they’ll be kept at the periphery.”

 

“By choice.” Bruce corrected gruffly. “I’m only agreeing to this because everyone else thinks it’s necessary.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I’d trust the opinion of those of us who actually have good relationships with the public, Batboy.”

 

Ignoring Bruce’s scowl, Diana spoke. “Oliver and I will flank you, Clark. Barry and J’onn will be on my side, while A.C., Victor and Bruce will be on Oliver’s. Chloe has coordinated with the conference hall so that there will be enough seats.”

 

Clark voiced his approval. “That sounds good. We just need to present a united front. We aren’t here to take over for law enforcement, but we are here as skilled citizens to help as we can.”Lois came over, wrapping her arms around his waist. Clark melted instantly at her touch, his serious facade dropping. “Hey.” He greeted, his voice dropping as he thumbed her engagement ring.

 

“Hey.” She smiled. “I just wanted to say hello in a non-life-threatening situation for once.” The league chuckled, remembering when most of them had first met Lois. “I should get going soon so that I can get a good seat, but I just wanted to wish you guys luck.”

 

He bent down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “Okay, see you afterwords?”

 

Lois nodded, Chloe quickly saying goodbye to Oliver before the girls left the building to head down to the press conference. While Chloe wouldn't be there in any professional capacity, she was going to be behind the scenes, secretly setting things up for them due to her position as Watchtower. Even with only releasing Superman’s name, a Superman press conference was enough to draw a lot of attention, both good and bad, so Chloe would be running several security checks before leaving to watch the press conference from the Planet.

 

***

 

Lois arrived at the press conference early, unsurprised to find several news stations already setting up for the live broadcast. Sitting down, she took out her notebook and began going over her questions. Of course, she had a slight edge, as she had known that the league itself would be announced and that it wasn’t just going to be Superman at the press conference. Years ago, that edge would have bothered Lois, but she took it as a sign of not only how much Clark trusted her, but how much the league trusted her. They needed a go-to reporter and decided that she was it.

 

It was an honour really, for them to consider her so highly. Clark had told her that there had been much deliberation on who the league would trust. At the end of the day, it came between her and a reporter from Central City who Barry occasionally talked to as the Flash. But, as Lois had a personal investment in keeping the league’s public and private lives separate, she was the one who would be trusted.

 

Besides, she still had to come up with her normal, hard-hitting questions. She had a reputation to keep; Lois didn’t earn the nickname Mad Dog from sitting around and letting opportunities fall into her lap.

 

The room slowly filled, excited chatter flying about as people wondered what Superman could have possible called a press conference for. Lois smirked. If only they knew. This surprise announcement, it was going to be great.

 

A hush fell on the room as the hour of the press conference arrived. When the room had fallen completely silent, Clark walked in, hair slicked back in Superman’s signature style. The excitement in the room expanded to almost a bursting point as Clark sat calming down in the centre of the long table, sitting quietly. Lois felt herself swooning and quickly pulled herself together. He was amazing, the presence he had and the respect that he commanded through his actions and beliefs.

 

And he was all hers.

 

Clark adjusted the microphone before speaking into it. “I’m sure you’re all wondering the reason for this press conference.” He smiled. “I won’t keep you in suspense much longer. For the past few months, heroes from other cities near and far have been working with me to create an organisation of heroes, enabling for better communication between us and if the need arises, a way for us to work together. I am here to announce the Justice League.”

 

A collective gasp was heard as the rest of the heroes filed in, Diana and Oliver taking their seats at Clark’s’ side. The league presented an impressive image, their diverse collection of people of different origins and abilities a stark contrast to much of the xenophobic rhetoric currently occupying much of the western world and politics. Lois knew that one of Clark’s secret goals for unveiling himself and later creating the league was to show that different wasn’t bad, that different was good, and that instead of fearing diversity, people should embrace it.

 

Lois could only hope that that dream came true. Bruce and Oliver were just normal people with some skills and a desire to do good. Barry and Victor were the result of unlucky circumstances giving them abilities the ordinary person couldn’t dream of and instead of turning to evil, they used their abilities to help. Diana and A.C. were from Earth, yes, but they weren’t human. Their people hid from mankind until they stepped forward, needing to understand humanity and help lead the world as a whole, not just their people, to the light. J’onn and Clark were literally out of this world, with abilities people couldn't dream of, the power to control this planet, and yet they did nothing but help. They were an amalgamation of differences, coming together to do good for the world.

 

“The Justice League is here to help in situations beyond government control, to help prevent the loss of life, and to fight for truth and justice. We will not step beyond what is legal, but as citizens with extraordinary abilities of both the natural and supernatural kind, we feel that it is imperative to bind together as a unified force and use our abilities for good.” Clark looked regal as he made eye contact with every reporter in the room. “I now open the floor to questions.”

 

“How did you get Batman to agree to the press?” One reporter from Gotham yelled, Bruce’s scowl deepening.

 

Bruce replied gruffly. “I know a good cause when I see one.”

 

The reporter from Central City raised her hand, Iris West, Lois thought her name was. Clark nodded at her to speak. “Superman, many of you are spread out around the nation. How do you plan on communicating with each other, let alone co-ordinating actions?”

 

“The league has a series of communication devices, as well as a secure headquarters in an undisclosed location. We are well connected and have been holding meetings either electronically or in person since the idea of a league was first put together earlier this year.” He grinned as he added on his last sentence, eye twinkling. “As well, many of us have very efficient methods of transportation.”

 

Lois waited until a few more questions were asked, some of the other league members weighing in, though Clark did most of the talking. Raising her hand, she smiled as Clark called on her. “Superman, there have been whispers in the city that you are taking your work global. You, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman have been spotted all around the world. It is possible that the league could start responding to situations such as natural disasters and refugee crises worldwide?”

 

Clark fought to keep from smiling at the question that had seemingly come from left-field. It was true that he had been going abroad more and more, but he hadn’t mentioned to Lois the inkling of an idea he had to go global, wanting to get a firmer grip on what it would mean before he approached her with the possibility. But then again, she wasn’t an investigative reporter for nothing. 

 

“Excellent question, Miss Lane.” He eventually replied. “The league will initially keep our efforts at a national level, but once we have gained our footing so to speak, we do plan on helping out on a worldwide basis. Of course, we all can’t be everywhere at once, but when the need arises, we plan on going to the aid of whatever situations we can, location regardless.”

 

Clark’s hearing caught onto an emergency police wavelength and motioning to his fellow league members that they were needed elsewhere, he quickly wrapped up the press conference. “Unfortunately, that’s all the time that we currently have. But don’t worry, this isn’t the last you will hear of the Justice League.”

 

With that, all the members swiftly took off, members of the press calling their offices to hold front pages for the press conference. Lois frowned. She recognised that look on Clark’s face. He had heard something and based on his exchange with the fellow heroes, it was something big. Shoving her notebook into her purse, Lois vowed to write the press conference story up as quickly as possible before heading to Watchtower.

 

Something in her gut was telling her that all hell was about to break loose.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark reveals what he heard to the rest of the team.

“I want satellite images now.” Clark growled as he paced the floor of Watchtower. “I want someone in contact with NASA and I want to figure out what the hell’s going on.”

 

Chloe frowned as she observed the worry on her brother-in-law’s face, but followed his orders nonetheless. She rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach, frowning slightly as she felt the baby kick hard. “Clark, don’t get me wrong, but wouldn’t the discovery of other Kryptonians be a good thing? Then you wouldn’t be the last of your kind.”

 

They had all seen Clark tense in the middle of the press conference and had followed along with his lead. None of them knew what had ruffled their normally implacable leader, but had known in their guts that whatever he had heard was something big. When they got back to Watchtower and Clark began to explain what he had heard, only J’onn seemed to realise the significance, though he let Clark take the lead. Diana and Bruce remained wary, while Barry, AC, and Victor were confused at what they had thought would be a happy moment for the presumed sole survivor of a doomed planet.

 

“Not these Kryptonians.” He responded curtly.

 

Cursing, Clark ran his hands through his hair. Towards the end of the press conference a sound had tickled his hearing. NASA was talking about an anomaly in the upper stratosphere, an unknown wavelength. Shortly after, Clark had heard people speaking in Kryptonian. In any other circumstance, Clark would have celebrated this. He wasn’t the last survivor, there were others from Krypton who could tell him what the planet had been like first hand.

 

But then he had heard his name.

 

Dru-Zod, the man who brought Krypton to destruction. Once a loyal friend of Jor-El, General Zod turned. Attempting a coup of the ruling council, he was captured and sentenced to the Phantom Zone, along with several of his loyal followers. But his imprisonment came too late and by the time he was sentenced, irreversible damage had already occurred. Zod’s horrendous xenophobic and eugenic policies compounded the existing damage to Krypton’s core and was the final push towards destruction through his excessive bombing and slave-mining. Combined with the council’s ruling that Jor-El could not warn people about Krypton’s imminent destruction, it was how Clark gained the moniker, the last son of Krypton.

 

Clark sighed, waving his hand to gather his fellow heroes around the table. He would have to explain about Krypton’s history. Few people knew exactly how Krypton came to be destroyed and of how truly cataclysmic various events were in leading up to the destruction of the planet. But, with Zod likely here on Earth, they would need to be prepared for what would likely occur.

 

“The simplest way to explain Krypton’s destruction would be to say that the ruling council ignored my father’s warnings of the irreversible damage to our planet’s core that had occurred over the years, irradiating the soil and causing my people to escape into crystal domes. That’s why kryptonite is poisonous to me, due to millennia of Kryptonians exploiting resources and damaging our environment.

 

“And technically that is all correct. It was the damage to the planet’s core that would eventually cause the explosion and subsequent demise of my people.” Clark sighed again, running his hand through his hair. “But it’s more complicated than that. There was a military leader, a great general named Dru-Zod. He was once a friend of Jor-El’s and they both saw how the ignorance of the council would doom Kryptonians. But they differed in how to solve the problem. My father was a man of science and ultimately, of peace. Zod was a warrior.

 

“He led a coup against the existing ruling council and held power for only a few months before a band of counter-rebels helped restore the original council to power. Zod was a dictator during his short rule and not only that, ending up compounding the existing environmental problems by pursuing a xenophobic campaign. On Krypton, there was another species besides Kryptonians called the Char. Kryptonians had presumed superiority and Zod had nothing but vitriol for the Char. First, he vilified them for their differences, their appearance, spread lies about horrific acts that the Char had supposedly committed. Then he imprisoned them, forcing them to work in mines with little rest until they dropped dead. He wanted to cleanse Krypton of the so-called inferior race, something he saw the original council as too weak to do.”

 

Diana gasped, remembering the horrors of World War Two. The parallels were astounding. “What happened, Kal-El?”

 

“When the original council regained control, Zod was sentenced to the Phantom Zone. It’s an intergalactic prison where there is no such thing as time. Just eternal suffering. By then, the council had learned its mistake, but it was too late. Krypton was destroyed shortly after Zod was sentenced. I had always assumed that Zod and his followers had made it to the zone, but with the explosion, their transport could have been knocked off course. That’s why I need the satellite images. With Zod on Earth, I had no doubt that he will want to recreate Krypton at the expense of humans.”

 

Oliver called over from where he was manning Queen Consolidated satellites. Having already known the story of Dru-Zod, he had been aware of just what damage could be done if General Zod had truly arrived on Earth. “Clark, J’onn, I need you to take a look at this.”

 

J’onn frowned. As a manhunter, he had sent many prisoners to the Zone. He knew the vulnerability of the capsules used to transport prisoners from Krypton to the prison inside and out. “Kal-El,” he warned, “the explosion pattern, look at it.”

 

Clark leaned closer, using his enhanced visual capacities to explore the photos. “There’s more kinetic energy towards the edge of the explosion than the inner part. Why?”

 

“The capsules used to transport the prisoners had a unique design. Jor-El designed them to explode upon entrance to the zone. However, since they carried people in them, the explosion couldn’t occur at the centre. Instead, rather ingeniously, Jor-El created them so that the brunt of the impact would occur away from the prisoners.”

 

“It’s them, then.” Clark replied grimly. “Krypton’s explosion must have knocked them off course and somehow, they came to Earth.”

 

“Your ship’s gravitational field could have attracted them.” J’onn explained. “And they remained trapped in space until the capsule broke and they fell to Earth.”

 

Clark cursed, banging his fist against the table and cracking it. Lois walked into Watchtower at that moment, noticing the wide berth the league members gave Clark, even Diana and J’onn. Her eyes were drawn to the broken table, just barely being held up by its legs.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked her fiancé, exchanging a worried glance with Oliver.

 

“Zod’s on Earth.” He replied before quickly flying out the window and towards the fortress. For Lois, that would be enough of an explanation.

 

Lois gasped, turning to J’onn. “Follow him.”

 

J’onn swiftly followed after Clark, knowing the he would need to calm down the Kryptonian and explain to him that there was a way to trap Zod back into the Zone, this time for good.

 

Lois looked around the room before taking Clark’s place at the head of the now broken table. “Alright, what do we have? Fill me in people, this mess isn’t going to solve itself.”

 

***  
  


General Zod blinked as the bright rays of the yellow sun hit him. So this was Earth. So many years had passed since his imprisonment, but those plans had failed. He was now released and of all places on Earth. Legend had spoke of the abilities Kryptonians received under the yellow sun and now here he was, among Earthlings who were vastly inferior to him, with powers beyond belief.

 

Looking to his left, he found Nam-Ek and Aethyr-Ka, staring at their hands as they too adjusted to their newfound power. Yes, Earth’s population would quickly fall to their knees and kneel to General Zod. But first, like every good General, he would scout out his enemies first, learn what made them tick.

 

“Nam-Ek! Aethyr! Follow me!”

 

“Yes, General Zod.”

 

Speeding off into the air, Zod quickly found the nearest city, laughing at the simple architecture that humans, that’s what Earth’s population called themselves, used; Tall, grey buildings signalling businesses and smaller ones for domestic residences. It was effective, Zod would give them that. But they were structurally inferior to Krypton’s crystal domes.

 

Krypton. Surely the planet had died by now, taking everyone else with it due to the council’s perceived superiority and invulnerability. Zod smiled. This was even better. Now there was no one to get in his way, no one to send him back to that nothingness of eternal suffering.

 

Zod wandered the streets, Nam-Ek and Aethyr in tow, and wondered how no one even looked twice at the trio. Surely their attire would make them stand out. But then, this was clearly a populated place, the humans were probably used to all sorts of people with all different types of attire. Everyone was too focused on their own day to notice anything peculiar.

 

And that’s when Zod noticed it.

 

Playing on the screens on a nearby store on repeat was the Justice League press conference. And in the centre of the screen was none other than a man who bore a striking resemblance to his once friend, a man who proudly wore not only the colours of the house of El, but also its emblem.

 

“It couldn’t be…” Zod pondered. “Jor-El?”

 

Zod had assumed that they were the only Kryptonians alive. But whoever this man was, as the video changed to show the same man, a man called Superman, conducting rescues, he was clearly Kryptonian. A Kryptonian who had seemingly dedicated his life to protecting humans.

 

He smirked. Zod always did like a little competition. Humans would be too easy otherwise, but this, this Kryptonian could make this all fun. Of course, Zod would try to show him the light, show him that humans were inferior and not worthy of their time, but if he really was a member of the house of El, even if he wasn’t Jor-El, Zod doubted that he could convince this Superman otherwise.

 

Zod was a brilliant general, but he wasn’t a miracle worker, and those of the house of El were notorious for their ‘ethics’ and ‘morals’.

 

No, while Zod would try to convince Superman of the error of his ways, he doubted that he’d succeed. But, at the very least, he’d have a worthy opponent for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is the next big arc.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark begins to prepare and Lois puts her investigative skills to use tracking down Zod.

“Jor-El!” Clark yelled as he entered the fortress, landing in front of the main console. “I require your help.”

 

“What is it, my son?”

 

“Zod.” His jaw clenched as he spoke. “He’s made it onto Earth. J’onn and I believe that the destruction of Krypton caused the transport to the Phantom Zone to go off course and my ship’s magnetic field attracted them to Earth.”

 

“Are you certain, Kal-El?” The AI’s voice seemed to take on an ominous tone, the lighting of the fortress darkening.

 

“Certain, Father. I heard people speaking Kryptonian and Zod was mentioned by name. I need a way to deal with them, to get them to the Zone for good this time.”

 

“General Zod is a formidable enemy, Kal-El. Battling him is not something that one should take lightly.”

 

“I’m not taking it lightly.” Clark seethed. “But I know what he did to Krypton and I won’t let him do the same thing to Earth.”

 

“I agree with your course of action, my son, but you must prepare.” Several files appeared at the will of the AI, Clark studying the documents before him. “When Zod was sentenced to the zone, he was sentenced alongside his most loyal followers, Nam-Ek and Aethyr. If Zod is on Earth, they will be with him. You will be facing three Kryptonians with the same powers as yours, but who have battle training. Zod was a general and Nam-Ek and Aethyr were top military officers. You will need to be prepared.”

 

“Tell me what I can do.”

 

“I can provide you with a crystal that will open a capsule that will send them to the zone. You must weaken them and send them into the capsule, where they will finally fulfill their sentence. But heed caution, my son, for they will know what your goal is and will prepare accordingly. You will be outnumbered and out-skilled. For all my scientific knowledge, I am unable to impart on you military strategy.”

 

“J’onn can train me. And I have friends like me who are more skilled in battle. They can train me and then I will take on Zod.” A small, crystal ring appeared before Clark and he grabbed it, securing it in a pocket of his suit. “Thank you, Father.”

 

“I wish you the best of luck, my son. I only wish that my enemy did not have to become yours.”

 

J’onn turned up at that moment, eyes immediately scanning the files that were still pulled up on the console. “You’re going to need combat training, Kal-El.”

 

“You and Diana will train me. And then I will issue a challenge to Zod, as per Kryptonian custom, and send them back to the zone.”

 

J’onn’s brow furrowed. “You are not planning on taking them on alone, are you?”

 

“I’m the only one who is a match for their powers.”

 

“But you have me and Diana, skilled fighters with rivalling powers of our own. You will be outnumbered, Kal-El.”

 

“They are from my planet.” Clark spoke stiffly. “They are my problem and the people of Earth will expect me to take care of them. Unless I am in need I do not want anyone interfering with my fight. My father started this and I will end it.”

 

J’onn pursed his lips, clearly not agreeing with the younger man’s tactics, but respecting his stance. “Very well then. Come now, Kal-El. You have much training to do.”

 

***

 

Clark grunted as Diana landed a particularly brutal punch to his gut. They were in the practice room of the tower, Diana and J’onn taking turns sparing with Clark and teaching him more advanced fighting techniques. When battling everyday criminals, Clark could rely on his superior strength and speed. But when facing off against Kryptonians, Clark wouldn’t have any advantages. Not only that, but Zod was once a decorated General; He would have a plan of attack. Clark desperately needed Diana’s and J’onn’s experience with warfare and battle strategy if he was going to come out the other side victorious.

 

“You need to think faster, Kal-El. Learn to anticipate her moves. It’s what Zod will be doing to you.”

 

Dodging a punch, Clark managed to land on of his own. “Easy for you to say, you’re telepathic.”

 

J’onn’s lips quirked into a smile as he continued to coach from the sidelines. “And you should know from your studies with Jor-El that many species have built up barriers against mind-reading abilities. Besides, Kal-El, if you are to have your way, you will be facing three skilled opponents at once, not just battling one on one.”

 

“I’m not putting any of you in harms way.” Clark replied, blocking Diana’s fist and grabbing her by the wrist and twisting her arm behind her.

 

“Then maybe I should take you to Themyscira again.” Diana suggested as she managed to get out of Clark’s grip, flipping the larger man over by using his own weight against him. “If you can battle against my sisters and win, surely you can take on this Zod.”

 

“Hey, wait!” Oliver frowned from where he was watching the proceedings. “Clark’s been to Themyscira? I thought that men weren’t allowed there.”

 

Diana shrugged, helping Clark off the ground. “Kal-El is a friend of the Amazons. He saved my life and thus he is an exception to the rule.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow as Clark caught his breath, not used to going against someone who was nearly physically his equal. “You know, I never did hear the story of how you two met in your travels, Clark.”

 

Clark grabbed a bottle of water as he went towards where Oliver was gathering all the information he could on Zod’s appearance. Bruce was doing the same from back in Gotham and promised that he would send the information over as soon as he had gathered enough to put together a few hypotheses on Zod’s arrival and behaviour. “I met her in a market in Morocco.”

 

“He means that he stepped in when I had been surrounded by men with my hands and feet bound. They had tied my bracelets together so that I could not use my powers and Kal-El fought them off before releasing me. They had been following me for weeks, but I was…” Diana paused, remembering the period of her life following Steve Trevor’s untimely death. “I was grieving and not in the right state of mind. I did not notice their presence and so they were able to sneak up on me. If it wasn’t for Kal-El, I would have been sold to the highest bidder.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened at the unspoken words. “Damn, Clark.”

 

“Safe to say, the Amazons and myself are forever indebted to Kal-El. He is always welcome on Themyscira. And now that I think of it, training there would be an effective strategy. We are all accomplished warriors and could provide insight into Zod’s possible strategy.”

 

“We won’t have time.” Clark shook his head. “With everything my father compiled on Zod, he’s not one to bide his time. He will form a strategy and act quickly. What we need are eyes on him.”

 

“And I’m working on that.” Oliver spoke. “But you need to be ready to fight when we do.”

 

“Well then, back to training.” J’onn ordered. “This time, two against one.”

 

Clark groaned as he headed back into the ring, this time to face off against Diana and J’onn. He was really lucky that the sun healed his body, because otherwise, everything was going to hurt tomorrow morning.

 

***

 

Lois had finished the article on the League press conference and then swiftly headed home to her and Clark’s apartment. She had no immediate deadlines after she had turned in the press conference article and she wanted to figure out more about Zod. She knew that the League was looking into it, Oliver and Bruce in particular, but their detective skills notwithstanding, Lois was an investigative journalist. She had made a career figuring people out, profiling them, discovering their motives and tracking them down. And she knew about Zod. Clark had told her the stories, the archives that Jor-El had stored about Krypton’s last days. General Dru-Zod, while prejudiced and power-hungry, was a tactical genius.

 

But Lois was a military brat. She had grown up around men like him, men who knew more about battle strategy than pop culture or raising a family. Hell, her father was one of them. Lois knew how these men thought, knew how high-ranking military men functioned, in a way that Bruce and Oliver would never understand. She knew how he ticked and so she was going to find him before he found Clark.

 

The press conference had been broadcasted worldwide, that much, Lois knew. Superman was big news and a league of superheroes was even bigger news. Every major news network would be documenting it and it would be idiotic to think that Zod hadn’t seen it and recognised the house of El symbol on Clark’s chest. No, Zod had definitely seen it and he was likely strategising right now on how to deal with another Kryptonian.

 

Mapping out the coordinates of where the energy ripple had occurred, Lois quickly made a list of possible landing zones. He had been within earshot for Clark, which while a very large distance, did narrow down the possibilities. Zod would go to a city so that he could blend into the background and observe humans, figure out how humans worked and how to best strategise his takeover.

 

She took a pencil to the print out map of the United States, drawing several lines through cities that she was ruling out and circling possible locations. The ship was still stored in Star City, so if the field was what had drawn the capsule towards Earth, that would be a plausible break point. Clark was in Metropolis, and Lois knew that it wouldn’t take Zod long to figure out that Metropolis was Superman’s main base of operations.

 

He had to be moving east then. Lois marked the various military bases on the way to Metropolis from Star City, thinking that a military man would want to observe what opposition humans had against him besides a Kryptonian protector. If he followed the path Lois was marking, then he would be arriving in Metropolis swiftly, if he hadn’t already. With super-speed, it wouldn’t take Zod and his followers long to look at the bases and make their way towards Superman. He may take a bit more time just to finish formulating his plan and to observe the intricacies of the country’s military and civilian response systems, but Lois had no doubt that Zod would be arriving in Metropolis soon and that when he did, he would be ready to attack. He would want to take out the biggest threat to himself first, and that was Superman. And if Lois had to take a guess, he would also want a base of operations in Metropolis, so she circled several easily accessible and well preserved, but abandoned buildings on the edge of the city.

 

Lois stood up abruptly, grabbing onto her work with the intent on going to Watchtower to share her deductions. The sooner she got this to Clark, the sooner he could prepare a counter-attack for Zod’s likely movements. But, a swift breeze kicked up and Lois’ world was quickly went black, her work fluttering to the ground where she had just stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark is a big dumb alien. Lois is badass. Zod is any annoying asshole.
> 
> I no longer know what free time is but I got some writing in last night and finished a chapter for a fic that I have been working on forever, so that's fun.
> 
> But I have a comp exam tomorrow that's based on five classes that I took over the course of this year and that's less fun.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois meets Zod while Clark arrives home at their apartment.

Lois was getting really tired of playing the victim. She was not a damsel in distress. In an ordinary situation, she could totally take care of herself. She’d gotten herself out of a lot of sticky situations before Clark came into her life and for the most part, she had continued to do so. But this was not an ordinary situation.

 

When she had woken up, she had found herself bound and face to face with a severe-looking woman who stood at attention before her. Two men entered the room, one clearly exuding power over her other two captors. They were dressed in black clothing not too dissimilar from Clark’s Superman uniform, minus the cape, various insignias on their chests.

 

Her eyes narrowed as they began to speak to each other in another language. It was one Lois recognised, though she couldn’t speak it. Clark often spoke it during the early hours of the morning, after coming back from a save when he needed to feel her in her arms or after a round of passionate love-making, the words whispered against her skin like a promise, telling her things that while she couldn’t understand the meaning of them, she could understand the sentiment behind them.

 

The language right now though was far less comforting than it was when Clark spoke it.

 

Lois was torn on how to act. On one hand, she didn’t want to accidentally give them the upper hand by revealing more than they already knew. On the other hand, they had taken her from their apartment. They knew who she was and where she lived. Now Lois just had to figure out if they knew exactly what her relationship to Superman was.

 

“So, you thought that you’d get to Superman by going after Lois Lane?” Lois piped up. “I gotta say, you bad guys need to get a new M.O. All I did was introduce him to the world.”

 

Zod turned his head, looking at the brash woman before him. Lois Lane, daughter of General Samuel Lane of the United States Army and consort of billionaire Clark Queen. She was also the journalist who had interviewed Superman and who had done most of his interviews with the press so far since he had come forward to the world as the Man of Steel. At least, that’s what they called him. Yes, Zod had done his research on the woman before him, wanting to know her strengths and weaknesses, knowing that they would be a route to Kal-El. The military general in Zod didn’t necessarily like taking hostages, but for this situation, it served its purpose. It would only be a matter of time before Kal-El returned to their shared domicile to find Lois missing and a message for him to meet with Zod.

 

“Lois Lane, I think we both know that that’s not true.” Zod smirked as he walked over to her, Lois steadfastly meeting his gaze. “It’s a handy device, I’ll give him that, but a fellow Kryptonian knows a cloaking device when he sees one. And Kal-El is certainly using one. Or should I say Clark?”

 

Lois stiffened. So he did know who Clark was. “What do you want, Zod?” She growled, wishing that she had the piece of kryptonite that they had at the apartment for emergency situations on her. Oh how she would like to see their reaction to the poison right about now.

 

“Now, now, I don’t mean Kal-El any harm. I simply wish to talk to him and you are a means to an end. After all, where Lois Lane goes, Superman follows. Isn’t that true?”

 

Her glare darkened at the insinuation behind his words. “Superman does more than just rescue me.”

 

“Yes, but he does do it, doesn’t he?” Zod tilted his head to the side, approaching Lois and crouching in front of her. “You are his… What’s the word in your language… Fiancée? So, it does make sense. Love, it blinds people. It’s what made Jor-El risk treason to send his infant son off the planet to save his life.” He laughed darkly. “Like father like son, it seems. Blinded by love and notions of peace.”

 

“Look,” Lois growled. “I don’t know what you and your two bit cronies want with Clark, but he’s not going to join you in your xenophobic ways. He’s a good man and you’re delusional if you think that he’ll join you.”

 

Zod quirked an eyebrow. “We’ll see about that, Lois Lane. We’ll see.”

 

And then with another tap to the head, Lois’ world went black again.

 

***

 

Clark was thoroughly exhausted by the time he returned to the penthouse that evening. He had spent most of the day sparring with Diana and J’onn while Oliver and Bruce fruitlessly tried to track Zod. But the former general was good at covering his tracks and until Zod slipped up, there was nothing they could do but plan and stay on the defensive. Diana had poured over Jor-El’s notes on Zod and his strategies, coming up with several possible plans of attack that Zod could take and designing appropriate counter-measures. What Clark wanted to happen wouldn’t be easy, but with Diana and J’onn on the ready in case things went wrong, Clark was hopeful that they’d be successful.

 

They had to be.

 

“Lo?” Clark called out, wondering if she was still at the office when there was no reply. It wasn’t abnormal for her to work late, but when there was so much else going on today besides regular news, Clark doubted that she’d be in the office. Lois was a woman of action and after turning in the required article on the press conference, he had no doubt that she’d be throwing herself into working on the current situation with Zod. “Babe, are you home?”

 

When there was still no answer, Clark ventured further into the apartment, thinking maybe that she just had headphones in and couldn’t hear him. It happened occasionally, though normally when he wasn’t home she blasted the music out of the speakers instead of using headphones. His confusion deepened when he walked into their shared office to find papers scattered across the floor.

 

Picking them up, he quickly looked through them, realising that Lois had plotted out Zod’s likely journey and that she had made notes on what he was likely doing to familiarise himself with his surroundings. He had been right; She was working on their problem with Zod and doing a damn good job of it.

 

But then where was she?

 

Setting the papers down in a neat stack on her desk, Clark went towards their bedroom as a last resort, thinking that maybe she was asleep. They had had a long day and a long weekend. It wouldn’t be out of the question for her to be taking a nap, even if it was out of character. The only time Lois took naps was when she was sick and even then, Clark had to practically force her to stay in bed.

 

When Lois wasn’t in the bedroom either, Clark froze, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. With three long strides he reached her dresser, peeling a taped note off of the mirror. It wasn’t Lois’ handwriting and it wasn’t a language that she spoke either.

 

Written in Kryptonian was a message telling Clark that if he wanted to see his consort again, he had to turn up to the building listed. And there was only one person who could have left that message.

 

“Zod.” Clark growled before speeding out of the apartment. He would update everyone at Watchtower and then he was going after Lois.

 

Landing in Watchtower, Clark found Chloe and Oliver in the control room, Oliver working while Chloe laid with her feet up. The later stages of her pregnancy had been hard on the petite blonde, causing Oliver to hover more than normal and not let her out of his sight.

 

“Clark, what’s wrong?” Oliver asked immediately, recognising the combination of worry and anger etched onto his brother’s face.

 

“Zod has Lois. He left a note at the apartment. He wants to talk.” Clark answered succinctly.

 

“Whoa, what do you mean that he has Lois?” Chloe said as she struggled to sit up. “What is he, holding her hostage? Is she okay?”

 

“It doesn’t sound like anything devious, just that he wants to talk. Zod’s a general. He won’t attack without knowing what he’s up against. J’onn warned me about this. Zod is going to try to sway me to his side before he does anything.”

 

“What are you going to do then?” Oliver frowned. “J’onn’s back at work and Diana has returned to her city.”

 

“I’m going to meet up with him and we’re going to talk. And then I’m going to get Lois the hell out of there and once she’s safe, we can formulate a plan. I’m not going to sway to his wishes and I do have one advantage over them. They may have military training, but I’ve had these abilities my whole life. My control over them is going to be greater than theirs and for now, I can use that to my advantage.”

 

“Be careful, Clark.” Chloe cautioned. “I don’t like the sound of this.”

 

“He’s not going to break Kryptonian code of conduct, Chlo.” Clark assured her. “Even when he staged his coup he did it while abiding by the conduct. Any battle requires two days time of warning.”

 

“He’s still not trustworthy, Clark.” Oliver shook his head. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop Clark from going after Lois, but he could at least remind his brother to not get too comfortable with custom and precedence. “Don’t assume anything going in there.”

 

“Don’t worry, Ollie,” Clark assured, “I won’t.”

 

Without a further word, Clark sped off towards the East end of town, towards Lois. If Zod wanted a meeting, that’s what he was going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Meanwhile, I'm about to start work at my first clinical practicum. So that's fun.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark confronts Zod.

Clark flew to outside the building that Zod had told him to meet at, x-raying to figure out where people were located. Once that was done, he descended rapidly, crashing through layers of concrete and landing directly in front of Zod. His face was set grimly as he stared down his father’s enemy, fists forming at his side. Tension was radiating from the hero as he quickly scanned the room, finding Lois unconscious on the floor.

 

“What did you do to her?” He growled, approaching Zod and staring the man down.

 

“Relax, son of Jor-El, I have not harmed your consort. She is merely unconscious.”

 

Clark’s jaw twitched at the elder man’s blasé tone. “What do you want, Zod?”

 

Zod observed his adversary, noting the similarities between the man before him and the friend he once had. The resemblance between father and son was remarkable, Kal-El almost an exact copy of his father. Except for the eyes, his eyes were his mother’s. Eyes of such a shade were rare on Krypton and Zod noticed how they sparkled slightly, a small but noticeable difference between Kryptonian and human eyes. Albeit, one that only those who knew what to look for generally noticed. Humans would just think that the colour was vivid, not that the irises actually shined.

 

But the similarities between father and son clearly went beyond the surface. Kal-El had the same devotion to his loved ones, the same devotion to helping every man reach their full potential, and if Zod was a betting man, he’d bet that Kal-El had the same devotion to making the world a better place through peaceful ways.

 

“I simply wish to talk, Kal-El. Surely you have some questions about your parents, where you’re from.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if his bluff would be called.

 

“I know about my parents and I know about Krypton.” Clark quirked his eyebrow in return. “Clearly you never knew my father well if you think that he would send his son away without a way of educating him on where he came from.”

 

“Ah, see, but I have first person accounts. I was present at your parents bonding ceremony. I was there when the council decided to hide the truth about the planet’s demise from the general populace. I was there, Kal-El.”

 

“And you helped drive Krypton to it’s destruction because of your prejudices.” Clark growled. “I know who you are, Zod. Now tell me what you want.”

 

Zod stared at Clark firmly in the eyes before responding. “I want you to join us, Kal-El. Rule with us over humans and I can promise that your consort will be safe.”

 

“I will never join you.” Clark replied, resolute in his convictions. “I would never stand by someone who deems those different from them inferior.”

 

The two men face off, staring the other down as Zod tested the resolution of his adversary. “You do not know what enemy you will be making, Kal-El, by going against your own people.”

 

“I was raised on Earth. Humans are my people. I may not be human but I was raised by them, taught by them, saved by them. I will not turn my back on those who had stood by me for a man and his followers who are supposed to be in prison.”

 

“Very well then.” Zod shrugged, pretending nonchalance. “You have made yourself a powerful enemy, son of Jor-El.”

 

Clark brushed past Zod, gathering Lois into his arms and cradling her into his chest. She was still unconscious but her breathing was steady, and a quick x-ray revealed that she was unharmed. Given her history of head injury, Clark wanted to take her to the hospital to be sure, but nothing had caused him any alarm.

 

“For future reference,” Clark turned to face Zod and his followers, meeting the gaze of each of them, “Lois Lane is off limits. If you go near her again, I will destroy you. There is no place in the galaxies that will protect you from me.”

 

Zod fought to keep his face still at the outward threat. Clearly, there were some differences between father and son. Jor-El had never been and would never been that forward, that outward at threatening an adversary. Perhaps it was his Earth upbringing, but it was an added complexity that would make duelling with Kal-El interesting.

 

“Very well then. I assume that we will be following the Kryptonian code of engagement?” Clark nodded. “Then in two days time I will meet you for battle. I will allow you the curtesy of choosing our battle ground.”

 

“Emmett’s field. It’s twenty miles due east outside the city limits.”

 

Zod nodded. “Very well then. I shall see you then, Kal-El.”

 

Clark said nothing further, giving Zod a small nod before adjusting Lois in his grasp and flying out of the same hole that he had flown in through. In two days, he would battle Zod. But for now, his priority was making sure that Lois was okay.

 

Changing back into Clark Queen, Clark brought Lois to the hospital, explaining that she had slipped on the wet lobby floor of their apartment building and hit her head. When she hadn’t woken up, given her medical history, Clark had decided to take her to the hospital. The nurse who did her intake seemed to buy the explanation, though the Queen name and Clark’s obvious concern as her fiancé seemed to seal the deal.

 

He sat impatiently in the waiting room chair, ignoring the occasional glances and whispers of hospital staff and visitors. Clark and Lois had decided against putting an engagement announcement in the papers, having already decided that they didn’t want a society wedding like Chloe and Oliver had done. It would be quiet, with only close friends and family in attendance, and as Lois had put it, she wanted it as soon as possible. The sooner she could call Clark her husband, she had said, the better. The fairytale wasn’t in the wedding, it was in the marriage.

 

However, despite remaining quiet about their new engagement, on the drive back from backpacking, someone had managed to take a picture of Lois’ engagement ring at a rest stop and had sold it to the papers. Shortly after the press conference was over, the news of their engagement was in society pages everywhere. Both Queen sons becoming off the market within months of each other was big news, at least in the celebrity gossip world.

 

“Mr. Queen?”

 

His head shot up at the doctor’s voice, Clark immediately standing to greet the doctor. “How is she?”

 

“Your fiancée is fine, Mr. Queen. She woke up a few minutes ago and immediately began grouching about hospital food and how you worry too much.” The doctor grinned at the obvious affection between the couple as Clark shook his head, smiling softly at Lois’ behaviour.

 

“That sounds like Lois.”

 

“The MRI we ran when she was still unconscious came up clean as well, so we’d like to keep her here a bit longer for observation, but when the nurse comes by with discharge papers, you’re free to go as long as you wake her up regularly tonight.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Clark grinned. “I unfortunately know the drill.”

 

“Ah yes,” the doctor smirked, “her medical history is quite impressive.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes. “That’s one way to put it.”

 

After getting Lois’ room number, Clark walked swiftly down the corridors until he got to the room, laughing at the sight before him. Lois was sat up in the bed, toying with the hospital jell-o she had been given with a disgusted look on her face. One thing she always complained about was hospital food. Lois glared as she heard his chuckle, Clark closing the door behind him and sitting on her bed.

 

“They said my blood sugar was low.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault that Zod didn’t feed me and that I hadn’t eaten since before the conference. I told them that you could get me some real food but they insisted that I eat this crap.”

 

“Lois, they’re just looking out for you. They are the professionals here.” Lois blew her bangs out of her face and Clark grabbed onto her hand, giving it a squeeze. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine, Clark. The doctors have given me the all clear. How did you find me?”

 

“I went to the apartment and you weren’t there. Zod had left a note in the bedroom in Kryptonian on where to meet him.” His jaw clenched as he remembered the fear that had gripped him. “He tried to get me to join him, saying that you’d be safe if I joined them in their quest.”

 

“I don’t trust a word out of that man’s mouth.”

 

Clark nodded in agreement. “He’s said he’d abide by the Kryptonian code of engagement and that we’ll fight in two days time at Emmett’s field.”

 

Lois’ eyes narrowed. “But you don’t trust him.”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “I don’t. He took you hostage. I don’t trust anyone who takes a person hostage, even though you were unharmed. I’m going to contact Diana and J’onn and prepare some contingency plans.”

 

“You go call them and prepare then. As soon as I’m out of here, we can go to Watchtower.”

 

“Lois…”

 

Lois frowned at the warning in his voice. “No buts, Clark. I may not be able to fight and I can understand why you’d want me in a safe place for when you do fight Zod, but nothing is going to stop me for helping you to prepare. My father is a general, in case you’ve forgotten. I know how men like him think.”

 

“Okay.” He relented, knowing that she’d be useful, as much as he wished to keep her safe from all harm, and that she wouldn’t let him make her sit on the sidelines. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Clark walked into the hallway, finding the nearest area where cell phones were allowed and placing a secured call from his cell phone to the tower. Oliver picked up immediately, worry clear in his voice.

 

“Clark, how is she?”

 

“She’s fine. We’re in the hospital right now but the doctor gave her the all clear. We’ll be out of here as soon as we get the discharge papers.” He replied, aware of his public setting. “We have two days, but I don’t necessarily trust that. I’m going to call Diana and J’onn and prepare some contingencies.”

 

“Good. The last thing we need is to be taken by surprise.”

 

“I’ll stop by once we’re done and Lois gets a change of clothes. I’ll feel better if we’re all in one location.”

 

Oliver closed his eyes, knowing what was going through Clark’s head. Zod had figured out where he lived and who he was. It was little doubt that he knew about all of Clark’s personal connections. While they wouldn’t necessarily be safe if Zod decided to play dirty, Clark would feel better if he could have them all in the same room. “I’ll keep some of the green stuff on me too, just in case.”

 

Clark sighed, wishing that everything could be simple. “Good idea. Look, I want to get back to Lois before she breaks out of here, but I’ll see you soon okay?”

 

The elder brother chuckled. “Probably a good idea. See you soon, Clark.”

 

“See you, Oliver.” As soon as Clark hung up on Oliver, he sent encrypted messages to Diana and J’onn. Th next several hours would be chaos, and they were going to need all hands on deck.

 

Oliver hung up the phone in Watchtower and turned to join Chloe on the couch, where he had relegated her after she complained about her back hurting her for the fifth time. “Lois is fine. Clark took her to the hospital and the doctor gave her the all clear.”

 

“That’s good!” Chloe replied, her voice breathy.

 

Her husband’s eyes narrowed, eyeing her with scrutiny. She had been acting odd all day, but insisting that she was fine. Oliver knew that this was because of the press conference and then all that happened after it, but given how late she was into her pregnancy, Oliver was on high alert. Chloe had a tendency to put others in front of herself and ignore her own needs if she deemed the situation dire enough. He had managed to get her to lie down at least, but her flushed face was giving him cause for further concern.

 

“Chlo, are you feeling alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Ollie.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s just been a long day.”

 

“Chloe, you’re eight months pregnant. I have a right to be worried. Now, are you feeling okay?”

 

Chloe winced, pressing her hand against her stomach as a sharp pain radiated from her lower back to across her abdomen. “I’m just, I’m just feeling a bit out of sorts. It’s probably just Braxton Hicks contractions.”

 

Oliver shook his head. “No, we’re going to the hospital, we’re not taking any chances.”

 

Chloe relented, letting Oliver help her off the couch. She braced her hands against her lower back as she stood, regaining her sense of balance. Chloe frowned, feeling a trickle down her legs. “Uh, Ollie?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think my water just broke.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened to almost comical proportions. “Okay, we’re definitely going to the hospital now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapter!
> 
> Meanwhile, I'm officially starting my first clinical practicum of my PhD program today, so that's exciting.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest Queen arrives in the world.

Lois sighed in relief as she filled in the last of her release papers. She hated hospitals. Hated, hated, hated them. Had ever since she had seen her mother in a hospital bed with all those tubes sticking out of her. So it was just her luck that she ended up in them more often than not. But, at least Clark was here and the Queen name and charm did hold a fair amount of sway, getting them in and out rather quickly.

 

“I am so ready for a new change of clothes and some ice cream on the couch.” She spoke as she handed the nurse the papers. It was fast approaching midnight and all Lois wanted was to get into bed with Clark, watch a shit TV program and relax momentarily before all hell broke loose and they had to deal with Zod.

 

Clark chuckled. “We just have to make a pit stop before that, okay?”

 

Lois raised an eyebrow, wondering what plans Clark had made while she was being checked out. However, before she could question him, they were interrupted by an orderly. They both turned their attention to the new arrival, Lois vexed at being interrupted.

 

“What?” She barked. She had a fiancé to interrogate.

 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I’ve been told to inform you that your brother and his wife are in the hospital, Mr. Queen.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clark pressed, anxiety rising. “Are they okay?”

 

The orderly balked slightly at Clark’s harried tone, but continued on. “Yes, Mrs. Queen is in labor. When they heard that you were still in the hospital, they asked that I come and give you the news while Mr. Queen fills out paperwork.”

 

“Where are they?” Lois asked, gripping onto the edge of the counter.

 

“The maternity ward. It’s on the third floor and Mrs. Queen is in the private suite.”

 

Lois and Clark sprinted to get to the maternity ward. Everything was happening at once it seemed. Zod had subtly threatened Clark and those close to him and they would soon be facing off. And now, Chloe was in labor.

 

“I’ll let everyone know. We’ll need someone else to cover for both of us tonight. Barry can probably get here.” Clark spoke when they were in the elevator.

 

“I’ll call Gabe.” Lois replied. “They probably haven’t had a chance to yet.”

 

Several calls were swiftly made and then they were exiting the elevator and immediately ran into a very harried Oliver.

 

“Lois, Clark!” Oliver sighed in relief. “Thank God you were both still here.”

 

“How is she?” Lois asked.

 

“The doctor says that everything is moving along smoothly and our OBGYN is on the way. I just, we were at the tower and with everything going on—“

 

“Slow down, Ollie.” Clark placed his hands on his elder brother’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “I’ve already made some calls, we’re both covered for tonight. Now is there anything that Lois and I can do?”

 

“Could you stop by the apartment and get the bag by the front door? Oh and the car seat!”

 

“Will do.” Clark gave Oliver a hug. “Don’t worry, Ollie, everything’s going to be fine. Go tell Chloe that we’ll be right back with everything and that we’ve called her dad. You just go in there and be with her.”

 

With Clark and Lois doing errands for him, Oliver went back towards the maternity suite, determined to stay by his wife’s side the whole time. She was giving him a child, one of the most precious gifts in the world. The least he could do was support her.

 

“Hey,” he spoke softly as he entered the private room, closing the door behind him. “I ran into Lois and Clark. Lois called your dad and they are getting the things from the house. The nurse will be here soon to give you an epidural.”

 

Chloe nodded, bracing her hand against the side of the bed as a contraction hit her. Oliver immediately swept in, grabbing her free hand and trying not to wince as she squeezed the life out of it. He always did claim that she was stronger than she looked.

 

“Mother fucker.” She cursed under her breath. The contractions were getting closer together and longer, which Chloe consciously knew was a good thing. Labor was getting closer. But that didn’t mean that they still didn’t hurt like a bitch, body built for this be damned. “Good, good. Dad will want notice so that he can meet his first grandchild.”

 

Oliver scanned her face, looking for any signs of distress. When she reached active labor they would have to leave the privacy of the suite for the delivery room, but for now, they could remain closed off from the rest of the world. The hospital staff was sworn to secrecy, but Oliver had no doubt that with Clark and Lois entering and leaving the hospital, their recent engagement making them the centre of much media attention, that it wouldn’t take long for the public to put two and two together.

 

“Hospital has security at the doors just in case.”

 

“Ollie…”

 

“No buts, Chlo. Look, with both Clark and I in the same place, people are going to put two and two together. And with his engagement to Lois being broken, he’s currently getting followed by the media. I don’t want some sleaze bag sneaking in here.”

 

“They shouldn’t anyway.” She protested. “This is a hospital. People’s lives are being saved here.”

 

Oliver shot her a pointed look. Just because the gossip rags shouldn’t, doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t.

 

Chloe relented. “Okay, fine. I just… I just wish something that they’d leave us alone, you know? Everyone has been speculating about the gender and my due date and I just…”

 

“I know, I know.” Oliver dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head, handing her an ice chip for placating purposes. “I started wishing a long time ago that they’d stop digging into the lives of the rich and the famous, but it sells papers.”

 

“I’ve accepted it. I have.” Chloe soothed him, sensing that he was getting upset over something that he couldn’t control. “But I don’t want our daughter and any future children to have to deal with things like this. I don’t want them in the media. I want to protect them as much as we can.”

 

“And we will. Don’t worry. But for now, you just hang in there and I’ll go see that nurse about an epidural again.”

 

***

 

Clark cursed as the drove carefully through the swarm of paparazzi that had surrounded their apartment. After picking up things from Chloe’s and Oliver’s, they decided to stop by their place so that Lois could shower and change clothes. Clark had been hoping that the late hour would mean that gossip columnists wouldn’t be out, but he should have known that nothing would stop them from getting a story on the younger Queen brother’s decision to tie the knot.

 

“Dammit, why isn’t there a law against this?” He asked as questions were shouted at them, the sounds slightly muffled by the closed windows of the SUV.

 

“There probably is but no one’s going to enforce it.” Lois fought a yawn as they exited the parking garage. It was nearing one in the morning and it had been a long day. But, based on the last update from Oliver, they still had many hours to go before the newest Queen entered the world. Chloe was currently trying to sleep, but Oliver was too wound up to. So instead, the elder brother was obsessively messaging the younger, asking if he had picked everything up.

 

“I just want to enjoy being engaged and get to the hospital so that I can be there when my niece is born. Is that too much to ask?”

 

Lois watched as he tightened and then released his grip on the steering wheel. So much had gone on in the past twenty-four hours. Getting engaged, the press conference, Zod arriving on Earth, Lois’ kidnapping and subsequent face off between Clark and Zod, and now, Chloe was in labor. Lois sighed. It was a miracle that none of them had lost it, really; Everything was happening at once.

 

“I know, Babe, I know. But think of it this way, in a few hours, you’ll have a niece and we get to watch Oliver’s face when we give her the Superman blanket.”

 

Clark smirked. He had been delighted to walk into the baby store and find that they had Superman blankets but not Green Arrow ones. Apparently, his family crest made it easier to create family-friendly merchandise for his alter-ego. Arrows were apparently not as family-friendly, though he had yet to enlightened Oliver about that.

 

“True.” Clark grinned, finally making it through the swarm and heading towards the private entrance to the hospital.

 

“Plus, I brought some bridal magazines and we can start going through things when we’re in the hospital. I’m thinking of a late October wedding. I want the leaves falling.”

 

“October?” He raised an eyebrow. “That soon? And when did you have time to get bridal magazines today?”

 

Lois shrugged. “Hey, Chloe and Oliver pulled it off in five months and Oliver doesn’t have super-speed. And I got them after we moved in together.” She admitted, her face turning slightly red. “I just wanted to see what was out there.”

 

He chuckled, taking his hand off the wheel to give her thigh a squeeze. “Okay then. We’ll start looking at places when we’re at the hospital. I’m sure it’d be a good distraction for Chloe too. But for now, let’s just get them their baby bag before Oliver calls again.”

 

***  
  


After several more hours, Clark and Lois were kicked into the waiting area while Oliver went with Chloe to the delivery room. They were warned that it still could be a while longer, but Chloe was now in active labor and her doctor deemed it appropriate for her to start pushing. Wedding planning had distracted Chloe, who had been all too excited at the idea of being the matron of honour and helping to plan their nuptials. The pain medicine had made her slightly loopy, but both Oliver and Chloe had been glad for the distraction.

 

Now it was just a waiting game until Oliver reappeared out of the double doors to the delivery room.

 

“I’m thinking gold, white and burgundy for the colours.” Lois finally decided after comparing swatch after swatch. Clark yawned, causing Lois to elbow him in the gut.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Pay attention, mister, this is your wedding too.”

 

“Lo, we both know that I just can’t wait until the honeymoon. Which, speaking of, I was thinking about a tour of Australia and New Zealand. If you’re willing to take that much time off work, that is.”

 

Lois chewed on her lip. That would be an amazing honeymoon, but it would be a lot of time off of work. At least a month. “Would Perry even let me go that long?”

 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Lois, I know you don’t like me using it, but I think I have a bit of sway over how much time you can take off.”

 

“Clark…”

 

“Lo, it’s our honeymoon. You only get one of those and I want to spoil you. Sue me.” He reached to cup her face, brushing some fallen hair out of her eyes. “You don’t let me spoil you often and I want to. So let me take you on an extravagant and over the top honeymoon while we’re still young.”

 

Lois sighed, feeling herself caving. It was hard to say no to him when he looked at her like that, eyes wide and earnest, lips pouting just slightly. It was true that she rarely let him splurge on her, not wanting people to think that they were together for his money. Maybe she could indulge him just this once. After all, you do only get married once. “Fine. But I don’t want to be gone for more than a month.”

 

“Deal.” He grinned.

 

At that moment Oliver burst through the doors with a wide grin on his face. “Come on, Chloe’s ready for you guys.”

 

Lois and Clark eagerly followed Oliver to where Chloe had been re-situated in the suite, bringing their baby present with them. The door opened to reveal Chloe, looking exhausted but blissful with a small bundle in her arms.

 

“Guys, I want you to meet Olivia Anne Queen.”

 

Clark smirked. “Olivia, Ollie? Really?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “Chloe picked it. And we’re going to call her Liv.” He picked up his daughter, looking adoringly down at her before passing her to Clark. “But, now it’s time for her to meet her Uncle Clark.”

 

Clark froze as the small bundle was placed in his arms, Lois giggling at his reaction. He tentatively cradled his niece in his arms, afraid that he’d drop her or squish her or any combination of the two. She was barely bigger than his hand and at that moment, Clark felt just how fragile and precious life really was. “Hey there, Liv.” He cooed. “It’s your favourite uncle. I know that your dad will say I’m you’re only uncle, but I promise that I’ll be your favourite because as soon as you’re old enough I’ll take you flying.”

 

“Clark,” Oliver scolded. “You are not taking her flying until she’s hit puberty.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes, gesturing to Clark, who in a seamless move passed her the baby and handed Chloe the gift bag. “She’s so tiny.” Lois remarked, remembering from her years of babysitting on bases how to hold a newborn.

 

“Weighs in at exactly seven pounds and born at 6:57 in the morning on August 22nd.” Oliver beamed, every inch of the proud father. “Chloe did amazing.”

 

Lois grinned, watching as her best friend carefully unwrapped the present. “That’s my best friend, she’s a trooper.”

 

Chloe snorted. “I don’t know if I count cussing out the delivery room as being a trooper, but I managed to make it out the other side alive.” She abruptly burst into laughter as she opened the present, causing Oliver to peer over her shoulder.

 

“What is it?”

 

In tears, Chloe pulled out the blue blanket with Clark’s family crest spattered all over it. “It’s a Superman blanket.”

 

“Clark!” Oliver scolded. “We already agreed that my children would get Green Arrow stuff and yours would get the Superman stuff.”

 

“Sorry, Oliver.” Clark shrugged. “They didn’t have any Green Arrow baby blankets.” He quickly hid behind Lois, who was holding a miraculously still sleeping Olivia, as Oliver surged forward. “You can’t hurt me, Lois is holding your daughter.”

 

Chloe chuckled at watching Lois and her daughter being used as human shields. “You boys are absolutely helpless. Give me my daughter back before you wake her.”

 

Lois obliged, walking over to give the baby back to her mother, watching from the side of the bed as Clark and Oliver continued to good-naturedly bicker. Olivia nuzzled into her mother’s chest, still breathing steadily in sleep. “God, we’re in love with idiots.” She commented.

 

“Don’t I know it, Lois,” Chloe agreed, “Don’t I know it.”

 

They watched the light-hearted scene before them, both acknowledging that within a matter of hours, everything was about to go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever have one of those days where things are going wrong and then you get frazzles because things are going wrong and them they go more wrong?
> 
> Yeah, that was my day today.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zod makes his presence known on Earth.

Calling in sick from work, Lois and Clark used the morning to catch up on sleep. They rolled out of bed around noon, Lois turning on the TV as Clark went to turn on the coffee maker. Her entire career may be based on the news, but she still liked to stay caught up on everything that she wasn’t directly reporting on. Besides, with all that had happened in the past few days, Lois wanted, no, needed, to know what was going on.

 

Unsurprisingly, the Justice League announcement was still big news, as Lois predicted it would remain for the next several days. It’s not everyday it’s announced that a league of superheroes was forming to better protect the planet from threats and recover from disasters.

 

“The President has made no comment about the Justice League’s creation,” the smartly dressed female anchor spoke, “however, sources have claimed that not only was the president and department of defence aware of the Justice League before their announcement, but as most of the heroes operate primarily out of the United States, that he has been in talks with the League, working on first response plans for national disasters.”

 

Clark wandered in the living room at this time, snorting at the supposed sources. None of the league had talked to the government besides NASA. Though they were all willing to work alongside the government, they needed assurance that their work could remain non-partisan and that the government would not try to regulate their activity as had been attempted in the past.

 

“It has also been discussed that NASA has been communicating with the League as well—“ The anchor froze, face turning worried as she received an update through her ear piece. “I apologise, we interrupt this broadcast for breaking news coming from Centennial Park in downtown Metropolis.”

 

Clark and Lois both froze. They lived only a few blocks from the park. Lois turned up the news as Clark crossed his arms, their senses telling them that this news update couldn’t be good and that it most likely involved them. Their fears regarding Zod could very well be coming true.

 

The news quickly flipped to a helicopter camera, the camera focusing as three figured dressed in black appeared. It was Zod and his followers. They were recklessly destroying the park and nearby establishments and Clark’s fists clenched as he watched people running in fear, watched Zod not only disregard the agreement they had, but every code of military conduct on Krypton.

 

It would have been sad to see just how far the once great general had fallen, if not for the destruction he was causing.

 

“Kal-El!” Zod roared in Kryptonian. “I know that you can hear me! Come and fight, Kal-El! Protect these precious humans that you care so much about that you spurned your own people for them.”

 

The news then went back to the main office, keeping the shot on the park in a small screen. “Preliminary reports are coming in now.” The anchor spoke. “Police forces are creating a perimeter around the main site and military forces are en route to Metropolis. Witnesses are claiming that the perpetrators have powers very similar to Superman’s, though it has yet to be established if they are actually of the same race. Superman led us to believe in his debut interview that he was the last of his kind. The question is now, where is Superman?”

 

“Lois, I need you to go to Watchtower and assemble the League. I want you to stay there. No matter what happens to me, you need to stay there.”

 

“Clark—“

 

“No, Lois.” Clark turned, staring at her with steely determination. “Zod knows who you are to me. If you’re there…” His eyes closed, fists clenching tighter. “I won’t let him use you against me again. I wouldn’t be able to focus.”

 

“Okay.” Lois agreed. “I’ll stay in Watchtower. I’ll contact everyone, get Bruce to contact the military and tell them to start evacuating the city.”

 

In a swift movement, Clark pulled her against him and planted his lips on hers. The kiss was full of sorrow and as Clark pulled away, his heart was heavy. “I love you.”

 

Without further ceremony, Clark sped away in a blur and Lois rushed to the window, seeing the telltale streak of blue and red. “I love you too.” She whispered, knowing that he would hear her.

 

Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialled in the correct code to securely connect her with the Watchtower communication system. She quickly connected with all the League, the speed with which they picked up alerting her that they were aware of the situation.

 

“Clark has gone to face Zod.” She announced, confirming their suspicions. “Diana, J’onn, I want you close by. Clark wants me to be at Watchtower, so Barry—“ Lois had no sooner said his name than the man in question appeared in front of her. She gave him a nod before continuing. “Bruce, you need to get on the phone with the military, get an evacuation of Metropolis started. Hospital first.” She gulped. “Ollie and Chloe are at the hospital, she gave birth early this morning. Clark’s going to try to keep the fighting in one location, but with the abilities in play, who knows.”

 

She hung up and turned towards Barry. Watchtower would be the safest place in the city at the moment given how fortified it was. Barry would deposit her there and then join the efforts in evacuating the city. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer to him. “Let’s go.” 

 

***  
  


Clark landed in Centennial Park, barely containing his rage. “You violated our agreement, Zod.” He growled.

 

“Well, Kal, Krypton is gone. Why should I care about their laws?” He laughed, not letting Clark respond. “Nam-Ek, Aethyr, you know what to do.”

 

Clark managed to dodge a punch from Nam-Ek, but was blindsided by Aethyr. The force of her punch was unlike anything Clark had felt before, except maybe from Diana or J’onn. But they had never used their full strength against him, having never had a reason to. But with Nam-Ek and Aethyr, there would be no pulled punches.

 

The force of the blow sent Clark flying back into a storefront and he closed his eyes as the glass shattered around him. He felt blood pool in his mouth and he spit it out, turning towards where his enemies waited for him. The shocked gasp of the store owner drew his attention however, clearly shocked at seeing Superman bleed.

 

“Go.” Clark ordered. “I’ll keep them away from you.”

 

The shop owner stumbled before running away, and Clark flew out towards where battle waited. Nam-Ek clearly relied more on brute force where Aethyr was the skill tactician of the two. Based on what Clark imagined their strength would be like back on Krypton, he could see how those skills developed. But here on Earth, Aethyr was just as powerful, Clark’s power just barely over-powering hers.

 

Clark flew quickly, using his familiarity with his powers to his advantage. He plowed into Aethyr’s torso, knowing that she was the more immediate threat. Ramming her into the ground, the collision shook the ground around them, cracking the concrete in spidery webs for several feet. Clark didn’t pause as he delivered a swift punch to her head. If he could knock her unconscious, he could deal with Nam-Ek before facing Zod.

 

Another swift punch and she was out, Clark being incredibly thankful for the years he had spent under the yellow sun. While their powers matched his in many ways, he had experience and more sun exposure on his side.

 

His hearing barely caught the sound of Nam-Ek coming up behind him before Clark found himself airborne. Nam-Ek had his arms wrapped around Clark’s shoulders and Clark struggled against his grip as Nam-Ek used him as a wrecking ball, swinging him against the tall buildings surrounding the park. Clark didn’t have time to think about the damages however and knocked his head back firmly against his capture’s chest. While it didn’t make Nam-Ek release his grip, it allowed Clark enough room to pull back and unleash his heat vision. 

 

Nam-Ek screamed at the searing pain, heat vision the only thing besides kryptonite that could break a Kryptonian’s skin when they were under a yellow sun. Clark was immediately able to break free and turned to grab Nam-Ek by the neck, driving him into the ground in a similar fashion as he had done to Aethyr.

 

With both of Zod’s followers now unconscious, Clark heaved in a deep breath, more exhausted than he had been since Jor-El had trained him under a simulation of a red sun. He faced Zod squarely, eyeing the older man with contempt. “I never took you as a man to have your subordinates do your dirty work.”

 

“And just what do you think you know of me, Son of Jor-El?” In truth, Zod was impressed. The boy clearly had a mastery over his powers that would make the fight interesting, having struggled against Nam-Ek and Aethyr, but not overly so.

 

“I know that you were once a brilliant general who believed in right and wrong. I know that my father once considered you a friend until you betrayed the trust he placed in you. I know that you are partly responsible for the death of Krypton with your xenophobic policies during your short-lived rule. And I know that you belong in the Phantom Zone and if I have to, I will hand-deliver you there myself.”

 

Zod raised an eyebrow. He knew his former friend well enough to know that Jor-El would have never sent his son across the galaxies without some form of information about where the boy was from, but he hadn’t have expected it to be so thorough. He should have known better however, Lara was a top record keeper.

 

“And you should know then that unlike yourself, I show no mercy.” At his opponent’s solemn recognition, Zod continued. “Then let the fight begin.”

 

***

 

Lois was biting her nails down to a quick in Watchtower, all the news stations spread about on the screen. She would occasionally hear updates through the communicators but she had no idea how Clark was. She never took her eyes from the screens, had watched as Aethyr had punched him so hard that he flew, had watched as Nam-Ek had used him as a wrecking ball. It was terrifying to see. Even though Clark was largely invulnerable, he could still feel pain. And going against some of the few people in the universe who actually had the power to hurt him, Lois didn’t want to know how much pain he was feeling.

 

The news anchor was narrating what was happening, even though they couldn’t make out the conversation, as Clark was speaking to Zod in their native language. Lois could understand bits and pieces, but not enough to follow the conversation. She could only presume that as Clark faced off with Zod after having defeated Nam-Ek and Aethyr that he was using the conversation as an opportunity to catch his breath. She saw the dried blood around his mouth and on his uniform, saw the rapidly fading bruises and wondered how much of what she couldn’t see was also bruised. He was breathing heavy and she frowned. It wasn’t a fair fight; Clark had just taken out two people and now he would be facing Zod, who had been nothing but a spectator up until this point.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

Lois whipped around at Oliver’s voice, wondering what he was doing here. “Oliver, shouldn’t you be evacuating? Where’s Chloe and Olivia?”

 

“Barry took Chloe and Olivia to a safe house, but I’m not leaving this city, not while my brother’s fighting for his life.”

 

Lois nodded, understanding completely. Clark could make her stay in the Watchtower, but there was nothing he could do to make her leave this city while he remained. With no further words needed, Oliver and Lois turned to look at the screen. 

 

All they could do was watch.

 

***

 

Clark did everything he could to keep from moving the fight and damaging more of the city, but Zod was a skilled warrior. The fact that Diana and J’onn were trailing the fight and swiftly moving civilians out of the way did little to quell Clark’s fears. He had wanted to keep the fighting centred at the park, keeping the damage to a minimum.

 

Zod smirked, having picked up on Clark’s worry for the city. “Do you know what your problem is, Kal-El?” He asked as he landed a particularly brutal punch.

 

“Enlighten me.” Clark coughed, using his abilities to stop himself from flying back further.

 

“You care too much for these humans! At the end of the day if you had the choice between getting the final punch against me or saving one of them from dying, you’d choose them.”

 

“It’s called being a decent person, Zod.” He growled, flying forward at speed with both fists. Zod managed to avoid the full-on attack but Clark diverted to the left and stuck out his arm at the last minute, his forearm colliding unflinching with Zod’s stomach and momentarily knocking the air out of him.

 

“You will never be one of them, Kal-El! They will always consider you an alien!”

 

A few years ago, someone saying that would have unravelled Clark completely. But he was a different man, stronger, more sure of himself. They could accept him. Lois, Chloe, Lucy, Jimmy, Perry, they all accepted Superman, even if some of them didn’t know the man behind the mask.

 

“They are my people, Zod, and I will fight until my dying breath to save them.”

 

Zod shrugged. “So much like your father, Kal-El. So stupidly blinded by your morals.”

 

Clark barely had time to clock what Zod was doing before he heard the crumbling of a skyscraper, Zod using his heat vision to cause the building to collapse. Without even thinking twice Clark descended rapidly out of the air, grabbing the two perimeter policeman who had been trailing the fight and moving them out of harm’s way before they could be crushed to death. J’onn quickly found Clark and he handed the policemen to him, giving them assurance.

 

“Go.” He ordered. “Manhunter will keep you safe.”

 

J’onn had just managed to remove them from the area when Zod snuck up on his from behind, smashing Clark face first into the ground. Clark groaned in pain as Zod rolled him over, wanting to look his adversary in the eyes as he took his last breath.

 

“I must admit, Kal-El, you lasted longer than I thought you would.” Zod conceded. “But unfortunately, your weaknesses are painfully obvious and all too easy to exploit. I will give you one last chance to surrender, Kal-El, to join me in taking over the planet.”

 

“No.” Clark replied firmly, coughing up blood as Zod pressed his foot against Clark’s throat. “I will never join the likes of you.”

 

“Very well then.”

 

Clark used his last bit of strength as Zod pressed more firmly against his throat, shooting his heat vision into Zod’s own eyes. The general scream as the pain of the heat vision fought against the natural healing properties that Kryptonians were gifted with on Earth. Clark hated using his heat vision, especially in such a brutal way. But there wasn’t another way, not if he wanted to get all three of them back where they belonged.

 

Using Zod’s pain to his advantage, Clark flung open the portal to the Phantom Zone and pushed him in. The portal was trying to draw him in as well, sensing the presence of another Kryptonian. “Diana!” Clark yelled.

 

Diana appeared almost instantaneously, wrapping her lasso around Clark to hold him in place with one hand and tossing first Aethyr, then Nam-Ek into the portal with the other. Finally the portal closed and Clark heaved a sigh of relief as a harmless crystal fell to the ground, the gravitational pull no longer affecting him.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“It is my duty and my honour, Kal-El.”

 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Clark gathered the crystal in his hand. “I need to take this to the fortress so that they get to the Zone for certain this time. I’ll be back.”

 

Diana nodded as Clark crouched down before taking off into the air, leaving a sonic boom in his wake as he headed towards the Artic. The fight was over, but there was still much to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Fight scenes are definitely a weakness of mine, but I tried my best.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Zod.

Lois was pacing the floor of the Watchtower as she waited for Clark to get back. He would be too tired to do press today, so Diana was currently doing the rounds in his place, explaining to various news networks that the people Clark had been fighting had escaped from an intergalactic prison and that at the moment, Superman was returning them to where they belonged. Further details would have to wait until the Man of Steel himself was available.

 

Laboured steps sounded through the tower and Lois turned to find Clark at the entry door, looking exhausted and battered, but nevertheless in one piece. “Clark!” She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She could still remember the fear of seeing Zod sneak up behind Clark, of seeing Clark helpless on the ground as Zod stood above him.

 

It wasn’t an image she was likely to forget anytime soon.

 

“Thank God, you’re okay.” She breathed, pressing her cheek against his chest. His uniform was stained with grime and blood, and he winced slightly as he shifted his weight, a sure sign of some internal injuries and bruising that she couldn’t see, but he was alive and breathing and here.

 

“I’m okay, Lo.” He gently stroked the back of her head, free arm holding her close by the waist. “I’ll need a few days of sun to be back to one hundred percent, but I’m okay. Zod and his followers won’t bother us again. I sent them to the Phantom Zone, this time for good.”

 

She pulled back to look at the greenish-black bruise on his jaw and shuddered. She was sure to find more bruises tonight when they were back at the apartment. But, she just had to keep reminding herself that he was alive and Zod had been sent back to the Phantom Zone where he belonged.

 

Lois finally extracted herself from his embrace and Oliver stepped forward, pulling his younger brother tightly into a hug.

 

“Dammit, Clark.”

 

“Oliver?” Clark questioned. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with Chloe?”

 

“Like I was going to leave the city with this fight going on. Chloe and Olivia are at a safe house. Barry will pick them up when it’s safe for them to return.”

 

“Come on then,” Clark suggested. “The rest of the League is aiding the clean-up, but I need time to rest and get my story straight on what I’m going to tell the public.”

 

“I have a few ideas.” Lois offered.

 

“Well, come on then.” Clark slung an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go visit Chloe and Olivia and then we can figure out where to go from here.”

 

***  
  


For the next several days, Clark spent most daytime hours and much of the night helping to rebuild the city. Thanks to quick thinking, the damage hadn’t been too widespread, but there were several buildings that would have to be completely rebuilt, along with other collateral damage. Clark was just thankful that the military had evacuated most people from the city, so that there were only a few civilians injured. One had lost their life on the operating table, having been at what was now being referred to as ground zero. Zod had apparently decided to make an example of the poor man and while Clark had gone as Superman to express his condolences to the family, he knew that nothing would take away the pain of having a loved-one taken so cruelly from them and without reason.

 

It took until the end of the first day following the battle for Clark’s bruises to disappear, though he was thankful that most of the injuries he had were covered by his suit. Still, the large bruise on his jaw, though it had rapidly faded, had become the attention of much media coverage. It proved that Superman, while largely indestructible, could bleed and bruise like the rest of them. It was only a matter of time before villains came out of the woodwork and tried to exploit this newfound discovery, but Clark had comforted Lois that at least they had managed to keep kryptonite from the press.

 

Lois was stood in front of the TV, leaning against the couch as she watched the repeat of Clark’s interview earlier that day with WNN. She had broken the first interview, their interview giving a template for the subsequent ones he gave. They had spent several hours mulling over it, debating what exactly to say to the public, how much was too much information and how much to give to satisfy their curiosity.

 

“Superman has been surprisingly forthcoming about the attack.” The same anchor from the other day announced, playing a few brief clips of the battle before speaking again. “Here is our network’s earlier interview with the Man of Steel, done at ground zero by senior correspondent, Michael Cho, where Superman has been an invaluable help to recovery efforts.”

 

“Now, Superman, many people are speculating that these villains were from the same planet as you, given their similar capabilities and the fact that you were speaking to them in a language unknown to Earth.”

 

Lois could see that Clark was clearly tense as he responded, but doing his best not to show it. “I will not deny that the perpetrators of these atrocities originally hail from Krypton. The leader was a disgraced general on Krypton who led a short-lived coup against Krypton’s government. They were sentenced to life in prison, but the demise of Krypton knocked their transport off course and after much time, they ended up here.” He gave a weak smile. “As I’m sure the law enforcement agencies here can agree, there is no such thing as a perfect transport system. However, they have been dealt with and have been sent to live out their original sentences.”

 

“Is there any chance of them getting out? The destruction they caused is unlike anything this city has ever seen.”

 

Clark’s jaw tightened and Lois knew that while the correspondent was doing his job— she had even ensured Clark that he was an honourable journalist from her acquaintance with him— that some of these questions would be sensitive. “I can assure the populace of Earth that the prison they are in is nearly impenetrable. The only person who has access to it is myself, and I have no plans on releasing them. They are criminals who have faced trial. It is time that they face their sentence.”

 

“And what do you say to the people who are blaming you for the attack and claiming that you should have been able to prevent it?”

 

This was a sore spot for Clark. While he had done everything he could to prevent such an event from happening, there was no way he could have predicted how and where Zod would attack. “I am sympathetic to their anger. The perpetrators had approached me prior to the attack as they recognised that I was Kryptonian, but when I refused to join them, we agreed to use the Kryptonian code of conduct in regard to military action and we were supposed to meet in a field outside of the city roughly a day later than the battle had occurred. As much as I wish it were untrue, I could not have predicted their actions and am just thankful that with the help of the League, the police and the military that the city was evacuated quickly and that the damage was as contained as possible.”

 

Lois frowned when the screen all of a sudden went black. “Hey!” She spun around, glaring at where Clark held the remote in his hand. “I was watching that.”

 

“Lois, you prepped me for that interview. You know exactly what I said.”

 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to see what their analysis of it was.”

 

“Lo,” Clark sighed, putting the remote down so that he could grab her hands in his. “If we listened to what everyone had to say about every one of my actions, we’d never leave the house. I’ve done all I can to help the city rebuild as both Clark Queen and Superman. I tried my best to keep Zod from causing too much damage. And God knows that I didn’t call him here. Besides,” his voice lowered, “your sister is going to be here soon and you have yet to change from work.”

 

Okay, so maybe Clark had a bit of a point with her obsessing about the news coverage. Normally when she got home from work, the first thing she did was change out of her work clothes into something comfier. But she had known that the interview was being played and so had immediately turned it on when she got home, not even bothering to kick her heels off. But Lois couldn’t help it if she was riled up over seeing her fiancé, or more specifically, his alter-ego, being portrayed so badly in the media. Someone had to look out for the invulnerable alien and that was her.

 

“Okay.” She relented. “I’ll go get changed and you go put the food on the table. She’s coming straight from work so I bet that she’ll want to eat right away.”

 

“Don’t worry, Lo.” He smirked as she headed towards their bedroom. “I’m well versed on the eating habits of Lanes.”

 

Lois shook her head as she swiftly got changed, vowing to herself that she’d extract her revenge later. But the doorbell had just rang and it was time that she properly welcomed her little sister to Metropolis and hopefully started to rebuild their relationship.

 

“I’ll get it!” Lois called, dropping a kiss to Clark’s cheek as she went towards the door. “Lucy!” Lois greeted, grabbing her sister in a hug. “I’m so glad that you could make it. I just wish your first few weeks in the city were less eventful.”

 

Lucy chuckled. She had moved into the city roughly two weeks before the attack and Lois had immediately called her the next day to make sure that she was okay. “Ah, a little excitement never hurt anyone. Plus, Superman dealt with them. Now, show me the ring.” Lois rolled her eyes teasingly before extending her hand and Lucy let out a low whistle. “Damn. Clark has good taste.”

 

“It’s a replica of his birth mother’s ring.” Lois confided. “The original got lost, but an old family friend was able to help him replicate it.”

 

“Wow.” Lucy uttered, unsure of the words to match the story of the ring. Clearly, Clark had put a lot of thought into the proposal. “Where is my future brother-in-law?”

 

“He’s just setting the table.” Lois led her through the penthouse, noticing that Lucy’s eyes widened slightly as she took everything in. Lois could admit that the apartment could be overwhelming, as it was incredibly huge, even if they kept it modestly decorated.

 

“Lucy.” Clark greeted warmly, glad for the dinner as a distraction from everything that had been going on. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“I’m just glad that it’s under better circumstances.”

 

Lois nodded in agreement to her sister, clearly remembering the last time they ate together. The trio sat down and kept the topics neutral, asking Lucy about her new job while Clark briefly discussed how he and Oliver were in the process of transferring East coast and Atlantic holdings over to him, while Oliver would handle the West coast and Pacific holdings. They would still be advising each other, especially for big deals, but with two of them, it was easier to divide based on geography and specialty.

 

“How are Chloe and Oliver doing? And baby Olivia?” Lucy asked as Clark explained that Oliver and Chloe would be moving back to Star City now that Olivia was born to raise her at the family home, Chloe taking a job at the Star City Register.

 

Clark chuckled, remembering how frazzled his brother had been when he had called him in to sign some papers. Oliver and Chloe were both taking time off, even from the League, but some things still required Oliver’s signature. “They’re doing good, just adjusting to being new parents. And Olivia is adorable. “

 

Lois quickly whipped out her phone, showing her sister her goddaughter. “I swear she has Oliver wrapped around her little finger and she’s only a few days old.”

 

“Yeah, but who wouldn’t be with a face like that?” Lucy cooed, looking at the fair-haired baby.

 

Clark nodded in agreement. He thought his niece was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. But then again, he might be a bit biased.

 

“And speaking of babies born in wedlock,” Lucy brought up. It wasn’t her best transition ever, but she wanted to know about the wedding plans, dammit. “Have you guys planned anything for the wedding yet?”

 

“Actually,” Lois spoke up, “I wanted to talk to you about that. Chloe’s going to be my matron of honour, but I was hoping that you’d be my second bridesmaid. We’re keeping it small. Planning one society wedding for Chloe was enough for me.”

 

Lucy’s smile brightened, knowing that she and her sister weren’t close enough for her to be maid of honour, but glad that she had at least been considered as a bridesmaid. “Of course! Who are the best men?”

 

Clark smirked. After some thought, he had decided on Bruce as his second groomsmen. The only other person he could think of was J’onn, but the man had been insistent that they try to draw the least connections possible between them when they weren’t saving the day. “Well, Ollie is my best man and Bruce is my other groomsman.”

 

Lucy’s eyes took on a devilish glint and Lois’ rolled automatically, knowing just what her sister was thinking. “Bruce is dating someone right now, Luce.” Lois spoke preemptively, knowing that Bruce and Alicia had been dating since a few weeks after Chloe’s and Oliver’s wedding, though they were keeping it quiet. “However, there will be some eligible men from the Planet there and from Queen Consolidated.”

 

Lucy blushed, knowing that she had been called out. She watched as Clark placed his hand over Lois’ on the table, gentle stroking Lois’ forearm with his thumb. They were so comfortable around each other, the intimacy coming easily, and Lucy couldn’t help but wish that she’d find a love like that for herself one day. “So when are you thinking of having it?”

 

“The end of the October.” Lois answered succinctly.

 

“That soon?”

 

The elder sister shrugged in response. “Neither of us want anything big and since I doubt Daddy will be coming…” Lucy cringed, knowing that their father hadn’t contacted Lois since the gala. “We just want something small. Close family and friends only. And, this beautiful rustic barn is open on the second to last Saturday of October so we booked it. I’ve already got most of the details ironed out.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” Lucy leaned forward, “but do you have a dress yet?”

 

“And I’ll take that as my cue to leave.” Clark smiled, knowing that Lois refused to even let him look at her dress magazines in case she ended up picking one of them. “Don’t stay up too late you two.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Lois tilted her head up as Clark brushed a soft kiss to her lips on his way out of the dining room. “We’ll be good.”

 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t push it that far, but at least don’t stay up so late that I have to deal with Perry asking me why you fell asleep in the staff meeting.”

 

“That was one time!” Lois protested. “And you have never seen the _Die Hard_ films. I had to educate you.”

 

“Whatever you say, Lo.” He chuckled. “Night, Lucy.”

 

“Night, Clark.” She called as he headed towards the living areas of the apartment. Turning back to her sister, Lucy laid her hands flat on the table. “Okay, so tell me what you have picked out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the rest of this fic is just wrapping up story arcs and is tooth-rotting fluff. It's honestly the fluffiest story I've written in quite some time.
> 
> Six more chapters left! I might be tempted to write a smutty accompanying one-shot involving office sex if people are so inclined to read it.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lois and Clark's Wedding day.

Oliver sat patiently at the bar at his apartment, waiting for Clark to get back from a save. He was getting married today and in typical Clark fashion, that meant that he was freaking out, but dealing with it by doing so much work, he didn’t have the free time to freak out. Bruce sat on the couch with a cup of black coffee, remembering when they had done this not so many months ago for Oliver’s wedding. The bat vigilante would never admit it out loud, but he almost missed Oliver’s eagerness compared to Clark’s anxiety.

 

When he received the update from Chloe that the girls had officially eaten breakfast and were on the way to the venue, Oliver’s patience snapped. The girls had spent the night at Clark and Lois’ apartment, Olivia being included in the group. The boys were supposed to leave a half hour after the girls so that there was no chance of Clark running into Lois. It didn’t matter if it would take Clark all of five seconds to get ready, Oliver wanted him back at the apartment, giving Superman the day off, and enjoying all aspects of his wedding day.

 

“Clark Joseph Queen, if you are not back in this apartment in five seconds I’m going to tell Bruce how your heat vision developed.”

 

Clark whooshed back into the apartment, a stern look on his face. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Watch me.” Oliver smirked. “Now get ready. The girls just left for the venue which means that you have half an hour to not smell like you’ve been going out on saves and to get ready for your wedding day. I know that you’re nervous, but you have nothing to be nervous about.”

 

Bruce nodded his ascent. “Clark, if watching you practically come back to life in the fortress after being shot with kryptonite and dealing with prisoners from your home planet hasn’t freaked her out, nothing will. You need to take a Valium.” He paused, looking up curiously from the newspaper he was reading. “Does Valium even affect you?”

 

“It doesn’t.” Oliver answered for his brother.

 

“See but that’s what I’m worried about.” Clark responded, ignoring Bruce’s last comment. "What if she wakes up one day and realises that everything’s just too… weird for her.”

 

Oliver frowned at his brother’s uncharacteristic show of openness. “Clark, Lois is crazy about you. She loves all of you, including the extraterrestrial parts.”

 

“But—“

 

“Clark,” Bruce shot him a stern look, “I can understand your fears. But from what I know of Lois Lane, she doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do or say anything she doesn’t mean. Now go get dressed before I ask Alicia to come up with a drug that can affect Superman.”

 

Clark sighed, knowing that his brother and best friend were right, even if his nerves weren’t listening to them. “Okay, okay, I’m going. Then you can get me to the barn.”

 

***

 

Lois was fidgeting in the loft of the barn, which was shielded off to act as her dressing room and from where she would walk down the aisle to Clark. She shouldn’t be nervous. After all, this was Clark. The venue was decorated perfectly, carefully placed swatches of burgundy and gold decorating the aisle and the hanging from the rafters. Autumnal bouquets lined the aisle and the tent where the reception would take place was all set up, dance floor and heaters included. Hell, the paparazzi hadn’t even gotten wind of the event, several skillfully placed rumours around Cat convincing most of the public that the big day wouldn’t even be happening until sometime next year. Everything was going perfectly; The weather was a gorgeous fall day, sunny with the slightest breeze and only a bit of chill.

 

So why was she so nervous?

 

“Lois, if you keep pacing you’re going to drop down onto the guests.” Chloe commented as she returned from dropping Olivia off with Alicia. “And I don’t think that your dress or hair would survive the fall.”

 

“I know, I know.” She continued fidgeting, touching where her hair was carefully sculpted into an elaborate bun. It had been Lucy’s idea to put her hair up after having seen the dress that Lois had chosen, an ivory trumpet gown with a lace train and overlay, the lace overlay going over her shoulders and across the open back, the gown secured with small pearl buttons. Lucy had commented that Clark would get frustrated with all the buttons, but Chloe and Lois had shared a secret smile, knowing that it wouldn’t take Clark very long with super-speed. It was an elegant dress and one that Lois had never imagined herself wearing, at least not until she had tried it on when she had passed a dress shop on a whim during a lunch break. But it fit the rustic theme of the day perfectly and Lucy had commented that Clark’s jaw was going to come unhinged when he saw her. “I just…” She fingered the hem of her veil. “I’ve been waiting for this day for so long it seems, I just never thought that it’d actually happen, you know?”

 

Lucy smirked, smacking her sister’s hand off the veil and quickly resituating it so that it flowed smoothly. “Lo, your favourite Disney movie is Hercules because you identify with Meg.”

 

“Hey,” Lois defended herself. “I’m also a damsel in distress and I can also handle it.”

 

“Yes, but even Meg got her happy ending with Hercules.” Lucy reminded her. “And Clark is your Hercules.”

 

Chloe smirked, knowing that Lucy didn’t know just how apt that metaphor was. A baby falling from the sky… A God among men who’d do anything for the woman that he loved… “And you’re his Meg.” Chloe assured Lois. “Oliver says that Clark is an absolute mess, he’s so nervous. So let’s go put him out of his misery and walk down that aisle, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Lois nodded resolutely to herself. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

***  
  


Bruce discretely nudged Oliver, who nudged Clark, who visibly started when the music first started playing and Lucy began to walk down the stairs and to the aisle, wearing the burgundy gown that Lois had chosen for her bridesmaids. Clark immediately tensed, Lucy giving him a reassuring smile as she passed. One look at how nervous Clark was and Lucy knew that they were right for each other. She only wished that her father could get his head out of his ass, but she wasn’t about to let thoughts of him ruin her big sister’s day.

 

Finally, both bridesmaids had made it down the aisle and Clark took in a deep breath before the music changed and Lois began to walk. The hem of the gown was the first thing that was visible and Clark released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding as she turned the corner and he got to see her. A vision in what he would later be told was not, in fact, white, he barely registered Oliver’s hand gently pressing against his shoulder to keep him Earth bound. He blushed sheepishly at the accidental display, glad that Oliver had caught him before he reached the rafters.

 

Lois smiled softly at Clark as she walked down the aisle, having seen what Oliver had to do. She would’ve ribbed him for it, but she was certain that if she had the ability to fly, she’d be doing it herself right about now. As soon as her eyes met his, seeing him standing there for her at the end of the aisle, all of Lois’ fears had disappeared and a feeling of pure joy had taken over. He was going to be her husband and she was going to be his wife in a few short minutes.

 

She couldn’t wait.

 

***  
  


“You look beautiful.” Clark whispered in her ear as they posed for the official photographer. Currently, the guests were waiting in the tent, but Clark was enjoying the somewhat private moment, relishing having Lois in his arms after Lucy had come to the apartment three days before the wedding and declared that she and Chloe were kicking Clark out for some last minute planning. Sure, he had seen her at the rehearsal dinner, but they hadn’t exactly had a chance to be alone then.

 

“Remind me that when Lucy gets married I keep her from her future spouse for seventy-two hours, okay?” Lois whispered in reply, hoping that the amount of foundation that had been piled on her earlier that day kept her blushing at bay from Clark’s lovestruck gaze. “I don’t want to be away from you for that long ever again.”

 

“Don’t worry,” his grip tightened around her waist. “There’s no way in hell that’s going to happen again, not if I have any say about it. I don’t sleep well without you besides me.”

 

“Well, good thing,” Lois smirked, “that we have the honeymoon suite reserved for when we get to Sydney tonight.”

 

“A very good thing.” Clark grinned wickedly, sending shivers down her spine.

 

“Lovebirds.” Oliver called from the entrance to the tent. “I know that it’s your big day and all, but it’s time to make your entrance. Come on now, save the mushy stuff for later.”

 

“Coming, Ollie.” His hand slid down her arm to link his fingers with hers. “Shall we?” He quirked his head.

 

Lois smiled, nodding slightly and leaning against his arm. “We shall.”

 

***

 

After an eventful reception where Clark had almost tackled Oliver to the ground as he was giving his speech and where Lois laughed while Lucy’s forwardness caused Jimmy Olsen to turn bright red, it was finally time for them to leave. Of course, Clark had been trying to get them to skip out of the reception every ten minutes for about an hour now, but Lois had insisted that they stay because everyone had come to see them.

 

“Can we go now?”

 

Lois chuckled at his almost childish tone. “Yes, let me just say goodbye to Lucy.”

 

Lucy smiled as her sister walked over to her, grabbing her in a tight hug. “Have an amazing honeymoon, Sis, and don’t you dare message anyone or even think about talking to Perry until you’re back okay? Enjoy the time with your new hubby and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

Lois raised an eyebrow. “Are we really going to go there?”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, the resemblance between the sisters clear at that moment. “You know what I mean. Now go!”

 

“I’m going, I’m going!”

 

Clark wrapped his arm around her waist as Lois joined him at the exit, waving a final goodbye to their guests. By the time they returned, the world would know about the wedding, but for know, it was just their small amount of guests and a handful of contractors. “Ready, Mrs. Queen?”

 

Her grin nearly split her face as she looked up into the adoring eyes of her husband. “Ready, Mr. Queen.”

 

Taking her to a dark corner, Clark quickly scanned the area before lifting Lois into his arms and shooting off into the air. Next stop was Australia and their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE MARRIED!


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois enjoy their honeymoon.

Clark set his book down as he gave up the pretence of reading. After trekking around the outback and most of Australia with Lois only managing to submit a story once, they were ending the honeymoon by relaxing at a private beach villa on an island off of Sydney. The remote island was a wedding present from Bruce, who had given the couple time on one of his private islands with private air space. The couple could be themselves, no paparazzi, minimal superhero duties, and no deadlines.

 

With the exception of an article when Lois clocked onto a drug smuggling ring in Perth getting drugs from parts of Thailand, and the few times Clark had had to leave for major natural disasters, their honeymoon had been blissfully work free. Shortly after they had arrived in Australia for their honeymoon, the press had caught onto the fact that they had managed to marry without fanfare and after dodging paparazzi in the major cities for a while, they escaped to the outback and then to the island. Thankfully, private airspace and nothing but red rocks managed to give them a semblance of privacy. Of course, it would be destroyed as soon as they returned to real life, but for now, Clark could enjoy the privacy and the view.

 

“Clark, aren’t you going to go for a swim?” Lois asked, wringing her hair out as she climbed up the gentle slope of the beach.

 

Clark’s eyes followed the water droplets as they travelled down her body. God, he owed Bruce one for the private island. At some point they had both decided that clothes were optional, Lois claiming that it was for tanning purposes. And God, was Clark thankful.

 

“I’m enjoying the view.” He replied simply.

 

Lois turned around, staring out at the open ocean. “I mean, not that I don’t enjoy this little slice of paradise, but Clark, it’s blue sky and blue water for miles—“ She cut off as her eyes narrowed. “You’re not talking about mother nature, are you?”

 

Clark grabbed onto her hips, pulling her down to straddle his lap. “What can I say, Lane? There’s a more enticing view right here in front of me.”

 

“You, Queen, are incorrigible.” Lois smirked, leaning forward to tease her lips against his. “Lucky for you, I’m stubborn enough to put up with you.”

 

“Lucky me.”

 

His head shot forward, their lips meeting as another round of passion began. Clark liked to think that they had a good balance between rolling in the sheets and exploring during this honeymoon, but well, it was their honeymoon, she was gorgeous, he was madly in love with her, and they were on a private island where no one could see or hear them.

 

The lounge chair they were currently on wasn’t the most stable so in a swift movement, Clark stood up, Lois’ legs wrapping automatically around his waist as he carried her towards their bedroom. Gently pushing aside the mosquito nets, Clark laid her down on the bed, carefully extricating his limbs from hers so that he could pull back and look at her. Her hands remained linked behind his neck as his eyes roved her body. Lois reddened slightly under his gaze, the intensity and love with which he looked at her surprising her every time. It was crazy to think about sometimes, the fact that he loved her as much as she loved him.

 

“How’d I get so lucky?” She asked breathlessly.

 

Clark’s lips quirked into an easy smile before he swooped down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

 

Lois tightened her grip around his neck and Clark followed her lead, bracing his forearms on the soft bedding. With the gentle lapping of the waves as the only background noise, Clark kissed his way down her body, Lois’ fingers gripping tightly onto his wild locks. Each time they made love it was with the same passion, the same electricity. Sometimes they were rough, sometimes they were slow and sweet, but the connection was always there. Lois had never quite understood why some people called it making love. With previous boyfriends it had always just been sex. It was good, it was enjoyable, but it never drove her to such extremes, never made her nerve endings feel like they were on fire. But with Clark, it was different, it was special, and she would never grow tired of the way he made her feel, for each time felt like the first time.

 

“Clark, please.” Lois begged, throwing her head back.

 

Clark took advantage of her exposed neck, biting down gently on the sensitive skin below her ear. “Please what?”

 

“Please just… We can skip the preliminaries for right now.”

 

He chuckled. “But the preliminaries are fun.”

 

“Clark!” Lois gasped as his tongue traced her collarbone. Her voice was breathy from a combination of exasperation and lust and Clark decided to stop his slow teasing, pulling back so that he could look her in the eyes as he took her once again.

 

Lois moaned as he guided his cock inside of her, hands flying to his back and nails digging into his impenetrable skin. He found his rhythm, thrusting purposefully into her. His thrusts were slow, Clark taking care to drag himself out of her slowly before pushing back in, ensuring that she felt every inch of him as he brought her pleasure.

 

Her walls tightened around him more with every thrust and Clark groaned, Lois hands moving towards his ass and trying to force him to go harder, faster. “Fuck, Lo.”

 

He complied with her wishes and could feel the moment she came, feel her walls pulsing around him and hear her heart beat accelerate as her climax hit, the pinnacle of ecstasy in the moment. It didn’t take long for him to follow, her climax always triggering his own. A few more thrusts, each more purposeful and less rhythmic than the last, and he was coming, arms struggling to hold himself up. With a last bit of his strength, he pushed himself to the side, collapsing next to her on the bed.

 

Lois’ leg immediately wrapped around him and pulled him in close, head resting against his chest and arm wrapping around his chest. Clark dropped a kiss to her head, large hand stroking her back. Their sweat-slicked skin stuck together but neither of them could find it in them to care much. They’d take a shower later, wash off the combination of sweat, sunscreen and salt water. But that was later. Right now, all he had to do was hold her.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Lois murmured and Clark chuckled in response.

 

“Maybe we can convince Bruce to let us return for our anniversary.”

 

Lois nodded sleepily, the lassitude that existed in her limbs slowly overtaking her and lulling her to sleep. “I think that can be arranged. I’m a rather convincing person.”

 

“Lois, you’re not allowed to threaten Bruce.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Clark smiled at her, her steady breathing indicating that she had fallen asleep. Lois was the only person he knew who genuinely scared members of the league. She was powerless, and while trained in martial arts and guns, she was just an average person. An average person who struck fear in the hearts of battle-worn heroes of the human and superpowered variety. She was also the only person alive who could get away with threatening Bruce. But then again, if the result was a trip here again, who was Clark to complain?

 

Hand still resting firmly on her back, Clark let himself be lulled to sleep, enjoying their time alone and not having the weight of the world on his shoulders. But, with a last glance at his new wife, at least he no longer had to bear the burden alone.

 

He had Lois now, and for the rest of their lives.

 

***

 

Clark was at the stove cooking breakfast when Lois came out of the shower, braiding her hair to keep it from frizzing in the humidity. She crept up behind him, knowing that he could sense her presence anyway, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Peeking over his shoulder, she smiled, seeing that he was frying the bacon exactly to her specifications.

 

“Ollie called.” He turned around, placing his hands on her hips. “He and Lucy restocked the fridge today so we’ll have food when we get back. He also wants us all to go out to dinner when we’re back with Lucy. They’re leaving for Star City in a month.”

 

Lois sighed. As much as she would miss Chloe, she understood why they were moving. The house that Clark and Oliver had grown up in would provide the perfect setting for their growing family and it was time that Oliver returned to Queen Consolidated headquarters. “And how is my niece?”

 

“Perfect.” He grinned, grabbing his phone off the counter to show her the photo Ollie had sent shortly after his call. At about 3 months old, her hair was growing in more and she had just starting smiling, or the baby approximate of it. Lois cooed at Olivia in the outfit Chloe had dressed her in, a red velvet dress with white trim. They had taken their family Christmas card that day, and ever the new mother, Chloe had gone all out with the theme.

 

“At least we get to celebrate the holidays with them.” Lois conceded, not wanting to miss Olivia’s first Christmas. “Plus, Lucy is in Metropolis now and I just happen to have a husband who can get me to Star City in five minutes flat if need be.”

 

“Lois, you also both have access to private jets.” He chuckled, plating up their breakfast.

 

“Yes,” she replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee and him a glass of orange juice. “But, Clark Queen airways is so much nicer. And the rewards for racking up frequent flyer miles,” Lois smirked, biting her lower lip, “no other airline can compete.”

 

Clark stifled a groan at the look on her face. “Lo, please. I promised Ollie that we’d be back in Metropolis tonight. We have a meeting in the morning with some investors. So we need to eat and then we can go home.”

 

Lois raised an eyebrow. “And then I can cash in some of my frequent flyer miles?”

 

Clark nodded eagerly, his heated gaze telling her exactly what he had in mind. “I’ll even give you a discounted price.”

 

“Really? And just what is the discount?”

 

“It’s called the Newlywed discount. Half the miles required and all the benefits.”

 

Lois bit down harder on her lip, hand finding his forearm. “You know, I’m suddenly not in the mood for breakfast. We can just get something when we get back to Metropolis. It won’t take long to fly back anyway.”

 

“Then what are you in the mood for?” Clark asked needlessly, his voice deepening with lust.

 

“You know, we never did get around to doing it in the cabana.” She turned away, giving her hips an extra bit of swing and counting to five.

 

Lois had barely gotten to three before Clark pushed off the counter at speed and sped her to the cabana. Their departure time ended up being just a bit delayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so sugary sweet I got cavities writing this.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark arrive back in Metropolis and go out to dinner with their family.

“I can’t believe that you managed to marry Clark Queen without anyone finding out about it.”

 

Lois took a deep breath at the unfortunately familiar voice behind her. She and Cat got along sometimes. They were two women in a male-dominated industry and while they had very different approaches to journalism—Lois liked her pieces to have meaning, Cat went after celebrity gossip—they did occasionally bond, especially early in their respective careers before their rivalry took off. However, when it came to personal lives and what Cat called journalism, all bets were off.

 

“Just because subtly isn’t anywhere near your vocabulary, Cat, doesn’t mean that others don’t know how to practice it.” Finding the change of clothing she wanted for dinner tonight, she turned around. “Now do you mind? We have a reservation at seven and I still have to get changed.”

 

“Just one question.” Cat’s lips twitched and Lois tensed, very familiar with that look. “You had a very short engagement. Is there a bun in oven that caused things to move forward so quickly? I mean, Clark’s an honourable guy…”

 

While the insinuation was never finished, Lois knew exactly what the gossip columnist was eluding to and just what type of ‘news’ she was hoping to spread to bring more hits to her column. Scandal celebrity pregnancy was all the rage at the moment, for reasons Lois couldn’t figure out. “If you spread that rumour, Cat, you can expect my fist in your face.” Lois turned, making sure to flash the sparkling rings on her left hand. “But if you’re looking for a sound-bite, how’s this? Clark and I are very much in love and happily enjoying married life. Sound good?”

 

“Perfect.” Cat grinned. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

 

With that, Cat flounced off to wherever it was she was going for the night and Lois growled. At least if Cat even attempted to twist her words she’d be fired and slapped with a lawsuit faster than she could blink due to Planet regulations about reporting on fellow employees. Putting the issue to the side, Lois refused to let it bother her. They were meeting up with Chloe, Oliver, and Lucy for dinner soon, and it was the new parents first night out besides wedding events.

 

“Please tell me that I don’t have to worry about Cat filing for assault?”

 

“Ha, ha, ha.” Lois dead-panned, looking up from her office to find her husband in the doorway. Clark was leaning against the door frame, hands shoved in his pockets. “Don’t worry, no blood was shed today. However, it will be if I don’t get a move on; Chloe will kill me if we’re late.”

 

“Lo,” he lowered his voice. “I have super-speed. I doubt that we’ll be late.”

 

“And that is all the more reason why if we are late, she will kill me. Now shoo, I have to change and if you stay in here, we both know that we’ll definitely be late.”

 

Clark chuckled. “I’ll be down at the car.”

 

Pressing a swift kiss to his lips before shutting the door behind him, Lois closed her office blinds. She had thirty minutes to change and freshen up from the work day before they were supposed to be at dinner. She could do this.

 

If all else failed, there always was super-speed.

 

***

 

“Well, look who’s on time for once.” Oliver smirked as he noticed Lois and Clark pulling up to the restaurant their reservation was at.

 

“I heard that Oliver.” Clark grumbled as he handed his keys to the valet before walking over with Lois.

 

“You were supposed to.” The older brother replied, smiling. “You know, Mom always wondered how a person who could move so fast could always be late.”

 

“I wasn’t a fan of mornings.” Clark replied dryly. “Now shall we go inside? Lucy texted us on the way and she’s going to be a bit late because of traffic.”

 

“Plus, her new boss is a total jerk.” Lois grumbled.

 

“Lo, you called him up to interrogate him upon finding out that he’d be your sister’s boss,” Clark raised an eyebrow. “I think he was just a bit upset about being questioned as if he was a mob boss.”

 

“I wanted to know who my sister was going to be working for!” She defended.

 

Chloe laughed at her best friend. “Lo, if anyone is a criminal at the airports, it’s the airline CEOs. Now, shall we?”

 

They weren’t seated for long before Lucy came bustling into the restaurant, looking around at the opulence with wide eyes before taking her seat. Lois could understand what Lucy was feeling. When she had first started dating Clark and the hype was still surrounding their relationship, they had stuck to fancier restaurants. Expensive dining may be a cliché among the billionaire set, but it did provide a certain level of privacy and a more secure guarantee that paparazzi would not be allowed to crash their evening. With both Queens in one place, it was a preventative measure Oliver and Clark had decided to take so that they could have their evening in peace.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Lucy apologised. “Traffic was murder.”

 

“All we’ve done is order wine for the evening,” Clark smiled at his sister-in-law. “You’re right on time.”

 

“So, how was the honeymoon?” Chloe asked. “Besides, you know, Lois tracking down a drug smuggling ring.”

 

Clark chuckled as Lois blushed. “It practically dropped in my lap, okay?” She defended herself.

 

“It was amazing. Australia is incredibly beautiful.”

 

“And Bruce’s private island?” Oliver gave his brother a knowing look, waiting for the confirming blush and cackling when Clark finally did turn red.

 

“Ollie, leave them be or I’ll start bringing up tales of our honeymoon.” Chloe threatened.

 

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Try me. I’m a new mother. Most of my conversation these days is with a baby.”

 

Studying his wife’s face to determine if she was serious, Oliver turned back to the group. “I’m sure you had a lovely time but there is no further need to discuss this topic.”

 

Everyone laughed and dinner moved on, the evening passing in easy conversation. Oliver and Chloe would be leaving for Star City shortly after Christmas and while both Lois and Clark were sad to see them go, they did have an efficient method of transportation and Lucy had moved into the city. However, as Olive was moving, it also required that the league actually start looking into a space station for a headquarters, but they would involve Bruce in that, as he had more sway with NASA than did Queen Consolidated.

 

Lois was exhausted as they got back to their apartment, collapsing onto the couch. After a month off, their first week back at both work and dealing with paparazzi had been draining.

 

“Lois, would you like me to carry you to the bed?” Clark asked, walking over to stand over his dozing wife.

 

“No, I don’t want to go to bed yet.” She rolled over, looking up blearily at her husband. “You know, I still haven’t gotten used to calling you my husband.”

 

“I like it when you call me that.” He admitted, lifting her legs up so that he could sit down. He began to massage her feet.

 

“And I like being your wife.” She moaned lightly as he worked out a knot in her calf. “Clark?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is it always going to be like this?”

 

Clark paused in his movement, wondering what exactly she was referring to. He took his time to form his reply. “I can’t promise anything, Lo. My life isn’t easy and I’m always going to have a duty, just like you’re always going to make my heart stop with some of the risks you take. But I think that as long as we love each other and communicate and compromise and learn from our mistakes, then we’ll have many years of this ahead of us. And I think that at the end of the day, the good will outweigh the bad.”

 

Lois propped herself up on her elbows. “How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Always know the right thing to say?”

 

“I don’t.” He answered honestly. “It’s just with you that I’m like this. I know what to say to stop your mind from going in five different directions just like you do with me.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Clark leaned over, bracing his arm against the headrest as he kissed her.

 

Lois’ arms quickly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed. She could never get enough of him, never get enough of the way he made her feel. Being with him was like finally feeling complete, reaching that sense of completion that had eluded her her entire life. They complimented each other perfectly in and out of the bedroom, and Lois would never get enough of it.

 

“Clark?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You can move me to the bed now.”

 

Lois giggled as Clark quickly swept her up into his arms and made their way into their bedroom. Tossing her gently onto the bed, he crawled over her, pressing kisses along the neckline of her dress. “God, I love being married to you.” He growled, moving quickly to get rid of the barriers between them.

 

“Ditto.” She spoke, crooking her finger at him. “Now get over here, Superman, and kiss me.”

 

“Yes, Miss Lane.” He simpered, lowering his voice.

 

“God, that is so hot.”

 

No further words were spoke as they quickly divested each other of their clothing, hands clasping as Clark pushed into her. Lois pushed against Clark’s shoulders so that he sat up, sitting back on his heels. She then straddled his waist and he held her close as she began to ride him. Her thighs pressed tightly against his for leverage, head falling back as pleasure began to course through her.

 

Clark grasped the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss and he began to thrust up in time with her movements. Lois wailed as her climax overtook her, Clark following shortly after. Her forehead rested against his as they caught their breaths. Finally, they fell back against the rumpled sheets of their bedding, Lois curling into Clark’s side.

 

“I love you, Mrs. Queen.”

 

“I love you, Mr. Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!
> 
> After that I'm probably going to take a brief respite from posting stories while I get some put together.
> 
> But then (once they're both finished), I'll be coming at you with a two-part story!
> 
> Get excited!


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois goes shopping with Lucy.

Lois had been feeling off all week and she knew that she looked it. Clark had spent most of the week somewhere in Tornado Alley—the location changed almost hourly, Lois just figured out where he was from news reports. As it was April, it was just getting into Tornado season and after a few particularly bad storms lined up one after the other, Clark had been helping with the search and recovery efforts. The hit communities were more than thankful for Superman’s help and while Lois was proud of him, she missed her husband.

 

When he wasn’t helping with the damage, he was at work, doing enough work at super-speed so that no one noticed his absence. But, that left little time for Lois and Clark to spend together. There had been a few dinners and stolen kisses, but inevitably, Clark would hear another siren wail from Oklahoma or somewhere like that and then rush off to help super-speed people to safety.

 

And Lois, well, she wasn’t sleeping well without Clark. He emitted so much heat that when he left the bed in the middle of the night for a save, she always noticed it, no matter how stealth-like he was being. And she had gotten used to curling up into him, stealing his heat so that they never had to bother buying thick blankets. But with him gone, Lois was missing his presence in bed and no matter how many blankets she piled on, they never matched the feeling of Clark lying beside her.

 

So as a result, she wasn’t sleeping well and it was almost to the point where concealer wasn’t hiding the bags under her eyes. And to top it all off, she was pretty sure she had gotten some sort of stomach bug from when she had visited a day care to do a story on their unique approach to infants and learning. It had been a fluff piece that no matter how much she had railed against Perry, he wouldn’t give it to someone else.

 

Apparently, she needed to reconnect with the human interest side of the story instead of just reporting hard news.

 

Lois called bullshit.

 

“Are you sure that you’re feeling okay, Sis? You look exhausted.”

 

Lois turned to look at her sister, blinking to wake herself up. To take her mind off of Clark being gone, Lois had called Lucy up and, on a rare day where they both had the day off, had decided to meet up for lunch and shopping. If she didn’t feel nauseous whenever she stood up too fast, Lois was sure it would have been the perfect distraction. “I’m fine, Lucy. Glad to know that I look like shit though.”

 

“I’m serious, Lois.” Lucy chastised her older sister.

 

“Luce, drop it, okay? I just haven’t been sleeping well recently and I think I’m coming down with something.”

 

“Do you want me to take you home then?”

 

Lois levelled her sister a glare. “We are here to find you an outfit for your date tomorrow night. We are not going home until we’ve found it.”

 

“Okay,” Lucy raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, have it your way. But as soon as we have found it, you are going home and having a nap.”

 

Happy that Lucy was letting the subject drop for the time being, Lois began pushing through the racks in the boutique, holding out random dresses for Lucy to look at. They fell into a quick routine, Lucy stacking the dresses she wanted in Lois’ arms as they made their way around the store.

 

“So where is he taking you?” Lois asked, glancing out the window to notice that a small crowd of paparazzi had developed out the front of the store and made a note to exit out the back. After their quick and quiet wedding, paparazzi had hounded them for days to get the intimate details of their ceremony. While most of the shutterbugs had dropped off after a month when it became clear that neither Lois nor Clark would be forthcoming, a few would randomly pop up and follow them around, hoping that one of them would crack or that some early marriage drama would pop up. Unfortunately for the gossip industry, the Queens were not the Kardashians and neither of the Queen brothers’ marriages had any scandals. Still, they were paid to stalk and so they did.

 

“Some restaurant in Little Italy. It’s nothing too fancy, but it’s nice enough to dress-up a bit.” Lucy explained, tossing a last dress onto the pile. “Come on, let’s go to the dressing room and then we can get out of here. I am craving an iced coffee.”

 

Lois nodded eagerly at her sister’s suggestion to go to the dressing room. The random spells of dizziness she’d been having were at it again and dressing rooms typically had chairs that she could sit in. All she needed was to sit down for a while and she’d be fine.

 

Her steps stuttered slightly as she felt her balance leave her and Lois braced her hand against the wall, the dresses in her arms falling to the ground with a crash. Lucy turned around at the noise, eyes wide as she took in Lois’ pale face.

 

“Lois? Lo, are you okay?” She asked frantically, panic rising in her voice.

 

Lois nodded, her tongue feeling thick in her throat as she tried to level out her breathing. She was just tired and over-working herself. She’d be fine. She just needed to sit down. Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to, as the next step she took forward ended with her falling backwards, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she lost consciousness, Lucy’s scream the last thing she heard.

 

***

 

Lucy was frantic on the phone as she kept trying to get a hold of Clark. She needed to get ahold of him before he saw the news footage. The doctors were still in with Lois and had come out to reassure her that her sister was fine, but they were still conducting tests to figure out what had caused her to faint as until she woke up, they couldn’t get any information from Lois herself on what could have contributed to this.

 

_“Earlier today Lois Queen was caught fainting in a downtown Metropolis clothing store. Reporters at the scene caught the episode on film, Lucy Lane, Lois Queen’s sister, rushing the new Mrs. Queen to the hospital. We have reporters waiting outside for any news and it has been reported that Clark Queen has yet to arrive.”_ Lucy growled at the _Entertainment Tonight_ reporter on the screen in the waiting room. _“Now, the Queens have been very tight-lipped about their marriage, but sources close to the couple have claimed that both Queens have been working a lot. Is it possible that Lois fainting is a symptom of the stress of the honeymoon period being over? Stay tuned to find out.”_

 

“Can you turn that shit off?” Lucy barked at an orderly. “Jesus Christ, no wonder Lois claims that real journalism is a dying breed.”

 

_“And this just in, Clark Queen has arrived at the hospital and looks very worried.”_

 

Lucy whirled around at the announcement from the TV, the swinging doors to the waiting room pounding open as Clark burst into the room.

 

“Lucy, what’s going on?” He asked, obviously harried. “I got your messages, and the hospital’s message but I was in a meeting and didn’t get them until just now.” In actuality, he had been finishing up a clean-up in Oklahoma when a fire chief had told him to get some rest as he had done more than enough. Clark didn’t even want to think about how long he’d have been gone if the fire chief hadn’t told him to go home when he did. He didn’t keep his phone on him when he was Superman, relying on his communicator. Of course, Lucy didn’t know that and thus couldn’t contact him.

 

“I don’t know.” Lucy replied. “We went out to lunch and then we were shopping. She hasn’t been sleeping that well recently and she said that she thought she was coming down with a bug or something, but she kept insisting that she was fine and then she just fainted! The doctors are saying that she’s fine but they’re running some blood tests to see why she fainted.”

 

Clark nodded, handing Lucy his phone after unlocking it. “Okay, Luce, can you call my secretary and get her to send crowd control down here? She’s number five on my speed-dial. I’m going to go see if I can get anything out of the doctors now that I’m here.”

 

“Excuse me,” Clark approached the nurses desk, “Clark Queen. My wife is in here and her sister has said that the doctors haven’t updated her in a while. Is there any news?”

 

“Oh, Mr. Queen!” The nurse looked up in surprise. “Yes, let me just go tell them that you’re here now and I’ll see what’s going on.”

 

“Thank you.” He flashed his practiced smile. “And you can let the administrators know that I will be having crowd control sent here. Hopefully we can get the vultures away so that your staff and patients don’t have to deal with them.”

 

“Oh, thank you, I’ll be sure to let them know. I’ll be right back, Mr. Queen, just wait right here.”

 

“Anything?” Lucy asked as she watched the nurse leave. “Crowd control will be here soon. With any luck they’ll be pushed away from the hospital and you won’t have to deal with them for a while.”

 

“Thank you, Lucy.” Clark took his phone back, sighing as he noticed missed call from Chloe and a few messages from Oliver. “Wait right here, the nurse said she’d be right back. I just need to call Oliver back.”

 

Clark stepped into a secluded corner before calling Chloe back. “Chloe.”

 

“Clark, what the hell’s going on?” Chloe asked, muting the TV as she answered his call.

 

“I don’t know, Chloe. I just got here and the nurse is going to get an update from me. They’re running some blood tests to see why she fainted, but they said that she’s physically fine.”

 

Chloe sighed, wishing that Bruce would hurry up and invent that transporter he kept talking about. “Okay, Clark, just keep me and Ollie updated. And if you need us, we can have the jet ready in an hour.”

 

“I will, Chloe.” Hanging up the phone, Clark turned to find Lucy yelling at the nurse from earlier. Placing a calming hand on his sister-in-law’s shoulder, Clark turned his best glare on the nurse. “What’s going on?”

 

“She won’t tell me what’s going on even though I am her sister.” Lucy scowled, crossing her arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Lane, but the doctor wishes to speak to Mr. Queen and since Mr. Queen is Mrs. Queen’s emergency contact, not you…”

 

“I understand, Miss.” Clark turned to Lucy. “Look, I’ll go talk to the doctor and as soon as I know what’s going on I’ll come out and tell you, okay?”

 

Barely noticing Lucy’s reply, Clark followed the nurse into a private room. At his inquisitive look, the nurse explained. “Mrs. Queen just woke up and while the nurse checks her over the doctor wants to tell you what’s going on. Then you can go to your wife’s room.”

 

“Mr. Queen.” The doctor greeted, a studious looking man with glasses and slightly peppered-grey hair. “I’m Dr. Hamilton. I was on call when Mrs. Queen came to us.”

 

“Please, call me Clark.”

 

“Then call me Emil, Clark.” Emil greeted as they shook hands. “Now we’ve run the preliminary blood works, but based on that, we don’t yet have an adequate enough explanation for why Lois fainted.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Clark,” Emil started slowly. “Lois is pregnant.”

 

“P-pregnant?” Clark stuttered, eyes widening.

 

“I take it that this was not a planned pregnancy.”

 

“No,” Clark shook his head. “No, uh, we had reason to believe that we’d have trouble getting pregnant. We never thought it would happen without trying…” His voice faded off, some of the dots connecting in his head. “Wait, are you saying that Lois fainted because she’s pregnant?”

 

“Normally, yes.” Emil answered, noting in the file before him Clark’s fears. “Fainting is quite common early in pregnancy. However what’s worrisome isn’t the fainting necessarily, it’s her hormone levels. When we ran the blood test, Lois showed quite a high level of hcG. We did an ultrasound to be safe and while she appears to be only a month along, her hormone levels are much higher than we’d expect this early in a pregnancy.”

 

Clark stiffened. “And what does that mean?”

 

“Right now, Lois has all the signs of a high-risk pregnancy. We were lucky that she came in for her yearly physical only a few months ago so we were able to do a rather direct comparison of her vitals. Her iron is low and she’s likely become anaemic since becoming pregnant. She’s also lost close to ten pounds since her doctor’s visit two months ago. If anything, Lois should be gaining weight right now instead of losing. Do you know if she’s been dieting?”

 

“No,” Clark denied, remembering how Lois had eaten a whole cheesecake the other night before everything got so busy with the tornados in the mid-west. “She has a very healthy appetite. She goes running and to the gym regularly, but her eating and exercise habits haven’t changed.”

 

Emil frowned, going over her chart. “Okay well, here’s what we’re going to do. I can give you the name of a good OBGYN and I recommend constant vigilance. The OBGYN will probably recommend weekly doctor’s visits until we know what’s going on. However, Lois is likely done being checked over so we should go in there and let her know the news. You do have several options to go over.”

 

“Emil, is there anything we can do now to figure out why this is happening?” Clark pleaded, horrific images flashes through his mind as the doctor mentioned that Lois had all the signs of a high-risk pregnancy. He had never thought that he’d be a father, that he could have children with a human, and Jor-El’s inconclusive findings had fed that fear. He and Lois were prepared to adopt, Clark having even found a few adoption agency brochures on Lois’ desk in their office after her visit to the daycare for work. Kids had always been on the table, but now there was a chance to have children of their own, and Clark was terrified that his alien DNA had doomed their child before he or she could even be born.

 

The doctor sighed. “Well, we do have an OBGYN on call right now. I can have her come in and take over. She can tell you more about your options and will know more what to look for in terms of tests.”

 

“Thank you. Anything it takes, please, I’ll pay for it. It’s just, I know Lois, and I just, we need to know as soon as we can what’s causing this.”

 

“Of course.” Emil eyed the stressed young man sympathetically. “Why don’t you go to Lois’ room and fill her in on what I’ve told you? I’ll page the OBGYN on call and fill her in on the case history. When that’s done she can meet you in Lois’ room and discuss your options and what tests can be done now.”

 

***

 

Taking a deep breath, Clark pushed open the door to Lois’ hospital room. Lucy was right. Lois looked pale and exhausted and he wondered how long she had been feeling like this and ignoring it, hiding it from him.

 

“Hey,” Lois greeted weakly. “Do you know when they’re going to let me out of here, because I swear this is all a little overkill for fainting.”

 

“Lois, you didn’t just faint. I was just talking to your doctor and—” Clark informed her, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed and taking her hand in his.

 

Her brow furrowed. “Clark, what are you talking about? I haven’t been sleeping well and I think I’m coming down with something because I’ve been feeling a little nauseous. I fainted, that’s it.”

 

“Lois, you’re pregnant.”

 

Lois’ eyes widened at the news. She had thought that doctor would tell her to take it easy and get some sleep, not that she was pregnant. “I’m pregnant?” She squeaked.

 

Clark nodded before he continued, wanting to get it all out at once. “Yes. And you have all the signs of a high-risk pregnancy. Apparently since your last physical two months ago you’ve lost a fair amount of weight and your hormone levels are higher than expected for how far along you are. I’ve asked him to get the OGBYN on call down here so we can figure out if there’s any tests they can run now and what our options are.”

 

“Clark…” Lois’ voice was wavering, “do you think…” She didn’t finished her sentence but her eyes glanced down to where their hands were joined.

 

Clark gulped. “I don’t know. I’m afraid….” He took a deep breath. “I’m afraid of that so I wanted the OBGYN here now instead of waiting for an appointment a week from now. Hopefully he or she will know better what tests we can run to figure out why your body is having such difficulty adapting to the pregnancy.”

 

Lois squeezed his hand tightly, trying not to let her worry show. “It’s going to be okay, Clark. It has to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, this was going to be one chapter with the next chapter but it was way too long so I had to pick a cut-point. Sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger?
> 
> Two chapters left!


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark meet with the OBGYN.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen.” The OGBYN greeted as she entered the somber hospital room. She wished that she had better news, but with what Dr. Hamilton had given her, there were only so many conclusions she could come to. “I’m Dr. Shepard. Now, Dr. Hamilton has caught me up on what tests have been run and, I must say, it doesn’t look great. However, these tests were run without either of you being able to provide any of Lois’ medical history that may not be in her files.”

 

Dr. Shepard turned to face Lois, noticing just how wane the woman was. At her last physical, she had been in perfect health and the only conclusion at the moment was that the pregnancy was causing her deterioration. It wasn’t a diagnosis Dr. Shepard was comfortable with though, not until all options had been fully explored. “Lois, how have you been feeling recently?”

 

“Well, I’ve been feeling really tired and kind of sick, but I just haven’t been sleeping well and thought that I had caught some bug or something.” She provided as an explanation. “We’re always so careful with protection, I never thought…”

 

“Unfortunately, nothing is a hundred percent effective, but the good news is that no matter how high risk your pregnancy may be, we’ve caught it early. We have time to figure out why this is happening and why so early in your pregnancy.” Straightening her shoulders, the doctor continued with her list of questions. “And when you say tired, just how tired were you?”

 

Lois shrugged. “Some days were better than others, but it’s gotten worse this past week. A few weeks ago I would just feel winded earlier in the gym and stuff so I just cut back and took it easy. This week, some days it was hard to get out of bed, but I just thought…”

 

“Lo, why didn’t you tell me?” Clark asked, training his worried gaze on his wife. He remembered briefly tugs of over-whelming fatigue while he was gone in Tornado Alley, but given how he had been exerting himself, he hadn’t made the connection, hadn’t realised that he was feeling Lois’ fatigue just as she had felt his pain so long ago.

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” She explained. “You worry too much as it is.”

 

“Lois, I’m your husband. It’s my job to worry about you.”

 

Dr. Shepard was slightly comforted by Clark’s concern, but the severity of the symptoms that Lois was describing and ignoring prior to this incident were incredibly worrying. They went beyond high-risk pregnancy almost and couldn’t fully being explained by her hormone levels. No, something else was going on and that was worrying. “Is there anything else besides lack of sleep that could explain this, Lois? You’ve been eating well?”

 

“Three square meals a day and tons of leafy greens.” Lois answered. “I married a worrying health-freak.”

 

“Sue me for caring about your well-being Miss ‘I’d live off coffee and donuts’ if I didn’t feed you.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “I know, I know.”

 

“Dr. Shepard,” Clark turned to the doctor. “Dr. Hamilton said that you’d be better to explain to us our options.”

 

The doctor sighed. “There are a few blood tests I could run. We didn’t feel comfortable drawing enough blood from Lois while she was still unconscious, but we can draw more now and I can expedite them. Hopefully they can give us a better picture of what’s going on, but I must warn you that now would be the best time to terminate the pregnancy. With the way Lois’ health has been declining, I worry about the chances of both mother and baby surviving the pregnancy.”

 

“No.” Lois denied vehemently. “No, we are not terminating the pregnancy.”

 

“Lois…” Clark spoke lowly.

 

“No, Clark, we are not killing our baby.”

 

“Lois, I don’t want to lose you.” His voice cracked at the end and Lois sighed.

 

“Let’s just run all the tests we can before making our decision okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lois and Clark sat anxiously in the hospital room as they waited for the blood tests to be done. Dr. Shepard had told them that the tests would be expedited and the Queen name and influence did help with that process, but things could only go so fast.

 

“Lois, Clark.” Dr. Shepard finally came back into the room several hours later, clutching the hospital chart against her chest. “I’m afraid it’s not good news. Lois, have you ever been pregnant, or missed a period where there was a chance that you could have been?”

 

“No.” Lois frowned, Clark’s grip on her hand tightening. “Dr. Shepard, what’s wrong?”

 

The doctor sighed. “Lois, your body is producing anti-bodies against the baby at an alarming rate. I’ve never seen anything like it before, but the closest I can compare it to is a disease called Rh factor incompatibility. It’s when a mother has a negative antigen and the baby a positive. It isn’t normally even a factor until later on in a pregnancy, nevertheless even an issue in a first one at all.”

 

“So my body is attacking my baby?” Lois’ voice cracked, tears forming in her eyes. “My body is killing my baby?”

 

“No, no, Lois,” Dr. Shepard rushed to reassure. “This is not your fault. For some reason, your body’s defense mechanisms have been activated and they have identified your baby as a foreign object.”

 

Clark’s eyes closed as a pain washed over him like he had never felt before. This was his fault. His DNA was incompatible with her body and he had doomed his child before they could even take their first breath. “So her body is treating the baby like it’s an alien?”

 

Dr. Shepard frowned at the metaphor, watching as the pain washed over the young couple’s faces. “Well, yes, that’s one way to put it.”

 

“What do you recommend?” Lois asked earnestly. “I-Is there a chance?”

 

“If you are sure you want to do this, Lois, then you need to take it easy and I recommend coming in to see me at least once a week. We can discuss what needs to be done as it goes along, but if you don’t improve within the next couple of weeks, I urge you both to consider an abortion.”

 

Lois nodded as Clark spoke. “Thank you, Dr. Shepard. We’ll keep that in mind. Is it okay if we go home now?”

 

“Yes, of course. I’ll take the discharge papers up to the nurses’ desk and you can fill them out there. Please, schedule me in for an appointment as soon as possible. It’s still early and as I’ve said, I’ve never seen anything like this before. Who knows, maybe it could turn around.”

 

They both nodded at her hollow words and Clark stood stoically in the corner of the hospital room as Lois got dressed and gathered her things.

 

“We’re going to see Jor-El. Now.” He spoke suddenly. “If anyone can help us, he can.”

 

“Okay.” Lois agreed. All she wanted to do was assure him that this wasn’t his fault, that this was neither of their faults. She had seen the pain on his face as the doctor had described what was wrong, knowing that he was blaming himself and his origins for this. But there was no way either of them could have ever predicted this.

 

***

 

Lucy practically pounced on Lois and Clark as they made their way to sign the discharge papers. “What is going on? No one is telling me anything!”

 

Lois sighed, glancing over at where Clark was handing in the papers. “Not here, Lucy.”

 

At the fatigue in Lois’ voice, Lucy’s concern peaked. “Lois?”

 

Clark came over at that point. “Lucy, thank you so much for being here.” He guided them out of the hospital, glad that he had taken the time to get his car before turning up. “But Lois and I need to go and see a specialist, so I’ll drop you off at home.”

 

“Specialist?” Lucy shrieked. “Why are you seeing a specialist, what’s going on?”

 

Lois took in a deep breath. Now in the safety of the car and away from prying ears, she felt safe enough to have this conversation. “I’m pregnant, Luce.” She answered, pausing before she dealt the final blow to what should have been a happy situation. “And my body isn’t adapting to the pregnancy well; It’s rejecting the baby.”

 

“What?” Lucy’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.

 

“Clark had the doctors rush all my tests and my body is producing anti-bodies against the baby. We’re going to see a specialist, someone Clark knows, to see if he has anything different to say than the doctor in there.”

 

“Now? It’s almost ten o’clock at night.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well then I’m coming with you.”

 

“Luce, no.” Lois replied simply, unable to explain the reasons why she couldn’t come with them.

 

“Why the hell not?” Lucy demanded. “You’re my sister, Lois. I just spent the last who knows how many hours not knowing what was wrong with you and dammit, if you knew how awful that was…”

 

“I’m sorry, Lucy, I really am.”

 

“Then why can’t I come with you? Why?” Lucy turned to stare at Clark, sensing that she wasn’t getting anywhere with Lois. Clark seemed to be looking at her intensely, looking for something, though Lucy wasn’t sure what. “Look, wherever you’re going, I don’t care. I don’t care if you’re going to a voodoo doctor, I just want to come.”

 

Clark exchanged a glance with Lois before turning back to Lucy. “Okay.”

 

“I—What?” Lucy asked, not expecting that answer.

 

“You can come.” He put the car in gear, moving to drive towards Smallville. “But everything that you see, you cannot breathe a word of it to anyone. I mean it, Lucy. My life, my family’s life, they depend on this remaining a secret.”

 

“Clark, where the hell are we going?” Lucy glanced at her sister, but found Lois completely at ease with the cloak and dagger routine.

 

“Smallville.” He answered, meeting her eyes in the rear-view mirror. “You’re about to be let in on the Queen family secret.”

 

Lucy had a billion questions bubbling at her lips, but she remained quiet as Clark stopped the car in a thicket of trees outside the town of Smallville. Following Lois and Clark out of the car, she wondered just what the Queen family secret was and why they were heading down into a series of caves. She paused to look at the paintings on the walls, wondering just how coming here would help Lois.

 

“I’ll answer all your questions later, Lucy.” Clark spoke up as he stopped in front of a part of the wall. “I promise.”

 

Before Lucy could even begin to raise any questions, Clark pressed his hand against the cave wall and Lucy watched in astonishment as the wall opened up before them, revealing a hidden chamber. Numbly following Lois and Clark, she watched as Clark pulled out an octagonal disc and placed it in a slot in the alter before them. They were quickly surrounded by swirling lights and when the blinding slights cleared, Lucy found herself in a palace of ice. So caught up in her own amazement, she barely noticed Clark beginning to yell into the seemingly endless palace.

 

“Jor-El!”

 

“What is it, my son?” A loud voice boomed in response, giving Lucy more questions than answers.

 

“I need your help. Lois is pregnant with my child and her body is rejecting the pregnancy. The Earth doctors fear that if the pregnancy continues, neither Lois nor the baby will make it.”

 

An echoing silence filled the large chamber. Lois leaned against Clark, clasping his hand in hers as she rested her head against his shoulder. Finally, Jor-El spoke again.

 

“I can perform a scan to see if the joining of our species is possible.”

 

“Okay.” Lois stepped forward. “Okay, Jor-El, do it.”

 

Lucy gasped as Lois was swiftly enveloped in a blue light, her body levitating several feet in the air. “Lois!”

 

Clark reached out to Lucy, grabbing her by her elbow and stopping her from going after her sister. “She’ll be okay, Lucy.”

 

“Clark,” Lucy asked hesitantly. “What is all this?”

 

“This is my fortress. A replica of my home planet.”

 

Clark watched carefully as the gears ticked in the younger Lane sister’s head. Planet. Species. “You’re…”

 

“Not human.” Clark completed.

 

At that moment, the light enveloping Lois dimmed and she stumbled as she landed back on the ground. Immediately seeking out the comfort of Clark’s arms, they waited with bated breath for Jor-El’s analysis.

 

“At the moment, the child’s genetics are weak. I unfortunately must agree with the Earth doctor’s assumptions.”

 

“No!” Clark yelled as Lois bit back a sob. “No! Jor-El, there must be something that you can do! All of the science on Krypton, all of the advancements! Please. Just please help me. This is my child, your grandchild! Please,” Clark begged, his voice trembling, “help me save it.”

 

There was another long pause before Jor-El answered. “There is a procedure. On Krypton it was developed as a way for genetically incompatible species to reproduce.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Lois asked.

 

“It has never been tested on a species as frail as humans before.” Jor-El answered solemnly. “I have no way of ensuring your safety, Lois Lane.”

 

Lois gulped. This was their child, a child that they hadn’t planned but a child that was here anyway and dammit if Lois wouldn’t do everything she could to save it. “I’m prepared to take that risk, Jor-El.”

 

“Lois…”

 

She turned to look at Clark. “You know that this is the only way, Clark. Let me do this.”

 

“Very well then, Lois Lane.” Jor-El spoke. “Please lie down on the platform.”

 

A crystal platform rose out of the ground and Lois calmly stepped on it, trusting fully in her father-in-law even as she watched her husband’s fists clench out of worry. This time, a smaller blue light, centred around her abdomen, appeared. Lois closed her eyes as the seconds passed slowly, the occupants of the room holding their collective breaths. Finally, the light faded and Jor-El spoke again.

 

“The procedure was successful. I foresee no further problems with the pregnancy, however I ask that you visit me here in the fortress frequently so that I can keep an eye on the child’s development and Lois Lane’s health.”

 

Lois cried in relief as Clark picked her up off the platform in a swift motion, holding her close. He kissed the top of her forehead, relieved to already see more colour in her face. She was going to be okay, they were going to be okay.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered. This was why he loved her, why she was his strength. When he was ready to take the safest option, even if it was in the interest of her health and his own fear of losing her, she persuaded him to fight. And because of her fight, now they were going to be parents. “Thank you.”

 

“We’re going to be parents.” Lois replied, looking up at him with watery eyes. “Parents. We’re going to have a baby.”

 

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Clark turned around to look at Lucy, whose face revealed that she had finally put the pieces together.

 

“You’re Superman.” She stated. “Holy shit.”

 

Lois laughed. “C’mon, Luce. You can ask all the questions you want later. For now, let’s just go celebrate that everything’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Lois smiled as she leaned against the doorway to their living room. When Lois had found out she was pregnant the first time with their son, Jason, they had moved into a spacious house outside of town. It was just far enough away that they could have their privacy, but close enough that the commute to work wasn’t too long. The house was smaller than the Star City mansion, but still large enough that their family had room to grow and large enough that Lucy had whistled at its size the first time she had visited.

 

She smiled as Lucy played with Jason and Olivia, Oliver and Chloe visiting for Jason’s second birthday. It had taken Lucy a while to wrap her head around the idea that her sister was married to Superman but when she finally did, she became an invaluable help to balancing their hectic lives and being a family. And Jason did love his aunt.

 

Chloe rocked their youngest, a boy named Robert, after his grandfather. He was six months old now and the most easy going baby ever, which Chloe and Oliver had been immensely thankful for, considering that Olivia had been incredibly jealous that she was no longer an only child. Oliver meanwhile was attempting to clean up after the crazy toddlers, but kept getting distracted by a puppy Clark had found and then named Krypto.

 

Lois hadn’t been able to say no to both Clark’s and Jason’s puppy dog faces and she had officially announced that they could keep him this morning, as a birthday present for Jason.

 

Tomorrow, Clark’s long-lost cousin from Krypton would be arriving to say hello to the birthday boy. Her ship had been knocked off course and she had remained in a stasis for many years, finally coming out of her stasis a little over a year ago where her ship had been found in the remains of a dam. Clark had immediately flew to her and helped her adapt to the world, Oliver setting her up with an Earth identity. She was still in school at sixteen years old in Earth years and staying with a family friend of the Queens, who were raising her as their own. She had wished to be here for her nephew’s birthday but Clark refused to let her skip school to fly out. Lois smiled, remembering how hard it had been for Kara to learn that Krypton was gone and how the discovery of Clark and her nephew had eased that pain. She couldn’t wait to see Kara’s reaction when she told her the big news after she arrived tomorrow.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lois turned her head at the deep voice behind her, leaning back against the solid chest of her husband. “Hey.” She replied, his arms wrapping around her waist.

 

“What are you doing over here?”

 

“Just watching our family.” While Lois wouldn’t lie and say that she didn’t wish her father was here, he had yet to reach out to her even though he knew that his first grandchild had been born. However, the ball was in his court and with or without her father, she had a beautiful family here.

 

“We have a good family, don’t we?”

 

“That we do.” She agreed, a sly smile on her face. Lois turned around, locking her arms around Clark’s neck. He may be the world’s Superman, but he was her personal hero, both in and out of the cape.

 

Clark tilted his head at the look on her face. He knew that look well. Normally, it meant that she was up to something. “Lois?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What’re you up to?”

 

“Nothing!” She laughed. “I’m not up to anything, I swear.”

 

“Then why don’t I believe you?”

 

Lois bit her lip, oddly shy. When she had first come up with this plan she had thought it would be perfect. The whole time she was pregnant with Jason, Clark had been by her every step of the way. However, she knew that while he loved his son and would love any child of theirs, that he wanted a little girl. And when she had first had her suspicion, she had wanted to see if she could wait long enough for Jor-El to tell the gender, knowing that he could sooner than any human technology.

 

“Lois…”

 

Clark’s voice was a warning and Lois finally gave in, hoping for the best.

 

Slowly, she took one of his hands from her waist and placed it against her stomach. Clark’s eyes widened in recognition of what she was trying to tell him, already able to feel the subtle changes in her body as it adapted in order to carry their child.

 

His eyes were wide in amazement as he glanced rapidly between where his hand laid and her eyes. They had always talked about having more children but the talk had never formed into concrete plans. “Are you…”

 

“I’m pregnant.” She beamed, answering his unspoken question. “Almost three months along.” At his wide smile she continued, excitement mounting within her. “And, I went to Jor-El the other day when you were out and…” Lois couldn’t help the slight squeal she let out, happy to give everything to the man who had given her a love and a home that she had always dreamed of, but had never dared ask for. “We’re having a girl.”

 

Clark’s smile dropped to reveal a face of surprise and if Lois didn’t know any better, she would have sworn that he was having a stroke. His eyes were wide as his mouth hung open, brain rapidly trying to catch up with the shock she had just delivered. Lois giggled, his face being everything that she had imagined it to be.

 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you and went to Jor-El without you. But I only realised I was pregnant when I realised that I had missed two periods and then I realised that I was probably far enough along for Jor-El to tell the gender and well…” She shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Well, you surprised me all right.” Clark finally recovered. “This is real though, you’re pregnant? We’re having a baby girl?”

 

She nodded her head eagerly. “We’re having a little girl.”

 

Lois let out a squeal as Clark picked her up and spun her around, their laughter drawing the attention of their family.

 

“Why Mommy and Daddy so silly?” Jason asked.

 

“Well, that’s a question I think we’d all like the answer to, Jason.” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Lois exchanged a look with Clark as he set her down. Clark guided their son onto the couch and the crouched down in front of him. “Jason?” Clark asked.

 

“Yes, Daddy?”

 

“What would you say if we told you that in a few months you’re going to have a little sister?”

 

“A sister?” Jason asked. “Like Livia?”

 

“Yes, like Olivia. Except that she’ll be really small at first, like Robert is right now.”

 

“But when she’s big, we could play together.”

 

“Yes, Jason.” Lois smiled. “When she’s bigger you can play together. But right now, she’s safe in Mommy’s tummy like you once were and she won’t be here for a long time still.”

 

Jason frowned at that. “It’s okay. I can wait. I have Krypto to play with.”

 

Lois and Clark quickly hugged their son before he scampered off the find the pup in question and when they stood up, they were immediately showered with congratulations.

 

“When did you find out?” Chloe asked exuberantly.

 

“I had my suspicions about a week ago and after the doctor told me that I was almost three months along, I knew that Jor-El would be able to tell the gender.” Lois answered. “So I waited until then so that I could surprise Clark.”

 

“Oh, God, another Lane girl.” Lucy smirked. “You’re going to have your hands full, Clark.”

 

Clark laughed. “I think I can handle it.”

 

“You’re saying that now. Just wait until she reaches her teenage years and wants to rebel.”

 

“Eh, I’ll be fine. After all, Oliver is going to have to go through it first with Olivia and you should have seen Oliver as a teen.”

 

Oliver groaned. “Thanks, Clark, I really needed that reminder.”

 

“You’re welcome, Big Brother.”

 

“Come on, Little Brother,” Oliver rolled his eyes, “let’s go get some cake to celebrate.”

 

Oliver and Clark walked into the kitchen and proceeded to finally get the adults some of the birthday cake. Oliver clasped Clark on the shoulder before looking back towards where Lois, Lucy and Chloe were discussing plans for the newest addition to the Queen family.

 

Clark and he were not brothers by blood, but they were brothers nonetheless. Their brotherhood was possibly stronger than that of blood brothers, having been forged by the shared secret of Clark’s origins, the loss of their parents, and their shared desired to leave the world a better place than they found it.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Clark.” Oliver finally spoke.

 

“Thanks, Ollie.” Clark turned to look at where his son and Oliver’s daughter were playing with Krypto. “I wish Mom and Dad could have seen this though.”

 

“They’re seeing it, Clark.” Oliver replied simply.

 

Oliver didn’t know if he believed in a heaven or a God or an afterlife, but considering that his younger brother was from another planet, he liked to remain open to the impossible. And somehow, Oliver just knew that wherever their parents were, they were looking down on their sons with proud smiles because despite all the bumps in the road, Oliver and Clark had gotten what their parents had always wanted for them: families of their own and lives full of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! The clinic re-opened and my classes have started back up. However, I hope you enjoyed the fic! I might post a one-shot that occurred during the story, but that just depends on my mood. Otherwise, this story is done.
> 
> In other news, I have a minor announcement: I am taking a break from fic-writing and posting until potentially January.
> 
> I have an incredibly busy quarter coming up with a really, really busy schedule. Because of this, I don't really have the time, inspiration or energy to write a fic that meets my standards. As well, while I have some fics currently in the works and and endless stream of ideas for fics, I have vowed to myself to never start posting a fic that is unfinished in case I end up never finishing it. I also don't ever want to post a fic with large gaps in between updates. I dislike that as a reader, so I won't do it with my own fics.
> 
> HOWEVER when I do get back to fic writing, I will have a story AND a sequel finished for you all to enjoy. In the meantime, keep an eye out for any random one-shots (I have a few that I've started and mapped out but never got around to finishing so if inspiration strikes I might work on and post those).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been throwing this idea around in my head for a very long time and finally got it on paper! The first couple of chapters offer snapshots into Clark's life growing up as a Queen and then continues again with him as an adult.
> 
> I know in Smallville Oliver's mom's name was Laura, but in most other versions her name was Moira so I'm using that name instead!


End file.
